Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Serpent
by MariusDarkwolf
Summary: My Take on Proud Mudbloods Challenge: Harry's in the Hospital Wing with Hermione is revived instead of the Great Hall. Full description inside. Dom!Harry Sub!Hermione
1. The eyes have it

This is a response to Proud Mudblood's year two challenge

The terms are as follows, with some slight modifications.

**Description of the Story:**

Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to be awakened from petrification. Because of the relative solitude, Hermione gathers her courage and gives him kiss, and they become a couple.

**Challenges:**

~Ron gets jealous (accepted)  
~Ginny is disheartened, but accepts it and moves on (accepted)  
~Ron must refer to Hermione as a "practice girlfriend" and get pummeled by Harry (Accepted  
~The story must go through at least third and fourth years (unsure)  
~Hermione must find that Harry can get emancipated before third year and gain the title Lord Potter (accepted)  
~Using his status as Lord Potter, Harry must get Sirius free at the end of third year, during the summer (accepted)  
~Harry must still live at the Dursleys, but Sirius joins him (unsure)  
~Sirius becomes the new Defense Professor, but Harry still must be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and portkeyed to the graveyard (unsure)  
~When Wormtail cuts him, Harry must say, "I willingly give my blood." How this affects the ritual is up to you. (Unsure)  
~Everything else is up to you!

"_Well this stinks"_ thought Harry Potter, as he again lay in "his" bed in the hospital wing. Somehow despite Fawkes' tears curing him from the lethal effects of the basilisk venom from his encounter in the chamber of secrets, Harry had experienced a setback.

"_Well at least Madam Pomphrey was kind enough to put Hermione next to my bed in here. Made it easier to find her when I was sneaking in at night too."_ The raven haired young man continued to himself, while watching his petrified friend.

Harry had spent nearly every moment he could since Hermione had been petrified in the hospital wing, sitting next to her. The only times he hadn't been next to her bed, he had either been in classes; taking copious notes for Hermione, or had been chased out by the Matron; usually so he would go eat. Harry had sat with Hermione and while they were alone, except for the other petrified students, had poured out his heart and the horror of his past to her. Madam Pomphrey had told him that Hermione wouldn't be able to hear him, but that didn't matter to Harry. Harry still needed to talk with Hermione, even if she couldn't talk back. Even if she couldn't hear, he still had to tell her, and so he had continued pouring his heart out to Hermione's petrified form.

On the day that Ginny had been taken to the Chamber, Harry had even gotten enough courage to kiss Hermione's cheek; this courage had been rewarded in its own way, by allowing him to find the scrap of parchment that Hermione had been holding when she was petrified.

Of course that led to the current situation, Harry again in the Hospital wing.

Turning to Hermione's stone-like form, Harry said "Well I'm back again 'Mione. Apparently I passed out in History of Magic, heh; it's a surprise anyone found out as you're the only one that's ever stayed awake in that class. The last thing I remember is Binns droning on about Ugnot the Unwashed, and then my eyes started burning like they'd been sprayed with acid. I woke up in here just a little while ago." Harry sighed then continued. "Of course now I've got something new to worry about. Madam Pomphrey said that my eyes are undergoing some kind of changes. The good part is I don't think I'll need glasses anymore, but I'm a little worried about that. When I opened my eyes she seemed to flinch back. She won't even let me use a mirror to see how bad it is."

"I really miss you 'Mione. I know you'd tell me what my eyes look like, and I'm sure you would mind if they were odd. I just know the Dursleys will make life worse for me, because this kind of 'freakishness' can't be hidden." The young man just sighed again. "I wish I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me Hermione. I think I love you, I just don't know how to say that when you're awake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, Madam Pomphrey bustled back into the ward. "Harry I have some good news for you. I think we'll be able to release you tonight. The changes that the basilisk venom induced in you have finished. Would you like to see what happened?" Harry tensed up for a moment, and then nodded.

Madam Pomphrey held up a small mirror to let Harry see his eyes. Instead of the usual round pupil that he had expected to see, his eyes were now slitted like a snakes or a cats. "Bollocks, the Dursleys are gonna kill me" were the only words out of Harry's mouth.

Madam Pomphrey's mouth narrowed at Harry's words, as she had seen all the damage Harry's small frame had undergone when he had arrived at Hogwarts. Only an intensive potions regime had helped with regaining some of the muscle mass the starved young man had needed, sadly he'd always be a bit undersized due to the chronic lack of proper nutrition growing up.

"Harry relax, I've some contacts that will disguise your eyes while you're away for the summer. They'll stay in until you remove them. I would advise taking them off a few times a week so they don't hurt your eyes, maybe at night. But other than that, things shouldn't be too much of a problem." the concerned Healer said handing Harry the small lenses. "I'd advise waiting a little while to put them in, as Professor Snape has just finished the Restorative Draught today. I know you'd want to be here to help Hermione." The Healer continued with a small grin. After all she had a nice bet with Filius that Harry would stay. Of course that bet with Minerva that one of the two would kiss the other before the day ended was even more lucrative. _"How Minnie's missed the way that boy feels about Hermione I'll never know. Of course I'm certainly willing to profit from it. I wonder if it's too late to put some money in the Weasley twins dating pool for these two getting together between tonight and end of term. Probably, too bad." _Pomphrey thought to herself.

Harry's eyes brightened. "I'd be happy to help you with Hermione's draught Madam Pomphrey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wonderful to hear that Harry." Madam Pomphrey said with a smile _"Especially since you just won me 10 galleons from Filius"_ she thought. "You just wait right here, I'll go get Miss Granger's dose.

Madam Pomphrey bustled down towards the door of the hospital wing to get the vials of Mandrake Restorative Draught. Seeing one of the Weasley twins passing outside the door, she gestured for his attention. Whispering so as not to draw too much attention, she said "20 Galleons on Granger/Potter between tonight and the end of term."

Fred consulted a small Muggle book that he and his brother had enchanted. "10-1 odds right now. Especially since Hermione's petrified. Once she's back the odds go to 1-10."

Poppy pondered then placed the bet. After the bet was recorded, she reminded Fred that as the Matron of the Hospital wing, she knew when the Draught was ready, before showing him the vial with a grin. Fred just shook his head. He knew when he'd been pranked.

Heading back to the eagerly waiting Harry, Madam Pomphrey handed him the vial of Restorative Draught. "Now Mr. Potter" she said more formal than before "You'll want to pour just a mouthful at a time, and then cast the swallowing charm. This will make sure it goes down properly. Once you've gotten all of the vial down, you'll need to stand her up to let the potion do its job." After teaching him the charm, and watching Harry give Hermione the first two doses. Madam Pomphrey started on the rest of the students. _"It's amazing how gentle that boy is. I know what those beastly relations of his did to him, it's a miracle he's not a violent bully."_ she thought to herself as she continued to distribute the potion.

Seeing Harry finish Hermione's vial, and attempt to stand her up, Madam Pomphrey started over to help, but Harry, not noticing the Healer starting towards him, drew his wand and cast the levitation charm, and used this to lift and move Hermione, before lowering her to lean against him. Poppy's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. _"Using a first year spell like that, impressive."_ she thought to herself. Before continuing with the other students.

Harry felt the potion starting to take effect as Hermione's petrified body started relax. Using most of his strength, Harry kept Hermione in an upright and standing position; though he did have to sit down to keep her up.

As his bushy haired friend continued to react to the potion, Harry noticed that her raised hand which had been nearly high enough to cup his cheek had started lowering. Harry; his head resting on Hermione's shoulder, could hear her heartbeat get stronger.

Finally as the potion finished taking effect, Harry both felt and heard Hermione taking a breath.

"Hermione, are you back?" Harry asked the worry sounding as clear in his voice, as it appeared on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was faint but clear.

"I'm right here 'Mione. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"A little stiff and sore. What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled a little, _"Trust Hermione to want to know what happened first"_. Harry thought to himself before replying. "You were petrified, as you were coming back from the library with Penny, you ran into the basilisk. Thankfully you guys had a mirror, and it didn't kill you." Harry took a deep breath then sighed. "It took Ginny, Hermione, and I had to kill it. I, it hurt YOU 'Mione so I had to kill it."

Hearing the pain in his voice, Hermione started to turn around in Harry's arms, but Harry tightened his grip to keep her from turning.

"Not yet 'Mione, I need to tell you some things first. When I killed it, it bit me" At this Hermione gasped, and said "But how are you still here Harry, there's no cure for that".

"Fawkes cried into the bite, which healed me. The problem is that since no one has survived a basilisk before, no one was aware that there could be side effects. It's my eyes. I don't need my glasses anymore, but my eyes have changed. They look like a snake's eyes now Hermione. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore" Harry finished in reply, finally loosening his hold on Hermione.

Finally able to do what she had been wanting to do since she had awoken, Hermione spun in Harry's arms to face him. Staring Harry fully in the eyes; round cinnamon orbs into slitted emerald orbs. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione said calmly "I don't care about what your eyes look like Harry. I know you, the real you. I heard everything while I was petrified." Then leaned forward slowly, giving Harry a chance to pull away, and gently kissed him.

Harry in total shock that Hermione was kissing him, was unable to respond. Feeling Harry's lack of response, and mistaking it for rejection, Hermione started to pull away.

Harry realizing that Hermione, the girl he loved had thought his lack of reaction was a rejection, refused to let go, and leaned forward to return the kiss, putting all the love he could into it.

Hermione felt the love and emotions in Harry's kiss and returned it with all that she could.

"Hem, Hem" the two teens broke apart blushing madly as Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat.

"You two are free to go. Hermione, you're probably going to be famished so eat as much as you can, but slowly, don't overdo it. Harry, don't forget your contacts."

Harry quickly slipped in the contacts that the Matron had given him, then taking Hermione's hand fled from the Hospital wing.

On the way to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry stopped, then turned to Hermione, and asked shyly "You said that you heard everything?" as he blushed.

"Yes Harry" Hermione said, then blushing continued "And I love you too. I have done since you saved me from the troll our first year. I just didn't think you could feel anything for a bushy-haired bucktooth know it all like me".

Harry's eyes hardened for a moment, then said gently, "I'll not have anyone insulting my girlfriend, not even her".

Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" she asked somewhat in shock.

Harry blushed then replied sadly "I'm sorry, I just thought that….I'm sorry I guess you wouldn't want a freak as your boyfriend."

Hermione shook her head, then replied, "Harry that's not what I meant, I'd love to be your girlfriend. I was just surprised you felt that way about me."

"Why are you surprised Hermione?" Harry asked. "You said that you heard everything I told you. You're the first person that I can remember hugging me, the first that's said that they loved me. You're my best friend." Harry said

"Harry, it's not that. It's just that, well, it's just that when I was younger, all the other kids would tease me and make fun of me for being a know it all, or having bushy-hair, or buck teeth. It's hard to imagine that anyone other than my parents or teachers could really care about me" Hermione said somewhat downcast.

Harry sensing the sadness in his new girlfriend wrapped her in his arms and his voice muffled against her neck said "Hermione, if you really heard everything, then you know how I grew up. I love you, no matter what anyone thinks, and I would be happy, and very proud if you were to be my girlfriend."

Hermione squeezed Harry tighter, and snifflying back tears of happiness replied. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Harry."


	2. What did you just say?

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and the related characters, I'm just fixing her mistakes :D

A/N both this and the prior chapter are completely unbeta'd. If someone would like to help out with this please PM me, be aware, this may involve a lot of work as this is supposed to go through to year 4 at least. And if you're a Brit, or conversant with British terminology and spelling that's a plus.

Sorry if the name change confused anyone, I think that 'Eyes of the Serpent' fits a little bit better. And no this won't be a super!Harry fic. I enjoy them, but Harry with a basilisk glare would get overpowered far too quickly. The eyes are just a minor plot point and good for drama now and again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hermione squeezed Harry tighter, and sniffling back tears of happiness replied. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Harry."_

As the new couple continued on their way to the great hall hand in hand, Hermione's mind was going a a mile a minute. Seeing his new girlfriend looking somewhat distracted, Harry casually asked "Hermione, what's up?"

The highly intelligent girl glanced to her new boyfriend, and blushed slightly, "Just wondering if I can convince my parents to invite you over for the summer this year Harry. I'm a little worried they might say no if they knew that you were my boyfriend. Daddy tends to be a bit overprotective of me, and well I don't want him to, well...make things uncomfortable for us." Hermione replied.

Harry shrugged, then replied, "I can completely understand being overprotective of you 'Mione. You're precious and special and deserve to be protected and kept safe. If I thought for a moment I could get away with it, I'd wrap you in cotton batting and hide you away safe." Harry sighed then grinned mischievously "But if I even tried, you'd hex me 7 ways from Sunday. That and scarily enough I know you're safer near me than anywhere else."

Hermione had started to glare at Harry when he had started, but grinned back at him when he admitted she'd hex him to here and gone if he had tried. The fact that Harry wanted to keep her safe gave her a warm glow in her stomach though.

Still holding hands the two entered the Great Hall and finding an open spot at their house table, sat down and started eating.

As the two had entered hand in hand, the amount of whispering increased with friends nudging friends, and speculations flying faster than post owls. There were a few raised eyebrows at the staff table, especially when the diminutive Charms professor sighed and quietly admitted that he apparently owed Madam Pomphrey 10 galleons.

After the two finished their dinner, they shared a few looks, then made their way to the Staff table where Harry requested a meeting with Professor McGonagall later in the evening.

/\/\/\/\/\

Hand in hand the two made their way back to their common room. Reaching the Gryffindor tower, Harry asked Hermione to wait for him as he dashed up to his dorm room. When Harry reached his room, he saw Ron sitting on his bed with a copy of Quidditch Monthly laying next to him as Dean and Seamus were talking about Harry and Hermione's entrance to the Great Hall at dinner. Ron looked up and seeing his best mate said "Harry, Dean and Seamus here were just telling me what I missed at dinner. Good on you mate. Look could you help me get a practice girlfriend too?"

Harry's froze as he was reaching for the notes he had taken for Hermione while she was petrified, and in a near whisper, in an ice like voice, said "What did you just say Ron?"

Dean and Seamus looked at each other in fear. They'd roomed with Harry just as long as Ron but they were a bit more observant, and knew that Harry had two stages of mad. When he was angry, Harry tended to yell and bluster. When he was beyond pissed, he got very quite and still, as though coiling and conserving energy to strike. This was far stiller and far more quite that any they had ever seen.

Ron as oblivious as always was unaware of the consequences of his next words, stood and said. "I said good job mate. I was hoping you'd help me get a practice girlfriend too, hopefully not too..." Ron's next words were cut off by Harry's fist impacting his gut, shortly before Harry's rising knee impacted his rapidly lowering face breaking Ron's nose. Dean and Seamus looked on in utter shock for a few seconds, allowing Harry to introduce his elbow to Ron's exposed kidneys, finally causing the badly battered young man to yelp in pain.

Ron's yelp broke Dean and Seamus out of their shock and the two quickly pulled Harry off of Ron, but not before a particularly lucky kick cracked one of Ron's ribs. "Harry, mate stop, you can't kill him. Stop!" Dean yelled while trying to keep Harry from continuing his assault on Ron. "Look I know you think he deserves it, but stop, McGonagall will do her nut if you kill the prat."

Grabbing Harry's notes and stuffing them in his hands, Seamus started trying to hustle Harry out the door. "Look mate, he was completely out of line we all know this. We'll get him to the hospital wing, and figure out something to tell Pomphrey so you don't get in trouble." Seamus said as he finally got Harry out of the room.

As Harry stumped down the stairs, Dean and Seamus shared another glance, the same thought going through both boy's minds _"If that's what he did when someone insulted Hermione, pity whomever tried to hurt her, especially if they actually succeeded."_

Shaking their heads the two boys waited until they couldn't hear Harry on the stairs, then roughly dragged the unconscious ginger down the stairs, out of the tower and down to the hospital wing. When they got to the wing, they told the Matron that they had been horsing around, and Ron had slipped and fallen down some stairs. Seeing the injuries Ron sported, Madam Pomphrey knew that he hadn't 'fallen down the stairs' no matter what the other two Gryffindors said, but decided not to ask questions just yet.

Hermione saw Harry coming down the stairs carrying a double armful of rolled scrolls, with a murderous look on his face. Harry walked over to his girlfriend, gently sat the scrolls down and sitting down next to her, looked into her honey eyes, then sighed and shook his head.

Hermione knew that something had gotten Harry very upset, so wrapping her arms around the raven-haired boy, gently asked "Harry, what's got you so upset, what happened?"

Harry's eyes hardened for a moment, then he relaxed into Hermione's embrace. "Ron was in the room when I went up there for these" Harry said gesturing at the scrolls "He, well he said some unkind things about you, so I had to 'explain' that was uncalled for" he continued, not mentioning that the explanation involved kicking the shyte out of the prat.

"Anyway, I got these for you" Harry said, picking up the scrolls, "These are my notes from all of our classes. I made sure to write everything down for you while you were in the Wing." Harry finished, handing the scrolls to Hermione.

Hermione opened the scrolls and was immediately surprised, the writing was far neater than Harry's usual casual scrawl and had none of the usual ink spots. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Harry, which caused Harry to give her one of his little half smiles. _"Oh my, that's...wow"_ Hermione thought at the sight of Harry's smile, not quite recognizing the feelings the smile caused.

"I know I'm usually not that careful with my notes, or my essays, so I copied them down carefully while I was in the Wing with you 'Mione." Harry said.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek for his thoughtfulness.

A little while later while Hermione was going through Harry's notes, surprised at how complete they were their Head of House entered the common room, and walked over to the couch the two were cuddled on.

Settling herself into one of the overstuffed armchairs facing the couch, Professor McGonagall asked "What did you need to see me about Mr. Potter?"

Looking up from the notes, Harry asked "Is it too late to request a change in classes Professor. I'd like to opt out of Divination if possible, and switch to Arithmancy and Runes if I could."

Hearing Harry switching over to two of her new classes, the ones that looked the most enjoyable, caused Hermione to squeal with happiness and kiss Harry soundly on the lips, before realizing just who was watching.

"_Looks like I owe Poppy 30 galleons and that bottle of elf-wine"_ McGonagall thought to herself. "I think we could arrange for that Mr. Potter, though you might find those classes extremely difficult given your prior grades." she said gently.

Harry flushed a little at this, before replying "My grades were fudged ma'am."

Both of McGonagall's eyebrows rose at this "Fudged Mr. Potter?" she asked

Quailing a little at the Professor's questions, Harry looked down and said quietly "If my grades were better than my cousin's, I got a double beating Professor."

As his head was bowed in shame, Harry didn't see the flash of anger in the Deputy Headmistress's eyes, but before she could say anything, Hermione mouthed the words "Not now."

Realizing that the young girl had a plan, McGonagall didn't say anything for a few moments as Hermione tried to calm Harry, by gently rubbing his back, before drawing him back into a gentle embrace.

"Okay Mr. Potter, if you think you'll be able to handle the load, I'll make the changes." McGonagall finally said before gathering herself and leaving the common room for her office to do the parchmentwork involved in changing Harry's classes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning, Hermione woke up happy that today would be her first full day as Harry's girlfriend. Making her way down to the common room to wait for her boyfriend, Hermione was shocked when the Portrait covering the entrance to the common room opened, and let Ron in. This was a major surprise to Hermione as Ron was infamous for having a layin whenever he could, and with today being a Saturday, she hadn't expected to see him up until nearly lunch.

"Ron, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked.

If looks could kill, Ron's glare would have been an AK. "What did you do to Harry!" Ron shouted. "What did you do to turn him against his best mate you little mudblood whore!"

Hearing Ron shouting those horrible words at her, caused Hermione to gasp in shock. She couldn't understand how one of her best friends could verbally attack her this badly.

Neither one of them heard Harry coming down the stairs looking forward to seeing Hermione again. So when Ron raised his hand as though to strike Hermione, both of them were surprised to see Ron hit with a red flash. Harry rapidly came down the rest of the staircase. With a quick _Petrificus_ followed by a Enervate Harry had Ron bound and revived.

Turning away for a moment, Harry quickly removed his contacts, and slipping them safely into their container, Harry turned back to Ron, showing his serpentine eyes for the first time.

Ron seeing the slitted snake-like eyes nearly glowing with power and rage understandably wet himself.

"Well, Weasel are you incapable of learning, or wasn't last night a lesson enough?" Harry growled.

Hermione glanced at Harry in shock, she'd never seen him this angry, and for just a moment his eyes reminded her of the last thing she had remembered seeing before waking up in the Hospital Wing. Turning back to Ron, she saw the fear reflected in his eyes.

"Weasley, I'll make my self clear here. If you ever raise your hand to Hermione again, I will gut you and feed you to the Acromantulea. If I ever hear you use either of those foul words to her again, I will ensure that you spend at least a month with Madam Pomphrey, are we clear?" Harry said in a voice cold enough to chill the dead.

Ron tried to nod, but was unable to due to the effects of the body bind he was under, so settled for whimpering.

"Good, I'm soo glad we could reach an agreement" Harry said near cheerfully. He then turned to Hermione "Love, it was you he threatened, would you like to say something to him?"

Hermione shook off the shock, then walked over to where Ron lay on the floor. Casting a quick _Finite_ Hermione then followed it with a modified Bind, causing his arms to snap together above his head, and his legs to spread to a 50 degree angle, before calmly stating "Ronald Weasley, if you ever call me those words again, I will help Harry put you in the Hospital Wing." Before kicking him in the exposed groin multiple times.

Harry shook his head a little, _"Who knew she could be so violent"_ he thought to himself before gently pulling his girlfriend away from the whimpering boy.

Walking over to Ron's prone body, Harry said calmly. "Oh and Ron, this is for even thinking about hitting my Hermione" before kicking him in the ribs hard enough to crack ribs.

Hearing the pounding of feet down the stairwell, Hermione spun around with her wand aimed at the base of the stairs where Fred and George showed up. "Um, Harry. I'm sure the prat did something to deserve it, but could we ask just why you're kicking the shyte out of our dumbest brother" Fred said carefully as an obviously pissed off witch was holding him at wand point.

Harry turned and looked at the twin troublemakers, who gasped at his revealed eyes. "Well your idiot brother" with this Harry gave a backwards kick with his heal to Ron's face again breaking his nose "decided to call my girlfriend both a mudblood and a whore" Harry kicked Ron in the ribs at each of the foul words before continuing "And then he thought he could try to hit her. I was simply explaining to him that I didn't appreciate him doing or saying that, and politely request that he stop."

The twins shared the same thought, one very similar to the one shared by Dean and Seamus the previous night _"Don't insult Hermione and definitely don't even think about hurting her. Pity the poor sap that tries."_

Coming to a conclusion, George picked up Ron and with Fred's help started dragging him face down out of the common room. "We've got the trash mate, you just take care of Hermione." they said in stereo.


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Hermione owns Harry Potter, no matter how much JKR tries to convince us Ginny did.

A/N, this is unbeta'd so I do hope you'll forgive any issues.

I blame the band Delain for this chapter. Listened to mostly "On the other side" and "Virtue and Vice" while writing this. Awesome music especially if you like darker music, it's oddly appropos for the Potter series.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Professor McGonagall stalked into the Gryffindor Common Room, in somewhat of a tear. Seeing the object of her ire, cuddled with his new girlfriend on one of the couches in front of the fire, she approached. "Mr. Potter would you care to tell me why Ronald Weasley is in the Hospital wing for the second time in as many days, claiming that you put him there?" she asked in a rising tone.

Harry turned away from comforting his still upset girlfriend, and turned his serpentine eyes on his head of house. In a cold voice, Harry replied "Not particularly, and not here. If we have this discussion _Professor_" Harry spat the honorific "We may do so in private."

McGonagall paled slightly at the rage in Harry's eyes and the venom in his voice. Something had clearly enraged the young man in front of her. "Very well Mr. Potter we can go to my office." the Professor said.

Gently pulling Hermione to her feet, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started towards the door to the common room.

"Mr. Potter, I am assuming you intend this to be a private conversation. I think Miss Granger can wait here." McGonagall said.

Eyes flashing like the killing curse Harry growled out. "Where I go she goes. Where she goes I go."

Again taken aback by the anger being displayed by the young man in front of her, McGonagall simply nodded, and led the way to her office deep in thought _"Why is Harry so angry, and what in Merlin's name caused that reaction. There's something going on here"_

When they reached McGonagall's office, Harry led his upset girlfriend to a chair then when she had sat; he gently kissed her forehead, and keeping a kind eye on her, led the professor a bit away from her.

One of McGonagall's eyebrows rose to her hairline. _"This may explain a few things"_ she thought to herself, as she watched Harry being so protective of the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"So Mr. Potter, you were saying?" McGonagall said keeping her voice low, as Harry had obviously not wanted Hermione disturbed too much.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, and keeping his attention focused solely on the young women that had stolen his heart, said in a near whisper "Last night, when Hermione and I got back from dinner in the Great Hall, Weasley had the nerve to insult both my girlfriend and myself. I will admit that I probably over reacted when I attacked him. Dean and Seamus pulled me off of him before I was able to do much more than hit him a few times. This morning when I was coming down the stairs to escort Hermione to breakfast, I heard him berating her, and calling MY GIRLFRIEND a mudblood whore!" Harry spat, his voice as cold as the grave. "Then the bloody moron dared to raise his hand to her. I will not allow any harm to come to her. I took down a troll that dared threaten her our first year, and I just killed a bloody 60 ft basilisk that had dared to petrify her this year. I will **end** anything that dares to harm MY Hermione." Harry said the conviction and sheer power in his voice leaving no doubt in the Deputy Headmistress's mind that this young man was a power to be reckoned with.

McGonagall glanced at the obviously shaken young woman and voice low asked "What's wrong with Miss Granger?"

Harry's look implied that his head of house's intelligence might be being called into question. His reply though was enlightening. "I'm assuming that at some point, you were a 13 year old young lady. Imagine, if you will, that while you were that insecure young lady, one of your best friends, a young man that you had a bit of a crush on, professed his love for you, and asked you to be his girlfriend. The very next morning your other best friend verbally assaulted you, bringing back all the abuse you had suffered growing up, and then attempts to strike you. How would you feel?"

Hermione let out a small sob, and Harry was suddenly by her side so fast that McGonagall wasn't sure that he had traveled the intervening distance. Gently wrapping his arms around Hermione, Harry slowly rocked the still shaken young woman and stroked her hair. "Shhh, it'll be okay love. No one will hurt you, I promise." Harry whispered trying

"What did I do wrong Harry? Why did he attack me like that?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"Shhhh, love. You didn't do anything wrong 'Mione. He's just a jealous prat that's not worth your tears. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Harry said as he continued to comfort his girlfriend. Harry scooped Hermione into his arms for a moment then sat down in her chair and settled her into his lap, where she quickly curled against him, drawing comfort from the contact. The raven-haired young man glared at the Transfiguration professor and over the head of his girlfriend mouthed, _"Does this answer your questions"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning as Hermione was finishing packing her trunk for the train ride back to London, she heard the door creak open, pulling her wand and whipping around, Hermione spotted Ginny Weasley entering the room. "Come to finish what your brother started?" the brunette hissed.

Ginny's shoulders slumped in sadness, then gently replied "No, actually. I came to apologize for the worthless prat. I'm sorry he couldn't see how happy you two are together." Ginny sighed a little, then continued, "Growing up, Mum always told me bedtime stories about 'The Boy Who Lived', and about how I would grow up to marry him. But seeing how close the two of you are, I mean, I can't even speak in the same room as Harry. I do hope you guys are happy together." Ginny said a look of sadness on her face.

Hermione slipped her wand into a pocket, and hugged the little redhead. "You'll find someone who loves you Ginny. You've got plenty of time, don't worry." Hermione said squeezing the youngest Weasley in one of her patented Grangerhugs.

The two went left the girl's dorms, carrying their trunks. As they reached the common room, they saw Harry sitting in a corner, talking with an odd looking creature with eyes like tennis balls. As they approached him, Harry laid a hand on the beings head, and the two were surrounded by a flash of light. Seeing the two girls, the little creature bowed, then disappeared with a *pop*.

"Harry love, what was that?" Hermione asked as she set down her trunk and settled into Harry's lap.

"Oh that was Dobby." Harry replied.

"You mean that wacked out house elf that got you in trouble before school started, the one that put in you the Hospital wing because he enchanted a bludger that broke your arm?" Hermione asked somewhat aggravated.

"Yup, turns out he was trying to 'help'" at this Harry made air quotes before continuing "Remember how I told you about Malfoy. Well Dobby used to be his elf; I managed to trick him into freeing Dobby. Well the little guy wanted to be my elf, so I just hired him." Harry finished, as he nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

Harry cast a quick _Tempus_ spell then said "Well looks like it's time to head down to the train." Harry stood and started escorting Hermione towards the door, with Ginny following.

"But Harry where's your trunk, and what about ours" Hermione asked.

Harry paused for a second, then called "Dobby"

The little house elf popped back into the common room. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?" the diminutive house elf asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you please take Hermione and Ginny's trunks to the train for me please?" Harry asked politely.

"Dobby would be happy to do this for the Great Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said happily, before grabbing both trunks and popping away.

Wrapping his arm back around Hermione, Harry said "See, all taken care of. Shall we ladies?" as he started towards the door.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once the three boarded the Express, they quickly found a carriage. Seeing Neville sitting quietly on one of the benches, rereading his Herbology text book, they asked if they could join him. Harry guided Hermione in to sit near the window, the farthest place from the door in case either Malfoy or Ron decided to stop by to cause problems on the ride home.

Just before the train left, another first year, one with silvery blonde hair and storm gray eyes, poked her head in, and seeing Ginny with the others, asked if she could join. After glancing around, Ginny nodded, and introduced Luna to Hermione, Harry, and Neville.

Upon hearing Harry's name, Luna took a closer look at Harry before asking "Is it true that you're really a slit eyed weasel beater Harry?" with an honestly curious tone. At hearing the term 'weasel beater' both Harry and Hermione blushed and burst out laughing.

The three pure-bloods looked at the the duo with confusion. Once they had regained their breaths, Harry explained that in the muggle world, calling someone a weasel beater was another way of calling them a wanker. At this revelation, the other three began to blush, Luna the hardest, with Neville a close second.

As the country side rolled by, Luna and Ginny remained mostly engrossed in their own conversation. Harry and Hermione spent most of their time discussing things, and making plans to try to visit over the Holiday. As Neville finished rereading his text book, he pulled another, older book out of his bag.

Like the true bibliophile she was, Hermione's attention was instantly drawn to the new book. "Neville what's that?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked up then replied "Oh this. It used to belong to my Da, it's a book on the customs that a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House is supposed to know. I'm the last Longbottom, and Gran said that I needed to start taking up some of my duties this year."

"Could I look though it some time?" Hermione asked enthralled by the idea of a book on pure-blood customs.

"I wish I could let you Hermione." Neville said almost sadly. "This book is for the Longbottom family only. Harry might be able to let you read the Potter book though since you're dating." he continued.

Hermione looked at Harry with a question in her eyes, Harry's eyes had widened when Neville mentioned that the Potters had a book like that as well. "Um Nev, I've never heard about a book like that before. I was raised with Muggles." Harry said. "I wouldn't even know where to find a book like that. I don't have anything from my folks except for my Dad's cloak." Harry said sadly.

Neville looked up, and with a flash of sadness mixed with pain, said "You might try asking at Gringotts, there should be a copy in your family's main vault. The goblins could get it out for you."

Sharing a look, Harry and Hermione added a trip to Gringotts to their summer plans.

As Hermione discussed Wizarding culture with Neville, Harry simply rested his head on Hermione's shoulder and went to sleep with the sound of his girlfriends voice floating through his dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While they were waiting for the rest of the students in their carraige to debark the train, Harry slipped his contacts in his eyes, to disguise them, before taking down both his and Hermione's trunks and dragging them off the train. When Hermione returned with two trolleys, Harry loaded up their trunks and together the young couple headed out to the Muggle portion of the station.

As soon as they left Platform 9 ¾, Hermione whispered to Harry "Stay right here, I want to go talk to my parents for a second."

After receiving Harry's nod of agreement, Hermione looked around and seeing her parents, launched herself towards them like a bushy-haired missle. After hugging the both of them, she started whispering something to them both. From the looks on their faces, and their occasional glances towards him, Hermione was telling her parents about either Harry's home life, or this last year. When Hermione finished, the trio headed towards Harry. As soon as she was within reach, Hermione latched her arms around one of Harry's and dragged him over to introduce him to her parents.

"Mum, Dad. This is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry this is my Mum, Emma Jane Granger, and my father Daniel Granger." Hermione said

Harry, held out his free hand towards Dan, and said "Mr. Granger, it's an honor to meet you sir." before shaking the older man's hand as firmly as he could. This close, Harry could see that Hermione had gotten her expressive eyes from her father. They had hardened to flint for a second when Hermione had said the word 'boyfriend', but instantly warmed back up.

Turning to Hermione's mother, Harry again started to introduce himself, but was stopped short, when she knelt down and wrapped him in a hug reminscent of Hermione's own rib bruising hugs. "It's good to meet you Harry, thank you for everything you've done for our little girl". Mrs Granger said.

Emma had noticed the slight flinch from Harry when she had hugged him, combined with some of the stories Hermione had told her parents, she added a few things together and realized that Harry's home life had probably involved abuse, but had certainly contained neglect. Little did she know just how soon she would find out how badly it had been.

"Mum, can we have Harry over for the Holiday?" Hermione asked in as innocent a tone as she could manage. "You're always asking me to invite friends over to spend the Holiday." the brunette continued.

Dan and Emma shared a glance, they knew Hermione was up to something, though what they weren't sure. Still and all, they had indeed extended an open invitation to any of Hermione's friends that wanted to visit for the holidays.

"That would be fine sweetie, as long as Harry's Aunt and Uncle agree." Emma said as calmly as she could.

Hearing Emma's condition, Harry slumped a little, he knew that his relatives wouldn't let him do anything he enjoyed, though they might agree simply to be rid of him for the time. At this thought, Harry straightened up a bit.

As they approached the exit to the station, Harry spotted his Uncle Vernon and immediately tensed up. The three Grangers noticed this, and Hermione instantly tightened her hold on Harry's arm, then whispered, "It'll be alright Harry. Don't worry."

Vernon finally saw his worthless freak of a nephew. "It's about time, Boy! We don't have all bloody day!"

Dan Granger stepped forward and held out his hand, "Ah Mr. Dursley, I'm Dan Granger, and this is my lovely wife Emma. Our daughter Hermione invited Harry to spend the holidays, with us." Dan started, before Vernon cut him off.

"You mean to tell me we didn't have to come all the way out here Boy!" Vernon snarled at what he presumed to be his cowed nephew.

Dan spoke up, "Well we actually just found out about the invitation ourselves, besides, surely you'd have wanted to see him at least a bit".

Vernon snarled, "I never wanted to see the little freak. He's as bad as his freaky parents. He was just dropped off on our doorstep with never a how do you do!"

Hermione's protective streak reared up at this reaction, "And that gives you the right to abuse him, starve him, and lock Harry away in a cupboard for his whole life"

Hearing this little freak of a girl defending the freak boy, and talking back at that, caused Vernon to forget where he was, not only the fact that the girl's parents were stood right there, but that they were in a semi crowded trainstation. "Why you little.." Vernon growled as he lunged towards Hermione.

Harry without thought, stepped in front of Hermione taking Vernon's backswing. Though highly overweight, Vernon was also fairly muscled and stronger than he looked, the hit, knocked Harry flying and into a nearby pillar, with an explosive 'pah' as the air was knocked out of him.

Nobody moved for a moment so shocked were they by what had just happened. Harry used to the abuse, spat out some blood, and a tooth that had been knocked free. Picking up the tooth Harry lurched back to the cluster of people obviously favoring his right side. As he passed Emma, Harry dropped the tooth into her hand, and said "Hold on to that for me will you" as he continued on.

"Only three ribs that time Uncle Vernon, are you losing your touch." Harry asked sarcasticly as he resumed his place in front of his stunned girlfriend. "I'm not going to let you hurt her, so I'd suggest you not try that again." he finished, coughing up a little more blood.

Hearing the little freak talk back to him like that instead of staying down like he should caused Vernon to lose what little control he had left. Picking Harry up by the front of his jumper, he threw him as hard as he could towards the pillar again. Still in shock Emma and Dan's eyes followed Harry's flight path, and they were finally able to realize why Hermione said that Harry was a king of flying. Even without a broom, and with three broken ribs, he was able to twist himself in the short flight so that instead of impacting spine first against the pillar, he took the hit on his undamaged left side.

Hearing Harry's grunt of pain, Hermione launched herself towards Harry. Seeing both sides of his chest broken tears started rolling down her face. "Harry, it'll be alright, we'll get Madam Pomphrey, she can heal you."

Seeing his daughter rushing towards her young friend, jolted Daniel Granger of his shock. "Right, that'll do it" he said, swinging a truly beautiful roundhouse that impacted Vernon's jaw and knocked him cold.

Hearing Hermione's comforting words, Harry groaned out "I'll be fine 'Mione. There's a pain potion in my trunk. If you can get me that, I'll be able to make it to your house".

Hermione stood up and darted to their trunks. Throwing the lid open, Hermione quickly found the pain potion on top of everything else, almost like Harry had known he would need it early. As she went back to Harry she grabbed her Mum's arm and dragged her back over to Harry to help her get Harry on his back so he could breath easier and take the potion.

While Hermione was administering the medication, Daniel was giving a statement to the PC stationed at the station, and informed them that since they had already extended the invitation, and since Harry appeared to simply be bruised up, they would be taking him home, but promised to have him looked over by a medical professional on the way.

Hermione could tell when the potion was starting to take effect as the pain left Harry's eyes. Hermione gestured and together with her mother, Hermione helped Harry to a standing position. With Emma's arm around Harry to help keep him steady, Hermione led the way back to the trolleys, about the time Dan had finished giving his statement. Slipping the potion bottle back into Harry's trunk, Dan and Hermione took the lead with the trunks, with Emma helping Harry back to their car.

On the way, Hermione asked if she could use Hedwig to send a message to Madam Pomphrey asking her to meet them at their home so that she could take care of Harry's ribs. Harry simply grunted ascent, not up to talking. Once the trunks were loaded, Hermione got into the back seat, and guiding her mother, helped Harry to lie down, with her lap as a pillow, to help keep him immobile.

As they left the station, Dan glanced in the rear view mirror at the young man who had purposely and knowingly put himself into harms way to save his little girl. As most fathers, Dan didn't think that any male deserved his princess, but perhaps this boy was a little more worthy than most. Dan had seen the fear in Harry's posture as soon as Vernon appeared, but he still took the hit, and then took another worse hit to keep Hermione safe, until the adults had been able to do something. Dan hadn't seen bravery like that since his last tour in the SAS when one of his mates had knowingly taken a bullet pinpoint the sniper that had their team pinned down. That action had let them take down the sniper and complete the mission. Dan shook his head to clear the thoughts. Here he was comparing a 12 year old boy to a warrior, and favorably. Perhaps it was something to think about.


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I would never try to portray an abusive relationship as love, or even friendship, ergo I am not JKR nor do I own Harry Potter.

A/N Sorry for the delay in the updates, my Muse was insistent to finish Dearest Hermione. That and some research is what caused this to take so long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Last Chapter, Harry explained his beatings of Ron to McGonagall, Harry and Hermione found out about Harry's possible Lordship, and Harry took some serious injuries protecting Hermione from his abusive uncle._

During the drive back to Crawley, Daniel Granger would often look at his daughter and her boyfriend in the rear view mirror. Seeing Harry laying across the backseat, head in Hermione's lap; eyes screwed tight in pain, while Hermione ran her hands through his hair, calming him, had Dan thinking. Remembering the first time he had met Harry, Daniel had been a bit concerned. Harry was dressed in clothes that were obviously too large for him, and his trainers were held together by duct tape. The poor kid looked like he didn't have tuppence to rub together, which had initially caused Dan to be concerned about Hermione's letters showing an increasing fondness for the boy. That is until they had been cut off unexpectedly. The only thing that had kept the elder Grangers from worrying too much was receiving a short letter, from the young man in the back seat, explaining that Hermione had suffered a small mischief that had prevented her from writing, but that it was easily treated, though the medication, the letter called it a potion, took a bit to brew. Shaking his head, Dan continued driving home, hoping Hermione was right and that they would be able to get someone to take care of Harry without going to a hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours later, as Dan pulled into the garage at their home he could tell that whatever potion that Hermione had given Harry was starting to wear off, as the occasional tear slipped from his tightly closed eyes. Once the garage door had closed, shutting them off from the outside world, Harry gasped out "Dobby".

With a loud *pop* a small odd looking being was standing in the garage next to the car. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby be doings for you?" the strange being asked.

Speaking as softly as he could, moving his broken ribs as little as possible, Harry said "Dobby please do as Hermione Granger says as though she were speaking with my voice." before finally passing out from the pain.

Feeling Harry pain tensed form go limp, Hermione nearly panicked before she noticed that his breath was still ruffling the pleats of her skirt.

Realizing that her Harry had just passed out, Hermione spoke quickly to the little house elf. "Dobby, there's a couch in the sitting room here, I need you to lay Harry there as gently as possible. And Dobby, please lay him on his back."

With a snap of his fingers and a gentle rushing of air, Harry disappeared from Hermione's lap. Jumping out of the car, Hermione darted into the house and to the sitting room. Seeing Harry laying on the couch with his head propped on a pillow, and covered with a light sheet, Hermione finally let out a sigh of relief.

Emma had followed Hermione and only the fact that her daughter had been expecting his movement, had allowed Hermione to beat her into the room. Seeing her daughter relaxing from the stress Emma let out a sigh of her own before gathering Hermione into a hug. "He'll be okay now sweetheart. Go ahead and write that letter. Your father is getting your trunks, and Hedwig, as soon as you finish it, you can send it off honey." Emma said, hoping to reassure her daughter.

Hermione sat down near to Harry so she could keep an eye on him, and wrote a quick letter to Madam Pomphrey, telling her that Harry had been injured, and asking her to help him. As soon as the letter was finished, Hermione proved once again that she was the Brightest Witch of the Age. Raising her voice just a bit, she called "Dobby." With a *pop* the little house elf re appeared.

"Dobby, can you take this to Madam Pomphrey, she should still be at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. If she says yes, would you bring her here please." Hermione asked some what breathlessly.

The little house elf, nodded so rapidly that his flapping ears fanned Hermione before he took the letter and popped away. A few short moments later, Dobby returned with Madam Pomphrey.

Madam Pomphrey took a quick look around, then seeing Harry passed out on the couch, bustled over to him. Waving her wand, the school healer, clucked at what her diagnostic spells were telling her.

With a look of concern at the healers face, Hermione asked in a low voice "What's wrong? You can fix him can't you?"

Hearing the worry in the bushy-haired young womans voice, Madam Pomphrey replied "I can fix his current injuries, I've got a couple of potions that'll put him right. As to what's wrong, well I'll need his permission to say. Might as well wake him. He'll need to be awake to take the potions."

Hermione quickly pulled one of the ottoman's over to the couch, and sat, taking Harry's hand before nodding to the healer to wake Harry. As the _eneravate_ did it's job and brought Harry back to conciousness, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand gently, letting him know she was still there.

Looking around Harry saw that he was laying on a nicely upolstered couch in a very comfortable looking sitting room. Seeing his bushy-haired girlfriend sitting next to him and hold his hand, he relaxed a bit. As he continued to look around he saw Hermione's parents in the doorway, and Madam Pomphrey standing over him. Glancing back to Hermione, he asked a low voice. "It was that bad?"

With tears starting to well in her eyes, Hermione nodded, then replied "You passed out just as we got home Harry, I was so worried. I think that potion had been wearing off for a while. I had Dobby bring you in, and go get Madam Pomphrey."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently, then whispered back "Well she's here now, I'll be fine love."

Madam Pomphrey opened her small medical bag and pulled out two vial's of potion. "Harry you'll need to take this bone knitting potion, and this tissue potion will help with that soft tissue damage I found."

Harry started to reach for the vials, then grunted in pain. Hermione took the potions, and helped Harry to drink them.

After a look from Hermione, Madam Pomphrey sighed, then said "Harry I found a few things when I cast the diagnostic spell, and well Hermione's curious about it. As a matter of fact, I'm more than a little worried about what I found and am very curious as to how _it_ happened."

Harry looked at his girlfriend and seeing the look of worry and fear in her eyes, he sighed. "You can tell them, but first, if you would, please go get Professor McGonagall. She'll need to hear this, and I'm not comfortable talking about this. I don't want to have to go over it more than once."

With a nod, and a *crack* Madam Pomphrey apperated away. A few minutes later, there was another *crack* signalling her return with the Gryffindor head of house . By now the potions had started to take effect, and Harry's eyes were a little glazed as the pain relevier in the soft tissue potion took effect.

As the two ladies re entered the house, Harry nodded to Madam Pomphrey "Okay, go ahead" Turning to Hermione's parents, he said "You might want to take a seat, this will be a while".

As everyone made themselves comfortable, Madam Pomphrey said. "I found quite a lot of bone damage, and soft tissue damage, would you like to talk about that?"

Harry grimaced, then replied, softly, "Well the bone damage, was a mix of Duddly and Uncle Vernon. Duddly had a favorite game he called 'Harry Hunting', wherein he and his mates would chase me around the estate and if they caught me, would beat me until either I stopped struggling, or until I could get away. He got my arm with a fireplace poker one year. Uncle Vernon on the other hand, I think was mostly incidental when he would chuck me into my cupboard" This led to a number of gasps. Hermione just ran her hand through Harry's hair, as she had heard most of this before while petrified.

McGonagall asked "Cupboard, Harry?" Harry nodded somewhat in shame before replying "I figured you knew. It's where my first few Hogwarts letters were addressed, and it was my room for most of my life. The cupboard under the stairs."

The three adult females paled signifigantly, while Dan Granger growled low in his throat.

Harry continued his story, "The soft tissue trauma was almost all Uncle Vernon, except for the bit on my legs. Uncle Vernon liked to punch where it wouldn't leave a mark. He also had a studded belt he'd bring out for 'special occasions'. Like my eighth birthday, I don't remember what set him off that time, but he tied me to the banister, and whipped me bloody. It's why I always wear a shirt, even sleeping. Most people can't stand the scars."

During Harry's recital, his voice had deadened with each word, until at the end, it sounded machine like. Hermione's eyes had overflowed long since with tears. Knowing she couldn't yet hug him as his ribs hadn't finished knitting, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Dan Granger's mind was whirring. Here was a boy, no a young man that had gone through ten years of torture. He'd heard about far worse happening, but this was a long term campaign to destroy a person's spirit. He was flat amazed that the person laying on his couch was the kind of person Hermione had written about. Yes there was a darkness in him, but it was an odd sort of darkness, it wasn't evil. It was the darkness that every soldier had inside. Dan had the darkness in a measure himself. A warrior had to, and Daniel was a warrior. What he had to do was help Harry channel that darkness onto the proper path. It could be used to destroy, or it could be used to protect. Daniel promised himself that for the sake of his daughter and her boyfriend, he would help Harry become the warrior he needed to be; if for no other reason than not doing so might allow Harry to fall into the darkness fully. This decision made, Daniel accepted that Hermione had chosen Harry and that there was nothing he could do about that, so he had best help Harry become worthy of that choice.

While her husband was caught up with his own decisions, Emma had already made her own. Made it in fact when she saw Harry put himself deliberately into harms way to protect Hermione. Emma knew that Harry would do anything, suffer anything to keep her daughter safe. And so Emma mother that she was, was determined that Harry would learn what it meant to be loved by a family. She didn't think they would be able to replace his own parents, but she and Dan could show Harry what a loving family was, how they treated each other.

As the silence settled over the room, each person lost in their own thoughts, Harry again spoke. "Professor, given a few facts, would it be possible for me to change my electives for next year. I'd like to take Runes and Arithmancy as well if I could."

Professor McGonagall thought for a bit, knowing that Harry would want to be near Hermione at all times, before replying "I'll see what I can do. One thing I might suggest to Hermione, is that she consider dropping Muggle Studies, as a Muggle born you'll not need it dear, and honestly, I doubt the professor teaching it has ever actually met a Muggle."

Hermione nodded knowing what Harry was doing, trying to keep her safe, as he always had. "Okay Professor, I just thought it would be interesting to see the wizarding perception of the muggle world, but hearing that, you're probably right."

McGonagall nodded, then standing said "I need to get back to Hogwarts if I'm going to arrange for everything. Harry you try to take care of yourself. Hermione, please try to keep him out of trouble." Turning to Madam Pomphrey, she continued. "Poppy is there anything else Harry will need?"

Madam Pomphrey shook her head, "No the potions should be finished by the morning and he'll be right as rain."

"Good" McGonagall said, "Then perhaps we should take our leave of these good people. I need to have a few words with Albus. There's no way that Harry should ever have to see those horrid people again."

After the two witches apperated back to Hogwarts, Emma stood and with a look at Harry, said "Hermione honey would you help me get Harry's room ready for him?"

At this Dobby popped back into the room. "Mrs. Grangy-mum, theres is no need for you to puts yourself out. Dobby can be doing that, if you cans be telling Dobby where Master Harry will be sleeping?"

Harry chuckled softly at the look of shock on the three Grangers faces.

"What is that?" Dan Granger asked curiously. He remembered the strange little person from when he put Harry on the couch, but hadn't a chance to ask anything.

Harry replied "That's my house elf Dobby. If you'll tell him where you want me, he'll take care of everything."

Hearing this, Hermione started to round on Harry. She'd been too surprised at school to ask much of anything, and far to worried about Harry to ask anything when Dobby had brought Harry in, but now that she knew her Harry would be okay, it was time for answers. "Harry you told me you freed Dobby from Malfoy, why does it sound like you've enslaved him yourself?" she asked with a rising tone.

Harry gently said "Mione, before you get angry at me over something, would you do me a favor? Ask Dobby about things okay."

For the first time, Harry cut off one of her rants, he had stood up to her and stopped her cold. Harry's newfound take charge mannar had been effecting her more than she wanted to admit just yet. This, this was something that she had been looking for ever since she found _those_ books of her mothers. Ever since she and her mum had had _that _talk. Feeling a new sensation deep in her stomuch, Hermione turned to Dobby and asked "Dobby, I know Harry freed you from Mr. Malfoy, did he enslave you after that?"

Dobby looked at Hermione oddly, well more oddly than a creature with eyes like tennis balls would normally look, before replying "No Miss Harry Potter sirs Grangy. Master Harry not be making Dobby a slave. Dobby be wanting to be bonded with Master Harry Potter sir."

Hermione got an questioning look on her face, "Bonded? What do you mean?"

Dobby replied "House elves be getting their magic from a witch or wizard that they are bonded with. Master Harry Potter sir, is being a great wizard, and a good wizard. Much nicer than Dobby's former masters. Dobby be liking serving Master Harry Potter sir."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow then asked in a carefully level voice "Serving? I thought you said you weren't a slave Dobby?"

Dobby nodded his head so rapidly that his large ears generated a small breeze. "Dobby is not a slave, Master Harry Potter sir is paying Dobby a Galleon a month. Master Harry Potter sir is also promising me he will give Dobby cloths if Dobby asks for them."

Hermione's mind backtracked for a second, causing her to ask "Did I hear you say that you _like_ serving Harry? How can any sentient person like serving another?"

Dobby's grinned then replied "But don't some people like serving others?"

At this question both Hermione and her mother flushed for an instant. Hermione's mind flashing both towards the book she had learnt the modifed body bind charm she had used on Ron, as well as _those_ books she had found in her mum's private reading stash. Emma's mind also flashed to her private stash. Dan coughed for a moment then grinned at Emma.

Harry was confused at the sudden reactions to the three Grangers. "What did Dobby mean there?" he asked in confusion.

All three Grangers flashed to look at Harry, before Emma asked "Harry sweetheart, did you ever get 'The Talk'?"

Harry's face got even more confused "What talk?"

Hermione flushed a bit then leaning over whispered something in Harry's ear. Whatever Hermione said caused him to turn as red as a tomato. "Oh that talk? Who'd give it to me? None of my relatives would have that's for sure."

Dan realizing that he was the only one who'd be able to have that discussion, and that given the speed his daughter's relationship was progressing, it'd likely need to be before too long, looked to the sky and said "You hate me don't you?"

Harry's face took on another look of confusion. "Wait a second, what does _that_ have to do with serving?"

The Granger girls locked eyes, then flushed and giggled. Dan, knowing that not only would he have to talk with his daughter's boyfriend about sex in general, but also about certain kinks and fetishes, looked skyward again and said "You really do hate me"

Harry looked on confusedly, before Dan took pity on him. "Harry we'll talk about it later, not tonight ask there are certain traditions, that we'll need to follow."

Dobby had been following the conversation avidly. Hermione seeing the little house elf's ears flapping, remembered the question that had started the conversation and said. "Dobby Harry will be in the room second on the left upstairs. It's next to mine, okay?"

Dobby nodded again, then disappeared again. A few seconds later, he reappeared, and said "Dobby has gotten Master Harry Potter sir's room ready. Dobby has also put Master Harry Potter sirs Grangy's trunk in her room too."

Hermione said "Thank you very much Dobby."

Tears started welling in Dobby's eyes. "Master Harry Potter sirs Grangy be thanking Dobby. No one before Master Harry Potter has been thanking Dobby. Master Harry Potter sirs Grangy is being a great witch."

Emma looking somewhat bemused at the whole thing shook her head, then standing said "Dan will you help me get Harry upstairs. We can bring him dinner once it's made."

Dobby said "Dobby can be putting Master Harry Potter sir in his room" then snapped his fingers and Harry and Hermione vanished.

Emma and Dan darted upstairs to the room that Hermione had chosen for Harry. Intially Dan and Emma had planned to put Harry across the hall from Hermione, especially as the room that Hermione had chosen shared a small bathroom with hers, but given the closeness of the two, and with what Harry had suffered, they knew that each would need to be near to the other to provide support. As the adults reached the room, they saw Harry already in his pyjamas, sitting up in the bed, whilst Hermione was sat in a straight back chair next to the bed.

Emma spoke up, "Hermione dear why don't you and I go make some tea while your father here gets us some take away. Pizza alright with you Harry?"

Hermione gave Harry's had a quick squeeze then headed for the door. Harry replied "That would be fine Mrs. Granger, I don't want to be any trouble."

A little while later, Hermione and Emma brought up a tray with the tea. Shortly there after, Dan arrived with the pizza. Intentionally including Harry the three Grangers gathered in the guest room, and ate dinner. Hermione talking about everything that had happened that year, finally not censoring what had happened. When the discussion reached the point where she had been petrified, Harry took over the story, and with Hermione's encouragement, repeated everything he had gone through and done.

Hearing Harry's story, especially where he had faced down the spirit of the monster that had stolen his family, and a 60 ft multiply fatal monster with naught but a sword caused Dan's respect for the young man to raise even more. He had been right, this was a warrior in childs clothes. No wonder he had compared favorably to some of Dan's former SAS mates. Heck the only people Dan could think of off hand that would compare favorably to the young man in front of him were some long time SBS members he had cross trained with, and those were some of the most dangerous people on earth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N yes I'm borrow some of Hermione's tastes from a few other stories, especially her mothers as well. DerLaCroix's Rock the boat springs to mind as one source of inspiration. And before people start getting upset. No they're not going to start having sex, especially not this young, but they will be exploring a long term power exchange relationship, and yes you can have a D/s relationship without sex. And Hermione's 13 nearly 14, Harry's almost 13 himself. This is the usual age for people to start discovering some of their tastes, and it's certainly the right age for Harry to get the talk. I'm actually curious as to how something like a D/s relationship would work in the magical world where words and oaths have power.


	5. Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as I would never portray stalking as a healthy start to a relationship *cough* Ginny *cough*

A/N quite a few reviewers mentioned that Harry mentioned taking Runes and Arithmancy twice, another mentioned that most abused children wouldn't normally open up about the abuse. I will say that Harry was on a 'hospital' grade pain reliever (reference his eyes glazing over shortly after he took the potions) and so both forgot he had already asked, and had his inhibitions lowered. That and the fact that he had gone through another bout of the abuse directly in front of three people, and the fourth was there to heal the damage. Adding McGonagall was needed, not because she was a teacher, but because she was his head of house, as well as the Deputy Headmistress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

Albus Dumbledore had been up most of the night trying to figure out what he could do, and what needed to be done, after Minerva McGonagall had informed him of Harry's life prior to Hogwarts, and what had happened at Kings Cross.

On the one hand, Harry absolutely had to be kept safe from Voldemort and his followers. On the other hand, it would not do any good to keep Harry safe from Voldemort if his own relatives killed him first. As the wards really only needed Petunia's or Dudley's presence, and Vernon wasn't a blood relative of Lily, he could be safely removed from the equation.

Harry's safety required him to have to spend some time at Privet drive, which wasn't going to make the boy happy. Removing Vernon from the situation would help, but he would have to think of something else as well. As Ms. Granger was obviously close to Harry, perhaps a portkey to allow them to visit while Harry had to stay would help, as would arranging for the two to get an exemption from the restrictions against underage magic use, to help keep Harry safe.

The next day, around noon Albus aparrated into the Grangers back garden. Calmly walking up to the door, he knocked and waited. A few moments later Hermione opened the door.

"Headmaster, this is a surprise, can I help you with something?" the young lady asked in a questioning tone.

"Ah, yes Ms. Granger, I need to speak with young Harry and your family for a few moments. May I come inside?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Hermione got a suspicious look on her face, "How did you know Harry was here sir?" the bushy-haired girl asked without moving from the doorway.

Albus sighed, "That is part of what I need to discuss Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes hardened for a second then moved back to allow Professor Dumbledore entrance. As Dumbledore entered the kitchen, he saw both Granger parents, and Harry sitting at the table enjoying their lunch.

Harry looked up when he saw the Headmaster enter the kitchen from the back garden. As Hermione made her way back to Harry's side to finish her lunch, Harry asked "Professor, what are you doing here sir?"

Conjuring a comfortable chair, Dumbledore sat down, and began to talk. "Harry I have a few things to tell you. Normally I would ask to speak with you in private, but after hearing about yesterday, well I have a feeling I would be told off in short order. Now before I begin, I must ask that I be allowed to address each point without interruption. I know some of what I have to say will not be popular, but I have made arrangements so that things will not be as bad as they may seem initially."

Harry had a curious look on his face, but Hermione's suspicious look deepened, she knew that her Headmaster was planning something and she wasn't sure that she quite approved. Harry shared a look with Hermione, one that shared her suspicions with Harry, and Harry's curiosity about Dumbledore's plans. The two turned back to their headmaster and nodded in agreement. Dan and Emma promised to reserve judgment until they had heard things out.

With a deep breath to settle himself, Dumbledore began "When your parents were murdered Harry, I was the one that placed you with the Dursleys." At the gasp of shock, Dumbledore quickly continued. "I did this for one reason Harry, and one reason only, to keep you alive. When your mother sacrificed herself for you, I was able to use the blood she shared with her sister to erect extremely powerful wards. Wards based on love and blood. These wards would prevent any magical person or being who intended you harm from entering. I had never considered that I might be placing you in a different form of danger Harry, and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for that at some point."

Seeing the looks of anger being directed at him from the other occupants of the kitchen, and knowing that they would soon be angrier made Dumbledore sigh before continuing. "Before I continue, this is the part I need you to please let me finish before saying anything. I will I promise attempt to answer any questions after I finish. Because of those wards Harry, you were kept safe from a number of attempts by Voldemort's followers before attending Hogwarts. The problem is that as you no longer live at your aunts house for most of the year, the wards start to drain, and need to be recharged over the summer. The only way to recharge the wards is to spend at least 3 weeks at the house. You need not spend the entire day there, but you do need to spend at least 8 hours inside the walls of the house."

Seeing the looks of anger deepening towards rage, and hearing Mr. Granger beginning to growl, Dumbledore hurriedly continued. "First of all, due to the information I have received about your uncles abuses, and the fact that it was against a magical child, I have, in my role of Head of the Wizengamot, arranged for him to be arrested by Aurors. He will stand trial in our world, and when convicted, will be sentenced to at least 10 years in Azkaban, our prison. Due to your relationship with Ms. Granger here, I have also arranged for a reusable two way portkey. This will allow Ms. Granger to visit you at any time for any reason." As he said this last, Albus handed Hermione a plain silver necklace. "To visit Harry, simply say blood-wards, to return, say bedtime."

"I know that Petunia will be upset about Vernon, and given that, and that I can not do anything about your cousin's actions as he is a juvenile, I have also arranged for the both of you to be exempted from the restrictions on under aged magic. You will both need to follow the usual rules that all adults must in regards to the Statute of Secrecy, but other than that, you are both free to use magic at any time." Dumbledore finished handing both of the young adults a piece of parchment that showed that they were exempt from the restrictions. "I have filed copies with the DMLE and with Mafalda Hopkirk. I think you remember her Harry" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry shared a glance with the Grangers and Hermione. None of them seemed exactly _happy_ with the situation, but Dan and Emma knew that if it would help to keep Harry safe, it would need to be done. Coupled with the fact that Harry's uncle was no longer in the equation, and that both Harry and Hermione would be free to use magic to defend themselves left the adult Grangers without a leg to stand on. Hermione on the other hand was torn. She desperately wanted to keep her Harry safe and as close as possible, but on the other hand, she would also be able to show her parents all the things she had learnt, and would be learning. Harry could see the indiscion in Hermione's eyes, and with a flash of intiution, placed a hand on Hermione's, and said "Alright. On one condition. I want to stop by Gringotts before we go. If I'm to be stuck in Durzkaban for 3 weeks, I need a few things."

Albus sighed, then replied, "Very well Harry, I'll be back tomorrow to take you to Gringotts and home." Dumbledore stood and waving his wand to banish the chair he had conjured for himself, left the kitchen and apperated away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Dumbledore left, Dan and Emma started talking. "Harry while we're not entirely comfortable with the idea of you having to go back to that place, we are glad that there are provisions in place to protect you. In some ways, this might even be a good thing, though I hesitate to say it." Dan said. Emma continued where her husband left off "We were planning on going to France for a vacation next month. This will give us some time to update the reservations and get you a passport if you'd like to come with us."

Harry got a look of happiness on his face as his eyes began to well, "You mean it, you really want me to come with you guys?" Hermione wrapped her arms around the young man that had come to occupy such a large portion of her heart. "Yes Harry, Mum and Dad mean it. You're welcome to come with us. And since we're not leaving for four more weeks, we can do some shopping beforehand, so that you'll have some nice clothes for when we're there."

Harry buried his face in his girlfriend's shoulders as he felt for the first time, unconditional acceptance. Feeling his body shaking, Hermione simply held him, and rubbed his back, letting him know that she was there, that she would always be there for him.

Seeing the look on their daughter's face, Dan shot a glance to Emma, _"We're keeping him aren't we?"_ the look seemed to ask, Emma's amused look almost seemed to reply _"Of course we are."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N does anyone else think that Lady Gaga's song Judas applies to Canon Hermione, especially the line Jesus is my virtue, but Judas is the demon I cling to.


	6. Studying and Expermenting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I owned Hermione Granger, but oh well.

A/N this story is completely unbeta'd. If there's a Brit, or someone comfortable with Britishisms that would be willing to beta this for me I'd appreciate it greatly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Harry had gotten up early to make a thank you breakfast for the Granger family. As the smell of cooking bacon wafted through the house, the Grangers woke up, and began to make their way down to the kitchen. Hermione entered the kitchen first, wearing a robe over her pyjamas, and gave Harry a good morning kiss on the cheek before taking the offered plate and sitting down.

As Dan and Emma entered the kitchen to see Harry finish plating the breakfasts, Emma said "Harry, you didn't have to make us breakfast, but thank you."

Harry shrugged as he replied "I just thought it'd be a nice way to say thank you, for letting me stay with you over the Holidays, and for letting me come with you on vacation. That and I don't mind cooking."

As everyone settled around the table and began eating, both Dan and Emma raised their eyebrows at the quality of the food. "Harry, this is delicious, where did you learn to cook like this?" Dan asked.

Harry blushed a little, and then muttered "The Dursley's. I've been cooking since I was 4."

Dan and Emma flushed at this, and then Emma said "Well Harry, you don't have to cook for us, and we don't expect it."

Harry shrugged again, before replying "I don't really mind doing it for people that appreciate it. And I do know some good recipes."

After everyone had finished breakfast, Harry gave his wand a wave, and with a muttered incantation, the dirty dishes floated into the kitchen sink. Dan and Emma's jaws dropped. "What was that?" Dan asked somewhat in awe.

Hermione giggled and replied, "The levitation charm right Harry?"

Harry just grinned, before following the dishes and starting to wash them.

An hour later, a small *crack* was heard from the back garden, followed by a knocking at the back door.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the back door to let Professor Dumbledore in.

"Ah Harry, my boy, good to see you." Harry said as the two opened the door. "I spoke with Professor McGonnagall before coming here. She said that she has managed to get your classes changed. She also mentioned that the second time you asked her you seemed rather out of it. I'm guessing that was after Poppy gave you the potions?" The headmaster continued.

At the comment on Harry's apparent mental state, the raven-haired boy blushed, and his girlfriend giggled.

The headmaster gave a kindly smile as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Yes well, no need to be ashamed, I've said a few things under the influence of Poppy's potions before. At least you didn't burst into song."

Leading the way into the house, Hermione showed Dumbledore to the sitting room, whilst Harry went to get his trunk. Thankful that he could finally use magic, he cast a lightening charm on the trunk before hauling it down stairs.

When he reached the sitting room, Dumbledore shook his head a bit before saying, "Harry lets try this, it'll make things easier." and casting the shrinking charm on the trunk. "Now remember Harry and Ms Granger, it's _reducio_ with an inward spiral to shrink something, and _engorgio_ with an outward spiral to enlarge it again.

Hermione's eyes brightened at this, those were spells that wouldn't be learned until 3rd year and they were already learning them. Dan and Emma were both shocked at this new display of magic. This could make packing a lot easier.

Harry nodded, then practiced the spells until both he and Dumbledore where sure he had them down properly.

"Well it looks as though we're ready Harry, if you'll take hold of my arm, I'll appearate us to Gringotts. This will be a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but it is one of the quicker forms of transit we have." Dumbledore said as he held out his arm for Harry.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and chaste kiss before shaking Dan's hand and holding out his hand to Emma. Emma ignored the hand, and gave Harry a hug. "Take care of yourself Harry. We'll see you in a few weeks." she whispered in Harry's ear.

Taking Dumbledore's arm, he felt himself being forced through a small hosepipe before reappearing in Gringotts.

Walking up to an open Teller whilst Dumbledore took an open seat in the lobby, Harry was surprised to see that it was a goblin he had seen before. When the goblin looked up Harry asked. "Griphook his that you?"

"Why yes Master Potter, I'm surprised that you recognized me. Most of your kind finds it difficult to recognize individual goblins." the somewhat surprised goblin said.

"Well you were the first goblin I met, I guess it's no surprise that I remembered you" Harry said with a shrug. "Anyway, I was wondering if my vault held a copy of the Potter House customs and rules? If possible I'd also like to withdraw some money and convert it to pounds for use in the muggle world." Harry continued

Griphook nodded, and snapped his fingers. A few moments later a medium sized book appeared on the counter between Harry and the goblin. "Here we go Master Potter, your copy of House Potters customs and traditions. It also contains the usual information about general pure-blood customs and traditions." Griphook said while handing the book over to Harry.

Harry took the book and noticed, that it was bound in crimson dragon-hide with crest embossed on the front. A crenelated shield supported by two golden Griffins rampant, and the motto _Audaces fortuna iuvat_ on a ribbon beneath.

"Now Master Potter regarding your request for Muggle money, something you might consider, especially as a member of one of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, is this." Griphook said holding up a small piece of plastic about the size of a playing card. "This is something that our counterparts in the muggle world are using. It's called a debit card. With a drop of your blood we can tie it to your vault. It's usable in both worlds. The muggles will see it as a bank card, and the wizarding world will see the Gringotts symbol and accept it. Now since it would be tied to your blood if you lost it, it would return to your pocket if you ever lost it." the goblin continued.

Harry decided that this would make things a lot easier on him, and offered his hand to the goblin to draw the needed blood. After receiving the new black and gold card, Harry stuffed it in his pocket, and putting the book into a small knapsack the goblins sold him for a few sickles so that only he would be able to retrieve the book, Harry returned to where Dumbledore was waiting.

"I'm ready now Professor" Harry said. Dumbledore stood up and the two made their way to the appearation point before Harry again felt himself forced through the tiny hosepipe and appearing outside of Number 4.

Before the two approached the house, Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry since your Uncle is going to Azkaban, you'll need to know a few things. First of all I have arranged for your aunt to be paid a modest stipend so that she will be able to continue to pay the mortgage and taxes. Second, I've expanded the room that you'll be staying in, and have placed a muggle repelling charm on the door. You and Ms. Granger will be the only ones able to enter the room. In addition the wards will keep any magical being that intends you harm from entering the property. This doesn't mean that you can not be attacked when you are off the property, this is one of the reasons I obtained the licenses for both you and Ms. Granger. If either of you feel in danger do what you must to protect yourselves." The Headmaster finished before leading Harry to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sat on his new bed in his greatly expanded room. The meeting with his Aunt and cousin had been less than pleasant initially. Seeing the looks of anger directed his way, made Harry grateful that Dumbledore had gotten him permission to use magic outside of school, but there was no way he was going to eat anything cooked by his aunt. Far too great a chance it would be poisonous.

"Dobby" Harry called.

A few seconds later the odd little house elf popped into the room and said "Master Harry called for Dobby?"

"Yes my little friend. Could you bring me some dinner Dobby?" Harry asked with a smile at the little elf.

"Dobby would be happy to do so Master Harry." the little elf said before popping away. A few seconds later he returned with a large platter of Shepard's Pie.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said as the little elf conjured up a dining table with flatware and pumpkin juice.

As Harry started eating, he started writing a quick letter to his Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I made it to Durzkaban just fine, I'm eating something now. Don't worry, I had Dobby bring it for me. I managed to pick up the family book, and yes you can read it when you come over tomorrow. I'm going to get started on my homework after dinner so you don't have to worry about that. Tell your parents I made it here safely, and that I said hello_

_Love always, _

_Harry._

Harry handed the letter to Dobby and asked him to deliver it to Hermione, and the little elf popped away.

After Harry finished eating, Dobby popped back in, and cleared away the table. Harry had settled into a small loveseat that Dumbledore had transfigured from some of the trash that had been in the room, and started on his homework.

The transfiguration work was mostly going over the theory that they had learnt that year, including Grants first Universal law, regarding permanent transfiguration between inanimate objects, and the beginnings of animate transfiguration that they would learn in third year.

Now that Harry didn't need to hide his intelligence, he was sure that there would be a number of surprised people at school. Teachers and students alike.

Seeing that it was nearly midnight after he finished the 2 foot essay that he had finished, Harry decided to go to bed.

The next morning Harry woke up around 8 am. Knowing that Hermione would be portkeying over around 10, he had a quick shower and called Dobby for breakfast. After he finished, Harry decided to start working on his Herbology work.

Re reading the section on the effects of dragon dung on muggle plants, Harry decided on a small experiment, and with a mischievous grin, sent Dobby to get some of the magical fertilizer.

Shortly after the little elf returned with a smallish bag of the potent substance, Hermione whirled into existence next to Harry's bed.

"Hello love" Harry said as he was tackled by a bushy-haired missile.

After the two broke for air, and picked themselves up, Hermione replied "I missed you Harry. I'm glad we've not got to spend whole days away from each other again" with a blush.

"I missed you too 'Mione love." Harry said, squeezing Hermione in a tight hug.

"Oh, I finished my Transfiguration homework last night, would you mind looking it over?" Harry asked holding the scroll of parchment to his girlfriend as she looked around his new room.

"Hunh? Oh, of course Harry." Hermione replied with a stunned look on her face. "This is quite a nice room."

"Yeah Professor Dumbledore did some good work on it. He enlarged it, and transfigured some new furniture for me. He also told me that there's a muggle repelling charm on the door, so only the two of us can get in here." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed for a moment, then started looking over Harry's work. The look of shock on Hermione's face deepened as she read the novel extrapolations of the first universal law and possible implications as regards permanent transfigurations between two inanimate objects.

"Sweet Mother Morgana Harry! Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked as she finished reading the essay.

Harry chuckled, before replying. "Um well I'd say at a guess because I'm dumb enough to go after a basilisk with only Ron as backup" Harry replied

Hermione had to stop and let her brain reboot for a second at that, there were some odd conflicts here. Harry was obviously intelligent, nobody stupid could come up with those extrapolations, there were even a few that she hadn't thought of, though hers had some Harry hadn't explored either. On the other hand he was right, there was that aspect where he would throw himself into harms way without a thought to the consequences if someone was in danger. This would take some more thought.

Shaking her head, Hermione asked "Well you're already ahead of where I thought you'd be Harry. What do you want to do today?"

Harry grinned and replied "Well I was reading over the Herbology work and found something interesting. Want to try an experiment?"

Hermione's eyebrow rose to near her hairline "What kind of experiment Harry?" she asked

"Well in chapter 50 it said that dragon dung fertilizer will help Muggle plants grow a lot bigger and will keep most muggle pests away. I had Dobby pick me up a small bag and I was wanting to see how it would effect the roses." Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione grinned and nodded, this could be interesting.

The two made their way outside and Harry set to work while Hermione watched as she hadn't worn clothes for gardening. As Harry started working on the plants he began to whistle a tune that he had always enjoyed while working on the plants.

Hermione heard Harry's whistling and felt calmer and happier than she had since the train station. It almost felt like Harry was holding her in his arms, keeping her safe.

As Harry finished his gardening and turned around, he noticed that Hermione had a look of peace and contentment on her face. Walking over to his distracted girlfriend Harry stopped his whistling and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione came back to herself as Harry kissed her. Looking around Hermione noticed that the position of the sun had changed, even though it had only seemed a few seconds had passed since Harry had started.

"Back with us love?" Harry asked a little concerned at the look of nervousness in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, how long were you working?" Hermione asked.

Glancing at his watch Harry replied "About 3 hours why?"

Hermione's eyebrows strove to reach her hairline. "Because the last thing I remember was you starting to whistle. I felt your arms around me, and didn't notice anything until you kissed me just now."

Harry's own brows struggled to reach his hairline. "I wonder..." he said before a glint flashed in his eyes.

Harry started whistling a tune he had heard once on the radio while his aunt and uncle had been out for a bit. The tune had seemed a bit 'frisky' at the time.

As Harry started to whistle, Hermione felt Harry's arms around her again, though they were not just holding her this time. No this time they seemed to move with a purpose.

Seeing the blush rise on Hermione's face, and an odd look appear, Harry stopped whistling.

As the phantom hands faded, Hermione returned to herself. Seeing the questioning look on Harry's face, Hermione's blush deepened.

Before her boyfriend could ask, Hermione just said "Don't whistle that again Harry, we're so not ready for where that one will lead" Then with a wicked grin "Well not for another year at least"

After the teens returned to Harry's room, Hermione said "So the basilisk venom cured your eyes, well and changed them. I'm guessing that the Phoenix tears caused your whistle to change too. I wonder if its just whistling though?"

Harry shrugged then replied "Not sure, my singing is horrible, and I've no intention of subjecting either of us to it as a test."

Hermione giggled then nodded "Okay Harry. Now you said you got your family book?"

Harry nodded and opened the knapsack the book was in, and handed the book to Hermione.

Inspecting the book, Hermione took note of the crest.

"A crenelated shield means a warrior family of some sort, defenders probably, supported by Griffins dor rampant, means it's a noble family that won their nobility in battle."

Harry looked confused "Griffins dor?"

Hermione looked up, then replied, "Sorry, Daddy's big into Heraldry. A Griffin dor is the proper term for the gold Griffin. Gold is usually the color for nobility or royalty, and griffins are one of the warrior symbols. And this line on the ribbon is your family motto, _Audaces fortuna iuvat. _That's Latin, Fortune favor's the brave I think. That defiantly fits you Harry, all those wild stunts and all the danger, and yet you live and win through. Guess that's a Potter trait."

Hermione chuckled for a second, then continued. "You should see ours. Maybe Daddy will show it to you when you come back in a couple of weeks Harry. It's a crossed plowshare and sword, our motto is _Fidelis usque ad mortem. _It means Faithful even to Death. Daddy said that our family were always among the first to volunteer back in the middle ages whenever our liege lord had to levy troops. It's one reason he joined the military, and went into the SAS."

Harry thought about that for a bit. "_Fidelis usque ad mortem, Faithful even unto death. That does sound like my 'Mione alright. And she's right, I always do seem to find myself doing something that should get me killed, and I somehow not only live but come out on top."_

Harry shook his head. "We've done enough homework today don't ya think 'Mione. It's a beautiful day out, why don't we go for a walk. There's a park not too far away, we could relax and enjoy the weather."

Hermione grinned and rapidly agreed, but only if Harry took a shower first as he was still a little whiffy from the gardening. Harry picked out some clothes and took a quick shower while Hermione started glancing through the Potter House book.

The two teens made their way down to the park, and cuddling together on one of the benches began to read the book of Potter customs and traditions.

Over the three weeks Harry was at Privet drive, this became their routine. Hermione would portkey over in the morning. The two would work on some bit of homework or another, then walk down to the part to study the Potter book. The Sunday ending the first week, Hermione brought her copy of that morning Daily Prophet.

"Harry look, the Weasley's won the Daily Prophet's yearly drawing." Hermione said excitedly as she showed Harry the paper. There on the front page was a picture of the Weasley family, all of whom were smiling and waving. Occasionally Scabbers would stick his head out of Ron's pocket before ducking back down. The paper talked about how the Weasley family, most of whom were friendly with the famous Harry Potter and his muggle born girlfriend Hermione Granger had won the drawing and would be using the money for a vacation to Egypt to visit one of their sons who was a Curse-breaker for Gringotts.

Harry grinned, he knew the twins would be planning something, and that Ginny would enjoy the visit. Hermione had told him about how much Ginny loved her brother Bill.


	7. A New Pet and Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own the potterverse, I'm just playing there.

A/N Everyone can thank Witowsmp and Paladeus for this update. Seeing two of my favorite authors reviewing my story, well that's a heck of an incentive. Lol now if we can just get Robst and Radaslab, or even Chem Prof :D

Also a big shout out to the Caer Azkaban group for linking me, thank you guys.

Artur Hawkwing, I wanted to reply to your review, but you've disabled PM.

Again this is unbeta'd yes there will be spelling issues, and likely incorrect word choices, Deal. Ya know unless you'd like to beta for me and are conversant with proper Britishisms

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That Wednesday while Harry and Hermione were reading the Potter House book, Hermione found some interesting facts.

"Harry look at this" Hermione said excitedly, "according to this, your family holds one of the first Earldom's in Britain. This says that your ancestor Owain Potter, who was a knight in Arthur's service, raised a force from around his lands in the West-lands and helped stop one of Modred's incursions from the sea. In recognition of Owain's valiant actions, Arthur created Owain as an Earl and lord of the Western Marches." the bushy-haired girl finished.

Harry looked a little confused. "I thought that the defenders of the Marches were called Marquess?" he asked.

Hermione giggled a little "Harry those titles didn't start until after the Norman influence which was definitely after the Statute of Secrecy. In Arthur's time, an Earl was the highest non Royal rank possible. And according to this the Potter Earldom is one of the oldest extant noble titles. Apparently there were four Lords of the Marches. Lord of the Northern Marches, Lord of the Eastern Marches, and Lord of the Southern Marches being the other three. Those four Lords were second only to Arthur himself, and equals amongst themselves."

Hermione thought for a moment, then muttered to herself, "I'm fairly sure I saw something in here." Before flipping through the book to the section on pure-blood customs.

"Oh Harry look at this!" Hermione said even more excitedly, "According to this, _'The last member of an ancient and noble house of whatever rank may assume their lordship upon the thirteenth anniversary of their birth'_ . This means that you can assume your title when you turn thirteen Harry. It means that you'll be legally emancipated and can be legally considered an adult. You can even take the Potter seat in the Wizengamot, though you might want to appoint a proxy for that." Hermione continued happily.

Harry looked stunned, "You mean I'll be Lord Potter?" he asked somewhat in shock.

"Yes Harry" Hermione answered "And according to this, one of the more respected lords too. At least based on your family name. And according to this, your family holds vassal some of the traditional Gryffindor families. Looks like the Barons Longbottom were one of the first families to swear a vassal oath. There are some non-noble families in here too, like the Lovegoods and Diggorys" the brunette continued.

Harry said "I know you want to look at it some more, but there's something I want to check out in the book tonight, do you mind leaving it with me tonight 'Mione?"

"No that's fine Harry, and besides we'll have all that time on vacation to read it." Hermione said with a smile, glad her boyfriend was taking the time to study important things.

About this time, the two teens looked up a noticed a medium sized shaggy black dog sitting next to their bench. Turning to look at each other, before looking at the dog as he whimpered a little and edged closer.

Harry held out his hand to let the dog sniff "Hey boy, where's your master?" he asked

The dog looked at Harry with soulful eyes, before letting out a soft "wuff" and gently nosing the raven-haired boy's hand. Apparently approving of Harry, the dog grunted, and putting his forepaws on the bench, licked the young man on the face.

As his bushy-haired girlfriend giggled at the sight, Harry said "Yuck dog slobber." before wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt.

The dog dropped down, and moved closer to Hermione. Easing herself off the bench and kneeling in front of the dog, Hermione also held out a hand to the dog. This time the dog took a bit longer smelling her. _"Maybe he can smell that I was part cat for a while"_ she thought before the dog licked her as well.

Harry laughed a bit, before saying "I guess he likes you too love."

As Hermione scratched the dogs back and neck, she noticed that he didn't appear to have a collar. "Harry he's got no collar, do you think he's a stray?"

Harry thought a bit while rubbing the dog behind the ears. "I guess it's possible 'Mione, I mean he's pretty shaggy, and looks fairly thin too." he replied.

Harry reached into the cooler the two had taken to bringing with them on their afternoon excursions, and pulled out a sandwich. "Are you hungry boy?" Harry asked holding out part of the sandwich.

To both of their surprise, the dog gently took hold of the sandwich and began to eat it carefully.

Seeing the manners the shaggy dog was showing, Hermione said "I guess he used to belong to someone, but he probably got abandoned or something. The poor guy."

Hearing this, Harry instantly said "I know how he must feel. Let's see if he wants to come with us. He could use someone to take care of him."

At this Hermione replied "Harry, are you sure you want to pick up a stray? You don't know how he might behave. He could hurt you or something."

Harry looked at Hermione for a second, then replied "Hermione love, I know how it feels to be alone in the world with no one to look after you. And I'd like to think that I'm following your example by bringing a possibly abused being into my home."

Hermione was stunned by Harry's response. She really hadn't considered it like that. "Of course Harry. I was just worried about you is all. I couldn't bear for something to happen to you is all."

Harry hugged his girlfriend, "I know Hermione and I feel the same way about you, and I'll be careful."

Hermione hugged Harry back. "You'd better, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment. "I wonder if Professor Dumbledore would let me bring him to school with me. I could try to pass him off as a guard dog" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione's brows rose in shock "Wow, you know that's a really good idea Harry. My dad might know some people that could help with training him that way too. I know he was talking about getting you some training."

Harry shrugged, he was used to physical training, after all playing Quidditch was very intensive. It look a lot of strength to muscle a broom around, especially at the speeds that he liked to play at. "Works for me, I'll see about asking the Headmaster before school. As a matter of fact, why don't we head back, and I can send the letter tonight." he said.

Harry knelt down in front of the dog, and rubbing his head some more, Harry said "Would you like to come with me boy? I'll make sure you get plenty of food, and get ya cleaned up a bit, does that sound good?"

The dog wuffed again, then licked Harry again. Hermione giggled again and said "I guess that's a yes Harry" with a smile.

Harry shot a playful glare at his girlfriend before chuckling as well. Turning back to the dog, Harry asked "What's your name boy? Do you have one?"

The dog tilted his head to look at Harry in a questioning manner, before snuffling the boy's hair.

"Your name is Snuffles?" Harry asked. The shaggy looking dog looked into Harry's eyes and then pressed his nose into the boy's chest.

Hermione's right eyebrow rose in surprise. _"Okay, my boyfriend's a genius, his Owl knows when someone wants or needs to send him a letter, and let's not forget how smart she is, and now apparently his dog is pretty intelligent as well."_ Hermione thought to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Friday morning around 11 in the morning Professor Dumbledore apparated into Harry's bedroom.

At the *crack* of his appearance, the two looked up from their History of Magic homework, as they had been putting this off for last.

"Professor Dumbledore, how can we help you?" asked Harry as he set the roll of parchment aside to dry.

As the Headmaster settled into one of the chairs in the greatly expanded room, he looked around. Seeing the now well groomed dog laying in a patch of sunlight from the nearby window, Dumbledore replied "I'm very concerned Harry. Monday night, one of Voldemort's most dangerous lieutenants escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione looked up in panic. "What do you mean Professor?" she asked in a nervous voice.

Dumbledore looked at the two. "Harry I am about to tell you something, but before I do, I want you to promise me that you'll not take any chances."

Harry shared a look with Hermione. Seeing the worry in her eyes, Harry replied "I promise I will not go looking for trouble Professor."

Dumbledore sighed knowing that this would be the best he could get from young Harry. "Harry, Sirius Black, the man that betrayed your parents to Voldemort escaped from Azkaban. This is made even more worrisome, because the idiot of a warden placed your uncle into the cell across from Black. Black knows where you live I'm sure of it."

Hermione let out a gasp before throwing her arms around Harry. Hearing what the headmaster had been saying caused Snuffles to start growling, and the dog moved closer to Harry as though to stand guard. Harry squeezed Hermione with one arm, and started petting his dog with the other hand.

"And you think that he's after me?" Harry said with a burst of insight. "To finish his masters work?" he finished.

"Yes I do Harry. I want you to be careful. Sunday night after the Minister's annual visit to Azkaban, the human guards heard Sirius saying something in his sleep "He's at Hogwarts." Shortly after his escape, the guards informed the ministry, and when I learned of this information I became very worried. I'm actually a bit concerned that you found your dog not long after that Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry shook his head. "I think Snuffles is perfectly safe sir. After all you said that no magical being that intends me harm could cross the blood wards. Snuffles had no problems coming into the house, and he's even slept near my door or at the foot of my bed. That means he must be perfectly safe sir. Either he's a normal dog, or he's magical but means me no harm" Harry said in a logical tone of voice.

Dumbledore thought about what Harry said. "You are of course correct Harry, I hadn't thought of that. Given that I am concerned about Sirius Black coming after you, I will waive the one pet per student rule for you and allow you to bring, 'Snuffles' was it?"

Harry grinned. "Thank you sir, 'Mione said that her Dad knew some people that might be able to help train Snuffles up as a proper guard dog too, so that he'll be able to keep me safer as well"

Dumbledore nodded, and replied "That is a very good idea Ms. Granger, if we were in school, I would say 'Five points to Gryffindor'" with a twinkle in his eye.

Snuffles wuffed almost as though laughing.

Harry and Hermione spent the remaining week studying and discussing their classes in the mornings, and the afternoon with their dog, for they had decided that Snuffles was 'theirs', at the park, either playing or just cuddled together reading the Potter book.

As the final day of Harry's stay at Privet drive arrived, Dumbledore arrived at 10 to deliver him to the Grangers, Hermione had already gotten her parents' permission for Harry to bring Snuffles, as he had proven to be very well behaved and house broken.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Harry arrived at the Granger's residence, Harry found himself the target of a bushy-haired hug missile.

Hearing her parents laughter, Hermione blushed and snuggled deeper into Harry for a moment, then let go. "I'm glad your back here Harry."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "That's **we're** glad you're back Harry. I may understand the necessity for you to have to stay at that **place** for a time during the summers, but I don't like it."

Harry held out his hand to Emma, who again brushed it aside and reminded Harry where Hermione had learnt her hugging from. Harry said "It's good to be back Mrs. Granger" into Emma's shoulder

As soon as his wife had released Harry, Dan shook Harry's hand. "It's good to have you back son. You and I need to have a talk a little later tonight." Seeing the blush on both his daughter and her boyfriend's faces, he chuckled and said "No not that TALK." Shaking his head a bit sadly "No this one is actually a bit more important in some ways, but less embarrassing. When I was in the military, after every mission, we would be debriefed. It's where we discuss everything that happened during the mission, part of the purpose is that it helps us get everything straight in our own minds, and lets us deal with whatever demons develop because of what happened."

Hearing this, Harry turned to Dumbledore who had just returned with Snuffles. "Professor, is there a way I could show Mr. Granger my memories sir? At least the ones about school?"

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Dan. "Yes there is Harry. I have a device called a pensieve. It will allow one to extract memories, so that they can be reviewed. If you would like, I can have Dobby bring it later tonight?"

Harry replied "Thank you sir, I think that might be helpful. Just one question. How do I extract my memories for that?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, "Hold your wand to your head and think of pushing the memory to your wand, it will release a silvery string, just place that in the penseive. I'll make sure that the penseive is in projection mode so that Mr. Granger here will be able to view them with you."

"Thank you sir" Harry replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning, a massively hung-over Dan woke up to see Dobby holding a vial of some evanescent liquid. "This be a hangover potion Mr. Grangy sir, it will help you." the diminutive house elf said.

Dan swallowed the potion down quickly, and after a short feeling of impending doom, his head cleared and his stomach settled faster than he had thought possible. "Thank you Dobby, you might want to give Harry one of those" Dan said thankfully.

"Dobby has already given Master Harry Potter sir his potion, though his Grangy said that he deserved the hangover." Dobby said

Dan shook his head. Hearing the voices, Emma had begun to wake up. Turning to her husband, she wrapped him in a hug and gently asked "Dan what did you see last night? I've not seen you get that drunk since Argentina."

Dan relaxed into his wife's embrace, and sighing replied. "Harry showed me some of his 'adventures' over the past two years." Shaking his head he continued "I'm frankly surprised he's survived them. His first year, you remember how Hermione's letter about that Halloween said that Harry had rescued her from a troll. She forgot to mention that it was a 12 foot tall mountain of muscle. Harry didn't even blink; he just jumped on to it like it was one of those American bull riding events or something. Then the poor boy ended up having to kill a man at the end of the year. Apparently one of his teachers was possessed by the spirit of the monster that had killed his parents. And last year, dear god, that boy got lucky. I know I've told you about some of those SBS blokes I crossed trained with, they wouldn't have lived through what that boy did. Picture a spider bigger than this house and capable of speech. Harry and that boy Ron had to escape from hundreds of those things, some were only as big as Snuffles, most of them were at least the size of a lorry though." Dan shuddered before continuing his tale, feeling his wife's tears landing on his shoulder, he turned and embracing her, finished "That Basilisk, the bloody thing was the size of a couple of double deckers, over 60 feet in length at least. The boy got bit as he killed it and apparently only the tears of the headmaster's phoenix saved his life. From what I've seen, and what I can guess, that poor boy is going to be in danger of one kind or another for most of his life. Em, sweetie. I'm going to have to start training him. He'll hate me for it I'm sure and certain, nobody likes boot, but the way our Hermione looks at him, I don't want him to die on her. She'll never forgive herself."

Feeling his wife's weeping, Dan hugged her. "I know he's had it bad sweetie, and though I hate to say it, I think Hermione's going to be good for him. She'll help him the way you do me love. She'll get him through the nightmares and motivate him to do his best. You might want to have a girl's night tonight while I'm giving him 'The Talk'. Tell her about some of what you've dealt with, with me. Let her know that she'll need to help Harry the same way."

Emma took a shuddering breath to calm herself and wiped her eyes. "Thanks love; you always know the right thing to say. And thank you for sharing that with me. It's no wonder you two got so drunk. I know Harry lived through it, but I imagine seeing it all again struck him pretty hard."

Dan nodded, "Yeah, when you're in the midst of everything, the adrenaline doesn't let you really panic much, when you're seeing it like that though, when you can see just how close things get, it's a completely different story. Truth be told I would be surprised if Harry slept alone last night, and I'm not talking about Snuffles."

Emma gasped "You don't mean? And you're not upset?"

Dan shrugged, "I don't think they did anything. If Hermione was there, she probably just held him through the nightmares. Let him know he wasn't alone. You've done the same for me."

As the two adults headed downstairs, they found Harry and Hermione already at the table eating breakfast. As they looked around, food appeared on the table at their places.

At Dan's look of confusion, Harry said "Dobby's making breakfast. House elves like to stay busy, so he cooks and will likely do any cleaning that needs to be done."

Emma's eyebrows rose, "Think we could borrow him while you're at school Harry?" she asked with just a hint of humour in her voice.

"Dobby" Harry called. When the little elf popped in, Harry continued "Dobby, would you like to stay and help out the Grangers whilst Hermione and I are at school?"

Dobby nodded rapidly saying "Dobby would be most happy to stay and help out Master Harry's Grangy's parents." before popping away again.

Harry turned to Dan and Emma, saying "There ya go, just please don't try to hand him any clothing, if you want him to handle the laundry, just put it in a hamper."

"Why is that Harry?" Emma asked.

"Because in the magically world, giving clothes to a house elf will free them. And to an elf like Dobby here, might be considered an insult." Harry said.

After breakfast, Dan invited Harry into the sitting room, and Hermione and Emma followed along. Emma knew what Dan wanted to discuss, but Hermione was curious.

After the four had arranged themselves comfortably, with Hermione nearly on Harry's lap, Dan began to speak.

"Harry, given what you've been through in life, and given your 'adventures' at school, I'd like to make you an offer. I know that I mentioned that I was in the military last night, but what I didn't say, is that I'm former SAS, got out after 12 years as a Staff Sargent. The important part of this, is I also spent a few tours as an instructor in the Special Forces candidate selection course. I know that there's a better than even chance that you'll be fighting against this _terrorist_ Voldemort for at least a good portion of your life, and even after you win, from what I've seen, you're likely to continue fighting against other so called 'Dark Wizards'. I'd like to began training you Harry. It's not going to be easy, and I'm dead certain that you'll hate me for most of it, but it will help keep you alive."

Harry and Hermione shared a look that contained a whole conversation, before turning back to Dan "Mr. Granger, I'd be honored if you'd train me. I would also appreciate it if you would help train your daughter as well. Except for the Basilisk incident, she's never left my side during one of our 'adventures' as you call them, and as she's just informed me, she has no intention of doing so now."

Dan turned to his bookish daughter "Hermione, are you sure about this? I'm going to warn you now, the kind of training we'll be doing is very painful at first, and will exhaust you quickly."

Hermione flashed a quick look at Harry, then replied as calmly as she could. "Yes Daddy, I'm certain. I know it won't be easy, but I won't leave Harry, and he'll need someone to cover his back. I'm the only person we can trust to do that right now."

With a shrug, Dan replied, "Okay princess, it's your choice. We'll start tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, there were two very important talks taking place at the same time.

Dan covered the basics of human reproduction fairly quickly, but extremely accurately, especially as he had trained as a medic before volunteering for the SAS.

Covering some of the more advanced areas of relationships including the sections on kink were perhaps a bit more difficult. Thankfully Dan still had his copy of 'The Loving Dominate' that he had picked up a few years ago. The book was great for both an introduction to the D/s lifestyle as well as for those who had been living it for a while.

As Dan was discussing some of the aspects of D/s relationships Harry became surprised at some of what he had been told. "You mean she wants me to tell her what to do?" he asked

"Well not necessarily in daily actions, though some subs do go deep enough for their masters to instruct them on what to wear, say, and do for a number of things. Generally that level of relationship is more a Master/slave relationship rather than just Dom/sub. At that level, the slave, surrenders everything to their master; all decisions all choices, surrendered. At the other end of the spectrum, are the people that enjoy the occasional scene where under very careful guidelines surrender. It's all a matter of degree."

"And that part about punishment?" Harry asked still somewhat confused "Does that mean she'd like being spanked or something?"

Dan chuckled. As long as he could ignore the fact that this was his daughter they were talking about, this wasn't too bad. "Well sometimes. Not all subs are into corporal punishment though more than a few are. It could be anything really. Say for example she were to do something deserving of punishment, you might as example, take away her favorite book for a time. Or take her up on your broom. Something that she might night like per se, but would accept."

"Not the broom then, she hates heights" Harry said with a chuckle of his own.

At the same time in Hermione's room, Emma was having a different, but equally important discussion with her daughter.

"Hermione honey, I know that Harry wasn't alone last night." at her daughter's gasp, she chuckled then continued, "I also know that nothing happened. Harry was almost certain to have nightmares and your presence helped him with them. I don't have a problem with that dear. You've always been a responsible young women, and I know that you'll not let things advance before you're both ready for that."

When Hermione nodded, and her blush had dampened, Emma continued. "I know that Harry wasn't alone, because I remember spending quite a few nights of my own holding your father through his own nightmares. What you might not realize love, is that both of our men have been through an amazing amount of traumatizing things. Your father was and is still a warrior. He's had to do a lot of things that can effect him. He hasn't told me about most of them, though I do know that they were both necessary, and bad. He still has nightmares at times."

Shaking her head, Emma continued. "From what he told me this morning about some of Harry's 'adventures', your young man has already been through things that could be considered a lot worse. He might not have had to kill people, and no I'm not counting your teacher the first year, but I can imagine he'll see a lot of death in one form or another. As your Harry is a good man, this will give him nightmares, he'll more than likely blame himself for every death that happens, thinking that if he had been better, stronger, or smarter he could have saved them. What you need to be prepared for are those occasions. You'll also need to be ready to help him through his nightmares. Sometimes all he'll need is a sympathetic ear, at others a smile or a hug. And at times he'll need you to hold him tight, and let him know through words and your presence, that he is still a good person and that what ever happened was not his fault. Your Harry is as much a warrior as your father, and as good a man if I don't miss my guess. Which means that you'll need to be there to show him that he is loved and that he is worthy of that love."

With a bit of a naughty grin Emma said "You know after last nights discussion, your father said Harry had more balls than brains given his little 'adventures'."

Hermione's brain locked up for a second at that statement, followed by her blushing madly.

Seeing the blush on her daughter's face Emma couldn't help but ask "Penny for your thoughts?"

Shaking her head to get the very interesting image out of her mind Hermione replied without thinking "Sweet Merlin, Harry's damn near a genius, if Dad's right...Please tell me I didn't say that out loud"

Emma's peals of laughter rang though the house.

After each discussion had continued a bit longer, the two groups finished at nearly the same time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With a bit of a wicked grin Harry knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. "You decent in there 'Mione?" he asked.

Hermione opened the door wearing her robe over a cornflower blue nightgown. "Harry, come in."

As Harry entered Hermione's room, he started to whistle a song he had heard on the radio earlier that day. As Harry started to whistle, Hermione felt the sensation of Harry's hands gently roaming over her body again. These hands were very bold, almost as though they were being directed by Harry. As the hands started reaching some very interesting places, Harry stopped whistling with a smirk at Hermione's sigh.

"I'm guessing you liked that?" Harry said still smirking.

"Yes, very much so, but I'm fairly sure that we're too young to be exploring that Harry." Hermione said blushing deeply.

Well given that I've just had the most interesting discussion with your father, I figured you needed something _interesting_" Harry drawled the final word.

"Harry James Potter, that was pure evil" Hermione said with a bit of vigor.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you know you loved it" Harry said with an odd tone of voice, that caused Hermione's blush to deepen farther.

Lowering her head a little, Hermione replied, "Yes I did MiLord." in a husky tone.

Quirking an eyebrow Harry replied, "MiLord is it? Well 'Mione we certainly need to discuss a few things. Set a few ground rules about address, and how deep down the rabbit hole you want to go."

Her head still lowered, Hermione replied "As long as we're not in classes or detention MiLord I am yours to do with as you see fit. I would ask that we not have intercourse until our bodies and minds are ready for it, and I would ask that you not have me fly as a punishment MiLord."

After thinking things through, Harry settled on the bed next to Hermione, and replied "Well while in class, or if it's something that we need to discuss properly, how about if you call me Harry. When we're out of class then you can continue to call me MiLord as you have been. If we're in class or I need you to be the calculating Hermione, then I'll call you Hermione. Otherwise, I'll call you 'Mione or Kitten. How does that sound Hermione?"

Hermione thought through what Harry, her Lord, had said. "That sounds like it would work MiLord."

After another seconds thought, Hermione asked with a wicked grin "Now what was that song you where whistling Harry?"

Harry grinned back and as he headed to his room replied "Well the guy on the radio said it was 'I touch myself by the Divinyls' I figured it might have a rather interesting effect. I guess I was right".

Hermione laughed, "You're right, it did. But do be careful with that, I'd hate to see how other witches are effected."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SBS the British version of the US SEALs, and from some discussions I've had with SEALs probably even more hardcore. Given that the majority of the SBS come from the Royal Marines, that's not unexpected. Marines with brains, that's just wrong, and deadly.

And I'm former Navy, I can make cracks about Marines, it's a god given right. That said, I have nothing but the utmost respect for our Armed Forces, no matter the branch.


	8. Training, Birthda, and Vassals

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione does, Ginny just wishes she did.

Thanks go to Dark Lord Moridin for being my Beta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Harry woke up at 5 am, and staggered into the bathroom he shared with Hermione. Still fairly sleepy, Harry splashed some water on his face, then reached for the small container holding his contacts, as he had left them out last night to let his eyes breath.

After inserting the contacts, Harry looked in the mirror to ensure they were fitted properly and received a surprise. "When did my eyes turn brown?" Harry asked to himself.

Looking back at the counter, Harry saw that there were **two** containers for contact lens. An eyebrow quirked, before Harry knocked on the door leading to Hermione's bedroom.

"Hermione you decent?" Harry asked.

"Mmmh give me a second Harry" Hermione's sleepy voice replied. A few moments later, Hermione opened the door to the bathroom, "Yes Harry?" she asked a hand over her eyes to protect them from the glare of the light over the sink.

"Care to explain how I have brown eyes now, Hermione?" Harry asked with a questioning tone.

As the bushy-haired young lady looked up in shock, Harry saw that Hermione's eyes were slit like a cats, somewhat like his own, but more responsive to the changes in light.

"Um, I can explain Harry. I was going to tell you, I swear. I was just waiting for your birthday, it was going to be a surprise." Hermione said in a panicked tone. "You remember the polyjuice incident. Well when Madam Pomphrey finally cured me, she wasn't able to do anything about my eyes. She said that magic has always had a problem with eyes, since they're always changing or moving. So she gave me contacts like yours, so that nobody would know. But with the two of us, well it doesn't matter as much, that's why I was going to show you on your birthday Harry, so you wouldn't feel alone."

Harry chuckled a bit, then hugged Hermione. "Thank you love. I appreciate that, you don't have to stop wearing them unless you want to. I don't mind. The ferret and weasel are going to be pains enough with our relationship, you don't have to expose yourself to more insults. Now come on, we need to get ready, your Dad will be wanting us to start training in a few minutes." Harry said as he took out Hermione's contacts and put in his own.

As Harry left the bathroom to get changed into the workout clothes he had transfigured last night in preparation for today, he saw Hermione standing at the sink as though pondering wither or not to put in her own contacts. As he closed the door he saw her reaching for the container.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione met Dan at the front door, all three dressed in casual workout clothes. "Alright, the first thing we're going to do, is some stretches, this will help loosen up your muscles for the activities we'll be putting them through." Dan said, before leading the two out to the back garden.

After 30 minutes of stretching to get their muscles warmed up and ready for the next activities, Dan lead the two out the side gate, and started jogging. "This is something that we're going to be doing every day, and something I want you both to continue while at school. It's one of the best ways to build fitness and stamina. Best of all, you don't need any equipment to run. Now being as it's your first time, we're going to take it easy. We're just going for a mile jog. As your bodies get used to this level, we'll both increase distance and possibly speed." Dan said grinning.

By the time they had reached a quarter mile, Hermione was starting to flag and Harry wasn't far behind. Seeing the two starting to hit a hurdle, Dan said "Good now we're starting to push you both. I'm going to show you something that we did a lot during PT" before he started singing a song one of his former mates had turned him on to. As the strains of The March of Cambreadth washed over the two, they start to feel a bit more energy washing through their bodies, and where able to push themselves enough to finish the mile loop back at the Granger home.

Before the two could flop down, Dan chivvied them into walking around for a few minutes to keep their muscles from cramping up.

"Okay you two go get washed up and changed, Harry you can use the downstairs bathroom. That wasn't too bad for a first time. Tomorrow we're going to start on weights and calisthenics as well." Dan said as he headed for the ensuite bath in the master bedroom.

As everyone sat down for breakfast, three vials appeared next to Harry and Hermione's plates.

"Dobby" Harry called gently. Once the little elf appeared, he asked "What are these?" pointing to the potions.

Dobby replied "The green one is an Pepper-Up potion, the red one is a general healing potion, and the brown one is a nutrition potion Master Harry sir. The Nutrition potion will be helping yous both to get the most out of yours food, and the healing potion will repair any pulled or strained muscles." before popping away again.

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugging, slugged the three potions down so that he wouldn't taste too much of them, Hermione followed suit. The two young adults quickly fell on their breakfasts. Harry noticed that Hermione had poured cream over her cereal instead of milk, like she was wont to do at Hogwarts. Seeing Harry's quirked eyebrow, Hermione winked. Harry understood then, the eyes weren't quite the only trait she had kept. While in the hospital wing Hermione had had quite a taste for cream, apparently something she had been suppressing at school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After breakfast had finished, and everyone finished dressing for the day, Harry asked if they could go to Diagon Alley so that he could see about getting a passport from Gringotts, and do a bit of shopping as well. Emma agreed, and so they found themselves in the Grangers car driving to London.

Upon entering Gringotts, Harry went to an open teller. "May your foes flee in terror at your name Honoured Goblin" Harry said as he approached. The teller looked up and smiled at the young human in front of him. "May your riches grow as your legend Master Potter. How can Gringotts assist you today?"

"I need two things sir, first I'd like to withdraw some money, and I need to see someone about obtaining a muggle passport as quickly as possible." Harry said.

The goblin thought for a moment, then replied. "The money of course is not a problem, the passport may take some time though."

"That's fine, if possible, could we get say fifty galleons out?" Harry said.

"That would be fine Master Potter." the goblin replied, making a notation in his ledger before handing Harry a largish sack of gold.

Harry turned to Hermione and Emma, and handing the sack to Hermione, said "Well the teller said that this will probably take a bit of time as you heard, so why don't you and your mum go take a look around Flourish and Blott's so you don't have to wait."

"If you're sure Harry" Hermione replied.

Harry nodded, and Emma said "Alright Harry

A few minutes later, a goblin came to escort Harry to another section of the bank, where Harry filled out a number of forms and had his picture taken. After what seemed to be a few more hours of waiting, the goblin returned holding a small packet.

"Here you are Master Potter, a fully legal muggle passport. Thank you for your business." the goblin said handing Harry the packet before escorting him back to the entry hall.

Harry left the bank, and made his way to the bookstore to find his two favourite ladies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shortly after Harry and the Granger women left for Diagon Alley, Dan had gotten a hold of one of his former friends from the SAS whom had retired to train guard and attack dogs for the constabulary and the military.

"Michael, how are you doing?" Dan asked over the phone once he had found the number for his friend.

"Not bad Dan. How are you doing ya canker mechanic?**(1)** Still doing the dentist thing?" Michael replied.

"Yeah, I've got to pay for Hermione's book bills some how." Dan replied with a laugh. "Say you still training dogs these days Mike?"

"Yeah why do you ask. You manage to get that wife of yours to wise up and get a dog?" Michael replied with a chuckle.

"No sadly, both her and Hermione are still confirmed cat lovers. No actually, it's a bit of a long story, but I know someone who's got a dog they need trained up proper." Dan replied turning serious.

"Really, do tell." Michael replied with a very interested tone of voice.

"You know how Hermione got accepted to that boarding school for the gifted I told you about. Well this last year she ended up catching a boyfriend. Normally I'd be against her dating until she was thirty, but this boy's special. Very important, and very, very 'good with his hands'" Dan said with a slight emphasis on the last words. For those intimate with the special forces, that phrase meant that the person in question was extremely good at close in and dirty work.

"How good?" Michael asked, voice turning as serious as Dan's.

"Remember Harkness? Makes him look like a girl scout." Dan replied.

The shocked silence stretched for a few moments. "Let me guess, his dog's the one you need trained up?" Michael replied after a few minutes.

"That's about right. I don't think you'll have too many problems with Snuffles either. The boy's apparently near genius and his pet matches." Dan said.

"Alright, if you can bring him down today, I'll run him through some tests, and we'll see what we'll need to do to get him trained up." Michael replied.

Dan lead Snuffles out to the other car and drove the 45 minutes to his friends training kennel.

An hour and half later, both men were extremely surprised at how well Snuffles had done on the evaluations.

"Dan are you sure this dog's not had this kind of training?" Michael asked, "About the only things he had issues with were the advanced tracking and some of the attack portions." the trainer finished.

"I doubt he's been trained like that Mike, according to Harry and Hermione, they found him as a stray at a park near Harry's relatives. People that train dogs to this level generally don't misplace them, you know that." Dan replied still watching Snuffles.

"Yeah, you're right, just I've not seen an untrained dog do that well on an evaluation before." Michael said. "It shouldn't take too long to get him trained up right good and proper if he's this good already." he finished.

"That's good to hear, the kids are going back to school first of September. Do you think you'll have him trained up well enough by then?" Dan asked.

"As good as he already is, I should just need a month to get him up to scratch." Michael replied with a vicious grin.

"Perfect, I'll tell Harry the good news tonight. By the time we get back from France, he should be ready you think?" Dan asked.

"Sounds about right. This is going to be a right pleasure to train a dog this good." Mike said as the two men retrieved Snuffles, and led him back to Dan's car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Harry found the Granger ladies leaving Flourish and Blott's, the three left Diagon Alley, and drove to Harrods at Hermione's suggestion, as Harry needed some new clothing, and she wanted to pick up a new swimsuit for their holiday, having grown out of her old one. The two also needed to pick up some proper exercise clothing.

After picking out a full wardrobe for Harry, the three headed to the swimwear section. Hermione with a truly wicked grin on her face, picked out a few possible swimsuits for Harry.

Shoving her boyfriend into the changing room, Hermione passed Harry the first possibility, a Speedo that looked about what she thought was the right size. "Here Harry try this one first" she said.

After a few moments of struggling, Harry's slightly pained voice floated out of the changing room, "I think we'll need to get me trunks Hermione. This doesn't fit."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, she had thought she had Harry's size figured right. The other clothes she had helped him pick out had all fit with no problems. "It's supposed to be a bit snug Harry, are you sure it's not twisted or something?" the bushy-haired young lady asked.

"Oh I'm sure, it's too small." Harry replied.

"Oh let me see" Hermione said her somewhat bossy nature taking over for an ill-timed moment, as she opened the door to the changing room. A single glance informed her of the cause of the issue as a blush spread across her face at an amazing rate.

With a small gasp, she backed out of the changing room, and went to sit next to her grinning mother. Seeing the rather dazed look on Hermione's face, Emma had to ask "Well, did he have it twisted or something?"

In a faint tone, Hermione replied "Dad was right." before her blushed deepened farther, as her mother burst into laughter.

Seeing that Hermione was still somewhat distracted, Emma passed Harry a nice pair of black and emerald trunks, that Harry pronounced suitable.

After Hermione had calmed down from what she had seen, and expressed her own approval of the trunks, and finding a similar pair in red and gold, she started modelling the bikini's she had picked out. None of the bikini's seemed to meet Harry's approval, though each was skimpier than the prior. Heading back into the changing room for the last bikini that she had grabbed, thankfully without her Mum seeing it, Hermione was a little concerned. She had thought Harry would have liked at least one of the suits she had tried on. She was quite nervous about this last bikini. Hermione thought that she'd be able to wear it, though as small as it was, she wasn't entirely sure she had the confidence to do so. Yes the beaches were topless, but she still hadn't the courage to go without a top yet; though she thought she might this year, especially with Harry there.

After wriggling into the very small suit, she stepped out to show Harry. Harry finally gave a reaction, though not the one that Hermione had expected.

"OH HELL NO!" burst from Harry's mouth. Immediately following that, Harry said "Get back in there 'Mione, I'll be right back."

Glancing at one of the tags on the suits that Hermione had already tried on, Harry stormed to the bikini section and grabbed two extremely modest suits, one in red and gold, the other in black and green, both of which would match the two sets of trunks that they had chosen for him.

Stalking back to the changing rooms Harry entered the room that Hermione was using. Hanging the bikini's up for Hermione to change into, Harry embraced Hermione from behind. "Hermione, I already know you're a beautiful young woman, you don't need to try to catch me, I'm already yours." Gently covering her still growing breasts, he continued "These are mine. I don't want anyone else to see them, only medical professionals or your parents are allowed to see them, do we understand each other 'Mione?" Harry said.

Hearing Harry's reaction to her suit, at first Hermione had thought he had been disgusted by what he had seen of her body; but when he returned, and gave her the first command as her Dom, she felt her knees grow weak, he hadn't been disgusted, he wanted to keep her to himself. He didn't want others ogling over her, or doing anything untoward. He was keeping her safe in a way. Protecting her from the eyes of those who didn't, who couldn't deserve her.

When Harry left the changing room, and Hermione had recovered from the very nice alpha-male display, she modelled both suits. Seeing Harry's eyes light up when she came out in each suit, she knew that he didn't care about the displays of skin, and didn't want them. Harry wanted her for her. As they picked up the suits, only Emma saw Harry slip the last bikini in with the suits they had chosen for him.

When she quirked an eyebrow at this, Harry winked then whispered, "I don't mind the suit in private, but there's no way in Hell I'd want her to wear that in public." Emma had to agree, she had been a bit uncomfortable with the idea of Hermione wearing that 'suit' on the beaches. At their rented villa around the pool maybe, but not where everyone could see it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When the three got back to the Grangers, Harry and Hermione went up to their rooms to put away their clothes. When Hermione had finished, having had less to put away, she knocked on Harry's door.

After entering, she sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry can we talk?"

Waving his wand, Harry sent the rest of the clothes to hang themselves up, then sat next to Hermione. "Sure Hermione, you know that." the raven-haired young man said holding her hand.

"Well it's about when we were shopping. I'm sorry that I upset you with that last outfit, I had been trying to get a good reaction from the bikinis I was trying on, and none of them seemed to have any kind of effect on you. I wasn't really wanting to try on that last one, but you hadn't responded to any of the others." Hermione started.

Harry chuckled a little bit "Love every single one of those outfits had an effect on me, I just wasn't comfortable with the idea of other people seeing you in them. As skimpy as they were, well, I don't want other guys looking at you with the kind of thoughts those outfits provoke." he replied.

Hermione blushed a little as those had been the thoughts she wanted to provoke in Harry. She had forgotten his protectiveness. He was right though, she hadn't considered how other people might look at her either.

"I can see that Harry and I do appreciate your keeping me safe. Something I want to mention though. When you cupped me, well I didn't quite mind at the time, but thinking about it now, I don't know that we're ready for that yet. Now I'm not saying we can't touch while we're wearing clothing, but as small as that top was, I might as well not have been wearing a top when we touched." Hermione said a bit nervously.

"I can understand that perfectly Hermione and I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. That's why we discussed the in scene/out of scene names last night in our scene. We'll need to work out safe words to use as well I think, especially those we can use in public." Harry said before cuddling Hermione. "I was being serious though Love. I don't want anyone else ogling over you. You're mine until you decide otherwise."

"Okay Harry. And you're right. We'll need to work something out." Hermione said with a grin then cuddling back into Harry finished "Though I'll never leave you Harry. And I'm not saying that I didn't like it, I did. Just that we're not ready for that yet."

Later that night over dinner Dan mentioned the testing that he had had Snuffles given and the prospects of how well he could do, and how long it would take. Harry glanced at Hermione then agreed to have Snuffles run through the training.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the week progressed, Harry, Hermione and Dan continued their running, and started in on the weight machines Dan had in his gym. Dan also started training both Harry and Hermione in basic forms of hand to hand combat, saying "You won't always be in a place to be able to use your wands. Or you might be separated from them. This way you'll still be able to defend yourselves."

Hermione having borrowed Hedwig earlier in the week, received replies from the guests she had invited for Harry's birthday. As the Weasely's were out of the country still, this had originally been Neville. Neville's reply that he had been corresponding with Luna and asking if she could come too, had been an eye opener, but remembering that the Lovegoods were direct vassals of the Potters, she quickly agreed.

While Hermione and Emma had been planning Harry's party, Dan and Harry had been involved in a number of discussions. Dan and Emma had talked about these discussions as they effected the whole family.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning of Harry's birthday, they went on their usual run. This time, Harry wanted to try an experiment, instead of Dan singing the cadence, Harry began to whistle the tune to their usual "March of Cambreadth". While Dan enjoyed the interesting harmonics of Harry's unique whistling, Hermione had a very different reaction. Instead of the feeling of Harry's hands comforting her, or exploring, this felt as though she were literally armoured with Harry. Hermione could feel his strength filling her and protecting her. This was an entirely new experience for the teen, one she enjoyed, but also wanted to investigate farther. _"__Its almost as though the tune he whistles translates into how his presence is felt. I'll have to get him to listen to something classical, and see how that works out"_ Hermione thought to herself, not realizing that they had all increased their pace, and were now actually into a second mile.

After the three finished their run and their exercising and training, they separated to shower. As a bit of a surprise, Hermione offered to let Harry use their shared bath and offered to use the downstairs bath herself, claiming it was for his birthday.

When Harry descended for breakfast, the three Grangers noticed that the exercise and potions had been really having a positive effect on Harry, no longer was he the scrawny half starved young man, but had added quite a bit of muscle over the week that he had been there.

After breakfast, the four piled into the Grangers car and made the drive to London, as Harry had an early appointment at Gringotts to claim his family title. Shortly after entering Gringotts they were escorted to the office for the Potter account manager.

As they were seated, the goblin pulled out a small bowl and a ceremonial dagger before saying. "Now Master Potter, as a matter of security for yourself and your Family, I'll need you to put three drops of blood into the bowl, this will confirm that you are not only whom you say you are, but will ensure that you're the correct person to claim Head of House for your Family."

Harry took the blade, and cutting his hand, let the required amount of blood fall into the bowl. The goblin retrieved the knife, and waving his clawed hand over Harry's hand, sealed the cut.

To the surprise of the four humans a heavy gold ring rose out of the blood, almost seeming as though the blood were forming it.

"Well, it appears as though you are not only Harry James Potter, but you are the proper Head of House Potter. Please place the ring on your right hand, and claim your birthright." the goblin said.

Harry gently retrieved the ring and looked at it carefully. There was a large ruby with the Potter crest carved intaglio. The ruby was held supported by two Griffins rampant. Placing the ring on his right ring finger, Harry calmly stated "By my Blood and my Magic, I proclaim myself as Earl Potter; Head of House Potter."

At this, the ring pulsed gold, and shrank to fit Harry's finger snugly, proclaiming that the magics of House Potter had accepted Harry as Lord Potter.

The goblin rose and bowed to Harry, saying "Let me be the first to congratulate you Lord Potter."

Harry nodded in acceptance, and then glanced at Dan and Emma, who both nodded in return.

Harry turned to the goblin and said "Honoured Goblin, may I impose upon you to witness something for myself?"

The goblin quirked an eyebrow, then nodded assent. Harry stood and turned to Hermione, and said in very formal tones "Hermione Jane Granger, for the numerous services that you have provided, and for the kindness of your family; I offer to take you, and through you, to take house Granger as a vassal house to House Potter. As my vassal, you grant me your loyalty. As your Lord, I offer you my protection. Do you Hermione Jane Granger accept this offer."

Hermione was beyond shocked at this. The young brunette turned to look at her parents, both of whom nodded with supporting smiles. Turning back to Harry, Hermione replied "Lord Potter, on behalf of house Granger, I accept this great honour."

Having read the Book of House Potter, Hermione had an idea of what was to happen next. Kneeling in front of Harry and placing her hands between his, said "Of my own free will I, Hermione Jane Granger, do place myself and my house under the protection of House Potter, and it's Lord; Earl Harry James Potter."

"Of my own free will I, Harry James Potter, do accept house Granger under my protection, asking only it's loyalty." Harry said, the magic of the house bonding beginning to form around his hands.

"House Granger freely offers its loyalty to House Potter for so long as it exists" Hermione completed the ritual. At the ending of the ritual, the magic that had been growing around Harry flashed into Hermione, and caused a copy of the Potter crest to appear on the sleeves of Hermione's robes midway up her arms. As the two adult Grangers were Muggle, the magic could not bond directly to them, but Harry would ensure that they each got robes with the Potter crest for when they had to interact with the magical world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got home, Harry went to his room to study the Potter family book a bit more, especially regarding vassals. Apparently, the Book updated itself magically, already there was a new section on the Granger family, citing Muggle healing, advanced combat training, and spell research listed. Harry looked up the three families Hermione had mentioned. The Longbottom family was listed as Barons, and had both Herbology and combat listed for known specialties, a Longbottom had always gone into battle with a Potter. The Diggorys were listed as administrators. Interestingly the Lovegoods were listed as specializing in raising and breeding various magical animals, as well as spell research and creation.

Around noon, Hermione called Harry downstairs. Putting his book aside, Harry descended to find Luna and Neville along with the Grangers surrounding the kitchen table, where a very large cake shaped like a snitch waited. Seeing the 13 candles adorning the cake, Harry realized that this was a birthday cake, and that Hermione and likely her mother had planned a party for him.

Harry was a bit overcome by the emotions that someone had thought enough of him to plan a party for him. Raising his hand to wipe his eyes, brought his family ring into sight. Seeing the ring on Harry's hand, both Neville and Luna knelt to Harry, shocking not only Harry, but the Grangers as well.

"Earl Potter, I, The Honourable Neville Longbottom of the House Longbottom, do reaffirm and pledge my family, my loyalty and my sacred honour to your service My Lord." said Neville in a very formal voice.

"I, Luna Selene Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilus Lovegood, do reaffirm my house's oath of vassalage to your House My Lord Potter." said Luna in a strangely coherent voice.

Realizing that this party had turned into a noble function, Harry replied with equal formality. "Honourable Neville Longbottom, Scion of the Barony of Longbottom, I, Earl Potter, do hereby accept your reaffirmation of loyalty and service. Your family has long been known as honoured vassals, warriors, and Herbologists, to my House and We have no doubts that this will continue into future generations." said Harry as he held a hand to help Neville to his feet, when Harry's hand touched Neville a copy of the Potter crest appeared on the left shoulder of his robes.

Turning to Luna, Harry continued "Luna Selene Lovegood, I, Earl Potter, do hereby accept your families reaffirmation of service. Your family's history of Beast-mastery and spell research is well known. We are honoured by your continued service." before helping Luna to her feet as well, and again when Harry's hand touched Luna, a copy of the Potter crest appeared on the sleeves of her robes, though lower than where it had appeared on Hermione's robes.

Harry grinned at his friends and girlfriend, "Now, apparently my wonderful girlfriend has planned my first birthday party, and I don't want to disappoint her. So please, unless it's for a formal occasion, just call me Harry. This is a party, let's enjoy it." Harry said leading the way to the table, and sitting at his usual spot.

Before the cake was distributed, everyone passed Harry their gifts. Dan and Emma had gotten Harry his own copy of "The Loving Dominate", Hermione got Harry a copy of "Magical Bindings" the book she had learnt the modified body bind spell she had used on Ron. Opening the book, Harry saw that she had inscribed _"__For My Lord Harry, Love always 'Mione"_ Neville brought a belt dagger for Harry, and a book on rare magical plants. Luna's gift appeared to be a dog whistle though with a faint blue tint. At Harry's questioning look Luna explained "It's a Nargle whistle. If you're in danger, blow it, and it will summon attack Nargles."

Harry knew that the Lovegoods had some odd magical creatures that they could call upon in battle or for other reasons, but he had never heard of Nargles before. Hermione on the other hand was just confused. She had never heard of these 'Nargles' before, even though she had read through a number of books on magical creatures. As the two shared a look, Harry just shrugged recommending acceptance.

After everyone had enjoyed the cake and ice cream, the four teens went out into the back garden to talk for a bit. Wondering if his gift would effect those bonded to him in some form, Harry asked if he could try a harmless experiment. After explaining that not only had his eyes changed, but that he had apparently gained another gift from the mixing of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears.

Harry started whistling the tune to March of Cambreadth again, while watching the other three. To his surprise, all three of them had a reaction. Just as Hermione had that morning, they all felt armoured by Harry, and felt his strength filling them. _"__Well I can see how those I have a positive bond with are reacting, I wonder if this will effect people I don't like as well?" _Harry thought to himself.

That evening after their guests had left, Harry and Hermione had Dobby start packing as they would be departing for France in the morning.

Okmake by Aealket:

Harry's birthday party seemed to going pretty well, but there seemed to be one little glitch. That different girl they had met on the train, Luna, was present and had been introduced as one of Harry's vassals. Well Luna was moving in a very unusual way. No matter where Hermione's parents were, this girl was as far away from them as she could be.

It was a good thing Hermione's parents were sticking together in this crowd, there was no telling what would happen if they happened to separate, and thus force Luna to be closer to them than she appeared to wish. Thinking back on that train ride, Hermione remembered that Luna seemed to know that Harry's eyes had been changed, and that Harry had needed to 'correct' Ron's behavior, but that she had expressed her ideas, well uniquely.

As Luna again moved in concert with Hermione's parents, young blond came close to Hermione, and the bushy-haired one decided to take advantage of the chance being presented.

"You're Luna, right?"

"Hello Hermione Granger," Luna responded with little or no attention being directed towards Hermione. In fact Hermione wasn't sure how Luna knew who it was that was talking to her.

"Er, Luna? Why do you appear to be so frightened of my parents?"

That did get a reaction, Luna turned to face Hermione with wide frightened eyes.

"Your…Your parents?" the younger girl stuttered. "Are you going to abduct me now?"

"What?" Hermione's mind froze for a second before she could continue. "No, I don't plan to abduct you, but I do want to know what has you so

Frightened."

"You don't know?"

"Know what, Luna?"

"Your parents are a part of the Rotfang Conspiracy."

"The what?" Harry asked as he came up in time to just catch Luna's last words.

"Rotfang, Rotfang, I know that sounds familiar, Luna, what do you think the Rotfang Conspiracy is?" Hermione asked while trying to remember where she had heard that phrase before.

"The Rotfang Conspiracy will destroy Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease, Milord," Luna all but whispered while trying to make sure no one but Harry and Hermione could hear.

"That's where I have heard Rotfang before," Hermione started at a normal voice only to be shushed by the younger blonde. "Quiet, I'm sure your parents are high in the hierarchy!"

"You have some of your facts mixed up, Luna," Hermione continued in a much softer tone of voice. "The Rotfang Conspiracy was an advertisement campaign the British Dental Association tried a couple of years ago. Ever since the American version of Halloween became popular here, the BDA tries to convince parents to give things like fruit out instead of candy. One Halloween they tried to use the Rotfang Conspiracy where some pretend vampires lost their fangs because of all the candy they ate. And yes, Luna, my parents were some of the people that came up with the ad campaign, and my dad even played one of the vampires on the telly."

Luna's eyes got a faraway look in them as she processed this new information. "You promise that is all the Rotfang Conspiracy was, Hermione?" she finally asked.

"Yes, Luna, that is all it was and is."

"Darn!" was the next word from the surprising girl.

"Um, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I had the Wrackspurts nearly all trained for an assault, and the Blibbering Humdingers have been ready for a while now," Luna explained as if that answered Harry's query.

"Er, maybe they can used on a different assignment?" Harry finally ventured.

"That's brilliant, Milord, it will just be a month or so to retrain them to punish Fudge for the Goblin Pies."

Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked back at Harry for a minute until Harry finally gave up trying to make sense and got out the quickest way he could. "Carry on then my loyal vassal."

Those words would haunt Minister Fudge for the rest of his very short

Political career.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(1)** Some Special Operators have been known to call their medic's this as a form of teasing respect, as those medics have been trained to do just about everything but open the cranial cavitiy

Thanks go to thepassat for his idea about Hermione's eyes, and her wearing contacts.

Thanks also go to Aealket for the Lovegoods breeding war Nargles. A line that he helped me come up with and will be showing up much later in the story by Luna "Cry HAVOC and let slip the Nargles of WAR!"


	9. Queues, Robes, Sword, & Ritual

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and all HP characters are the Property of JK Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox.

The Tuttio Vox spell/ritual has been used with permission from the story "A different way of looking at things" by parsious

A/N Thanks to Dark Lord Moridin for beta and Brit-Pick work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning the household woke at the usual 5 am, but instead of Dan, Harry, and Hermione beginning their daily workout, they finished gathering their suitcases, having put most of them in the larger car last night. After a light early breakfast, they headed to the car, and began the hour drive to Newhaven for the first leg of their holiday to France.

On the drive down, Harry and Hermione fell back to sleep, leaning against each other. Even in sleep, Harry's arm was wrapped protectively around Hermione. Arriving in plenty of time to pass through English and French customs, Emma turned to the back seat, and gently shook the two awake.

Getting out of the car, to stretch his legs, Harry noticed an empty queue for vehicles passing through customs, wondering why the Grangers hadn't picked it, he pointed the empty queue to them.

Dan couldn't even see the queue, until Harry held his shoulder whilst pointing to it. This reminded him quite a bit of the Leaky Cauldron, he'd not been able to see that either until the Professor had held his shoulder whilst leading him to the door. Now that Harry had pointed out the queue, Dan could see it even without Harry's help. Figuring that this must be the queue for magicals, and having two magicals with them, one of them a Lord, Dan decided to use that one.

Driving to over to the check in for the apparent magical customs, he shut the engine down. A few moments later a relatively passable wizard walked over, and asked for their passports. Dan handed the wizard the four passports, Harry having given Dan his before they left the house. Seeing the muggle passports, and not having reached Harry's, the wizard said "I'm not sure you're in the proper queue, I believe the queue behind us and to the left would be the proper one for you and your family Mr. Granger."

Hearing the arrogance in the wizards voice, Harry spoke up. "Excuse you? Have you bothered to actually look at the names on those passports, or are you just surprised to see pictures that don't move?"

Hearing what looked to be a normal 13 year old boy speaking like this to him, caused him to loose his temper. "Listen little boy, I don't know who you think you are".

It was at this Harry cut him off, "And yet despite that, you think you have the right to speak to myself and my vassals like you're better than us. As to whom I think I am; I think, and in fact I am, Earl Harry Potter, Lord of the Western Marches. Now who in Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve's names do you think you are!"

Hearing not just the Boy-Who-Lived, but one of the four Lord's of the Marches starting to rip into one, well it was understandable that the wizard whimpered a bit, before replying "Lord Potter, my most abject apologies. One doesn't usually see many magicals coming through this port, especially not in a muggle vehicle, but sometimes Muggles get lost and accidentally wind up in this queue. I have no other excuses for my actions My Lord.

Seeing the sudden about face by the formerly arrogant wizard, forced the two adult Grangers to wonder just how important Harry was to the world that they found their daughter entering, and themselves being dragged along into.

Harry shook his head "I understand, it's early and I've not had my tea yet. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You're just trying to do your job, and I should respect that. If you could do me a favour I would appreciate it. Please let the French know we're coming, and to expect muggle transportation if you would."

"Of course Lord Potter. It would be my pleasure." the now obsequious wizard said before stamping their passports and handing them back.

Once on the Ferry, they piled out of the car, and stretching their legs, Harry and Hermione went to get some tea. "Bloody robbery this is, a quid for this. It's not even real tea" Hermione groused about the cup of tea she was currently sipping. "They don't even have any cream, just that powdered stuff, that's unreasonable" she continued to Harry's amusement.

Harry leaned over and wrapped his arm around Hermione as they stood against the rail watching the channel flow by. "It's fine love, not the best of course, but it's warm and strong enough to wake us up. Really that's all that matters" he said before kissing her temple and enjoying the view.

As the port at Dieppe came into view everyone piled back into the car after disposing of their trash. Once again, Harry guided Dan to the magical customs, who having been alerted to the VIP coming through passed them through very quickly. Though Harry did mutter "Have got to get you robes and crests."

Hermione just giggled at Harry's grousing. After a few hours driving, with only a stop for petrol and lunch, they pulled into their rented villa along the coast.

Having asked at the customs, they found that to everyone's surprise, there was a magical shopping area only a few hours south of the villa they would be staying at. This cheered Harry up as he would be able to do a bit of shopping, and Hermione because she'd be able to find books on magic that she might not be able to in England.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first week of the holiday, the Grangers mostly spent sunning on the beach, Hermione still garnered quite a bit of attention, even in her modest bikinis, from boys near her own age, until Harry 'explained' to a few of them that she was currently taken and would be for the foreseeable future. In one case, this explanation required a cast. Harry hadn't intended to break the boy's arm, but the idiot had tried to jerk his way out of an arm bar.

"_Morgana and Maeve I'm glad I listened to MiLord about the swimwear. I'd hate to think how these prats would be behaving if I had worn any of those little scraps of cloth, much less that piece of floss and kerchief I tried on last."_ Hermione thought to herself as half the boys on the beach tried to impress her.

They had started their morning runs again the first day back, and seeing Harry and Hermione jogging for miles through the waves had made an impression on the boys and girls. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at one such incident.

_Flashback_

_Their third day at the beach, Harry and Hermione were relaxing on the beach, enjoying the warm sun pounding down on them whilst reading. Harry was working his way through the book that Hermione had given him for his birthday, covered in a biology dust jacket, and had found an interesting ritual he was thinking about casting. It would ensure that he never pushed beyond what Hermione was comfortable with when they were in scene. The only concern was that it had to be preformed in the nude, and he wasn't sure either of them were ready for that. He'd need to talk with her about it later. _

_Hermione meanwhile was dressed in her gold and scarlet bikini and was enjoying a 'historical romance' she had 'borrowed' from her mum's stash, and occasionally glancing over at Harry whilst picturing him as the daring knight rescuing the damsel from a dragon. _"Though he has rescued me from a Troll, at 11 that's a pretty good start"_ she thought to herself. Looking up again she noticed a very pretty girl with sliver blonde hair sauntering over to them. Hermione's parents were enjoying some private time at the villa, so it was just the two of them._

_As the young woman approached Harry, she said in a very silky voice with just a hint of accent "You are a very 'andsome young man. What are you doing with 'er? Is she perhaps your sister?"_

_Harry marked his place with a bookmark, and closing his book, looked up. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm enjoying spending some time with her. Did you want something?" he asked in an annoyed tone._

_The blonde girl laughed a bit then replied "'Er, why would you want to spend time with 'er, when you could spend it with me instead? She's really quite plain, and I am far more attractive you must admit." _

_As she finished, a strange sensation seemed to pass over Hermione making her feel frowsy and plain, while the blonde seemed to become even more attractive. Harry ran his eyes up and down the woman, then snorted and said "You have nothing I want. Slag." before turning to Hermione and pulling her to her feet, gave her a soul searing kiss. When the two broke for air, the woman was nowhere to be seen._

_/Flashback_

/\/\/\/\/\

The second week of the holiday was mostly spent driving around to the various local landmarks and soaking up the history of the region. This of course included a few visits to Rouen and 'La Allies Magie' the magical shopping district for the upper Normandy region.

While wondering the shopping district, Harry found a store selling various goods made of dragon hide. Slipping into the store, Harry walked to the counter. Looking around he saw a very beautiful shimmery hide.

"Excuse me, what kind of dragon does that come from?" Harry asked pointing at the hide.

"Ah that's Antipodean Opal-eye that is. Very rare, beautiful though isn't it?" the shopkeeper replied.

"Yes, very. If possible I'd like to commission something to be made with some if I could" Harry said thinking Hermione might like the hide.

"Well most of it's already been spoken for, but there is some that is available. It would depend on what you need." The shopkeeper said with a smile.

"Well If you have enough, I'd like something somewhat like a wide muggle choker, say, two fingers in height by about 6-10 inches in diameter. I'd like it to have room to expand as she grows. It would also need the Potter crest as a medallion mounted on a slider, so it will stay displayed in the middle." Harry said.

After a bit of thought, the shopkeeper replied "I've got enough to make that for you. And I know a metal worker that can do the medallion for you. I can have it ready in a few days. For everything, we'll say 30 galleons."

Harry smiled then replied "Half now, and half when I pick it up Friday." The shopkeeper nodded in agreement, as Harry placed the gold on the counter.

Hermione had as a matter of course had gravitated to the book store, and finding a few new books on the magical history of the region had decided to rewrite her history of magic essay to include the new information.

Whilst Hermione was in the book store, Harry also found a store selling pre-made ward stones. Looking inside, Harry found a couple of ward stones that when combined could prove to be very interesting.

When Harry spoke with the shopkeeper, he learnt that to allow a person access, he would need to add a drop of blood to the stones. Being pre-made and general use, they weren't as good as custom stones and would only work for about a week or so, usually long enough to get custom wards put in. Harry picked up the two stones that he was interested in, after the shopkeeper gave him the dimensions of the warded area.

As he walked to the bookstore to meet up with the Grangers, Harry had an odd little smirk on his face, as though he were planning something. Finding his lovely girlfriend and her parents engrossed in the bookstore, Harry slipped up behind Hermione and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Finding everything love?" he asked

Hermione had been so engrossed in her book, that Harry's hug surprised her, and she started with a little squeak before looking at Harry over her shoulder. "Harry, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Just about. I'll need to come back Friday, but other than that, I think I'm good. I'd love to get some of the robes they have here for personal wear. They have much nicer styles here I think." Harry said.

Harry paid for Hermione's books and the four headed to one of the nicer robe stores. As they walked Dan asked "Why do we need robes Harry?"

Harry smiled then replied, "Because I would like you to stay close with Hermione, and you both are becoming important to me. This will allow you to mostly blend in with the wizarding world, and with the Potter crest, you'll be visibly under the protection of House Potter. There are very few who will risk that. Plus it allows us to bypass a lot of the stale-blood laws. If, oh, just for the sake of argument, Dan, were you to put a number of bullet holes into Draco's father, normally the Wizengamot would have you in Azkaban before you could reload a clip. However as a direct vassal to House Potter you fall under my aegis. Which means that they have to come to me, and it's up to me to decide your guilt or innocence, and if guilty determine any punishment." Harry said as they walked,

"According to the House Potter book, including the pure-blood laws listed, the Four Lords had the power of High, Middle, and Low justice over their vassals. Most of the traditional families either didn't swear oaths of personal vassalage, or they requested to be released. The Weasely family for example had been vassals of the Northern Lord, but 400 years ago, they requested to be released and moved to Ottery St. Catchpole. No one knows why except for the family and their former Lord, but they did. These days, there are only a few families still in personal service." Hermione said as they neared the store.

As they entered the store, Harry with Hermione on his arm walked up to the counter. Laying his right hand on the counter showing the Potter ring, Harry said "We're in need of a few robes. I'll need the ones for the gentleman and myself to have My crest on both shoulders. For the ladies, midway down the upper arm on both sides."

Dan leaned forward and asked "I can understand having your crest Harry, but why on the shoulder for you and I, and only mid arm for Emma and Hermione?"

Harry looked back at Dan and replied. "Dan both of us are considered warriors. Think of them as a unit and country patch. That's why Neville got my crest on his left shoulder, it's a 'unit' patch for him. His House Longbottom crest was on his right as his is a Noble house. The ladies are considered as vassals in house service by the old laws, which is the highest status for a vassal, so their crests are as high as a non warrior's could be. Now in a few years, Hermione's crest will hopefully move to her right shoulder."

At this Emma asked "Why the right shoulder Harry?"

With a happy grin Hermione remembering the Book replied "Because that's where the Lady of the House wears her crest."

While they were in the store, the ladies picked out a number of beautiful robes, most in crimson with gold trim, the Potter colours. Hermione had also found a very lovely gown, the bodice of which had wide vertical strips in alternating colours. Seeing the look on her face looking at it, Harry asked the seamstress if they could get the dress in the Potter colours.

A few hours later the group left the store wearing a set of the Potter robes. The seamstress had promised to have the rest their robes and other clothes ready by Friday, giving Harry another reason to return at the end of the week.

As they left the store, a group of what were obviously officials of the French ministry approached.

Looking at Dan first, the apparent leader of the group asked "Earl Potter?"

At this, Harry chuckled then replied, "No, that would be me."

The group of officials looked confused, "But you are just a boy." One of them said.

"Yes, and the last living member of my House. I am Earl Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived, Defeater of Voldemort, and slayer of trolls and basilisks. What does my age have to do with anything?" Harry said in an aggravated tone before showing them the House Potter signet.

"This is my Master of arms, his wife and his daughter, who happens to be my girlfriend. They were kind enough to invite me along on their holiday. Now how can I be of assistance?" Harry finished.

"Our apologies Lord Potter. When we were informed of your presence, well we neglected to consider that it might be the same Harry Potter who vanquished Voldemort those twelve and a half years ago. To the point of our visit Lord Potter; a bit over 1200 years ago one of your relatives was a Paladin in our country's service. The Knight Roland was, from what records we can find, a younger son of House Potter. Born with no magic, he chose at adulthood to leave British lands so as not to disgrace your family. And before you ask, from the records of the time; no your family didn't drive him out, they had accepted him. But the peoples of the time were 'disparaging' of those with no magic. As a gift to keep him safe, he was granted a blade from the Potter vaults. We have been unable to return it until now." The official said before nodding to one of the other members of the group who in turn approached with a long narrow wooden box.

"Lord Potter, we return your families blade in the hopes that it will continue to serve and protect the Light. Lord Potter, we return to you; Durendal." the man said opening the box to show a beautifully shining sword, resting on its scabbard. The hilt had gold inlay, with a ruby the size of the first knuckle of Dan's thumb set as a pommel stone.

Harry reached into the sword case, and withdrew Durendal. As his hand wrapped around the hilt, Harry felt something. He wasn't sure what, but it was similar to when he drew the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat at the end of last term. Similar, but much more powerful, almost as though the sword recognized his blood and his magic and acknowledged him as its rightful wielder.

Seeing the look on Harry's face as he held his families sword, Dan knew he'd need to find out a way to get Harry training with a sword as well, as there was no doubts in his mind that Harry would insist upon wearing the sword.

While Dan was trying to think of how to get Harry training on how to use his sword, Hermione had already reached into the sword case and pulled out the scabbard and sword belt. Turning to him, she said "MiLord if you would hold out your arms, I'll assist you in putting this on, that way you can carry your sword while freeing your hands."

Knowing Hermione was right, and being diplomatic about it, as the sight of a naked blade would cause more than a few people to panic, Harry held out his arms. Hermione quickly wrapped the belt around Harry's waist under his outer robes, with the scabbard on the left hand side. Harry with a look of near regret, carefully sheathed his blade.

The leader of the group then said "Lord Potter, I understand that you are still attending classes. A useful rule to be aware of, is that as Head of an Ancient and Noble House, and as that is an Heirloom blade, you are, or at least should be, allowed to carry it at all times. As such; when you return to Hogwarts, you should consider wearing it outside of your robes. It honours the blade, and it allows your enemies to be aware of possible repercussions of their actions."

As the French ministry group began to leave, the leader of the group turned back for a moment, and said low enough for only Harry and Hermione to hear "I'd also like to apologize for my daughter Fleur's behaviour last week. I've spoken with her about it, hopefully she'll learn from the lesson." before appearating away with the rest.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that afternoon as Hermione was getting ready to join Harry and her family around the pool, Harry knocked on her door. Wrapping a towel around herself, she opened the door. "Yes MiLord" Hermione said with a grin.

Harry smirked and handed her a small bag from Harrods. "You might consider this for around the pool tonight." before heading downstairs.

Opening the bag, Hermione saw the very tiny bikini that she had tried on last. The one Harry had had his very memorable reaction to seeing. As her eyebrows rose towards her hairline, Hermione began to think. After a few moments thought, her face turned red as a tomato _"__Oh, oh my. This should prove interesting that's for sure. I do wonder how Daddy will take things though. I know Harry won't go too far though this promises to be fun." _Hermione thought to herself as she wriggled into the very tiny bikini. As she was about to head downstairs, she had a wicked thought and grabbed the lovely periwinkle blue wrap she had found in Rouen, and put it on over the bikini.

Just as she opened the door, Hedwig flew into through the open window and dropped a medium sized package onto her bed, before landing on her perch.

Hermione picked up the package before continuing downstairs. Finding that there was a letter attached to the package, which felt like a book, Hermione opened it and began to read.

Walking outside to the walled in pool, Hermione looked up and gasped. Her mum was frankly flouncing around topless though the looks on both her dad's and Harry's faces were priceless.

Hermione remembered two years before when they had been here, her Mum had done the topless tanning thing on the beaches like most of the older women, but that had mostly involved just sitting in a beach chair with the top untied and folded down. Not this strolling around and definitely not with that intentional jiggle.

With a small giggle, Hermione sat down on the lounger next to Harry's. This was enough to break Harry out of his shock induced trance. "See something interesting MiLord?" Hermione asked with an innocent tone, but a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well if genetics have any say in things, I'm going to be a very lucky man when we get older 'Mione." Harry said with a grin.

Seeing the questioning look on her face Harry continued "Well you very obviously take after your mum. She's what mid thirties, early forties, and not to be crude, but still smoking hot. Well love, given how long witches and wizards keep their youth, you have the potential to be insanely beautiful well into your seventh decade."

Hermione flushed a bit at this, especially given the possessive and loving look in Harry's eyes.

After taking a moment to calm down, Hermione said. "Oh Luna replied to my letter, MiLord. Hedwig just dropped off a package from her." and handed Harry the letter and package.

While Harry was distracted reading the letter, and her father distracted by her mum's antic's, Hermione slipped the wrap off, and laying it on the lounger, lay back to enjoy the show.

_Lord Potter;_

_Hermione wrote, to ask about the attack Nargles, and to ask about what other creatures my family has bred for Your House. Rather than redo a lot of work that has already been done, I have included a book that was written by a distant cousin from the colonies, who while a squib was still able to help for the most part in documenting the creatures that house Lovegood has either bred, trained, or encountered. The adventures listed are _mostly_ fictional, but as the book was to be released for muggles, that's understandable. I have noted the ones that are current The creatures and their behaviours are still accurate. I hope both you and Hermione enjoy the book my Lord, and I hope that you are enjoying your holidays._

_Father and I may be out of reach until near the beginning of school as we are trying to find wild Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. I'll explain more about them on the train to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Mistress of Beasts for House Potter._

Harry looked up from the letter, and his jaw dropped. _"__Oh bugger, Dan's going to go spare. Dear Merlin though that suit couldn't have been that skimpy in the store could it? I don't remember the bottoms being diaphanous like that either. Not that I'm complaining, but damn!"_

Hermione knew the second Harry had noticed her suit, and after a moments blushing, giggled before saying "It's not polite to point, MiLord"

Hearing Hermione's voice at normal volume, distracted Dan from his wife's antics. Seeing his daughter in that very flimsy excuse for a bikini caused Dan to turn several shades of red, before he paled. "Um, Hermione, I think you might want to put on a bit more than that honey." he said.

With a rather wicked grin directed to Harry, Hermione turned to her father. "MiLord suggested I wear this out here. Who am I to deny him anything father?" in as innocent tone as she could manage.

"Care to explain Harry?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that suit I told you about after the shopping trip sir? Well that's it." Harry said.

"I thought you didn't care for the suit Harry. At least that's what I got from the way you described your reaction." Dad said trying to stay relaxed. He figured that they were all in scene and didn't want to break it too soon, as this was obviously a trust building exercise on everyone's part.

"Well as I told Mrs. Granger while Hermione was changing back. I don't mind the suit itself. I just didn't and don't want her to wear something that skimpy in public where anyone could see what it didn't cover. I don't mind it here where it's just us in private. No one here would think of doing anything they shouldn't. After all I'm the only one that would even consider doing something because of that suit, and well, both Hermione and I are too young for that yet. No one else that we've yet encountered could possibly deserve your daughter, and well I personally believe that only those who are worthy have the right to gaze upon such perfection." Harry said as he reached out a hand and gently ran it through Hermione's hair.

Dan cocked an eyebrow and turned to Emma. "Em, did you forget to tell me something?"

Emma flushed then grinned before gently sitting in Dan's lap "I've been a very naughty girl for forgetting to tell you about the suit. I deserve a spanking?"

Dan couldn't help but laugh at his wife's hopeful look. "Maybe later dear." he said before chuckling at the her pouting.

"Oh before we get too distracted. I found a ritual in that book you gave me 'Mione. I'd like to cast it Friday night, and I'd like both you and Emma there when I do Dan." Harry said as he suddenly remembered the Tuttio Vox spell.

Seeing the looks in the three Grangers eyes, Harry quickly said "There's no risks to Hermione with this spell, the main reason I want you guys there is as witnesses. The ritual portion of it requires that both Hermione and I be naked when it's cast. It's more for both your and her peace of mind than anything else."

Dan and Emma shared a look, then replied "That would be fine Harry. If you don't mind us asking though, what will this spell do?"

Harry thought for a second, then replied. "Its the magical equivalent of a safe word really. I cast it on Hermione during a ritual, and from then on, whenever Hermione starts getting uncomfortable with something, I'll experience a physical sensation to let me know. If I ever go beyond her limits, I'll receive a very strong physical sensation that will let me know to stop. And since it's tied into both her conscious and unconscious mind, it won't let us get lost in the moment and do something that she'd regret later. One of the best things about it, is that it includes a sort of health monitor built in. If something ever happened to her, I'd know instantly."

Hermione squealed and threw herself onto Harry wrapping him in a hug. "Oh that sounds wonderful Harry. Thank you." the bushy-haired young witch said into her boyfriend's shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

In a bit of a strangled tone Harry said "Um, 'Mione, you might want to remember what you're wearing love."

With a sudden blush Hermione remembered exactly what she was wearing, and could tell how it was effecting Harry. "Sorry MiLord" Hermione said as she started to extract herself from Harry's lap.

With a flash of insight, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and said "There's nothing to apologize for Kitten, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable and at the moment, we're still too young."

Dan's eyebrow rose, usually a young man that had a scantily clad young woman on his lap would have enjoyed the sensations and tried to see how far he could go. It was obvious to Dan that Harry had a will of iron, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"So what did Luna send you guys?" Emma asked, trying to help them past the embarrassment of a few moments ago.

"I'm not sure, lets see." Harry said, unwrapping the book. "Okay, that's odd, but somehow not surprising" he said looking at the title.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she craned to look at the book. Harry passed her the thick tome.

"The Collected Works of H.P. Lovecraft? Okay now I'm worried. If Luna and her family have been breeding and working with Eldritch horrors. Well it explains the Loony comments I've heard." Hermione said.

Noticing that a bookmark was sticking out of the tome, Hermione opened the book to that page. "The Hounds of Tindalos? Oh look she's written something here." Hermione said.

"_Hermione, I figured Harry would let you have first go at this. This story describes one of a cousin's encounters with wild Nargles. My family has managed to train them though now, so while they are dangerous, they won't attack anyone wearing either the Potter or Lovegood crest. They like to make dens in patches of mistletoe. Given their apparent size, that may come as a surprise, but remember, these creatures aren't of our usual three dimensions, so can express only as much or as little as they want into our reality while still being comfortable."_ Hermione read out Luna's note about Nargles.

Harry shuddered for a moment then said "You know what, I read those stories when I would hide in the library during lunches at school. I'll just nod and agree with whatever Luna says about one of her creatures."

Hermione just nodded in agreement, she too had read those stories.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Over the rest of the week, the group spent a fair time out exploring the history and landmarks of the region. On Friday, they returned to 'La Allie Magie' to pick up their purchases

That night after dinner, Harry came downstairs with a small wrapped package. "It's time" he said simply before leading the way down to the wine cellar.

The dust and dirt had already been cleaned away by Dobby, and there was a largish circle chalked on the floor.

Hermione looked around and saw that there were two small curtained area's to either side of the circle. Seeing Harry entering one, she entered the other. Seeing a light filmy robe hanging on a hook, Hermione realized that she would need to change out of her clothes and into the robe.

A few moments later, she exited the changing area and waited for Harry outside the circle.

Seconds later, Harry walked out of his own changing area, and gently taking Hermione's hand, led her to the centre of the circle.

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes, and nodding, they both slipped out of the robes. Laying them gently aside for later, they both got their first chance to glance upon the other as nature had intended.

"Oh my! Harry that thing could intimidate a horse. Do please be gentle our first time, MiLord." Said Hermione blushing.

Harry blushed for a second, then replied with a smirk "Always with you Love. And hair? I approve, keep it." before muttering something else.

Hermione blushed in return before asking "What was that last, MiLord, I couldn't hear you."

Harry's blushed deepened, then said "I said I'll want something to keep my nose warm when we get to that stage okay?"

Hermione's blushed deepened to match Harry's as she squeaked, "Yes, MiLord."

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry said in a ritualistic tone, "Hermione Jane Granger, 'Mione, Kitten. Do you trust Me?"

Realizing that the ritual was beginning replied in an equally ritualistic tone "Harry James Potter, MiLord, I trust you with my life, my soul, my heart, and my virtue, to do with as you will for so long as time exists."

"Then kneel before me." said Harry as he leant down to pick up his wand

Hermione knelt before Harry and sat back on her legs. "As you command so I obey, MiLord"

Placing his wand (not that one you pervs) at the top of Hermione sparse patch, he slowly drew it upwards, as the wand passed between Hermione's breasts, Harry cast _"__Tuttio Vox"._

A glowing line appeared where Harry's wand had passed, then extended to Hermione's head, before coalescing into a ball, and slamming into Harry. A second after the light hit, Harry grunted in pain.

Realizing that the ritual had finished, Hermione said "Harry are you okay?"

Harry took a deep breath, then replied "The ritual lets you know what the warning signs are. I have to say that I definitely don't want to go to 'Red Light' with you. It felt like a donkey kick to the crotch."

Hermione, Dan, and Emma winced at that description, with Dan going far enough to cross his legs as well.

Shaking his head to clear the pain, Harry leant down again, and recovered the package he had brought as well. "A gift for you Kitten" he said as he passed it to Hermione.

With a shocked and pleased look on her face, Hermione opened the package. Inside was a long velvet box. Opening the box, Hermione saw a beautifully crafted collar made of some gorgeous and shimmering hide. "What is it, MiLord?" she asked.

"Antipodean Opal-eye hide, love. It's your collar, so that those who know, will know. Those that don't well, they don't really matter do they. If you'll notice, its got the Potter Crest mounted at the centre." Harry said, as he gently withdrew the collar.

Walking around behind Hermione, and lifting her hair out of the way, Harry gently placed the collar on her neck. As he closed the buckle, Harry said "With this collar, I mark you as mine. With this collar, you accept that you are mine. In this world and the next, until time itself shall end. You are mine to protect, love, and cherish."

As the collar closed, and the medallion pressed against her neck for a second, Hermione could literally feel Harry's love for her wash through her body. Her Lord had marked her as His for all of time. Hermione knew she would do all she could to prove worthy of this trust and love.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wanted to finish the Holidays in this chapter, so we could start back to school, but after writing the bonding and collaring scene, anything else would feel like it was tacked on. Next Chapter will finish the Holidays, including a trip to Diagon and possibly some time on the train.

As an aside, you should all go read 'thepassat's first story "Harry Potter Archangel" it's a good story, it has a challenge, and is showing a lot of potential. Be nice if you review it, it's their first story.


	10. Limits, Pets, and Train

Disclaimer: remialcsiD

Thanks to Dark Lord Moridin for beta and Brit-pick work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the third week of their French Holiday, Harry and the Grangers mostly stayed around their villa except for dinners in the surrounding countryside, and the occasional visit to the local wineries. Hermione spent a fair amount of time getting comfortable wearing the smaller bikini that Harry had bought while they either lounged around the pool, or practicing the spells they had learnt over the last two years. Dan and Emma were especially amazed by some of the things magic could do.

The last Sunday, Harry had gone to each of the Grangers, and gotten a few drops of blood with Emma's help as a distraction. That night after dinner Harry disappeared for a few hours, and returned dirty, but with a huge smile.

The next day, Harry suggested Hermione wear the 'special' bikini then handed her a lovely emerald silk wrap, that complimented his eyes and her hair, that he had picked up while they were shopping in Rouen.

A few minutes later Hermione joined Harry and her family downstairs, wearing the wrap. Harry suggested that they spend the day and maybe the rest of the week down a part of the beach he had found the other night. Harry lead the group to a semi isolated part of the beach near their villa. Looking around Harry found the markers he had set out to identify the warded section of the beach.

Hermione unfolded her lounger, and after setting it up, glanced at Harry.

Harry grinned and then said far too casually though with a low voice "Why don't you get some sun 'Mione?"

Looking around Hermione was a bit surprised. _"__Wait, what? It sounds like he wants me to take off the wrap. I'm fairly sure that he knows that I'm wearing _that_ bikini, he's the one that suggested it. But we're in a public area. I mean yes it's a little isolated, but still nearly anyone could wander by__"_ raced through Hermione's mind.

Seeing the look in Harry's eye, Hermione realized that he had something planned, and that she would be safe. Trusting her Lord, she carefully removed the wrap, and lay it down on the lounger after folding it so it could act as a small pillow. Still a little anxious though trusting Harry, Hermione lay down on the lounger face down, so that she could work on deepening the tan she had started on her back. Harry attentive and protective young man that he was, carefully slathered some sun lotion on her back, and untied the string at the back of the neck carefully enough that he didn't think Hermione would notice.

An hour, and three chapters of her current book, later Hermione turned over to work on evening the tan on her front. As deep into the story as she was, Hermione didn't notice for a few minutes that she had left her top behind. It wasn't until she realized the strange sensation that she was feeling was a certain part of her anatomy crinkling from the cool breeze that was blowing from the ocean.

Harry knew the moment that Hermione had realized that she was now sunbathing topless, as a slightly uncomfortable sensation occurred, letting him know that Hermione was near a limit that she hadn't expected to approach yet. As a way to both calm her and let her explore the sensation of pushing her limits, Harry offered her the sun lotion, saying "You might want to put some lotion on those, Kitten. I understand that sunburn there can be pretty painful"

Hearing Harry casually reminding her to put sun lotion on her now bare breasts, snapped Hermione out of the panic she had been starting to experience. Realizing that this was likely part of Harry's plan, she calmly took the bottle and with a bit of a wicked grin, said "Well since you'd rather not put it on for me MiLord, I guess I'll need to" before applying a generous amount of the lotion to her milky skin.

Harry's sudden blush, and the look on his face, caused Hermione to burst into peals of laughter. Hearing Hermione laugh, Dan looked up from where Emma had kept him distracted to see Hermione topless and rubbing lotion into her exposed front, while Harry looked on with a red face, and obvious reaction.

Dan's eyebrows rose through his hairline. "Excuse me Harry. Not to be too blunt, but what's going on?"

Harry shook his head for a moment then replied as innocently as possible "Well 'Mione's been doing so well so far, and her tan had been progressing so nicely, I though she might like to even it out a bit."

Dan replied, "In public like this? What about the 'These are mine, your parents and medical personal are the only others allowed to see them' thing Emma told me about?"

To everyone's surprise, Harry chuckled a bit, before he answered "That's still the case Dan."

"Then what do you call them?" Dan asked pointing to the small groups of people that had gathered a fair distance down the beach.

As Harry felt Hermione's nervousness building, he took her hand, and calmly stroking it with his thumb replied "I'd call them oblivious Dan. I set up some wards around this area. A combination of Muggle repelling wards and some Notice-Me-Not wards. That's what I was doing last night after dinner. For all intents and purposes, for the rest of this week, this section of the beach exists only for the four of us."

This immediately got Hermione's attention "What? How did you do that? We've not even started Runes much less warding yet." the inquisitive young woman asked her eyes brightening.

Harry chuckled a bit "I bought some temporary ward stones while we were in the alley, a couple of drops of blood to personalize them to us, and Bob's your uncle. We're the only people allowed through the wards until they fade."

Realizing how much time and effort Harry had put into this little scene, just so that they could work on trust and limits, had an interesting effect on Hermione. "MiLord you spoil me" she said, before launching herself like a bushy-haired Harry seeking missile onto his lap and attempted to snog him to within an inch of his life.

Difficult though it was, Harry remembered some of their earlier discussions and kept his hands above the waist, and on her back

When the two finally came up for air, Dan simply asked "You mentioned blood, how did you get that? I don't remember donating any."

Emma gently plopped herself in Dan's lap and said "I helped, Harry here wanted it to be a surprise."

"Really now?" is all that Dan said with a bit of a grin.

Later that evening after dinner, Dan looked at Emma with a bit of a grin, and said "Well now, forgetting to mention Harry buying that bit of floss for Hermione, and neglecting to mention helping him set up wards so that they could have a privately public scene. Not sure if you've been a good girl or a bad girl, but you've definitely earned a spanking." before hoisting her up over a shoulder and carrying her towards their room.

As soon as Dan had hoisted her up, Emma let out a happy squeal, though as soon as the door closed, both Harry and Hermione hit it with a silencing charm. Looking at each other, they both laughed, before heading into the sitting room and cuddling up together with a couple of good books.

As they now had a privately warded section of beach all to themselves, Emma and Hermione were able to work on ridding themselves of tan lines. At least ones above the waist. Neither of the two ladies were quite comfortable with going for a full body tan, though if they came back next year, they might actually consider it. Especially if Harry were able to ward the beach again.

/\/\/\/\/\/

When they returned from France, Harry and Hermione found a copy of their school book list, and a belated birthday gift from Hagrid.

Opening the gift, Harry found it was a book that tried to take his fingers off. Quickly wrapping a ribbon from the wrapping paper around it, it was able to keep it from biting him. Looking at the now bound book, Harry found that it was _"__The Monster Book of Monsters__"_. Harry mused aloud, "Wonder why Hagrid would send me this book? I mean it nearly took my fingers off."

While Harry had been looking at his gift, Hermione had opened her book list, reading over it, she replied "Wow, that's one of the books on our list Harry. That must be why he sent it to you. He knew you were taking Care of Magical Creatures this year."

Remembering his first friend's liking for the dangerous and unsafe, Harry had a worrying thought. "You don't think Hagrid's going to be our teacher for Care, do you? I mean this book is something he'd think was funny."

Hermione thought for a moment then said "You're right, he would. He might be the new professor, if Professor Kettleburn is retiring."

As term would be starting again in a few days, they decided that Emma would take Harry and Hermione to Diagon the next day to do their shopping, and that Dan would get Snuffles from the trainers. These decisions made, the four tiredly went to bed.

The next morning Dan, Harry, and Hermione awoke at their usual time and went for their morning run. With Harry whistling the cadence, they had worked their way up to a brisk 3 miles. With the running and other exercises they had been getting, this was now just enough to get their blood pumping and warm up their muscles for the follow on exercises, and martial arts practices.

Later, after showering and changing clothes, Emma, Hermione, and Harry drove into London to pick up their school supplies. Changing into their Potter House robes, they quickly entered The Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley.

While the two teenagers were getting their new books, and other school supplies, Emma decided to get Hermione an early birthday gift.

Knowing that her daughter would be able to use Hedwig any time she wanted to send a letter, Emma bypassed the owl emporium, and entered the Magical Menagerie. As she looked around, a salesperson seeing the Potter crest on her robes, approached and respectfully asked "Is there something I can help House Potter find?"

Emma being distracted by the antics of the various animals jumped in surprise. "Huh? Oh yes, thank you. I'm looking for a pet for my daughter. She's entering her third year at Hogwarts, and with her birthday coming up, I thought I'd get her something."

The sales person nodded, and said "Well owls are always popular, and as I'm sure you're aware, a great way for her to send letters, though the school does have plenty of owls for students to use. Why don't you tell me about your daughter, and we'll see what we can find?"

Emma smiled gratefully; apparently Harry was right about the robes allowing them to blend in better. She'd have hated to see how the salesperson would act if they knew Emma were a Muggle. "Well she's in Gryffindor, about to be a third year as I said. She's also very intelligent and she and I both love cats. The only real problem with getting a cat, is that her boyfriend has a rather large guard dog. While I do think the dog would ignore a cat, one might not be comfortable with the dog."

The salesperson thought for a few moments, then replied "Okay, so we have a young lion, very intelligent, who likes felines, though needs one that would be comfortable around canines. I think I know just the pet. And the wonderful thing is that they would make not just a great pet, but have the chance to become her familiar as well. "

Emma was cheered by this thought, Hermione would love that as according to some of the books she had left last year, a familiar could help with increasing her magical abilities and control. "Really, that sounds wonderful. What kind of feline are we talking about?"

The salesperson chuckled a bit, then replied "Why a kneezle of course. They're very popular, as they have near human intelligence. Thankfully I've one left, though I hate to admit that it's not the most attractive of creatures. Crookshanks also tends to be a very picky kneezle. Honestly I think that's why he's still here. I'll tell you what. If he doesn't take to your daughter, just bring him back and we'll sort something out alright?"

Emma nodded in agreement, and followed the sales person to the feline section where she pulled out the ugliest cat Emma had ever seen. The kneezle had a squashed in face, and bowed hind legs. "I can see why you call him Crookshanks." Emma said with a grin.

The salesperson just laughed. Grabbing a cat carrier, some grooming supplies and both cat and owl treats, as well as a few cat toys, Emma piled everything up at the register. The salesperson rang everything up and with a glance at Emma's robes hit two unmarked keys as well. "Alright that'll be 6 galleons, and 5 sickles. If you'll just sign here, we'll just charge the House account."

Emma said "Actually, this is a personal gift for my daughter, I'll just pay for it myself" before handing over the required gold.

The salesperson smiled and said "That's fine. And remember, if he doesn't take to your daughter, just bring him back and we'll sort it out." as they shrank the bag of accessories, before handing over the carrier with Crookshanks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Emma was doing her shopping, Harry and Hermione had decided to get their other supplies before visiting Flourish and Blott's, as they both knew that Hermione would be in there for a while. Seeing that their new Rune's class would require prepared blank stones and a rune carving kit, they picked those up first. Seeing a few higher quality carving kits, Harry bought those instead as it would mean that they wouldn't have to buy replacements or refills until they had finished their OWLs.

After picking up the rest of their school supplies, the two entered Flourish and Blott's. While Harry went to get the rest of their books, Hermione went over to the counter to get a copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ which caused the shopkeeper to cry, and swear he would never stock that book again.

Surprised that Harry hadn't already returned with the rest of the books, as she had wanted to browse a bit, Hermione went in search of her wayward Master. Entering the Arithmancy section, she finally found Harry. Standing in the middle of the aisle with one of the course books open, Harry had a look of near transcendent joy on his face. Wondering why he was so pleased, Hermione wandered over and looked at the book over his shoulder.

Seeing what appeared to be a treatise on advanced Maths, Hermione was a bit confused. "What do you have there MiLord?" the bushy-haired bookworm asked somewhat playfully.

Harry turned to Hermione and replied with what could only be called joy "Our new course book 'Mione. Have you seen this? It looks like a mix of Trig, Calculus and Physics. This may just become my new favourite class love."

Hermione's brows rose "Your new favourite class? I didn't know you enjoyed Maths Harry." she replied.

Harry chuckled a bit "Well when you're not allowed toys, you have to have something to play with. And since I'd often hide from Dudley in the library I was able to look through a lot of books. I found numbers that way, and learned how to play with them. I imagine that I had read through most of Little Whinging's books on Maths before I got to Hogwarts. I understood most of it too. I think I'm going to pick up a few extras as well." Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione giggled a little when Harry grabbed a copy of nearly all of the Arithmancy books, including the ones that were quite advanced. When Harry reached the section for the Mastery level books she asked "MiLord are you quite sure you want to get copies at that level so soon?"

Harry grabbed the last copy of one of the books before turning and replied "Mione my love, I was studying and understanding books on advanced theoretical physics before I was 11. I'm fairly sure this will be at least as fun."

Hermione purred low in her throat, she loved it when Harry let his inner Ravenclaw out to play. This year was going to be very fun.

Gathering their now very large collection of books up, they made their way to the front of the store. Seeing how many books Harry had gotten alone, Hermione was a little worried about how they were going to get all of the books home. When they reached the counter, Harry asked the salesperson for two of their self shrinking, auto expanding Library Trunks as well as the books. As the trunks security features had to be set in the store, Harry's birthday present to Hermione was rather a bit earlier than he wanted. Hermione on the other hand was so thrilled with the trunk, that she gave Harry a rather deep kiss right there in the store.

As the two teens made their way out of the book store with their new books and library trunks in their pockets, they ran across Emma, who had been approaching the store.

"Lord Potter, how on earth were you able to get my daughter out of a book store that quickly?" Emma asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed a little while Harry chuckled and replied "I gave her an early birthday present, that she seemed to like."

Seeing her daughter blushing made Emma curious "I do hope it was an appropriate gift Harry."

Harry blushed for a second at the implications, while Hermione laughed this time. "Mum it's fine. Harry got the both of us library trunks. They're self shrinking and they'll expand quite a lot so we can fit a huge amount of books into it."

Emma smiled at this, then said, "Well speaking of early birthday gifts, I have one for you as well. I've got a table saved at Florian's. Let's get some ice cream before we head back home."

As they walked into the ice cream Shoppe, they each got a ice cream sundae and settled at the table that Emma had already claimed. "Now I believe we were talking about early birthday presents." Emma said with a sly smile. "I actually found something I think you'll like, and since you're going to school again shortly, I thought I'd give it to you today." Emma said sliding the cat carrier out from under the table.

"This is Crookshanks, I hope you like each other" Emma said passing the carrier to Hermione.

Hermione looked into the carrier and saw a good sized, squash-faced pile of ginger fur. "Awww isn't he the cutest thing" she said with a bright smile.

Hermione opened the carrier and gently pulled the Kneezle out. Crookshanks sniffed his new mistress and her mate. He could tell that they were good people, and honest. For a kneezle that was very important. Crookshanks nuzzled Hermione and purred his approval of his new owners.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

While Harry and the ladies were shopping in Diagon, Dan went to pick up Snuffles. When he arrived at his friends training kennel, Dan looked around a bit. Seeing Michael running Snuffles through a last few tests and exercises, he was surprised.

Dan had worked with the occasional K-9 unit while in the SAS and they had needed special commands for certain actions. Michael oddly wasn't using any of those commands, just telling Snuffles what to do.

"Well that's a bit odd there Mike, why is that. I thought they had to be trained to certain commands?" Dan said as he quietly approached is friend.

Michael glanced over his shoulder, and replied "They usually do Dan. You were right though when you said that the dog was a bloody genius though. All ya have to do is just tell him and he understands. It's fairly amazing how bloody intelligent he is. It's a shame Harry turned down our request to put him to stud."

Dan just shrugged, "Sorry about that. He didn't explain why he said no, maybe next year though." he said.

Michael let out sharp whistle, which caused Snuffles to break off of his attack on one of the training dummies, and trot back to the two men. Dan knelt down, and rubbing Snuffles on the head, said "Well boy, looks like your training is finished. You ready to see your master again?"

At this Snuffles barked with apparent joy and happily licked Dan's face.

Dan snapped a lead on Snuffles collar, and walked with Michael back to his car. When they reached the car, Michael handed Dan a packet of papers, including a recommended diet, an explanation of the training and a full list of commands.

On the way home, Dan stopped at a butchers and picked up a few steaks for dinner that night. When he got back in the car, he turned to Snuffles and said "Mike said you're smart. So here's a deal. You behave yourself around these steaks, and one of them is yours when they're cooked okay?"

To his surprise Snuffles looked at him and nodded.

When they got home, Dan led Snuffles into the house, and set the steaks on the counter, before putting the training packet on the coffee table in the sitting room. When he returned to the kitchen the packet of steaks had disappeared.

Remembering the house elf of Harry's, Dan called "Dobby?"

When the little guy popped in, Dan said "Dobby did you do something with the steaks I placed on the counter a minute ago?"

Dobby replied "Yes Mr. Grangy Dad. Dobby will prepare them. Yous just relax, Dobby has everything handled sir."

Dan chuckled, then replied "Well Emma, Hermione, and I like our steaks rare. Not sure how Harry takes his, but you might go rare with that as well. Also one of those is for Snuffles, so you might be careful if you're seasoning it."

Dobby nodded quickly then popped away again.

Dan shook his head and went back to the sitting room, and tried to relax a little while reading the training packet.

"_As Hermione would say, Sweet Morgana. Advanced tracking, how to attack human and various animal types. Escape and Evasion training. He went all out it looks like. That dog's got to be as much a genius as Harry is if he learnt all that this quickly.__"_ Dan thought to himself as he read through the packet.

When the others arrived home, Harry was tackled by a different missile than usual. Snuffles had waited patiently until he smelt Harry entering the home, and launched himself at the raven-haired boy. As they hit the floor, Snuffles started licking Harry like mad.

"Missed me did ya boy?" Harry asked laughing as he hugged his dog. "Well I missed you too. I'm glad to see you." he continued.

After gently shoving Snuffles off of him, Harry stood. "Now Snuffles, Hermione here has a new pet. I hope you'll be able to get along with him. His name is Crookshanks, okay." Harry said, before gesturing for Hermione to bring Crooks in.

Hermione walked in, carrying her new Kneezle, and carefully set him down in front of Snuffles. Both pets sniffed each other. Snuffles immediately knew that this was a kneezle, and resolved not to mess with it. He also worried that his secret might be let out, though hearing Harry's defence of him at Privet drive he wasn't as concerned as he might otherwise be.

Crookshanks on the other hand, smelt not quite dog, not quite grim, but also not quite human. There was some deceit in the smell, but it was not directed his mistress or her mate. In fact, the creature before him was obviously determined to protect his mistresses mate at all costs. Crookshanks accepted this, and knew that this 'Snuffles' could be trusted and would help mistress and her mate all that he could. Crookshanks let out a small mew, then playfully batted Snuffles on the snout before stalking off to explore with his tail held high.

Snuffles whuffed almost in relief, then padded up to Harry's room. Harry turned to Hermione and said "Well that went very well. Much better than I expected actually. Looks like they've decided to accept each other. Hopefully they'll be friends as well."

Hermione giggled a bit at this before heading up to her room to put away her new supplies, and to start loading her new library trunk.

/\/\\/\/\/

1st September

Harry and Hermione calmly entered Platform 9 and ¾ with Snuffles calmly stalking on his left, an obvious guardian. Hermione on his right arm, was carrying Crookshanks cuddled in her left. Neither was obviously carrying a school trunk as they had shrunken them prior to leaving that morning and they were sitting comfortably in their pockets.

Seeing Neville and Luna entering the Platform together with Neville's grandmother. Harry leant down to Snuffles and said "Go find us a compartment boy, we'll be along shortly." Snuffles nodded and whuffed before heading into the train.

Harry and Hermione glided towards the newly arrived pair. Seeing their liege approach, Neville bowed as Luna curtsied. Harry nodded to both, Augusta's brow rose in surprise. She had been somewhat shocked when Neville had returned from the Potter boy's birthday party, with the Potter crest having been returned to the left shoulder of his robes. Augusta had wondered about that until Neville informed her that, his friend, Harry had claimed his Lordship.

"Lord Potter, an honour to finally meet you." Augusta said respectfully.

Harry nodded in return and replied politely, "And you Lady Longbottom"

Augusta smiled sadly for a moment before replying gently "Lady no more my Lord, Dowager Longbottom yes. Lady Longbottom is sadly indisposed as is Lord Longbottom. When Neville comes of age, he'll be able to take the Lordship, and hopefully will have at least a prospective Lady by then."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, in either sadness or pain, then replied gently "My apologies and my condolences then Dowager Longbottom, Neville."

Augusta shook her head "Its perfectly alright my Lord, you had no way of knowing. It does however look as though the train is about ready to leave. You should all get aboard unless you wish to miss it again."

Hermione chuckled at this reminder of Harry's trip to Hogwarts last year. Harry just grinned impishly, then lead the group to the train.

Once the climbed aboard the train, Snuffles found them and led them to a nearly empty compartment near the end of the train. The only other occupant was an older gentleman with slightly shabby clothes, who it seemed had fallen asleep.

Looking at the others, Neville said "Who do you think this is?"

Hermione pointed to the trunk already above the seat, "Well his trunk says R.J. Lupin. He's probably our DADA teacher this year."

They quietly entered the compartment and Neville and Harry quickly placed everyone's trunks in the overheads, before settling in for the trip. Once they had settled, with Hermione lightly perched on Harry's lap, Harry and Hermione removed their contacts and put them safely away in vials in their now expanded trunks.

Both Neville and Luna were surprised to see that Hermione also sported slit eyes. At their questioning looks, Hermione said, "Last year I suffered a potions accident over the Christmas Holidays. My eyes ended up like this. Madam Pomphery gave me these contacts like MiLord's, but with MiLord not wearing his except in the Muggle world, I've decided to follow his lead.

Luna and Neville nodded, they could both certainly understand that. Especially with the consequences of insulting or attacking Hermione. They did both wonder though if something permanent would need to happen to Malfoy for him to learn when to keep his mouth shut.


	11. Snorkacks Dementors and Slytherins oh my

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any part of the Harry Potter universe.

Thanks to my Beta, Dark Lord Moridin for beta and britpick work

As the group felt the train begin to move, Harry remembered something he had been thinking about. Looking around at the other three conscious people in the carriage compartment, Harry said "As I know you're all aware, something strange usually happens to me during the year. First year it was Voldemort possessing Professor Quirell and attempting to get the Philosopher's Stone. Second year was Lockhart and the Basilisk. This year Sirius Black has escaped and Dumbledore thinks he'll be coming after me."

At this, Snuffles growled low in his throat. Neville pitched in "Grandmother said that the Ministry will be stationing Dementors around Hogwarts to try to catch him too."

At this both Harry and Hermione shook their heads, they both remembered what they had read about the Dementors of Azkaban. "That's another example of what I'm talking about" Harry said with a grimace before continuing. "Neville as one of my vassals, I'm putting you in charge of keeping my other vassals safe in case I'm not available for any reason or if I'm incapacitated. Hermione, I'm appointing you as my Seneschal and given this" Harry tapped her collar, "I formally declare you as my next of kin as my betrothed. If anything happens to me, you are the only one to have any say over what is done, and they will be required to give you a full disclosure of my injuries. As liege lord to the three of you, I am defacto, in loco parentis for you and the same applies to me.

Unnoticed to the four, the Potter crest appeared on Hermione's robes over her heart trimmed in silver and gold. When Harry mentioned that he and Hermione were betrothed, both Neville and Luna perked up "You're betrothed?" Luna asked. "When did that happen?"

Hermione giggled a bit, then replied "In France while we were on our holiday. It was the day after I got this." She said stroking her collar.

_/Flashback_

_Hermione sat down next to Harry by the pool, turning to him she asked "Harry I__'__m curious, what was last night. What does this mean to you?" pointing to her beautiful new collar._

_Harry turned to Hermione and gathering her into a warm hug said, "Hermione, I love you. You__'__re the only person I know other than Professor McGonagall that sees me as just Harry. Everyone else sees either the Boy-Who-Lived, or sees me as Lord Potter. I__'__m not ashamed of my ancestors or my title, but you know I always only wanted to be just Harry. You__'__re the first person whose touch hasn__'__t meant pain. You__'__re the first person that I can remember telling me that they loved me. Hermione the rest of the world could burn, and as long as I had you in my life, I would be happy. I could easily see us spending the rest of our lives together. But we are both too young for me to officially propose. I hope you don__'__t mind, but I see last night as kind of like a betrothal. If next year, when you turn 15, we__'__re still together as I hope, I__'__ll speak with your father, and ask his blessing."_

_Hermione squealed in happiness then snuggled closer to Harry. "I__'__m so glad to hear that Harry. I hope we are together forever, and I would love to be your betrothed."_

_/end flashback_

Luna let out an Aww, before embracing Hermione.

Shaking his head a little, Harry remembered the letter from Luna again. "Luna, you mentioned that you and your father were looking for wild Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. What are those?"

Luna perked up happily, "Oh those are something our family has been working on breeding for a while. We used to have them back in the time of Merlin, but our entire herd was killed off."

"So you're trying to find wild ones?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it would be much easier than trying to breed for them. That's very difficult, though I think we're only a generation or two away from them." Luna said happily.

Harry perked up at this a bit "Breed for them? What are they, and how do you breed for them?" he asked curiously.

Luna smiled happily "Well as to what they are, they're quite possibly the best war mount someone could have. Very strong, very powerful, and extremely loyal. They can turn both themselves and their rider invisible, and they can fly. As to how one breeds for them, well that's pretty difficult actually. You have to first breed a Unicorn stallion to a Nightmare. The resulting offspring are called Daymares. Daddy actually has a herd of those, so that part of it is covered. You also have to breed a Thestral stallion with a Unicorn mare, that's where we're having difficulties, as Thestrals are difficult to find. Thankfully Hogwarts has a domesticated herd of them. I'm hoping that I can get a chance to get that mix going. Incidentally that cross creates what's called a 'Black Unicorn'. It's very like a Thestral, except with the unicorn horn and visible. Then you breed the Black Unicorn with the Daymares, and that should give us the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack."

Both Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped a bit, Luna was right. That would be an extremely dangerous mount, especially if it had the intelligence of a Thestral. "Dear Merlin Luna, that...that would be something I certainly wouldn't want to mess with. Are you planning on taking Care next year. It would certainly help with that plan. If you want we can also talk with Hagrid, to see if he'll let you work with the Thestrals." Harry said still slightly in shock.

"That would be wonderful Harry thank you!" Luna said excitedly.

After a few moments of thought, Luna turned to Neville and said "Oh, Neville I was wondering if I could get you to help me with something else."

Neville looked curious and replied "What would you need my help with Luna?"

Luna said in her usual dreamy tone "Well I need to breed up some more Blibbering Humdingers, and since they're a fungoid species, well your help would be appreciated. I know how good you are with plants and all."

At this, Harry and Hermione's eyebrows rose a bit. "Fungoid? Luna are you breeding Mi-Go?" Hermione asked a little nervously. The anxiety both teens felt at Luna's slightly manic smile did not help at all.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Just don't go breeding something that will wipe us all out okay?" Harry said with a touch of worry lacing his voice.

"Oh don't worry My Lord, they'll be trained to leave anything with the Potter crest alone, or I'll have the house elves fry them up like mushrooms." Luna looked lost in thought for a second, then continued. "You know that might actually taste interesting. I must speak with the castle elves about that."

Neville, Harry, and Hermione cringed a bit at that. Even Snuffles whimpered for a second.

Luna pulled out a copy of her potions book, and started reading through one of the chapters of preparing organic components. At this the other three started leafing through their books as well.

After a few hours, Luna looked up and asked "Hermione I'm curious about something I'm seeing here. This chapter says that there are three ways to prepare goat lungs, Why is that?"

Hermione looked up from her Runes book, and answered "Well it depends on the potion really. Drowning potion requires that they be just chopped, the Oxygenation perfusion requires that they be minced, and the Aeration solution requires them diced. What chapter are you reading, it should have mentioned those potions I would think?"

Luna grimaced a bit, then replied "Well this is just about prep, it doesn't really talk about the potions so much as the prep methods. I'm actually reading the section _"__On the Importance of Lungs, and their proper preparation"_. It's quite interesting, though I'm looking forward to the next section, that's got how to properly stew eyes."

Harry felt his stomach lurch a little at that, especially as he heard the trolley lady knocking on the door to their compartment. After purchasing some bar chocolate, the four started to look at their books again.

A few moments later, Snuffles started whimpering and hid underneath the bench Harry and Hermione were sitting on. Noticing Snuffles odd behaviour, Harry and Hermione shared a look, before noticing that the compartment had started to get cooler. "Right, Hermione you'll need to help me with it" Harry said as the two stood.

Surprising Luna and Neville, Harry pulled his trunk down, and opening it, removed a long thin case. As soon as Harry put the case on the bench, Hermione opened it, and removed a sheathed sword and belt. While she was unwrapping the belt from the scabbard, Harry replaced the case, and put the Trunk back up. The whole while, the compartment was growing cooler.

Neville could swear he heard screams and some kind of insane laughter, Luna heard an explosion and the sound of her mother's pained breathing. Harry and Hermione were too focused on their current task to be effected yet. The moment Harry's trunk was put back away, he spun around hands still raised, and allowed Hermione to belt the sword around his waist.

As soon as she had finished her task, Hermione nearly collapsed to the bench. Once again she heard Ron's voice _"__She's a nightmare honestly, it's no wonder she's not got any friends"_ and again heard a troll bursting through a wooden door.

Harry seeing Hermione slumping to the bench, looked worried for an instant before a blackness surrounded him _"__No! Not my Harry. Kill me instead"_ and a flash of green. This alternated with McGonagall's voice saying _"__There has been another attack...Another double attack"_(1)

Harry could feel something drawing closer, and he drew Durendal. As soon as the sword was freed from it's scabbard, Harry could feel energy returning. Not much, but enough to place himself between Hermione and what ever was now attempting to open the door to their compartment. As the door opened, a flash of silver spell light flashed past Harry, and impacted on the door frame.

The cloaked being recoiled a bit, and suddenly, the man whose luggage identified him as Lupin, was standing, wand drawn and approaching the door to the compartment. "Back! Get Back! Sirius Black is not in this compartment, BEGONE!" before firing the silver spell again, driving the Dementor away.

As soon as the Dementor flowed away from the compartment, Harry slumped down next to Hermione, though his sword was still drawn. As Lupin turned, he looked at the four students. Thankfully for the most part, they were unharmed, but the effect of the Dementors was not entirely physical.

Remus pulled a large slab of chocolate out of a coat pocket, and breaking it into chunks, offered it to the four students. "Here, eat some of this, it will help. Dementors attack the mind and try to draw out your happiness. The chocolate will help with that."

Slowly the students each took a chuck of the chocolate. Crumpling the wrapper and slipping into a pocket, Lupin said "I'm going to check with the conductor. Hopefully we're nearing Hogwarts. I'll be right back. I've not poisoned the chocolate, it's safe." before turning and exiting the compartment.

Sharing a look with the others, Harry took a bite of the chocolate, he could feel the warmth returning to his fingers. After a few moments of watching him, the other three began to eat the chocolate as well. Soon the four were back to normal though still a bit restrained due to the effects of the Dementor.

After another few minutes, the door to the compartment opened to reveal Professor Lupin. "We should be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour." Seeing Harry still had his sword drawn, Lupin said calmly "Harry you can sheath your sword, it's safe now." Still a bit dazed from remembering seeing Hermione petrified in the Hospital Wing, and hearing what he now assumed was his mother begging for his life to be spared, Harry slid his sword back into it's scabbard. As his hand left the hilt, he slumped against Hermione and finally lost consciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An unknown amount of time later, Harry came back to consciousness with Hermione gently patting his cheek. His head resting in her lap, Harry looked up and saw tears in her eyes. "Mione, what happened love?" he asked softly.

At the sound of his voice, Hermione gasped "Harry! Oh Merlin we were worried about you. Just as soon as you sheathed Durendal, you passed out. Professor Lupin is speaking with the conductor to see if we can make it to the school any quicker."

Harry shook his head for a moment, then Hermione helped him to sit up. "I think the usual happened Love. As soon as the danger was past, I passed out. It's like what always happens. I'm in danger, I fight through it, and after I survive and reach safety, well night night world. I swear it's like the Potter luck draws on my energy or something."

Hermione and Luna thought for a moment before Hermione replied "You know Harry, you might be right. If it's something like an inherent gift, like Neville's skill with plants, it very well could. It would explain why Potters almost always win through unless they're sacrificing themselves. Then the luck goes to ensuring the best possible outcome. Of course, that would explain so much!" the bushy-haired teen said excitedly.

A few moments later, they felt the train slowing down as it approached the Hogsmeade station. The four stood, and carefully made their way to the carriages waiting for them. Amazingly a path opened between the group and the carriages. It seemed that no one wanted to interfere with the group.

This was the case at least until a very familiar voice drawled "Awww did wee little Potty pass out?" Harry's eyes blazed, but he refused to acknowledge the source of the insult. Unfortunately, this only seemed to encourage the person.

As the voice drew closer they heard "Well good job on dropping the weasel, but really Potter. Hanging around with a squib, a loon and Mud..." Before Draco could finish the last word, he found a sword at his throat.

"If you so much as finish that word Malfoy, I will have your head!" Harry growled out, eyes glowing green like the killing curse.

Draco stuttered "W-w-when my father hears about this." but was again interrupted before he could finish his threat.

"When your father hears about this, he will be grateful that he still has a son! How stupid are you to insult the betrothed of one of the Four Lords of the Marches Malfoy? And in the presence of her Lord at that. It's no wonder that you weren't placed in Ravenclaw if you're that stupid" Harry said coldly.

"You can't do this, I'm a Malfoy!" Draco exclaimed. "You can't threaten me."

Harry looked at Malfoy like he had just proven his stupidity, which he had though he knew it not.

"You are a peasant Malfoy. The only claims your family has are its wealth and it's 'pure blood' status. In short, you're inbred and rich. I am EARL Potter! You are nothing to me, I could gut you where you stand for what you've said, and there is nothing your father or the Ministry itself could do to me."

Seeing the very real possibility of death in Harry's eyes, and knowing that if Harry spoke the truth about being Earl Potter, then he was also correct about the lack of any punishment that would occur. Any Head of an Ancient and Noble House could call a Duel of Honour, with no repercussions to the victor. As these thoughts passed through what could be laughingly called Draco's brain, he whimpered and backing away from the sword, ran to an open carriage and prayed that Potter would accept this without killing him.

As he sheathed his sword, Harry turned around. Seeing Neville looking at him in shock, and Hermione in exasperation, Harry said calmly. "He insulted my vassals and attempted to insult my betrothed. Those actions are legal grounds for me to call a duel of honour if I chose. I'll let him go with the warning this time. But if he opens his mouth again, he'll find he regrets it."

Neville nodded in understanding, but Hermione replied "But won't you get in trouble for threatening him like that Harry? I mean Hogwarts does have certain rules about things like that."

Harry shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Hermione, before responding "'Mione love. Like I told the Ferret, nobody can say anything about what I've done just now. This falls outside of school rules or technically even Ministry law, though Ministry law does touch a bit on it. By insulting the betrothed of the Head of an Ancient and Noble house, he cast aspersions on the Honour of House Potter. That gives me a perfectly legal right to kill him. I also have a legal right to warn him, in case he was not aware of what consequences his actions may have. Now that said, I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be whinging to Snape the moment he sees him. I almost hope he does. I've been looking for a way to put that bully in his place, and this gives me the perfect chance to do so." Harry finished with a feral grin.

As the carriage pulling the four approached the school, they could see Draco talking with Professor Snape who had been waiting at the entrance hall. Seeing the greasy, sallow man's face beginning to contort with rage, Harry knew that things were going to be getting very interesting very quickly. Harry whispered to his companions "Heads up, the little ferret just spoke with Snape, just follow my lead and everything will be fine. Neville, if I get called up to the Headmaster's office, keep an eye on 'Mione and Luna. Oh and if it becomes necessary, the three of you have my full and complete permission to call a duel of honour if it involves Snape or Malfoy. I will act as champion, so don't worry. If you need to defend yourselves, do so with the utmost prejudice. You're all under Potter protection, so they'll have to come through me."

As the carriage pulled into the roundabout in front of the school, Harry reached down and petted Snuffles on his head, before climbing down, and offering his hand to Hermione to assist out of the carriage.

Hermione took Harry's hand as they walked to the entrance of the school, with Snuffles ranging to the side, and Neville and Luna behind. As the approached the entrance, Snape snarled out, "Well Potter you've done it this time, I've got you right where I want you. Detention for a month, and I think 100 points from Gryffindor for that little display at the station."

Hearing this, Harry's lip curled into a smile, before responding. "Oh I think not Snape. That was nothing to do with school, and with all due respect, you've no business sticking your nose into things."

Hearing the Potter brat being this arrogant, enraged Snape to the point, where he reached for his wand. Before his hand could close around the handle though, a very loud growl drew his attention to the black dog whose attention was focused solely on him. Keeping eye contact with the beast, Snape said "Call off your mutt Potter, and besides, dogs are not permitted at Hogwarts, so we'll just need to send the beast home."

Harry just smirked before replying, "Oh I'd advise against drawing that wand Snape. Snuffles there has been trained to take down a threat, sadly he was trained to use lethal force, so I'd be very careful removing your hand. He might consider you one. And actually the Headmaster not only knows about him, but I've been given an exemption to have him with me at all times if I chose. What with Sirius Black after me, the Headmaster is of course concerned with my well-being."

When the Potter brat again cheeked him, Snape realized that at no time had the brat used his proper title, and he had flat refused to acknowledge the detentions or point reduction. "Potter, you will show me the respect I deserve. I am a Professor here, and you will acknowledge that. And you will serve those detentions with me!" he again snarled.

At this Harry laughed mockingly "I have been showing you the respect you deserve Snape. It is you that are not showing proper respect. I am LORD Potter, you will address me as that, and that alone. As to your claim of being a professor, well I think our first and second years together has put paid to that idea. The prime requirement to being a professor is that one have the capacity to teach. The phrase "Instructions are on the board, you have an hour" does not qualify. I'll acknowledge that you are and were the youngest Potions Master in the last century and half, and I will respect that accomplishment, but currently Potions Master Snape, you do not qualify as a professor except under the loosest definition. As to the detentions, well those will not be served. As for the reason, it is because a pure-blood student under your charge chose to insult my betrothed. Now as I'm sure that as head of Slytherin house, you know the pure-blood traditions and laws. What is the consequences for insulting one betrothed to the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House?"

Professor Snape had been growing angrier and more enraged with every word that Potter had said until he asked the last question, at which point his nearly puce expression had paled to near albinism. _"__Oh bollocks"_ Snape thought to himself _"__If Draco did that, then Potter would be well within his legal rights to gut the little pillock. What's worse is the arrogant little bugger is right. That was a matter of Familial Honour. Even if Potter gutted Draco in the Great Hall nobody could say anything."_

After that brief moment's consideration, Snape responded. "Your pardon _Lord_ Potter. You are of course correct, that incident has nothing to do with the school. I was not given all of the information. Young Malfoy simply said that you had threatened him with that blade. I imagine that it is an Heirloom blade, and that is why you're wearing it displayed as such?"

Snape's voice was still inflected with distaste but he was using the proper forms, and Harry would accept that. "Yes Professor. He insulted Hermione in my presence. As he was not aware that I had claimed my title, and that we were betrothed I decided to give him a warning. And yes, this is an ancient heirloom."

Snape was astonished at the near instant 180 that Potter had preformed. He had expected the arrogant little shite to press, but he had actually been somewhat respectful. He would need to think on that.

"Very well, I'll be sure to inform the rest of the faculty. Oh Professor McGonagall said that she need to see both you and Ms. Granger in her office before the feast." Snape said. He'd be damned if he had to call the brat LORD anything, and if the only way to avoid that, was to avoid saying his name, well he could do that too.

Harry turned and nodded to Neville and Luna, before saying "'Mione and I will see you guys at the feast. Save us a good seat, yeah?"

Neville nodded back. Unbeknownst to the three males, Snuffles had snuck behind Snape and lifting his leg, emptied his apparently overfilled bladder on the mans leg. The two young ladies watching this had to fight to contain their laughter. Thankfully the light rain kept the professor from noticing what was happening.

Harry turned back just in time to catch Snuffles lowering his leg, and had to fight to keep a smile off of his face. It seemed his dog had about the same opinion of the greasy potions professor as he himself did. "Well 'Mione, Snuffles, shall we go see what Professor McGonagall needs before we eat?'

Hermione using her best high class tone with only a bit of humour apparent in it replied "We shall MiLord" before giggling lightly.

As Harry and Hermione started towards their Head of House's office, with Snuffles following closely, Neville and Luna entered the Great Hall. As they sat, Neville ensured that he saved room enough for Harry and Hermione. The Ravenclaws seeing the Potter House crest on Luna's robes, decided that last year was the only year that they would hide Luna's possessions. Obviously this girl had a very highly placed patron, and they weren't the house of the intelligent for nothing.

Seeing the crest on one of her newer housemates, Penelope Clearwater made a decision. She needed to talk with Lord Potter, and ensure that he knew some of the things that would need to be known. This would indeed be an interesting year.

/\/\/\/\/\

from CoS when McGonagall tells Harry about Hermione's petrification


	12. Classes and Map

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is owned by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

A/N I'll admit to being a bit surprised that almost no one commented on the Snorkack reveal, but oh well.

Thanks as always to Dark Lord Moridin for beta and britpick work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While the rest of the School made their way to the Great Hall for the sorting and opening feast, Harry and Hermione found themselves making their way to their Head of House's office. The two teens hoped that this would be relatively quick as the Professor still needed to help with the Sorting.

As soon as they knocked on the door, they heard Professor McGonagall's voice calling for them to enter. As the two teens and their dog entered the room, they saw both Professor McGonagall and surprisingly Professor Vector sitting at McGonagall's desk. "Ah good, it's the both of you. Please take a seat, this won't take but a few minutes, and we can all get down to the Sorting and feast." McGonagall said calmly.

"Okay Professor, is there something we can help you with?" Harry asked politely as he helped Hermione into a chair before sitting himself. Snuffles quietly roamed the office, sniffing curiously.

"Yes, Lord Potter" McGonagall started. "I know that you've said that your marks are 'fudged' but given the difficulty of Arithmancy, and that neither Professor Vector nor myself wish to see a student set themselves up for failure, I've asked Professor Vector to give you a quick test just to ensure that you'll not be too out of your depth."

Harry sighed, then turning to Vector said "Ma'am, I assume that you have a least a passing familiarity with Muggle physics?"

Professor Vector's brow raised a moment, before she nodded "Yes Lord Potter, that would be a bit of an understatement, but yes. As a matter of fact, Arithmancy could be considered Applied Quantum Physics." she replied in a soft voice with a faint hint of an Irish accent.

The look of sheer wonder that flowed across both Harry and Hermione's faces both surprised and pleased the two teachers. Harry's next question confused McGonagall and floored Vector.

"Wait, Applied Quantum Physics? But how do you get around the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principal, and what about the implications of Observational Bias? I mean that's got to have some effect on spell creation." Harry asked rapidly.

"Um, well we don't actually get to that point until the fifth year Lord Potter. But I can say that given your understanding of physics, I think we can skip the test." Professor Vector said still somewhat shocked. "I will say that with monitoring spells it can make things a little easier, though the Uncertainty Principal still has some effects, but generally only on the higher level spells." she finished.

Harry had to stop and think about that for a moment. "I can see that I guess. And a monitoring spell could definitely answer the questions posed by Schrodinger, in his thought experiment." he replied in a tone that said he was lost in thought.

Vector smiled. Yes the Potter boy, would be a joy to teach. The look on his young ladies face indicated that she'd also be a joy to have in class. Turning to McGonagall, "Well Minerva, I have to say, I think I'll enjoy having these two in my class. I'll see you at the feast."

After Professor Vector made her way out of the office, McGonagall turned to her two students. "Well that went a bit better than I expected honestly. Lord Potter I do hope you'll continue to show these improvements in all of your classes."

"I fully intend to Professor. And please, feel free to call me Harry, or even Mr. Potter, Professor. You have earned that right I think." Harry said with a bit of a cheeky grin.

Hermione just shook her head. She knew her Harry was up to something, especially given that display with Snape earlier.

"Very well Mr. Potter, there are a couple of other reasons I called you and Ms. Granger here. The first is that the Headmaster would like you to reconsider taking Divination. As Ms. Granger is still enrolled in that class, it would fit in well with your statement "Where she goes I go" statement from the end of last year as well." Professor McGonagall said in a business like tone.

"Did the Headmaster say why he wished me to take this course?" Harry asked politely.

McGonagall shook her head, "No he didn't, but he was quite insistent on it, though he won't force things I'm sure. I will say that as strongly as he recommended that you enrol into the class, that there may be a prophecy about you, and he hopes that after taking Divination that you'll be more predisposed to consider their accuracy."

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads at this. It looked like the Headmaster was playing games again. "Very well Professor, as a favour to you, I'll take the course as well, though I reserve the right to withdraw both myself and Hermione from it at any time." the young lord said.

"That will be acceptable, Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied, glad that she'd be able to avoid any conflict with the two and Dumbledore. "Now as to the final reason I've asked you both here. Some of the classes that you've signed up for are at the same time as other classes that you've also chosen. Normally you'd be encouraged to consider dropping one of the two classes. However, given your experiences of the last two years, I've decided to try something a little different. I spoke with one of my former students, who happens to work with the Department of Mysteries, for the both of you. I went out on a limb for the two of you, but I managed to get you both a way to attend all of your classes." the stern-faced woman said as she pulled a pair of necklaces out of one of the drawers of her desk.

As she handed them over to the two, McGonagall continued "These are called Time-turners. They will allow you to go back in time for a limited amount. You must be careful when using them, as bad things have happened when they are abused. The first thing you need to know is that it is very possible to accidentally kill yourself using one. So remember you must not let your past self see you when you spin back. The second thing you need to know is that you can only spin back 8 hours with one of these, if you reach the limit of the turner, it will need to recharge for 24 hours, so please be careful. The final thing I have to tell you is that you absolutely must keep this a secret. No one other than those of us in this office can know about this. The Headmaster is the only person other than my friend at the DoM, that knows about this. And it has to stay that way." McGonagall said as she tried to impress upon the two the severity of keeping these a secret. Both Harry and Hermione nodded their acceptance of her instructions, as they slipped their turners over their head and tucked them into their robes. Thankfully the chains were long enough that they would fit under their clothes without showing anything.

"Very well, the two of you should head down to the Great Hall, the Sorting should be starting before too long." McGonagall said as she stood. The two teens stood as well, as Snuffles approached their side.

Harry looked down and a thought crossed his mind. "Professor, do you mind if I take Snuffles here to my dorm before the feast. A dog in the Great Hall might raise eyebrows right now." Harry said.

McGonagall smiled at Harry, before replying, "That would be fine. The password is 'bravery', but you should hurry, it wouldn't do to be late."

"Thank you Ma'am" Harry said before they took off for the dorms.

Harry quickly lead them to the dorms and got Snuffles settled by his bed, and ensured that the Fat Lady knew that the dog was to be granted access, as he might roam occasionally.

After ensuring that Snuffles was settled, Harry quickly rejoined Hermione in the common room and the two raced to the Great Hall as neither wanted to miss the Feast.

Slipping in quietly, they found that they had missed the Sorting, but that Neville had indeed saved them a space. That he had convinced the Twins to help was something that would need to be considered, but at least they were near their friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night while the dorm was asleep, Snuffles decided to look around. He had recognized something that the Weasley twins had been looking at when they returned to the dorms after the Welcoming feast. _"__I'm glad Remus was able to figure out how to adjust the charms on the map to show our Marauder names. Otherwise there might be a fuss when I give it to Harry. Now what was that charm again, Occultus Nomen, I think"_ the person going by the name of 'Snuffles' thought to himself.

Slipping out of the dorm, and padding up to the 5th year boy's dorms, Snuffles nosed the door open, and slipped inside. Hearing the sounds of regular breathing, the dog, followed his nose, and found a familiar looking sheet of blank parchment sticking out from under a pillow. Gently grabbing it with his teeth, he slowly and carefully pulled it out from under the sleeping redhead. As he slipped away on padded foot, Snuffles pondered the best way to get the map to Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Harry awoke at his usual 5:30, and was amazed to find Snuffles sitting waiting for him by the entrance to the dorm. Rolling out of bed, Harry quickly changed to his jogging clothes, and headed down to the common room, to find Hermione waiting for him. Together the two teens and a dog, headed out side, to begin their morning exercises. After two laps around the Black Lake, the two headed back inside to shower and get ready for the day.

As Harry entered the dorm, he saw Neville getting ready for the day. Neville looked up, at the sound of the door, to the dorm opening, he saw Harry and Snuffles entering the room. The dog was panting a bit, but more surprising was that Harry was covered in a sheen of sweat. "Harry, where'd you disappear to this early in the morning?" Neville asked.

Harry glanced up, then replied "Oh it's something Hermione's dad got the two of us into over the Hols. We go for a quick jog every morning. I think we're going to have to find a place to work out as well, as neither one of us wants to get out of practice for our martial arts."

Neville looked confused at this, "Jogging, martial arts?" he asked

Harry chuckled as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the showers. "I'll tell you in a bit Nev." Harry's voice floated out of the bathroom before the door closed.

A few minutes later, Harry returned to the room and finished explaining. "Hermione and I started jogging and learning martial arts. Martial arts are a form of Muggle hand to hand combat. If we lose our wands, we won't be totally helpless and should still be able to defend ourselves. The jogging helped get us into shape and helps not only keep us there, but builds our stamina as well."

Neville nodded in understanding, then said "And given everything that you've had to deal with through the years, that's probably a good thing. Do you mind if I join you guys? If you need them I could even return the favour and help you with Fencing lessons. As a scion of a warrior family, I had to go through a few years of them." Neville finished.

Harry's eyes brightened. "That would be wonderful Neville. I pretty much know 'The pointy end goes in the bad guy' and that's about it." he said.

Neville laughed, then replied "I'd be happy to help out then. I can show you a few things. Maybe we could get some more official lessons this summer as well. I'm sure Gran would love to help you with that Harry."

"Thanks Neville, that's appreciated a lot" Harry said with a grin, before continuing "Now lets get down to the common room, I'm sure 'Mione is waiting, and I wouldn't be surprised if Luna's waiting for us as well" Harry said with a bit a grin, especially when Neville blushed at Luna's name.

When the two young men got downstairs, they saw that Hermione was just descending the stairs herself. As they met at the common room, Harry looked over his lovely girlfriend, and said "Beautiful as always 'Mione." giving her an overly courtly bow.

Hermione playfully curtsied, and replied "Thank you MiLord, and may I say that you are looking exceedingly handsome today yourself" in as serious a tone as she could manage, before giggling.

Extending his arm Harry asked "Well Milady, shall we away to break our fast?" playfully.

Hermione took Harry's hand and in her best haughty tone, replied "We shall MiLord." before grinning at him again. Together the three headed down to the Great Hall, where they found Luna was indeed waiting for them. The foursome decided to eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table that morning.

While they were eating, Professor McGonagall handed out the Gryffindor schedules, though there was an odd look to see a 'Claw eating with her cubs, that was before seeing the Potter crest on Ms. Lovegoods robes. Hermione upon seeing their schedule, said "Oh Harry look we've got Runes today. From the books, that will be an interesting class."

While they were talking about their classes from the prior year, and wondering about the qualities of this year's defence professor, the Head girl made her way to the Gryffindor table. Leaning down, she handed Luna her schedule, then said quietly "Lord Potter, if possible, I would like to speak with you later about a matter of some import."

Seeing the questioning looks on both Luna and Hermione's faces, Harry said equally quietly, "May I ask about what Ms. Clearwater?"

Seeing that the Potter crest was on each of the four's arm, and surprisingly on Hermione's breast as well, Penny replied "Actually, that would be Lady Clearwater, well after Christmas at any rate. I'm not the last of my Family, but I am in the Head position, and there are some things we'll need to discuss. If it helps at all, I'll be the Eastern Lady."

At this revelation, all four's eyebrows rose, Harry nodded, "Very well then Lady Clearwater, we'll work something out."

"Very good Lord Potter, when I can arrange something, I'll let Luna here know, and she can pass it to you." Penny said as she moved away from the group.

The four were definitely interested in finding out what the soon to be Lady of the Eastern Marches needed to discuss, and spent the rest of breakfast proposing theories. As the four headed out of the Great Hall to grab their books in preparation for the day's classes, Harry invited Luna to join them for their exercises the next day, and explained their reasons. When he mentioned that Neville would probably be joining in, she quickly agreed to meet them at the entrance hall the next morning at 5:45.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first class of the day was Double Transfiguration. When the bell rang, Professor McGonagall collected the summer Homework, then began to discuss the aspects of animate transfiguration, that being transfiguration between one living form to another. Giving an example of one of the hardest and most difficult forms of this, she transformed to a feline form, then back into her human shape. The shocked silence was broken by Ron Weasley of all people saying "Bloody brilliant Ma'am" before the entire class burst into applause, even including the Slytherins.

After discussing some of the theories and laws of animate transfiguration, including that cross species was more difficult, Professor McGonagall passed out a number of earthworms in small boxes, and showing them the proper spell, had them attempting to change the earthworms into meal-worms. Surprising everyone in the class, Harry actually managed the transfiguration before Hermione, though only by a few seconds. McGonagall had been keeping an eye on the two, and was as surprised as everyone else, though she hid it better than the rest of the class.

After Transfiguration, they headed down to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and shared a table with Neville and Seamus. Turning in their homework to Professor Sprout, Harry also handed across a folio detailing his experiment with dragon dung fertilizer, and explained that he would be able to examine the results next summer. This again surprised most of the Gryffindor's, and Professor Sprout, who gave him 10 points for the originality of the experiment, and offered him extra credit if he would be able to fully document any differences between the roses that had the fertilizer vs those that hadn't. This was an offer that Harry gladly accepted.

After Herbology, was Potions. Snape seeing the Potter crest on three of the students he intensely disliked, was enough to turn his stomach, but he knew better to say anything to Potter, as things could rapidly devolve. Surprisingly, with the three working together on the Hangover potion that they were brewing, each of them turned in a near perfect potion. Longbottom's potion was the only one that was not perfect, and it was only just off the perfect shade of iridescent green. Given that he'd expected Longbottom to blow up another cauldron, he surprisingly gave the boy an EE. Potter and Granger had earned an O, much to his distaste, but as they had saved samples of their potions, he couldn't claim otherwise without risking a review.

As Harry and Hermione had Runes after lunch, they had left their carving kits and books in their dorms. After eating a quick lunch, Harry rushed up to his dorm room, and was surprised to see a large blank piece of parchment laying on his bed, with a short note taped to it.

Sitting down, he read the note

"_Harry, this was your fathers and his friends. Just touch the parchment with your wand, and repeat the words '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_ when you're finished, say _'Mischief managed'_ to clear it. Your father's nickname was Prongs."_

Harry quickly gathered his carving kit and Runes book, before heading downstairs to meet up again with Hermione.

As Harry descended the stair well, Hermione noticed that he seemed distracted. "Harry love, is something wrong?" she asked.

Harry simply handed her the unsigned note that had been attached to the parchment, then sat down. Pulling out his wand, Harry followed the directions on the note, and touching it, said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

To both his and Hermione's surprise, lines of ink spread from the point the wand was touching, across the parchment, then formed the words "Mssr's Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail proudly present the Marauder's Map" before forming a moving map of Hogwarts. The map was currently focused on the Gryffindor common room, and showed the two teens next to each other. Looking at each other in surprise, they saw a dot labelled, Snuffles and another labelled Crookshanks moving together down the stairs to the boy's dorms. Looking over to the stair well, they saw their pets coming down the stairs. This was enough of a shock, that Hermione quickly cast the _tempus_ charm. Realizing that they now only had 15 minutes to get to the Runes class, which was on the opposite side of the castle, the two darted for the door.

As they ran Harry, who still had the exposed map in hand, rhetorically asked "How are we going to get to Runes on time now? I don't want to use the turners yet."

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking he felt an odd pulse from the parchment. Pulling Hermione to a stop, he saw a route being traced out on the map from their location to the location of the Rune's class. A small note at the bottom of the map said "Compliments of Mr Prongs."

Following the route displayed which led through three separate secret passage ways, the two teens made it to their Runes class with a few minutes to spare. As the neared the class, Harry quickly tapped the map again, and whispered 'Mischief Managed' before stuffing it into an inner pocket of his robes.

As they walked the rest of the way to the class, Hermione whispered "Harry we should turn the map in, we could get into a lot of trouble with it."

Harry thought for a second then replied, "Actually Hermione, we could keep from having problems with it. I mean think about it, using the map, we could use it to keep from running into future or past selves with it."

At Harry's words, Hermione stopped dead, she hadn't even considered that, but Harry was perfectly right, with the map, they would find it a lot easier to keep from running into future or past selves, as well as knowing when it would be safe to use the time-turners as they could ensure that nobody was around when they did use them.

As they entered the Runes class, they again shared a workspace. This class had a small enough enrolment that, all the houses shared the class, so they soon found themselves sharing the workspace with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, both of Slytherin House. Harry and Hermione knowing that they would likely be working with the two girls for the rest of the year, chose to set aside the house differences, and be polite.

Unfortunately, at least to Hermione's viewpoint, the two Slytherins thought that Harry's being polite gave them a chance to make a move. Hermione intended to explain things to the little slags, especially that blonde Greengrass bint. The little tramp was making eyes at Harry throughout the entire class. Harry of course was busy paying attention to Professor Babbling, but almost nobody else at their work table was. Hermione was just grateful that Harry had bought them both dicta-quills for note taking in class, as she had set hers up before the little tramps showed up.

"_I wonder"_ Hermione thought to herself, then as quietly as she could cast two spells on Daphne that she remembered from The Book as she had taken to calling it. As the spells were a little subtle, it took a few moments before Daphne reacted. To everyone but Hermione's surprise, Daphne jumped a bit as though she'd been bitten or stung by something. A few moments later, she jolted again. Through the rest of the double period, every few moments, Daphne would start. Oddly her face was growing redder and redder. Harry raised an eyebrow to Hermione, who just smirked a bit, and shrugged. Harry merely shook his head and wrapped an arm around his Hermione with a smile of his own. Hermione's smirk grew more smug at this.

After the class ended, Hermione deliberately took longer to put her books and equipment away, seeing the questioning look on Harry's face, she nodded towards the two Slytherins who were also appearing to take a while to put their stuff away as well. Harry gave Hermione one of his half smiles, and left the room. Unknown to the two Slytherin girls, he slipped his invisibility cloak out of his bag, and snuck back into the room.

As soon as Harry had left the room, Daphne turned to Hermione, and snarled "Okay Granger what in the name of Morgana are you playing at?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow and replied as haughtily as she could while tossing her hair to show the Potter crest at her neck, "I have no idea what you're talking about Greengrass."

Daphne grimaced as she felt another swat on her now tender rear "Don't play games with me Granger. You're the only one that would have cast that spell on me. I want to know why, and I want you to remove it NOW!"

Hermione laughed, before replying "You want? Fine I won't play games. I saw the looks you were giving Harry, and you need to back off bitch, that's MY man. Harry and I are betrothed. I'm fairly sure you know what can happen to someone who tries to interfere with the betrothal to the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. Frankly I think I was being nice. You are aware that Malfoy nearly lost his head for trying to insult me last night. As the betrothed, and under House Potter protection, if you had actively tried to interfere, I would have full legal right to call an Honour Debt against you, and could even demand your person as a slave to House Potter."

At this Hermione stopped to think, "You know that might not be a bad idea. I mean House Greengrass is known for it's skills at enchanting. And MiLord is interested in that aspect of Runes. He's more personally interested in warding, but having a tame Enchanter could prove useful. I'll have to speak with him about that."

Hearing Hermione reciting the laws caused the normally pale Slytherin to go even more pale, they hadn't known that the muggle born girl had known those laws. Daphne rapidly said "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were together like that, I swear. It's just, Damn but Potter got HOT over the summer. You're probably going to have to keep an eye out for the rest of the witches in the school. They will likely try to make a move on him."

Hermione smiled and cast the counter spell to the spanking hex, that she had placed on Daphne. "Tell you what Greengrass, if you can accept that Harry is mine, and more, that I am his, then we can get along. I know you generally ignore Malfoy. Keep that up and we can be friends."

The two Slytherin witches sighed in relief. "I think we can do that Granger."

"Good then see you both in our next class." Hermione said as she walked out the door. As soon as she was around the corner she stopped and waited. A few seconds later, Harry pulled his cloak off and stuffed it back into his bag. Raising an eyebrow to Hermione, he asked with a bit of a smile "I'm yours?"

Hermione blushed but replied "Well it was the only way to make the little tramp understand. I don't think she would have backed off if I had told her quite the truth. Besides, MiLord, I'm not sure how much of our personal life you wanted spread around the school."

Harry smiled gently before placing a kiss on Hermione's lips. "You did just fine Kitten. In their context, you acted correctly. You will be the future Lady Potter, in public act it, especially when protecting your claim my love. Do what you need to, and if it comes down to it, I'll support what ever actions you take." Harry said after the kiss. "Now I know you cast two spells on her, but only removed one. What did you do?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed a bit, then whispered, "I cast the spanking spell and the Denial spell. There's been a few rumours that Daphne might be a bit like us, as she's always so cold to everyone else"

Harry raised a brow at Hermione's confession "So you decided to test that with those spells. Well done Kitten, well done. It will be interesting to see how she acts tomorrow in CoMC." Harry whispered back before kissing her again.

The two headed back to the Gryffindor dorms, to drop off their bags and get started on their homework. It was their first day back, and McGonagall had assigned 5 inches on invertebrate transfiguration, while Snape wanted a foot on the hangover potion. Thankfully Professor Sprout hadn't assigned any homework yet, but that was mitigated by Professor Babbling requiring 10 inches on the reasons certain metals were better for runic inscriptions than others, and she wanted examples.

The two Gryffindors were able to finish the Transfiguration homework before heading down to dinner where they were joined by Neville. Looking around, they saw that Luna was eating near Penny, and having what appeared to be an interesting discussion if the looks on her face was anything to go by. During dinner, Neville talked excitedly about the Muggle Studies course. Harry and Hermione offered to help Neville with the class as they were either Muggleborn or Muggle raised, and thus knew about the Muggle world in fairly intimate detail. Neville happily took them up on the offer. The three were excited as the next day was their CoMC class. Harry and Hermione were also excited as it was the first time that they would be using the time-turners, and would also get to enjoy the Arithmancy class as well.

/\/\/\/\/\

A/N

To everyone that asked why Remus didn't detect 'Snuffles' in the last chapter. It's fairly simple. In effect Snuffles was treated the same as Scabbers in canon. That being Remus didn't smell Wormtail, so didn't smell Padfoot. To the person that made the comment about Ron's BO, Snuffles has been regularly groomed and had a change in diet, that will effect the smell of anyone/anything. As to being seen, as Scabbers hid in Ron's jacket/robes, Snuffles hid under the benches, with Neville and Luna's robes hanging down, he was nearly invisible.

And honestly, I think Sirius would think riding in the same compartment as one of his 'former' best friends without being detected would be a prank of epic proportions, so why do more. We all know that when Remus finds out, he'll be amused once he gets over things.

Oh and go read "Don't have Kittens" in my rabbit hole, it's set in this universe, though it may or may not actually happen here. I'm still debating that.

We now know who the Lady of the East is, I'll give virtual cookies to anyone who successfully guesses who the 'Lord/Lady' of the North or their heir is, and the same for the Lord/Lady of the South or their heir. I think there are enough clues, but then again I tend to be too subtle about some things.


	13. What a ride, 'Time' for math

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I'd not mind owning Hermione Granger.

A/N. Well it's my birthday, but you my dear readers get the present. :D

Dedications go to Fury074, and Akasha Drake for figuring out that each of the Lords/Ladies were traditionally of a specific house, Fury also got both of the Lords/Ladies right. Akasha got the Northern Lady right naming Bones, but sadly missed the Southern Lord Black.

Thanks as always also to Dark Lord Moridin for Beta and Brit-Picking work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning, Harry and Neville woke up at 5:30 and made their way down to the common room where they were joined by Hermione. Making their way to the Entrance Hall, where they joined Luna, who was already waiting for them.

Harry and Hermione showed Neville and Luna how to stretch properly so that they wouldn't pull any muscles while jogging. After Harry transfigured the two proper exercise clothes, the four started jogging a lap around the Black Lake. Harry being a little gentler than Dan had been with him, started whistling the cadence right off, allowing his magic to fill them, giving them the energy to complete the lap. Harry and Hermione continued jogging a second and third lap while Neville and Luna walked their second lap as a cool down.

After finishing the laps, the foursome returned to their dorms to shower and get ready for the day. While Harry and Hermione had been doing their second and third laps alone, they had agreed to attend Care of Magical Creatures and lunch first, then to turn back 3 hours to attend Arithmancy and spend the 'second' lunch hour in the library studying before joining everyone for Defence and History.

/\/\/\/\

At breakfast, Neville received a package from his grandmother. Opening it, the four saw two practice swords and a manual on various sword forms. Seeing the questioning look on Harry and Hermione's face, Neville said "Well after our talk yesterday morning, I owled my Gran and asked her to send me my training swords Harry. I'm just glad she was able to get them here so quickly."

Harry nodded, and seeing Hermione's quirked eyebrow he replied, "When Neville was asking about joining us for the morning workouts, he mentioned that as the Scion of a Warrior house, he had been trained in sword fighting and offered to help me with learning how to use a sword."

Hermione nodding in understanding then turned to Neville and said "Neville, thank you very much. Daddy was wondering where he could get Harry some training with Durendal, most of the martial arts use a different type of sword, so the forms wouldn't work well with Harry's sword."

Neville blushed a little at the praise. He was still unused to the attention, but he vowed to himself to help his Lord become the best swordsman he could.

As the Bell charm went off signalling first classes, the three Gryffindor's headed to Charms, whilst Luna headed outside to Herbology.

As this was a double period for Charms, Flitwick first collected the Summer work, then spent some time explaining both the enlarging charm as well as it's opposite the shrinking charm, and how they effected the spatial properties of what they were cast on without damaging the internal structures.

Harry and Hermione earned 10 points apiece for Gryffindor by first enlarging their box, before swapping and shrinking the others. The look of surprise on everyone's face set the two off laughing. None of the Ravenclaws that they were sharing the class with had picked the charm up as fast as the two had, the two shared a look and decided against mentioning that they had had significant practice with the charm over the summer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As they headed down to the first Care class, Harry approached Dean. "You know Dean as good at art as you are, you should really consider asking McGonnagall if you can get into the Runes class. I know it's a bit of work, but with how steady your hand is, I bet you'd do really well in that class. Especially as to enchant something, you need to have a really steady hand and an eye for detail. Professor Babbling said that enchanters can get some really good jobs in just about any field. Brooms, Magical Plumbing, Construction, painters. Just about every field has a need for people that can do that, and it's good money from what I hear."

Dean cocked his head when Harry finished. "That's not a bad idea Harry, but isn't it a little late to add a class?"

Hermione piped up "Not really Dean, according to Hogwarts; A History, we're allowed to request class changes for electives up until the second week of term."

Dean nodded in thought, "Thanks you two, I might do that. The class did look interesting, but I wasn't too sure about it you know."

Harry chuckled a little, then replied "I know what you mean. Honestly until I started reading a little about it, I wasn't sure if I would like it or not, but with 'Mione here going I couldn't very well not attend. But the warding aspects look very interesting as far as I'm concerned. That's the part I'm liking. 'Mione on the other hand was raving about the enchanting aspects when we got our books and kits."

At that Dean's brow rose "Kits?" he asked.

Hermione replied "Carving kits and prepared sand stone. Harry and I got the large kits, as we're planning on doing some experimentation with it, and that gives us some more options, but you can pick up a basic kit pretty easy."

Dean looked a little worried, then asked "How much do those cost?"

Harry thought a bit, then replied "Well I think our full kit cost about 30 galleons each, but the basic is only 10. The full kit has the basic, intermediate and advanced kits, plus a little extra."

Dean winced, then said "I could probably get the book, but that's 50 pounds Harry, I can't afford that, and I don't think my folks will be able to right now either." a little sadly.

Harry glanced at Hermione then said "Dean, if it's the cost, don't worry about it. I'll cover this year. If you like the course, we can probably work something out for the other years."

Dean looked at Harry in surprise. "Really? That'd be awesome, thanks Harry."

Harry and Hermione both chuckled then Harry said "Don't worry about it mate, plus it'll give us someone to work on our homework with as well."

As they approached Hagrid's hut, the large man waited until the whole class had arrived. The Slytherins arrived a few moments later as they had been in History with the 'Puffs.

Daphne eased over to Hermione and whispered harshly "That Denial spell was a little uncalled for don't you think Granger?"

Hermione whispered back "Please it was set to dissipate once you reached your common room. At worst you were a little frustrated. That was the last class of the day, I could have made it last until I took it off. I just wanted to make sure you got the message. Harry and I are together, anyone trying to interfere will be in for a world of discomfort.

Daphne shuddered before replying "I certainly got that message, loud and clear."

Hermione nodded, "Wonderful to hear that. Now MiLord's managed to talk one of our housemates into joining our Runes class. He seems to be interested in enchanting, somewhat like you and I. If you'd be willing to share some hints or tips I'd appreciate it, and I'm sure Harry would as well."

Daphne nodded, "We'll see. As long as it's not Weasley, I may be willing to help."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry. We've broken with the walking waste bucket."

Daphne nodded "That's probably for the best. There were a number of people, all through the school really, wondering why on earth you two were friends with him."

Hermione just sighed "We can talk about it later, it looks like Hagrid is bringing out our lesson now" the brunette witch replied as Hagrid came walking back out of the Forbidden Forest leading a group of Hippogriffs.

As the students stood watching the Hippogriffs, Hagrid gave a lecture on the proper method of approaching the proud and noble animals, then asked Harry to come forward to give a demonstration. Hermione her heart in her throat, watched as Harry calmly approached the Hippogriff, Hagrid had called Buckbeak. Keeping his eyes open and locked with Buckbeak, Harry bowed politely.

After a few heart-stopping moments, Buckbeak returned the bow, and allowed Harry to pet him. At Hagrid's insistence, Harry asked Buckbeak if he could fly with him. The proud hippogriff appeared to ponder for a moment, then knelt down and allowed Harry to mount him.

Buckbeak took three steps at a near gallop and launched himself into the air, with Harry hanging on for dear life, though laughing like a child with a new toy. Hearing Harry's whoops of joy, most of the rest of the class started moving slowly towards the rest of the herd. Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey waited for Harry to return. Malfoy and his goon squad also seemed less than inclined to approach one of the hippogriffs.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once Harry landed, he whooped in joy again, and picking Hermione up into a hug, twirled her around still in joy from the amazing flight he had shared. Draco started muttering to himself and brushed past Harry and Hermione, before approaching Buckbeak.

Either Draco hadn't been paying attention to Hagrid's warning about how hippogriffs react to certain types of people, or he was trying to provoke something. "Look at you, you're just a dumb beast aren't you. I mean you even let the scar-head ride you. Can't be too intelligent can you" Draco said in a calm tone as he stalked towards the Hippogriff.

Hearing the words coming from the arrogant Slytherin that was approaching him, and understanding far more of them than anyone except Hagrid would expect, the aggravated Buckbeak waited until the arrogant ponce was close enough, then reared up and struck, claws ripping through Malfoys robes, and scratching his arm.

Hearing Malfoy squealing like a 3 year old girl as he fell onto his arse wetting himself in fear, both Harry and Hagrid charged forward. Hagrid stepping between Buckbeak and the near prone Malfoy. Harry seeing that Hagrid had the Buckbeak situation handled, pulled Malfoy back a ways by his slicked back hair, causing Malfoy to squeal louder. Once they had reached a safe distance, Harry let go, letting Malfoys head hit the ground. Looking around and seeing most of the other Slytherins edging back, Harry turned to the two girls standing near Hermione. "Greengrass, Davis, could you escort Malfoy to Madam Pomphrey. She should be able to take care of the scratch on his arm."

The sheer aura of command in Harry's voice had the two girls nodding before he had even finished talking. Hermione edged up to Harry and whispered. "You know Malfoy's going to try something now. I wouldn't be surprised if he did that on purpose."

Harry nodded, then replied "I know, but I'm not sure what we can do about it. I mean, yeah we can give testimony that he ignored the instructor and deliberately provoked Buckbeak, but Malfoy Sr will just bribe someone to ensure Buckbeak is destroyed."

Hermione thought for a few moments then replied a little too calmly "You know, it's almost too bad that you don't own Buckbeak. There's a law from the Merlin Accords of 1822 that would apply. If a person is injured by the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House's property, then the Lord of the House is responsible for the medical costs of the injured party, or one galleon, whichever is greater. What's interesting, is that there is a sub-codicil that states if the injury was due to the injured party's own actions, then the Lord is absolved of the cost. The part that matters here is that nothing can be done to the property that caused the damage."

Harry let the thought percolate through his brain for a few moments, then quickly walked over to Hagrid. Tapping the large man on the elbow as it was too far up to reach the shoulder, Harry said "Hagrid, I've an idea, but I need to ask you two questions."

The immense man stopped herding the hippogriffs away from the students and replied "What's that Harry?"

Harry grinned and replied "Well first, how much would it cost me to purchase Buckbeak? Second, how much would it cost me to have you look after him until the end of the year?"

Hagrid looked at Harry in shock, before asking "But why would you want to buy Beaky after what he just did to Malfoy?"

Harry laughed and replied "Two reasons. One it would keep anything from happening to Buckbeak, and two, are you kidding, the hippogriff that mauled Malfoy would practically be the Gryffindor mascot."

Hagrid tried not to chuckle at that, but couldn't quite stop himself. "Well Harry, I don't know if you'll be able to afford it, but I can sell Beaky to you for 100 galleons. And another 50 for 'stabling fees' I'll make sure he gets some nice food and a warm stable. You'll still need to come and look after him though Harry. We can call it a project for class."

Harry grinned at his biggest friend, then pulled out his money pouch, and counted out 150 galleons, before handing them to Hagrid as he said "Here you go Hagrid. If you could date the receipt for yesterday, that will help ensure Beaky doesn't get into any legal trouble."

Hagrid accepted the money, before giving Harry a near rib crushing hug. "Thank you Harry. You're a good person Harry. A good person."

As Harry walked back to join the students now headed back to the castle for lunch, Hermione gave him an enigmatic smile and said "You just bought a hippogriff didn't you Harry?"

Harry grinned back mischievously and replied "Of course not. I bought him yesterday, and the parchment work will show that too."

Hermione shook her head for a moment "Well that will at least keep Malfoy from doing anything too over the top, I hope. Of course now we've got to get permission to have Buckbeak at the school too." she said.

Harry grinned his half grin that always seemed to melt her heart as he replied "I don't know why we'd need permission 'Mione. Dumbledore said he'd 'waive the one pet per student' rule for me. He didn't say anything about making it a two pet per student. So based on what he said, I could potentially own all the animals in the world and be permitted to bring them here."

Hermione huffed before replying "You're right of course, but I think he probably just meant to allow you two pets Harry."

Harry chuckled mischievously before replying "Then he should have said that he would allow a second pet, not and I quote 'I will waive the one pet per student rule for you'. Now admittedly he said he would allow me to bring Snuffles, but as the list of pets didn't, at the time, include dogs, I took that to be a waiver. As I didn't technically bring Beaky, but purchased him here..." Harry grinned and shrugged.

Hermione sighed, then laughed "As always MiLord you have a point, but mark my words, this will end in tears."

Harry chuckled and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders replied "As long as it's not yours, mine, your parents, Neville's or Luna's tears, I don't mind" before kissing her on the forehead and entering the castle for lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\

Neville and Luna sat across from Harry and Hermione as they enjoyed their lunch. About half way through the period, Harry noticed the time, and gently nudged Hermione. Seeing that Neville and Luna were still eating the two shared a quick grin, before Hermione said "MiLord could you escort me to the library? I want to get a head start on a couple of our classes."

Harry chuckled then replied "Of course love." Turning to Neville and Luna he continued "You guys go ahead and finish your lunches. Neville could you do me a favour and help me drag 'Mione out of the library when lunch is finished."

Hermione blushed red for second as Neville chuckled and Luna giggled at Harry's request. Luna's eyes flashed for a moment so brief that one couldn't be entirely sure that it had even happened, before she said "Watch out for the Nargles, you two."

Grabbing their book-bags, Harry and Hermione left the table, and made their way to an empty broom closet near the Rune's class and sharing Harry's turner, spun back three hours. As they had timed it so they still had about 15 minutes until the class was due to start, the two shared a mutually enjoyable snogging session for a bit, until the bell rang indicating class change.

The two made their way to the class room and being the first ones there, took seats near the front of the class and set up their parchments and dicta-quills. As this was both the first class of this course, and a double at that, Professor Vector explained not only what the course covered, but that by the end of the year they should be able to modify spells and by Christmas of 4th year they should be able to create a small spell of their own.

Harry and Hermione had both decided by the time the second half of the class had started, that this was likely to be their favourite class. The second half of the class started covering the formulaic breakdown of spells and spell structure. This was where Harry started to shine, as he seemed to have a near instinctual understanding of how the various formulae interacted with each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the class let out for the day, Harry and Hermione headed to the library and began to work on their Arithmancy homework. Harry finished fairly quickly as it was mostly introductory work on matrices. Hermione finished nearly as quickly, leaving the two plenty of time to pack up their book bags. Hermione was just putting away her quill case, when Neville entered the library and approached their table.

Harry looked up, and saw Neville approaching. "Looks like we finished just in time love." said Harry.

Hermione looked up as she finally got the case settled and seeing Neville chuckled and replied. "You don't have drag me, but thanks for finding us Nev. I take it DADA is about to start?"

Harry and Neville grinned at Hermione's comment as the three made their way to the DADA class.

DADA went pretty smoothly with Professor Lupin talking about some of the Dark Creatures that they would be covering over the year. Hermione being her usual inquisitive self asked about the Dementors that were guarding the school.

With an odd look at Harry, the Professor explained a bit about the effects of Dementors and explained that there was a charm that could protect one from them, but that it wasn't usually taught until 7th year and that even most adult witches and wizards had difficulty learning the spell.

Harry and Hermione shared a look with Neville, they'd all three need to learn that spell given Harry's history.

History of Magic was it's usual time to catch up on sleep, and with the dicta-quills, Hermione couldn't even argue about that. Not that she'd want to at the current point as her own energy was starting flag due to the three hour turn they had had earlier, a quick nap would set her up for the rest of the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After classes let out for the day, the three Gryffindors made their way to the Gryffindor dorms, to work on their homework before dinner. Most of the work was fairly easy; Flitwick had assigned 6 inches on the wand movements for the enlargement and shrinking charms. Hagrid hadn't assigned any due to the mishap with Malfoy. Lupin wanted 3 inches on redcaps as they would start covering them in the next class, and Binns of course wanted the usual 12 inches, though this time on Urdnot the Unwashed.

Leaving the History of Magic essay for after dinner, the three headed out of the common room to start down for dinner. As they exited the portrait hole, they found the little blonde standing outside waiting for them. At the nervous look on her face, Hermione immediately wrapped the girl into a hug and asked her what the problem was.

Luna hugged Hermione back as she replied "I overheard Marietta Edgecomb talking with Cho about trying to steal Harry away from you. The two of them usually go along with the others plans, but Cho said she was going to sit this one out. Something about her new boyfriend recommending that she leave Harry be."

Harry and Neville's eyebrows lifted at this revelation. "Do you know who Cho is seeing Luna?" Harry asked.

"No she's not said anything where I would have heard Harry, I'm sorry." Luna said

"Don't worry about it Luna." Harry said, "it's not that big of a deal, but it'd be nice to know who it is, possibly a supporter."

Luna nodded and having calmed down, broke the hug with Hermione.

"So we have a possible threat here, how are we going to handle this?" Harry said asking for suggestions.

"Well MiLord, Marietta seems to be trying to threaten my position as your betrothed. I believe it's at least partially my job to put her in her place, though I'd like Luna's help."

Harry nodded, Hermione was right, if someone was attempting to usurp her position, it was Hermione's job to put them down. "Alright 'Mione. But remember, you can't physically harm her."

Hermione's grin frightened both Harry and Neville for a second, Harry was reminded of Kipling's quote about the female of the species.

As they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, Luna and Hermione had their heads together whispering, planning something. Harry and Neville having seen the look on the girls faces, decided they did not want to know what their girls were planning.

When they entered the Great Hall, the girls led them to the Ravenclaw table to eat, as Luna had been eating at the Gryffindor table the last few meals. As they approached, Marietta's voice rang out, "Look at the little bucktoothed slag, Lord Potter deserves someone better than that." Turning to face Hermione, Marietta continue "Thank you for bringing Harry over here you little beaver, now run along while your betters talk."

The look of rage on Harry's face as his grip tightened on Durendal's hilt terrified half the hall. Hermione however, lay her hand on Harry's arm, though her own slitted eyes narrowed. Striding forward with all the grace and poise she possessed, Hermione approached Marietta.

When she reached the correct distance, Hermione casually back handed Marietta hard enough to knock her from the bench. The sheer shock of Hermione's actions had everyone glued to their seats, even the professors were too surprised to do anything but gape.

Looking the now prone 4th year up and down with disdain and disgust in her eyes, Hermione said venomously, "Like you could ever be worthy of my Harry."

Turning to the petite Ravenclaw that had accompanied her, Hermione asked "Luna, would you be a dear and handle my light work?"

The look of manic glee on Luna's face fully terrified Marietta and made Cho glad that she had listened when her new boyfriend, Cedric, had recommended that she try to avoid upsetting Lord Potter and his entourage.

As Luna started to drag Marietta away by her hair, the staff table erupted, led by Professor Dumbledore

"**STOP"** the aged headmaster bellowed, silencing the Great Hall once more.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Edgecomb, you'll need to come to my office now." Dumbledore continued in a lower voice, but still loud enough to carry.

Harry escorted Hermione and Luna to the Headmaster's office. As he entered with his two, and Marietta behind, Dumbledore looked up, having already reached his office. "Harry, thank you for escorting the ladies, you may go."

Harry gave the headmaster and odd look, then replied "Actually sir, in this instance, it's Lord Potter, as both Luna and Hermione are my vassals, and as Hermione is my betrothed, I believe I will stay."

Dumbledore shook his head for a moment, then in a tired voice replied "Very well Lord Potter."

After all four had been seated, and Dumbledore made the customary offer of lemon drops which all declined, he began "Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood with respect, what was that all about?"

Hermione calmly replied "With the utmost respect Headmaster, as per the Merlin Accords of 1236, it was a matter of Familial Honour and thus of no concern to anyone not a participant or family of the participants. Nor may any non affiliated party interfere. This was specifically written to include the Crown and was amended in 1784 to include the Ministry."

Dumbledore removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before replacing his glasses and replying "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, could you please explain?"

Hermione said "Section 12-2 of the Merlin Accords of 1236 state that any insult against the member of an Ancient and Noble house, is considered a matter of Familial Honour. Section 13-1 states that any actions taken as a result of an assault or insult against Familial Honour may be addressed by any and all members of the insulted or assaulted Family. Additionally as per the Merlin Accords of 1326, Section 25-3 sub section 12, any attempts to interfere with a formally recognized betrothal is considered an assault against Familial Honour and allows any actions up to and including enslavement of the offending party, as long as said actions do not physically damage the offending party. Physically damaging at that time meant, killing, maiming, or disfiguring. Sub section 13 of that same section says that the Betrothed, being the offended party shall have full rights to carry out said permitted retribution so long as they are still the Betrothed."

Dumbledore sighed and said "So in other words?"

Hermione smiled evilly, "I'm right, she's wrong, and I own her arse! I've already had to defend my position once, and people didn't learn. Hopefully this will convey the lesson. If it helps ease your conscience at all, the insults Marietta directed at me prior to attempting to challenge me gave Harry the full legal right to behead her where she stood. I think this was the better option."

Dumbledore sighed again, Ms. Granger was, of course, correct. Turning to Harry, Dumbledore asked "And what is your opinion of this Lord Potter?"

Harry shrugged casually, "Hermione **will** be Lady Potter. As far as I'm concerned this was an assault against her, I told Professor McGonnagall that the next time someone tried to attack her I'd end them. If Hermione chooses to obtain a slave for the House instead, I'll respect her decision. It's her right as she was the one assaulted. Besides the House can always use more researchers. As long as Marietta learns and accepts her place, she'll be happy I think. From some of what the Potter House book says, I've got an amazing library I'll gain access to in a few years."

Marietta's eyes brightened at this. Yes she was now a slave and had little to no rights, but House Potter was known for it's collection of knowledge, almost as detailed as House Clearwater, though it was fairly difficult to gain a position with Clearwater as the Ravenclaws were always competing for the few open slots. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

Once the Headmaster had dismissed the group, Hermione turned to Marietta, and said "Luna is your overseer, you will do everything that she says. You will not argue with her nor will you do anything that will reflect poorly on House Potter, which means you'd best be as close to the top of your classes as possible. If Luna tells you to do something that you don't agree with, you will still do it, but you may speak with me later about it. Are we understood?"

Marietta bowed her head, and replied, "Yes Milady."

Hermione smiled brightly then patting Marietta on the top of the head, said "Good girl, you can learn. Keep this up, and you'll find that you enjoy being part of House Potter. MiLord rewards those that please him. MiLord is easy to please, he doesn't ask for much, just that one does their absolute best. Also you will join us at the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning at 5:45 for exercise."

At this Marietta's head shot up and a look of surprise filled her eyes "Exercise Milady?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes Marietta, exercise. You can't be or do your best if you're not in good shape. The better condition your body is in, the better and longer you'll be able to duel. Plus if your wand is ever taken from you, you'll still be able to fight."

Marietta nodded. "Very well Milady."

As Marietta and Luna headed back to the Great Hall to finish dinner, Hermione hung back as she saw that Harry wanted to speak with her.

"So how did the young lady that was about to tear long bloody strips off of me for 'enslaving' Dobby go to enslaving others?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione flushed in embarrassed memory for a moment, then replied calmly "She found the freedom that a slave has. The freedom from choice. As I told her. All you ask for is that I do my absolute best at everything I try. That and honestly, I'd rather you not have to kill her for her moment of stupidity. Malfoy or Weasley I can see. And given Malfoy's recent behavior, I'm fairly sure he's going to end up in a box before too long."

Harry nodded, he could understand Hermione's points. "Well do give me a bit of warning before you enslave someone else Kitten. You do realize I was about 3 seconds from removing her head before you stopped me. I won't tolerate someone insulting you. People need to learn that House Potter has a Warrior Lord again love."

Hermione gave Harry one of her rib creaking Granger-hugs, and burying her head in Harry's shoulder replied "I know MiLord. I think that this will be their first lesson, and lets be honest with each other. She was just a jealous, petty little witch. She doesn't deserve death for that. I honestly think that when you gain access to the castle, she'll be thrilled by the library. I might decide to make her our librarian, she's a Ravenclaw, she'll enjoy that."

Harry chuckled and replied "Alright love, now lets go get dinner, I'm starving." as they started back down to the Great Hall to began their interrupted dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

There's a deadpool poll on my profile page that I'm planning on leaving up for a few weeks. Either Ron or Malfoy will die before the end of the year. Who should it be?


	14. Positions of Crests and their Ranks

Here's a little mid-week present for everyone. Given that I've been referencing the crests, and mentioning positions, I thought I'd include this little guide to give an idea of what they mean.

Position of the crests and the relative rankings

At left shoulder: Warrior of an allied or vassal noble House

At right shoulder trimmed in gold: Lord or Lady of the House

At right shoulder trimmed in silver: Heir or Heiress to the House

At left and right shoulder: Warrior of the House or warrior of a lesser vassal house (trim denotes which)

Over the heart: betrothed or engaged into the House, trim denotes which and to what rank

Middle of the upper arms: In personal service to the Lord/Lady of the House (personal valet, cook, healer)

2/3 of the way down upper arm: specialist in service to the Lord/Lady of the House (ie beast mistress to Lord)

Elbow: In personal service to the House (house cook, butler, maids)

Middle of the forearm: Specialist in service to the House (House Enchanter)

Entire back: Slave of the house.


	15. A new employee

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter universe, sadly as I had asked for Hermione with a pretty blue bow as a Birthday gift. Obviously that didn't happen :D

A/N: Happy Birthday Harry. Given the listed Birthday for Harry Potter (31st July 1980 he is now 31 years old.)

And a belated happy Birthday to Neville as well.

Thanks as always to Dark Lord Moridin for beta and brit-pick work.

Holy Smokes 12k hits on Wednesday, and two weeks in a row of 10k? You guys are awesome

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After finishing dinner in the Great Hall which was still filled with whispering about what had happened just a short time ago, Harry and Hermione headed to the owlry, while Neville escorted Luna on a walk around the castle.

When they got to the owlry, they sent off a letter to the Grangers, asking Dan and Emma to pick up a few workout outfits giving them Neville, Luna, and Marietta's sizes, saying only that a few of their friends were interested in working out with them, and including a letter for Gringotts to allow the Grangers full access to the House Potter house accounts.

After Hedwig took off for the Grangers, with a request to wait for the return package, Harry used a school owl to order another copy of the 3rd year Rune's book and a basic carving kit to include the prepared sandstone blanks.

The two teens returned to their common room to finish working on the History of Magic homework. After they had finished the essay, they noticed Dean coming down the stairs from the Dorms. Calling him over, Harry asked if Dean had gotten with McGonnagall about adding Runes. When Dean said that McGonnagall had approved adding the class, they showed him their notes, and helped him with the homework for the first lesson.

"The essay is pretty easy, Babbling just wanted a few inches on why certain metals are good for Runes and why. For example, gold is great at holding energy when it's fed in so it's good for something that needs a lot of storage. Silver on the other hand is good when you need a sudden discharge, like on offensive wards or something that will be projecting energy. Platinum has aspects of both but more so. Warders love being able to incorporate platinum in their ward schemes because it's great for war wards." Harry said

Hermione picked up where Harry left off "That's true, but enchanters tend to like gold because you can feed in really stupid amounts of power. I mean yes platinum can take a lot more, but for an enchanter, gold with maybe a few crystals is a lot more cost effective. The gold and crystals make good batteries for when, whatever the device is, isn't in a magically saturated environment, and the gold will hold the charge for a pretty long time."

Dean nodded his head in understanding. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I mean a good warder wants something that holds a good charge, but if it needs to can discharge it rapidly if it has to, where an enchanter needs a magical battery. Hmm, but what if you're enchanting something to project energy, sort of like a movie projector. I mean you need to store the energy, but you also need to project it as well."

Both Harry and Hermione beamed at Dean. "That's a great question. Why don't we asked the professor in the morning. I would suspect that you could use platinum, but it'd probably be more cost effective to use both gold and silver." Harry said.

Dean nodded and replied "Yeah I can see that. Lets ask her in the morning though."

The three teens laughed, and finished working on their assignments.

A few minutes before curfew, Neville entered the common room. Looking around he saw Harry and Hermione sitting together near Dean. Making his way across the common room, he joined them.

"Hey guys, what are you working on?" Neville asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Dean.

Dean looked up and replied "Oh Harry and Hermione are just helping me with the Rune's assignment. They talked me into joining the class with them. I figured it might make a good impression on the instructor to have the homework that she assigned done, even if I wasn't part of the class then."

Neville nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. And Harry and Hermione are great to study with. They helped explain how infernal combustion works for my essay in Muggle Studies."

Hearing Neville's slip, the two muggle born and one muggle raised students around the table burst into laughter. When they had managed to catch their breaths Hermione said "Neville that's in**tern**al combustion, not in**fern**al combustion."

Neville blushed a little in embarrassment. Harry reached across the table and patted Neville on the arm. "Mate, don't worry about it. I mean seriously, Mr. Weasley called Electricity, 'ekeltriky', and he's been working with Muggles for years. I mean you at least got pretty close. That's honestly pretty good seeing as you've had just the one class."

Neville's blush faded a bit as his back straightened. "Thanks Harry, you're right. Hopefully you three will help me out with the course."

The other three teens nodded.

Seeing that it was nearing curfew, the four decided to head to bed. Harry walked Hermione to the stairs leading to the girls dorms, and kissed her goodnight. After she had disappeared up the stairs, he headed up to his own dorm room and setting an alarm charm, climbed into bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Luna and Marietta entered the Ravenclaw dorms with Luna in the lead, nearly the entire common room was stunned into silence. Not by the fact that it was Luna leading Marietta, though that was a surprise, but by the fact that the entire back of Marietta's robes was covered by the Potter crest.

After a few moments of stunned silence, conversations started back up as everyone turned back either to their study groups or whatever they had been entertaining themselves with. Marietta rushed up to the 4th year's girls dorms and threw herself on her bed crying. A few moments later Cho entered the room. As she sat down on the bed next to Marietta, she reached out a hand and ran it through her friends hair and asked "Why Marietta? I told you it was a bad idea. Why did you try to challenge her, and in public? You had to know what would happen"

After a few more moments, Marietta's tears slowed and she replied "I didn't think she would actually be officially betrothed Cho. They're only 3rd years. They shouldn't be able to do that yet. And I didn't think that a muggleborn would know the old laws either. Dumbledore tried to get me out of it. At least a little, but she knew all the loopholes, and even that he couldn't interfere. What am I going to tell my parents Cho?"

Cho sighed, then replied "Just tell them the truth Marietta, that's really all you can do. They'll understand. From what I've seen Potter won't try to take advantage, and he'll protect you as well. Heck, if I didn't have my Cedric, I'd almost be jealous. Potter's said to have a library fit to rival the Clearwater library."

Marietta giggled a bit at that, "You do have a point, and Lady Hermione did say something about possibly letting me use it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning when the five students met at the entrance hall to begin their exercises, Harry and Hermione again walked Neville and Luna through the stretches, and spent a bit of time with Marietta, to ensure that she was stretching properly, as they didn't want her to hurt herself.

As they started their laps around the Black Lake, Harry again began to whistle the cadence. Hermione, Luna, and Neville as before felt Harry's magic filling them, armouring them, and strengthening them. Marietta's reaction was a bit different. A part of her had the same sensation of being armoured and protected by Harry, but another part; the part that was still somewhat in rebellion against her enslavement, felt abject terror, sensing Harry's presence as a vengeful and implacable god of war bent on her utter destruction.

Seeing Marietta's discomfort writ on her face, Harry stopped whistling for a moment and fell back a bit to jog next to her. Hermione fell back to join on the other side. As they ran, Marietta explained what she had felt when Harry was whistling, both the good and the terrifying. Harry shared a quick glance with Hermione. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing _"__Apparently my/Harry's whistling has as much of a negative effect on those that consider themselves against me/him."_

Harry decided to try a different tack. Instead of his usual martial whistling, he began to whistle the same tune that he had when they first discovered his new gift. Surprisingly Marietta had a positive response to the protective and nurturing aspects of the tune. This gave her and the rest of the group enough energy to finish their jogging lap. While Neville, Luna and Marietta walked their cool down lap around the lake, Harry and Hermione ran their second and third laps again.

While they jogged, they discussed the reactions that Marietta's had experienced. Hermione theorized that the negative aspects likely came from the part of her that was somewhat in rebellion to now being a slave. Harry agreed, but farther theorized that another part may be that Marietta didn't seem to be a warrior, she was more of a researcher and theoretician. Hermione nodded in agreement.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At breakfast an owl delivered a package to Harry. Seeing that the sender tag was from the bookstore that Harry had ordered the Rune book and kit from he called Dean over. "Hey Dean, got something for you here."

Dean made his way down the table and sat down next to Neville and across from Harry. "What's up Harry?" he asked

Harry handed Dean the package he had received. Opening the package, Dean found the introductory Runes book and the basic kit. "Thanks Harry. I'll figure out a way to pay you back."

Harry just shook his head, as he said "Dean, don't worry about it mate. Like I said, this year's on me. If you like the class, then we can see. It's not like I don't have the money to spare."

Dean nodded his head in thanks again.

Together the three trooped off to Runes while, Neville headed to his Muggle Studies class.

For some reason, Snuffles had decided to follow Harry to his classes today, and so padded along beside him, occasionally growling at Slytherins that got too close.

Professor Babbling was impressed when Dean turned in a copy of the homework she had assigned before he had joined the class. His questions about the most cost effect material for storing and projecting energy was also well received by the professor, who told them that they would be covering that later in the year. As there was room at the workspace that Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracey shared, Dean joined them there.

As both Harry and Tracey were more interested in the warding aspects, while Hermione, Daphne, and Dean were interested in the enchanting aspects, the work group was fairly well rounded.

Professor Babbling was extremely surprised when after a few moments examination, Dean was able to draw both the Munin and the Ewhaz runes perfectly, and freehand at that. That level of skill was generally not seen until well into Newt classes.

/\/\/\\/\/\

Professor McGonnagall enjoyed having Snuffles in the class, and conjured him some dog treats when he padded in with Harry. She was more amazed when Harry transfigured a broken quill to a rubber dog bone for Snuffles to chew on as he lay by Harry's feet.

Perhaps to no one's surprise, Snuffles didn't join them in Herbology, as that wasn't a class that a lifted leg would be safe in, though they did watch as he patrolled around the greenhouses before padding towards the Forbidden Forest. As Herbology was a double class today, they weren't too worried.

While Snuffles didn't join them for lunch, Harry, Hermione and Neville saved a little roast beef to give him when Snuffles joined them for Potions.

When Snape made a snide remark about harvesting animals for potions ingredients, it was difficult to tell who growled louder, Harry or Snuffles. Harry's hand inching towards Durendal's hilt however, had Snape sweeping towards the rear of the class, robes billowing.

The potion that day was an acne unguent (1) that would come in useful for a few students that year. Unfortunately it was very touchy as it required Bubotuber pus, which was extremely flammable. This time it was Seamus that managed to get his cauldron to explode. As Ron was working with him at the time, he got a face full of the uncompleted unguent which caused him to break out in hives. Dean and Neville who had been working together nearby managed to get a shield up fast enough to keep from getting splashed by it.

Snape was again surprised when Potter and Granger turned in their unguents, as they were exactly perfect. Neville and Dean's were both also close enough to perfect to qualify for O's for that assignment.

That evening as the group worked on their homework in the Library before dinner, both Luna and Marietta were surprised to see Dean following the other three in. When Harry explained that Dean had joined them for Runes, it explained a few things. Seeing Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis making their way over to the table was another surprise, this time to all five.

Daphne replied in her slightly haughty voice "Since five of us are working on Runes, it simply makes sense to share resources. Especially since Granger, Thomas and myself are focusing on enchanting, and Potter and Tracey are focusing on warding. Remember, the professor stated that after the Christmas holidays, we'll need to decide on a group project. We can either split with the three future enchanters working on one project while the two warders work on another, or we can combine talents and work on something that partakes of both."

The group nodded in understanding and made room for the two Slytherin ladies.

Thankfully the Homework for runes was only 3 inches for each of the first 7 runes of the Elder Futhark, for Potions, Snape had assigned a foot on the interactions between the first 10 ingredients on the Acne unguent, and why they had to be stirred in the proper directions.

Sprout had assigned 6 inches on the Spore Spitting Spirea, and the best ways to help it spread. Marietta commented that in 4th year, they would learn the summoning charm, and that would help them to catch the seed without needing someone's help.

The three students raised in the Muggle world also helped Neville with his Muggle Studies homework, which was a 18 inch essay on the differences and similarities between muggle motion pictures and wizarding portraits. Everyone enjoyed the discussions that this report generated, and both Harry and Hermione offered to take the witches and wizard to a muggle Movie during the summer holidays if they were still on good terms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After dinner the four Gryffindors returned to their common room to relax. Harry, Neville, and Dean went up to the boys dorm, and changed into something a little more comfortable than their class robes. When they entered the dorm room, they saw Ron pacing around his bed with a vivid red hand print on his face. Cocking their eyebrows at each other, the three decided not to ask anything, especially as Ron was muttering something about all girls being mental. Shaking his head, Harry quickly got changed, and headed back down to wait for Hermione. The other two boys quickly followed.

Dean and Neville relaxed near one of the chess tables and enjoyed playing a match whilst Harry was relaxing on his favourite squashy armchair by the fireplace casually paging through the Potter House book.

After few more minutes, Harry saw Hermione coming down the stairs, with a furious look on her face. What was more surprising was that she was leading a somewhat shaken Lavender.

Hermione guided the shaken blonde over, and sat her down on the couch across from Harry's armchair. Seeing the look on both Hermione's and Lavender's faces, and remembering what he had seen in the boy's dorms, Harry asked "What did the Weasel do?"

Both Hermione and Lavender looked surprised, after a few seconds, Hermione asked "How did you know this was Ron's fault MiLord?"

Harry sighed then replied "Well when the guys and I were changing, we saw Ron upstairs muttering about girls being mental, and he had a hand print on his face, from where someone had obviously slapped him. Then when you both come down; you, 'Mione looked about ready to kill, and you, Lavender looked like something bad had happened. Logic states Ron did something to Lavender to earn at least a slapping if not a killing."

Lavender's jaw slowly dropped as Harry made each revelation. Hermione just smiled fiercely at her Lord. "I'd personally vote for the killing, well at least maiming, but unfortunately you can't for this MiLord." the pretty bookworm said, her tone almost sounding like a child denied a toy.

Harry sighed again, he was almost surprised at how vicious his betrothed was getting these days. Not bothered really as he was glad the beautiful and bookish young woman was finally standing up, not only for herself, but for others, but the Hermione he had originally known would have been all for getting McGonnagall involved. _"__Like Lord, like Lady I guess." _ he thought to himself

Turning to Lavender, Harry asked gently, "What did the ginger prat do Lav?"

Lavender blushed a little in embarrassment before leaning towards Harry and speaking softly so that her voice wouldn't carry before saying "You know how I'm, well, _developing_?" she asked

Harry nodded. Lavender had been the first girl in their year group to start growing breast, back in first year all the guys had noticed the interesting developments on her chest.

Lavender blushed a bit more, then continued "Well after I got back from dinner, Ron accompanied me back and when we got into the common room, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Before I could even say anything he grabbed one of my breasts. So I slapped him and ran to the dorm room. That's where Hermione found me."

Hearing what Lavender had gone through Harry's eyes tightened in rage. Hermione seeing the warning signs, reached across the table to lay a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, you can't. Not now, and not for that. We need to find a way to protect her though, otherwise he'll just try again."

Hearing this, Lavender asked "Harry, you've taken up your Lordship right? I mean that's what it looks like from the crests."

Harry nodded "Yes, this summer why?"

Lavender smiled then replied "Well since you're Lord Potter, I could sign a contract of service with you."

Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, Lavender quickly continued "Basically it means that I'm hired by House Potter, and receive House protection instead of money."

Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding. Hermione asked "But as it's a service contract, you'd have to do something for the House, what did you have in mind?"

Lavender replied "Well I'm really interested in fashion and that kind of thing. What I was hoping was maybe something like a Lady's Maid. I mean, you have truly pretty hair Hermione, but I know you don't have the time to spend on it like it deserves. While you're doing something important like studying or planning, I could be taking care of it, and I could help you with your makeup as well."

The look on Hermione's face was a study in contrasts. On the one hand, it would be nice for someone to help her with her unmanageable locks, but on the other, it almost came across insulting.

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Lavender realized how what she had said could be taken as an insult. "Hermione I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You look great, and I love your hair, that colour is beautiful. You're also a lot smarter than I am, I know this. I'd like to help you to look even prettier for your Lord here, and that would let you focus yourself more on the important things like passing classes and keeping Harry alive."

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Okay Lavender, if Harry agrees, that sounds fine to me."

Together the two girls turned to Harry and used the penultimate weapon on a teenaged male. Looking at him with puppy dog eyes, lower lips just barely pouted the girls said in near stereo "Please Harry?"

Harry laughed at the two, then stood and walked around the table between them. Lavender slid out of the chair, and knelt before Harry. "Lavender Brown, of house Brown; Do you willing take service with my House in exchange for protection?" Harry asked in a ritualistic tone.

Lavender bowed her head, and replied in an equally formal tone "Lord Potter, I, Lavender Brown of house Brown; do willingly offer service to your House, in exchange for the protection of Your House."

Harry laid his hands on Lavender's bent head before completing his part of the rite "I grant you, Lavender, the protection of My House, and offer you the position of lady's maid to the Betrothed of House Potter, the Future Lady Potter; Hermione Jane Granger."

Lavender finished the rite "I gratefully accept Your protection my Lord, and will joyfully perform my duties."

As the rite finished, a small flash of light surrounded the three, and when it cleared the Potter crest had appeared on Lavenders arms midway down, with a silver and gold trim, indicating that she was in personal service to the betrothed of the Lord of the House.

Seeing the new crest on her robes, Lavender squealed in joy. "Oh Mummy will be so pleased. She never thought I'd be able to get a job this good as obsessed with fashion as I am. Oh I can't wait to tell her."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at the blonde's antics. Hermione finally got Lavender settled "Lav, I usually get up around 5:30 in the morning for exercise. As you're not a vassal to the House, you're not required to participate, but we usually finish around 6:30 or so. Do you think you'll have an outfit ready for me by then and be ready to do my hair?"

Lavender nodded so quickly the two were reminded somewhat of Dobby. Hermione laughed, and headed upstairs with her new maid following to check out Hermione's clothing.

Harry chuckled and seeing the time, headed up to the dorms. Seeing Ron still awake, and reading a copy of Quidditch Monthly, Harry decided that he'd at least give the little shite a warning.

"Weasley. Lavender told me what you did. She's under My protection. If you even think of touching her again, I'll make damned sure you never touch anything again with that hand are we clear?" Harry near snarled.

Ron looked up, and was about to spout off, but seeing Harry's eyes nearly glowing in rage, for once common sense overrode his mouth, and he just nodded.

Harry replied "Good, because this is the only warning you get." before grabbing his pyjamas and changing in the lavatory. Setting an alarm charm again, Harry climbed into bed and was soon asleep with Snuffles curled up at the foot of his bed, though the dogs eyes were locked on Ron's bed.

/\/\/\/

A/n

1) an unguent is an oily paste somewhat like an ointment, though more oily as the active ingredients are held in suspension.

The Dead poll is to decide who will die **this year**. Both will die, just one this year and the other next. :D


	16. Maid, Prophecy, Fencing

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Harry Potter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning at 5:15 Lavender's alarm charm woke her up. She quickly got out of bed, and throwing on a dressing robe, laid out Hermione's exercise outfit for her.

A minute before Hermione's own charm was due to go off, Lavender gently shook Hermione's shoulder "Milady, it's time to wake up. I've laid out your exercise clothes for you." she said gently.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up, just as the alarm went off. Looking around, she saw Lavender had indeed set out her workout clothes. "Thank you Lavender, you didn't have to do that you know."

Lavender smiled at Hermione, then replied "A good lady's maid will make sure her Lady always looks her best. Besides since you've so kindly excused me from the workouts themselves, I can catch another 40 winks Milady."

Hermione chuckled at bit at that, as she changed into the form fitting sports bra, and loose t-shirt to cover it, and pulled on the sweatpants before tying her trainers. Lavender meanwhile had reset her alarm charm to give her another 45 minutes of sleep before going back to bed.

Getting up 15 minutes before Hermione was due back, Lavender quickly took her shower and got prepared for the day. Doing her own makeup and hair took most of the 20 minutes Hermione was in the shower.

When Hermione re entered the dorms dressed in her bra and knickers, a towel wrapped around her, Lavender was glad to see that Hermione had used the shampoo that had been left out for her. Leading her lady over to her vanity, Lavender spent a few moments thinking about how best to begin.

The pretty blonde Gryffindor pulled open one of the drawers on her vanity and removed a pair of ribbons, one ice blue, the other a very nice crimson for an interesting contrast. Neither of the colours suited her own golden locks, and pale skin, but she was certain that they would look lovely with Hermione's own tanned skin and nut-brown locks.

Levitating a chair and her makeup kit over to Hermione's vanity, she carefully but quickly wove the ribbons into Hermione's hair with an elegant French braid, before starting on the makeup. Hermione's skin tone was just different enough from her own that she didn't have all the best colours to use. Lavender decided that she'd either have to expand her own kit, or help Hermione to pick up her own suited for her.

A quick dusting of pale blue eye shadow to set off those chocolate eyes, a faint hint of rose blush and a touch of pale pink lipstick left Hermione looking as though there was not an ounce of makeup, but far more beautiful than when she had sat down. Lavender then laid out Hermione's clothes before dressing herself.

Preceding Hermione down the stairs to the common room, she saw Harry waiting for Hermione at the base of the stairwell. As she approached she quietly whispered, "You may want to hold onto something Milord."

Shortly after those words left Lavender's mouth, Hermione came into view. For what seemed to be an unending moment of time, Harry lost the ability to think, much less breathe. Seeing Hermione's beribboned and braided hair trailing over her shoulder and just touching the tops of her breast, the nearly invisible makeup that enhanced her beauty, Harry was lost yet again to the woman he loved.

As he started swaying from a lack of oxygen, Neville gently elbowed Harry in the ribs before whispering, "Breathe Harry." Harry started breathing again, while Hermione carefully made her way down the stairs. As she reached the common room, every eye in the room turned and looked in awe.

"Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve. Hermione you're beyond beautiful my love." Harry near whispered.

Hermione's blush reached her hair line with no intention of stopping. "Thank you MiLord, though rightfully all compliments should go to Lavender, she's a wonder. She even had some kind of potion or shampoo that helped tame this mess enough to braid it like this." Hermione replied.

Still unable to tear his eyes from Hermione, Harry said "Lavender, you're hired. As long as you want the job, it's yours. What ever you want or need, just tell me, I'll get it or arrange for it. Just keep up the good work."

Lavender blushed at the praise, she had expected perhaps a quick 'Thank you' or the like, but an offer of permanent employment, and for one of the highest and greatest House's in Britain, that was completely unexpected. "Thank you for your very generous offer, Milord. I accept for so long as you and the Lady Hermione will have me." she said happily.

Oh her Mum would be so pleased, only a third year and already employed by the Lord Potter and with a lifetime employment at that. Her mum had always been encouraging her to study more and focus less on fashion and style, but that focus had gotten her an enviable job.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the five Gryffindor's headed down to breakfast, they met up with Luna and Marietta at the entrance to the Great Hall. The seven sat at the Gryffindor table, and began to dig in. During breakfast, Hedwig delivered Harry's package containing the workout clothes for Luna, Marietta, and Neville. Hedwig of course received a few rashers of bacon and was allowed to drink her fill from Harry's goblet.

After they finished eating, Harry led Neville, Luna, and Marietta to an unused classroom and handed them the exercise clothes and recommended that they put them away before classes. Neville had gotten some nice crimson and gold sweatpants, sweatshirts, and running shorts. Luna and Marietta, had gotten bronze and blue sports bras and sweats with a red and gold trim. Dan and Emma had even gotten the Potter crest embroidered on the backs of the shirts.

While Neville, Luna, and Marietta were putting away their new clothes, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor third years joined the Hufflepuffs on the way to History of Magic. Hermione not having had to turn time today, stayed awake and ensured that the dicta-quills that Harry had gotten them were taking proper notes.

As this was a Double class today and the first class of the day, most of the class took the period to be a reason to finish catching up on their sleep. Hermione knowing that her quill was recording the lecture, continued to read through more the pure-blood laws that she had found, justifying the actions that the laws were mostly from the Merlin Accords held yearly prior to the 1900's and now held once every five years. This had mostly happened due to the actions of Grindelwald, and more recently Voldemort, as it was more difficult for high level international policy to be determined when there was an insane Dark Lord trying to take over the world.

Snuffles who had followed Neville to class laid his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione while still reading, slipped her hand down and started petting the dog without really paying attention. Snuffles had gotten exceedingly good at getting pettings and using his expressive black eyes for getting away with nearly anything by now.

After the 90 minute unofficial study hall cum nap time had ended, the Gryffindors trooped up to the south tower to join the few Ravenclaws whom had signed up for Divination. Parvati spent nearly the entire time asking Lavender about the new Potter crest on her robes, and the reasons. Lavender oddly, was reticent about answering, and only admitted that Harry had hired her, but wouldn't admit for what. It was Hermione of all people, that told Parvati that she'd explain after classes in the dorms. This seemed to assuage Parvati's curiosity for the moment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they arrived at the Divination class, they found that the entrance was a ladder that was let down from a trap door above. Harry glanced at this, and turned to Snuffles. "I'm sorry boy, it looks like you'll have to wait here for us."

Hermione seeing the ladder, and knowing that all the girls were wearing skirts said "MiLord, would you like me to do something about that ladder? I'm not sure that I want all these boys looking up my skirt as we go up."

Harry looked at the ladder again and realizing that as the school dress code required that the ladies wear skirts beneath their robes, and what exactly that would mean with hormonal teens said "Oh hell no, we're so not playing that game" before waving his wand.

Though they had not reached the level of transfiguring wood and rope to stone, and thus Harry didn't know the proper incantation, Magic was above all else a matter of intent and power. With the proper intent and enough power, words, and even structured spells were unnecessary. Harry proved this point, when his magic hit the ladder and it morphed into a new stone staircase with banisters.

The level of power that this required didn't even register with the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws on the other hand were awed, Padma Patil knew that this was definitely out of the ordinary for her year group and decided to discreetly mention it to McGonnagall as, even though she wasn't Padma's head of house, she was the Transfiguration professor and would likely appreciate being appraised of skill of this level.

As the students climbed the new stairs with Harry, Hermione and Snuffles going last, they got their first look of the Divination class, it appeared to be a collection of small tables, grouped in loose formation with no more than four chairs at each. The students had quickly taken their seats, with Snuffles sitting between Harry and Hermione, each having a hand on the poor dog, who was sneezing due to the heavy incense in the room.

The new professor ghosted into the room, and started to welcome her new students in a somewhat airy tone until she spotted the black dog seated between two of her newest students. The moment she saw the black dog watching her, Professor Trelawney let out a horrified scream before babbling "It's the Grim. A Grim is in the class, we're all going to die!" and fainting.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville all cocked a brow at each other, while the other students started whispering amongst themselves. Harry shook his head, then asked "What on earth is a Grim. This is Snuffles, he's a mutt, but he's my pet. Has been for a month and a bit now. I don't know why the Professor thinks we're all going to die."

Parvati replied "Well a lot of wizards believe that there's a spectral dog called a Grim. It's supposed to be a large black dog and seeing it is supposed to be a Harbinger of Death."

Hermione and Neville snickered at this. Snuffles padded over to the now prone professor, and smelled a larger than expected amount of cooking sherry on her breath. Grinning a little doggy grin, Snuffles licked the somewhat inebriated Divination professor on the side of the face. The dog's large, extremely wet tongue woke her up. Whether it was the stress of seeing what she thought was a Harbinger of Death, or the fact that she had fetched a nasty crack to her head when she fell, but suddenly Trelawney's eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to speak in a roughened deep voice. _"__The black hound hunts a traitor. With the Guardian of Knowledge and the Great Serpent at his side, the rodents will be found and justice done. The black hound hunts a traitor."_

Everyone began looking around at each other, conversations started back and forth, all seeming to ask the same thing. "Just what in the name of Merlin and Morgana, just happened?"

After she regained control of her faculties, Trelawney had everyone get a cup, and pour themselves some of the tea that was steeping at each of the tables. Once everyone had drained their cups to the dregs, leaving just a bit at the bottom, she had them swirl the cup twice anti-clockwise and set it upside down on the saucers to drain.

When the cups had drained Trelawney had them examine the shapes the tea leaves had left at the base of their partner's cups. The Professor kept shooting glances at Snuffles every time she passed near their table. Hermione pulled out her copy of 'Unfogging the Future' and looked at Harry's tea cup. "Oookay, that's disturbing. This looks like a sword, which according to the book means conflict of some kind. This other bit looks like a broom I think. The book says that might be a sign of travel. So, maybe you're going to travel to a war or something?" Hermione said, sounding somewhat disparagingly.

Harry shrugged, and looked at Hermione's cup. "Well this bit looks kind of like an owl, according to the book, it's a symbol of knowledge or messages. I can't make out the rest, it's too squashed together." the raven-haired young man said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After class, Snuffles made his way back to the dorms, pondering what he had heard. Hermione was obviously the guardian of knowledge, and given Harry's adventure last year, and now his eyes, he was a good candidate for the great serpent. This gave him hope that he would be able to catch the bastard rat, and hopefully clear his name.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After lunch they had a single Charms period, and then were free until nearly midnight as they had Astronomy then. The class passed quickly as Flitwick mostly discussed the theory behind the cheering charms that they would be working on in the next class.

After class, as the third years had a free period, Neville offered to start Harry's fencing training. Harry rapidly agreed. The Gryffindors headed to their dorms and dropped off their bags and changed into their exercise clothes. Grabbing their practice swords, Harry and Neville headed downstairs. Hermione asked if she could watch, and surprising the rest of the group, Lavender asked if she could join them. Both girls were of course included, at which point, Lavender ran upstairs and grabbed a smallish bag that she brought along. When Hermione asked what was in the bag, Lavender just smiled and replied "You'll find out, Milady. I think you'll enjoy it though."

Harry led the four to McGonnagall's office, and after knocking and receiving permission to enter, asked the Gryffindor Head of House "Professor, Neville has offered to help me learn how to better use my sword. I was hoping you might know of somewhere we could practice?"

McGonnagall thought about this for a few moments, and remembering a room that prior generations of Gryffindors had used to practice duelling, led them to the room. After receiving their promise that only those affiliated with House Potter would be allowed in, and that the group wouldn't use the room to do anything 'untoward' she keyed them in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry was flat amazed at Neville's skill with a sword. The normally shy young man was obviously a force to be reckoned with, with a blade in hand. After a short demonstration of what Neville knew, Harry swore he would do his best to never get on Neville's bad side. Lavender and Hermione were equally impressed. "Sweet Morgana, Neville. Where did you learn how to do that?" Lavender asked in awe.

Neville blushed at the praise before replying "Gran made me learn how to use a sword from the time I was 6. She said that as the Scion of a warrior House, I needed to know how to fight. I've been practicing every day since, except for the time I've been at Hogwarts."

Harry said "Well now I know why a Longbottom has always fought with a Potter, Nev. That was bloody impressive."

Handing Harry his practice sword, Neville showed Harry how to properly hold the blade, and started him on the proper footwork. Having had a month of daily martial arts practice, Harry picked up the footwork fairly quickly.

While the men went through their practice, and Harry started learning some of the proper sword forms including how to parry, thrust, and riposte, Hermione was sat on one of the benches, with Lavender sitting a level above and behind her. Lavender slowly and gently removed the French braid and ribbons. Putting them aside for a while, Lavender began to gently brush Hermione's hair.

Feeling the brush slowly and gently working through her bushy locks, Hermione began to relax and enjoy the ministrations of the pretty blonde. The longer Lavender worked on her hair, the more Hermione relaxed, until finally she started to gently purr in enjoyment and relaxation.

Hearing Hermione purring, Lavender stopped for a moment, before starting brushing some more. Guessing that there was a story there, but deciding that she didn't need to know, Lavender just shook her head and continued with what she was doing. Once she had gotten the hair brushed to her liking, Lavender stood and walked around the now extremely relaxed Hermione looking at her hair from every angle, picturing different looks that she could use. Nodding her head, Lavender sat back down behind Hermione and opening the bag again, she brought out a small comb and some scissors.

Lavender gently and carefully trimmed Hermione's hair, just barely cutting the last quarter of an inch to encourage proper growth. Looking through what she had brought, Lavender pulled out a ribbon that was vertically banded in crimson and gold, and another that was a lovely periwinkle blue. Slowly and gently she braided the new ribbons into Hermione's hair; the crimson and gold ribbon on the left, and the periwinkle one on the right, then wove the braids into a kind of coronet.

When the fencing lesson was over, Harry looked over to see Hermione and was again breathless at the beauty Lavender's hard work had revealed. Seeing the look of awe and love in Harry's eyes, both young ladies giggled for a bit, before Hermione glided over to Harry and regally took his arm. "Come MiLord, it's getting near to dinner time, and you need to shower before I'll allow you to escort me to dinner." she said with a playful smile.

Harry broke out of his shock, and led them to the Gryffindor tower, so that he and Neville could get cleaned up before dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner, the group met in the Library, to work on their homework. Divination would be easy as Trelawney had asked that they all keep a dream journal, while Binn's had asked for 18inches on Ug the Untrustworthy. Flitwick had only asked for 9 inches on the Cheering charm, so that they would have a strong grasp on the proper wand movements.

Harry, Hermione and Neville also helped Dean and Lavender with the DADA homework as it was due the next day. As curfew drew near, Neville escorted Luna and Marietta to the Ravenclaw tower, before joining the rest of the Gryffindors in the Gryffindor common room. Yes they had Astronomy, but curfew was still in effect until about 20 minutes before the class was due to begin.

While they were waiting, Lavender asked to speak with Harry. Once they were sitting in one of the corners of the common room, the blonde Gryffindor started, "Lord Potter" before Harry stopped her.

"Lav, unless it's a formal situation, please, just call me Harry. It won't bother me, I promise. I'm pretty much only using the formalities when the situation requires it. Like when we deal with Snape or I have to **be** Lord Potter."

Lavender blushed for a moment then continued, "Very well, Harry. I'd like your permission to tell my mum about the job you've given me. Mum's a solicitor for the Ministry, and she was always telling me I should focus more on my studies and not so much on fashion and the like. She'd be really proud that I've gotten such a good job, especially since you've offered me the job for as long as I want it."

Harry chuckled then replied "Lav, that's perfectly fine. I don't mind if you talk about being 'Mione's maid. The only thing I ask, is that you don't talk about secrets. I know not being able to tell Parvati is killing you."

Lavender blushed for a moment about that, as she knew she was a gossip, but then laughed at bit "You're right of course Harry. And I promise, I'll be careful about what I talk about, Thank you."

Harry shook his head, "I'm the one that should be thanking you. I've always known 'Mione was beautiful, but you. You brought that beauty to the surface to show the world, and more to show her. For that alone you have my eternal gratitude."

The pretty blonde blushed in pride at the praise, then something occurred to her. "Milord, I do have a request to make of you."

Harry cocked his head, before replying "I take it this is something that requires Lord Potter?"

Lavender nodded then said "Yes Milord. Milady doesn't have any cosmetics, and I had to use mine this morning for her. Now that's not really a problem, I don't mind sharing, but I'd like to purchase some for her. The ones I have are really not the best for her coloration."

Harry thought for a moment, then asked "Did you want to expand your own kit, or did you want to get Hermione a kit of her own?"

Lavender pondered that for a few moments. "If it's not too much, I wouldn't mind doing both. I'd almost prefer to get Milady two kits really. A full kit for formal occasions and the initial setup, and then a smaller kit for touch ups during the day, or for when she's home on Holidays. I can always arrange to come over if you need something major during the holidays of course. I'll probably also need to cover the basics with her as well."

Harry nodded, and asked "I don't have a problem with that Lav. I'm assuming you have a catalogue or something for owl order?"

Lavender nodded saying "I've actually got a couple of them Milord, some of the stores don't carry everything I like, or will need."

Harry's brow rose. Lavender obviously wasn't quite as silly as he had thought. Apparently cosmetics required quite a bit of learning as well. "Okay, tell you what Lavender. Fill out the forms with everything you need, then bring them to me. As this is for Hermione, I'll arrange the payment. As a matter of fact, if there's a Gringotts branch in Hogsmead I'll need to get you added to the house accounts for these things."

Lavender squealed a bit in happiness, then darted up to her room to get started on ordering what her mistress would need.

As he rejoined Hermione on the comfortable couch, she raised an eyebrow in question. Harry chuckled then replied to the question "She wanted permission to tell her mum about working for us. There was more, but that was the main point."

Hermione replied with a grin "I'm guess you told her yes?"

Harry snorted in reply and wrapped Hermione in a hug, "Of course I did love. You know I'm pretty much always going to let someone tell their folks if they've done something that would garner approval." Harry turned to Dean, "Speaking of that, Dean have you told your folks the good news about Runes?"

Dean shrugged then replied "I usually owl my folks on Saturday so they'll get the letter on Sundays. A weekly letter is easier for them as they both work."

Harry nodded, he could understand that. If he didn't have Hedwig to wait around, he'd probably not be as comfortable owling the Grangers as much as he was sure that he and Hermione would be.

"Makes sense to me mate." Harry said before continuing "Oh and if you tell them about the kit, just let them know that I offered to pay for it, because I talked you into the class after school had started."

Dean nodded, he knew his mum wasn't keen on taking charity, she'd worked hard for everything that she had and had taught Dean the same lesson. This would allow them both to save face.

Finally it was time for Astronomy and the Gryffindors trooped up to the Astronomy tower, to join the rest of the fourth years for the weekly class in stellar observation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	17. Payment, Planning, and a Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger, nor do I own Luna or any other part of the Harry Potter universe.

Thanks to Dark Lord Moridin for Brit-Pick and Alix for beta work

(|) (|)

Friday started the same as the rest of the week, with the three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws meeting up at the entrance hall for their morning workouts. Harry having learnt his lessons from Marietta's reactions to the more martial cadence whistles, kept his whistling to more supportive and encouraging tunes. This allowed everyone to keep up their energy and morale whilst exercising.

When the morning workout was completed, Hermione returned to her dorm to find that Lavender had again laid out her clothes for the day, and set out some kind of potion or a special shampoo that really worked wonders on her hair. Quickly showering off the sweat and grime from her workout, she sat down at her vanity at Lavender's direction. Whilst Lavender worked her special brand of magic, Hermione mentally went over the classes they'd be attending today, and what homework would be due.

As today was going to be another turn day, she and Harry had decided to turn as soon as they could once they were in the castle, before Divination. Perhaps she and Harry could pretend to slip into a broom closet. It would give a reason for them to have separated from the group. It was either that, or turn back three hours during lunch and have to figure out an excuse for not being in Divination on their second pass.

When Lavender laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder, she looked up in shock. "I'm sorry, Lavender, I was lost in thought. What did you ask?" she said

Lavender giggled a bit, then replied "That's perfectly fine, Milady, I know you were planning your day. I was simply saying that I'm finished. You're ready to get dressed."

Hermione flushed a bit in embarrassment, then said "Thank you very much, Lavender. I really appreciate all your work." before looking in the mirror. "_Sweet Morgana, is that me?"_ Hermione thought to herself, as she saw the results of Lavender's hard work.

Looking back at her from the mirror was a vision of loveliness. Her normally wild hair was again braided into a coronet like Lavender had done before dinner yesterday, but this time there was a red and a gold ribbon. Hermione could barely detect the cosmetics used, as they simply enhanced what was there, but wow. The powder blue eyeliner really did bring out her eyes, while that shade of green eye shadow just did something amazing for her. Oddly the iced peach lipstick worked very well against her tan.

"Morgana" Hermione breathed out, "Lavender, we are going to have to start paying you. There is no way I ever want to risk losing your services. You're amazing."

Lavender blushed faintly at the praise then replied. "Perhaps, Milady, but we can discuss that later. For now, you need to get dressed. Milord is waiting for you."

Hermione quickly got dressed in the clothes that Lavender had laid out and went downstairs to join Harry. As she descended the stairs, Harry breathed "Bloody Hell, Lav does a good job."

Hermione just flushed a little, then taking the arm Harry offered her, they made their way to breakfast. On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione discussed arranging for Lavender to receive a salary from Harry for her hard work.

Harry explained that he had been reading through the House book before going to sleep the night before, and it had indicated that usually those that were in personal service to either the house or the Lord or Lady rarely got an actual salary as they were provided food and lodging within the House. Generally they were allowed access to the House accounts for whatever they needed to purchase for their responsibilities.

"But what if they needed or wanted to purchase something that didn't involve their duties, or wasn't for the house, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Well that was wasn't actually covered, love. Then again, the book was written back in the Middle Ages. House Potter's not really had any House servants other than house elves. Not since we left the magical world at least. Before that, almost everything was provided at Tintagel within the castle itself. At least until the family rendered the island Unplottable, and put the Muggle repelling wards on it. It's kind of sad that everyone thinks that the destroyed gate house on the peninsula is all that's left of the castle."

Hermione thought for a moment, then said "If the House covers food and lodging, then logically it would cover other necessary expenses especially if it's related to allowing them to perform their duties, correct?"

Harry thought for a few moments, then seeing where his betrothed was going, chuckled. "Yes, that will prove an interesting surprise for her Mum, would it not? And before you ask, yes, we'll be covering all of it. And yes, I'll arrange a stipend for her. This isn't the Middle Ages any longer."

Hermione smiled happily. "Thank you, MiLord. I imagine Lavender will be surprised, and somewhat pleased as well."

Harry laughed, "Yeah she probably will." before leaning over and kissing Hermione's cheek as they entered the Hall for breakfast.

(|) (|)

After a quick breakfast, Harry and Hermione made their way to the owlery. Once inside, Harry wrote two letters, one to Gringotts, and the other to Phyllida Brown for the goblins to deliver.

Sending Hedwig to deliver the letter, the two made their way to the DADA class.

Professor Lupin's class was amazing, as he had an actual redcap in the class for them to practice the repelling charms and hexes on. Oddly, the haggard looking man had a difficult time keeping his eyes off of Harry. As the double period progressed, the professor's eyes appeared to become filled with pain.

As the class ended, Harry gestured to Hermione to stay with him. As the rest of the class filtered out, the Gryffindors to head to Care, the 'Claws mostly heading to either Arithmancy or the Library, Harry and Hermione hung back. "Professor Lupin, is there something I can help you with?" the green-eyed young Lord asked.

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter, it's just that, well...You look so much like your father. It's just a bit painful is all." the man said as he sat down at his desk, looking across to Harry.

"You knew my father, sir?" Harry asked in a tone of uncertainty and, oddly, happiness.

Lupin smiled sadly in memory "Yes, Harry, if I may call you that? I knew your father quite well. He and I were very good friends." A shake of his head, and Lupin flicked his wand, seeing the time he continued "I'll tell you what, Harry, if you and Ms. Granger there would like to hear more, why don't you come to my office tomorrow after breakfast. I'll be happy to tell you a few stories."

"I'd like that sir, thank you." Harry said. Then seeing the time himself, he grabbed Hermione's hand and the two left the classroom.

With a quick glance at the Marauders' Map, the two saw themselves already with the Gryffindors down by Hagrid's hut. Realizing that they must have switched classes, and had used the Turners to go to Care, they rushed to the Arithmancy class. Thankfully the map provided a few short cuts, and they made it to class with a few moments to spare.

Arithmancy was fairly easy as it was only a single that day. Professor Vector lectured on some of the more powerful numbers, and how their inclusion in a spells formula would strengthen the spell making it either easier to cast, or more powerful. Spells involving the number three in some ways were significantly easier to cast for example, while spells that were intended for healing tended to be based on thirteen in some form or another. Seven on the other hand was considered the most powerful number magically speaking, and thus its inclusion was nearly guaranteed to increase the power of the spell that was based on it.

As the class ended, the two made their way near to the DADA class, and turned back an hour. Watching the Map, they saw the Gryffindor class passing the broom closet they had secreted themselves in, and after a few moments, the two left the closet, only slightly rumpled.

The two quickly joined their classmates for the Care lesson. Reaching the paddock by Hagrid's hut, they saw that Hagrid had knocked together a very nice stable for Buckbeak. The large man led the Hippogriff out first, before heading into the forest for the others of the herd.

Seeing Buckbeak, Harry was shocked a bit. The noble animal now wore livery, a sort of collection of straps, that joined on its chest, behind buckle formed into the Potter crest. Walking over to Buckbeak, Harry bowed politely the while keeping his eyes firmly on Buckbeak's own. After a few seconds, Buckbeak bowed in return.

Harry looked around and saw that Neville and Hermione were right behind him, Hermione had lightly placed her hand on Harry's back, to reassure herself that he would be fine. Harry introduced Hermione and Neville to Buckbeak. Watching the Hippogriff return Hermione's bow almost instantly raised Harry's pride in his betrothed even higher. Neville's acceptance by Buckbeak took longer, but not quite as long as Harry's initial approval.

Once Hagrid had returned, he covered how to groom and care for Hippogriffs. Neville, Hermione, and Harry all practiced on Buckbeak. Lavender offered to join them, but Parvati had already started heading towards a Hippogriff mare. Seeing Hermione nod towards her friend, Lavender hurried and joined Parvati.

While they were working with Neville, he asked "So why did you guys stay after in Defense?"

Harry glanced at Hermione then replied carefully "Professor Lupin had been looking at me oddly today and the last class. I wanted to ask him about it. It turns out he and my Da were friends. He's actually invited Hermione and I by his office tomorrow to talk a bit more about those days."

Neville nodded, "That's great to hear, Harry. I mean I grew up hearing stories about my Mum and Da from Gran. It'd be nice to hear stories from someone he had grown up with as friends though."

Harry looked sad for a moment then said "Well Nev, If you'd like, I'll ask Professor Lupin. See if he knew your folks. He probably should have, as our folks were friends."

Neville looked happy at Harry's offer. "Thank you Harry. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

The class didn't have a chance to ride the Hippogriffs today as it was a single class, so they were just able to get in the grooming, before Hagrid dismissed the class back to the castle. Before they could go, though, Hagrid handed Harry a receipt for the purchase of the Hippogriff named Buckbeak dated 2nd September.

The Gryffindors headed up to the Divination tower for their last class of the day. When they arrived, Harry and Hermione were both amused by the way Professor Trelawney looked around for Snuffles before beginning the class. The professor explained that she was having them keep the dream journals as oneiromancy, the art of seeing the future in dreams, was one of the few forms of telling the future that one didn't need to be a seer to practice. It was also a way to see if someone had the Gift as in sleep all the mind's barriers are relaxed.

This actually intrigued the two Gryffindors as while neither had much faith in telling the future, knowing that there was an actual Gift to foretelling the future explained why this class was still being taught. While the Gift of seeing the future couldn't be taught, it could be recognized and this class covered the most common methods to help a possible Seer recognize their Gift.

(|) (|)

After Divination they all headed down to lunch. After lunch had finished, Harry gathered up Luna, Neville, Marietta, and Hermione and asked for McGonnagall to key Luna and Marietta into their training room, as they were affiliated with House Potter.

Harry and Hermione spent the first two hours showing the others how to fall properly. This was one of the most important lessons, as a bad fall could kill or cripple someone, while a good fall also allows one to roll back to a standing position and get back into the fight faster. Marietta was not as comfortable learning the martial arts as Neville and Luna were, but when Harry gently explained that this would allow her to protect herself if she were attacked, she grudgingly worked at it. Luna perhaps unsurprisingly picked it up first. Apparently being thrown from an upset daymare taught one how to land without being hurt badly.

After the introduction to the martial arts, Neville started training Harry with the sword some more. To both Neville and Hermione's surprise, Harry had rapidly picked up the proper forms, and they were ready for a practice duel quicker than Neville had expected.

As neither of the boys had proper protective gear at the school for the training, Hermione transfigured some out of a roll of parchment that was laying in the corner. The protective gear wouldn't last long, given its initial form, but it would last for this lesson, and Harry could order some in time for their next lessons.

The back and forth started off slowly so that Harry could catch the proper rhythm, but faster than either expected, the practice blades were flashing so quickly, they were nearly a blur.

"Good! Now parry, Good! Riposte, Excellent Milord! Parry in Sixte, very good! Thrust, parry, riposte in quarte, excellent, Milord, excellent!" Neville's voice called as they worked.

Harry's face was a mask of concentration that no one other than Hermione and her father had seen. Suddenly Harry beat Neville's sword to the left, stepped back then in a spin stepped forward to the right, and with a carefully timed slash, Harry's sword was against Neville's neck.

Both young men were breathing hard, though Harry was panting, while Neville was taking only taking deeper breaths. "Very good Harry, though I'd recommend against doing that spin in a real fight. If you're not careful that kind of move can get you killed." Neville said calmly.

Harry looked confused, "What do you mean, Nev? It worked, didn't it?" he asked.

Neville sighed and replied "In a way, yes it did. But in a real fight, we'd both be dead, or at the least you'd be crippled. Look at your back armour."

Harry removed the protective gear and saw a long deep scratch across his lower back. Looking up he saw Neville shaking his belt dagger. "You're getting good Harry, very good. But we're not quite at the point where you'd be ready to add in this little baby. Say a month or two and we can work on adding in the dagger."

Harry nodded in understanding. One had to have firm grounding in the basics before they could start getting creative. Casting a quick tempus spell, they saw it was nearly time for dinner. The group headed to their respective towers, where everyone took a shower. Harry descended to the common room followed by Neville and with Hermione on Harry's arm, Lavender and Neville following, they met up with Luna and Marietta at the Great Hall and ate their supper, though there were occasional glances or glares sent their direction, depending on who it was.

Ron kept up a steady glare at Harry whilst devouring his dinner. Malfoy's angry glare was also palpable across the hall. None of those affiliated with Potter House noticed that there were three 3rd year Slytherins also looking, though mostly at either Lavender and Harry. Their conversation would have been enlightening if anyone else had heard it.

(|) (|)

After dinner the group headed to the library for some studying. Luna being a 2nd year now, only needed to worry about the core 5 classes, and her homework was quickly completed. Professor Lupin had recommended that they continue practicing on the charms and hexes for repelling redcaps, which wasn't something that could be done in the library. Hagrid had asked for 9 inches on the proper methods of grooming a Hippogriffs feathers, and cleaning its fore-claws. Thankfully Trelawney's homework was still to keep a dream journal, though she did want possible interpretations included with the dreams.

As the group finished their work, they found that it was nearing curfew. The Gryffindor members escorted Luna and Marietta back to Ravenclaw tower. Neville enjoyed the walk with Luna on his arm, chattering brightly about possibly catching a wrackspurt the next day.

When they reached the tower, Luna told Harry and Hermione of her plans for Saturday and asked permission to 'borrow' Marietta for help, using her cutest puppy-nargle eyes. When Hermione asked what a wrackspurt was with a bit of trepidation, Luna just giggled a bit and recommended rereading 'At the Mountains of Madness' in the book she had sent them. Harry, having an excellent memory, paled for a second. 'Um, Luna, are you telling me a wrackspurt is a Shoggoth?" the young lord asked anxiously

Luna shrugged, "That's what cousin Howard called them, but yes. Don't worry though, they're fairly harmless. Well, unless you make them angry, then it's not pretty. They're great at heavy labor though, and can do almost anything once they've been trained. That's why he called them a servitor race. They're kind of like amorphous house elves really."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They both remembered what had happened to the expedition in the story, it wasn't pretty. The two wizarding born members looked a bit confused. Harry just shook his head. "As long as you're safe and don't let anything happen to Marietta, that's fine, Luna." Harry said firmly.

(|) (|)

When they entered the common room, Hermione headed up to the dorms to put her bag away. Seeing Lavender in conversation with Parvati, Harry wandered over, and said in a low voice "Tomorrow morning, don't do Hermione's hair, just bring a brush down if you would."

Lavender looked confused for a moment, then realized what her lord planned. With a small grin, she nodded, then returned to her conversation with her friend. Harry continued on to the 3rd year boys dorm, and put his books and scrolls away.

As Harry was stowing his books in his library chest, Ron started spewing trash. "Bet you think you're something special, don't you Potter?"

Harry sighed, then replied calmly though a bit coolly, "I am something special Weasel. I'm the 27th Earl Potter, and Lord of the Western Marches. I don't like the fame, and I'd personally rather be just Harry, as you would know if you had _actually_ been my friend."

Ron snorted "Oh please, don't give me that. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, I bet you love having everyone throw themselves at you."

Harry closed and sealed his library trunk, and turned to face Ron, his slitted green eyes faintly glowing."You are pushing rather closely to a place you don't wish to go, Weasley. If you want to keep intact, I would advise you to call me Lord Potter and to think before you open that mouth of yours anymore. I accept that I'm a lord, and respect my ancestors for what they did to gain their nobility. I will not listen to an arrogant, jealous, bigoted, small-minded arse talk about something that he knows nothing about. As we share a dorm, some liberties are expected, but you will not infringe upon them. You will watch what you say around me, and you will watch how you behave in My presence, are we understood?"

Seeing the slitted pupils in Harry's eyes become hair thin, as Harry focused his fullest attention on him, Ron realized that he was possibly in a lot of danger, especially as Harry's hand was inching towards that blasted sword at his waist. Ron quickly nodded in assent.

With this grudging acceptance, Harry wheeled and left the dorm room, and descended to the common room to cuddle with Hermione.

Hermione, seeing Harry's eyes still narrowed, pulled him down onto the chesterfield she was sitting on, and pulling his head to her lap, started running her hands through his hair gently. "It'll be alright, MiLord. It'll be fine, everything will be fine, MiLord. I do love you." she said, softly all the while running her fingers through his hair, and purring very quietly so that only Harry could hear. After a few moments, Harry began to calm down from the rage being in Weasley's presence had caused.

"Thank you, love." Harry whispered, looking up at Hermione. "He's getting closer and closer to saying or doing something I'll not be able to let pass. Almost anyone else, and I'd likely have gutted him for what he said up there."

Hermione sighed, losing a former friend was never easy. Especially when you had not had many to begin with. "I know, MiLord, still we have Neville, Luna, Dean, and Lavender now. And Marietta is starting to come around, I think." she said softly, still brushing her fingers through his fringe.

Harry sighed then looked around "Say, have you seen Snuffles at all today?" he asked

Hermione thought back for a moment, "I thought I saw him wandering around with Crooks earlier. Looked like they were going to go outside, I think." she said

Harry shrugged, which Hermione found moved his head in an interesting way, causing her to purr slightly. Harry cocked an eyebrow, then grinned. This could be interesting at some point in the near future.

Ensuring that no one was looking, Harry gave Hermione a wicked grin before turning to face her stomach and nuzzling in so that his lips were against her bare belly, then whispered in Parseltongue §I love you 'Mione§

The sensation of Harry's lips and tongue vibrating, in the language of the snakes, against her sensitive, bare flesh sent a delicious frisson down Hermione's spine. Leaning down, she whispered "MiLord, if you keep doing that, I'll not be responsible for my actions"

Harry chuckled then lay a kiss against her belly button before pulling himself to his feet. "Thank you for that love. See you in the morning?"

"Always, Harry. Are we going to work out?" she asked

Harry thought for a moment, then replied "No, not as such. Wood has us scheduled for practice after lunch and I'd rather not do double workouts. I think Monday through Friday for the House, and let them have the weekends off, while I get Sunday."

Hermione nodded, then gave Harry a very unchaste kiss before climbing the stairs to her dorms. Once he had regained his breath, Harry went up to bed as well.

(|) (|)

The next morning both Harry and Hermione enjoyed a lie-in. When Harry made his way down to the common room, he saw Lavender waiting for him. She handed him the brush she had been using for Hermione and started to make her way back upstairs to awaken her mistress.

Before she could, though, Harry stopped her and called her back. "Lavender, I'm thinking of getting Hermione something special for her birthday. Some boots, and, um, 'undergarments' that would match them. Since you're so good with matching colours could I ask your advice?" he asked

Lavender grinned at the praise, then replied "Of course, Milord. What were you thinking?" as she settled onto one of the chesterfields.

Harry sat back in one of the chairs opposite, and said "Well I was thinking of either Crimson, for both the Potter and Gryffindor colours, a bluish colour as I've seen it looks nice on her, Opal eye, to match her collar, or a more traditional black?"

Lavender thought for a few moments, then replied "Well I guess there's a couple of things to determine really. The first will be material, and the second, well I'd need to know what specifically you had in mind."

Harry explained what he was thinking of and mentioned that it would be in dragon hide, for the protective factor. At this, Lavender's eyes brightened, "_Oh yes, those would look lovely"_ she thought to herself.

"Well Milord, I'd actually say each of those would look nice on her. Honestly though, with that tan she's got, I might also recommend a copper set as well. Let's see, you'd want Chinese Fireball hide for the red; I'd go with Hungarian Horntail for the black as the hide on a Hebridian Black is far too rough for that, and Norwegian Ridgeback is pretty rare. Horntail is plentiful enough that it's not too expensive, and provides the same protection as the others while being more comfortable as well. I'd say a Swedish Short-Snout for the blue, as they've a really lovely silvery blue hide that would look absolutely gorgeous on her, kind of like that one ribbon I used the other day. The Opal eye would look good and you're right it would match wonderfully with her collar. For the copper I'd say a Peruvian Vipertooth, they've got this very smooth burnished copper hide that would go so well with her tan, you'd almost not be able to see where one left off, and the other started."

"_Damn she's good at fashion."_ Harry thought to himself, before replying "Thank you, Lavender. You've just justified some decisions Hermione and I made. And if you could get the sizes for me, without her finding out why, I'd be greatly appreciative."

"Of course, Milord, that'll be no problem." Lavender said with a grin. "I'll just go get her for you now."

Harry scribbled down the recommendations that Lavender had made onto a scrap of parchment, before stuffing it into a pocket in his robes.

A few minutes later, Hermione made her way down the stairs. As she approached where Harry was relaxing in the common room, she saw him gesture to the floor at his feet. As she sat Hermione realized gratefully that Harry had cast a cushioning charm on the floor.

As soon as she seated herself at Harry's feet, Harry gently pulled her mid-back length hair onto his lap, and separating it into sections started to slowly and lovingly run a brush through it. Feeling her master, the man who owned her; heart, body, and soul, gently and lovingly grooming her, was amazing, and so sensuous.

As Harry slowly and lovingly worked the brush through Hermione's hair, gently working out the knots that had developed overnight, she began to relax. Feeling the love he was showing her, Hermione's eyes slowly drifted together. She didn't fall asleep but relaxed into a near trance state, and began to gently purr, while Harry continued to brush her bushy hair.

After an hour of brushing, when Hermione's hair had been brushed soft and glossy, and she was nothing more than a purring puddle of goo, Harry finally stopped. Feeling that gentle sensation fade away, Hermione gave a small mew of loss, until Harry bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. "Ready for breakfast, Kitten?" he asked with a touch of humour in his voice.

Opening her eyes again, Hermione's slitted chocolate orbs stared directly into Harry's emerald eyes, and she said "Sweet baby Maeve, MiLord. That was, that was, I don't have words for how amazing that was. What in Morgana's name did I do to earn that?"

Harry chuckled and leaned farther down to kiss her again. "I've been missing spending quality time with my favorite kitten and just relaxing. Just being us together. I needed that almost as much as you obviously did love."

Harry stood and then helped Hermione to her feet, before offering his arm. "Now shall we away to break our fast, Milady?" he said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione took the offered arm, and replied "But of course, MiLord. Oh, don't forget, Professor Lupin wants to meet us after breakfast."

Harry growled for a second, he had forgotten with everything that had happened since the DADA class yesterday. With a wicked smirk, he gently pushed Hermione against one of the walls of the common room, and with a quick look around to ensure they weren't being watched, he bent down just a bit and kissed the side of her neck. Just as Hermione sighed at the sensation, Harry applied a bit of Parseltongue and said §Thank you for the reminder love§ against her neck.

As the night before, Harry's lips and tongue vibrating against her sensitive flesh, sent another frisson down Hermione's spine, and as she was standing, her knees started to buckle. Thankfully Harry was still supporting her against the wall. Once she had regained herself again, Hermione gave Harry a smouldering look, with her eyes darkened in lust. "MiLord, I don't know what you said, but Morgana, warn a witch. I'll need to change my knickers if you do that again."

Harry sniffed, then replied with an eyebrow cocked "Are you sure don't need to do that already, kitten?"

Hermione blushed, then wiggled her hips a bit, judging the comfort and noticing Harry's growing reaction to her scent and actions before replying "No, they're still good I think. Besides, I think I actually like knowing that you can smell how you're affecting me, MiLord."

Harry chuckled a bit, though still with that lopsided smile, and offering her his arm once again, escorted Hermione to breakfast.

(|) (|)

In a small flat in South London, Phyllida Brown received two owls. This being a Saturday, she was expecting one of them especially since it was the first Saturday since her daughter had returned to Hogwarts for her third year. The second was a surprise though, that owl was a certified Gringotts post owl. That was unusual enough that Phyllida became a bit nervous. She didn't usually get owls from Gringotts, and hoped that there was nothing wrong with her account.

Thinking that it was better to enjoy the news from her daughter, Phyllida opened the envelope from Lavender, and began to read.

"_Dear Mum;_

_I have some wonderful news, Mum. _ _I got a job, and not just any job. Lord Potter has hired me to be a Ladies Maid for his Betrothed! Oh this is so exciting, I don't know where to begin. I know, I know as you always tell me '_Lavender, begin at the beginning and go through the middle, to the end' _and you're right of course. Well, let see then. Apparently one of my classmates and not just a classmate, but housemate as well, Harry Potter, I know I've mentioned him to you before, claimed his Lordship over the summer, and he got betrothed to his best friend, Hermione Granger, who's one of my dorm mates. Any way Wednesday night, one of Harry's former friends, Ron Weasley, I know I've told you about him too, escorted me back to the common room after dinner. When we got there, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Before I could even say anything, though I was going to tell him no, he's such a slob at meal times, he grabbed my breasts. I slapped him hard, and ran up to my dorm room. _

_Well when Hermione got back from dinner, she found me on my bed crying. She sounded so kind asking me what happened, even though Parvati and I had teased her about her hair last year, I just broke down and told her everything. Momma, I have to say right here and now, I never want to get Hermione angry at me, I thought she was going to kill someone. She got real still and quite for a moment, then dragged me downstairs._

_Harry was already sitting there, and she made me tell Harry what happened. Harry got so very angry I swear his eyes started to actually glow. He looked like he was about to run up the stairs to the boys dorm and slaughter Ron. Thankfully Hermione got Harry to cool down first, then she said that they'd need to find a way to keep me safe._

_I knew Harry had taken his Lordship so I suggested that I could sign a service contract to be Hermione's maid. The both seemed to like the idea. The next morning I gave her a bottle of Sleek-eazy potion for her hair, and braided it with some of those really pretty ribbons Aunty Rose gave me for my birthday last year. Harry was stunned, Mum, especially once I had made her up. The poor girl doesn't have any cosmetics so I had to use some of mine. When I told Harry that Thursday, he said he'd pay for buying Hermione her own, and help me expand my kit. Anyway, Harry really liked what I did with Hermione and the both offered to let me be her Maid for as long as I want. _

_Isn't that wonderful Mum! I've got a wonderful job, doing something I love, and it's for one of the Four. Oh I'm so happy. Oh and guess what! Harry was telling me about what he wants to get Hermione for her birthday and he asked me for my advice, and he said it was great advice. Oh I'm so Happy!_

_I told you that my enjoying makeup and fashion wasn't a waste of time. Oh and they're helping me with my studies too. I'm already doing a lot better in potions and charms now._

_Looking forward to seeing you at Christmas,_

_Your loving daughter;_

_Lavender."_

Phyllida was shocked. She loved her daughter quite a lot, though she did always feel the girl was wasting her time with just thinking about makeup and fashion, but she couldn't really complain. Especially now that it had gotten her daughter such a wonderful job. And with The Potter at that, the Potters were well-known for being protective of those in their House, and it sure sounded like this Harry was going to be like his ancestors. The ones that would execute justice, not just see that it was done. From Lavender's description of Harry's reactions to her assault, Phyllida had a feeling that this Lord Potter was going to remind the world just why the Dark feared the Light.

Setting aside the letter from Lavender, to reread later, Phyllida opened the letter from Gringotts, and began to read.

"_Ms. Phyllida Brown;_

_We have received a request from Lord Potter, to send you this Gringotts draft, and to include the enclosed letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook; Head of the Potter Accounts."_

Looking inside the enclosed envelope, Phyllida found a draft on the House Potter accounts for the entirety of Lavender's third year tuition including books and supplies.

Her eyebrows raising to her hair line, Phyllida read the enclosed letter.

"_Ms. Brown;_

_I know that we are not personally acquainted, but please allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Harry James Potter, 27__th__ Earl Potter. Over the course of the last two years your daughter and I have been housemates and classmates at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and members of Gryffindor house. Recently due to some unpleasantness against your daughter, at her request, I've taken her as a servant to House Potter, especially as a personal servant to the Betrothed of House Potter, as my betrothed's lady's maid. On the first day of her new position, she performed in such an excellent manner that I've offered her the position for so long as she desires it. _

_The reason I've included the draft upon the Potter accounts, is that as a servant of House Potter, the House is obligated to provide for her room, board, and any special expenses necessary for her to perform her duties. Coincidentally my betrothed and I agree that this should and in fact does include paying for her tuition to Hogwarts, as Lavender would not be able to perform her duties as a lady's maid if she is not at the school. To my mind, this also falls under providing for room and board. As you had already paid for this year's tuition and supplies, I have personally refunded that outlay. House Potter will also pay for Lavender's attendance for the rest of her scholastic career._

_Please do not mistake this for charity. Both my betrothed and I agree that this is a valid translation of the House obligations. I hope this missive finds you well._

_Sincerely._

_Harry James Potter, 27__th__ Earl Potter_

(|) (|)

A/N

The winner, (or is that loser) of this year's Deadpool Poll is Ronald 'Dead-Man' Weasley. Please join with me in a moment of silence (if I want to do a happy dance around my office chair instead of the moment of silence, is that OK?), followed by sighs of relief, as we turn his grave into a public urinal later this year.


	18. Story time with Remus Quidditch practise

Disclaimer: You'd think as much as I put one of these up, people would realize I don't own any part of the Potterverse. Not even Hermione, though I'm still trying there. I also do not own any part of the Cthulhu Mythos, though HP Lovecraft did give free permission to play in that sandbox.

A/N Thanks to Alix for beta reading this

(|)(|)

Saturday morning arrived early for two of those in the Ravenclaw dorms. Luna strolled calmly into the 4th year dorm room, and shook Marietta awake at 4:30 in the morning. As Marietta jolted to awareness, she looked over to the petite blonde who still had her hand on her shoulder. Marietta sighed, then nodded and canceling her alarm charm, clambered out of the four-poster bed.

A short while later, and dressed similarly to Luna, the still yawning fourth-year joined her Overseer in the common rooms. "Milady Lovegood, if I could ask, why are we up so early? Milord and Milady don't usually have us exercising for another hour."

Luna smiled briefly, then replied "Well we've the weekends off from exercise, Lord Potter forgot to let us know, but as to why we're up so early, well, this is the best time to catch a wrackspurt."

Marietta looked at the second year a bit closer, and seeing Luna's storm gray eyes glowing faintly with a bluish silver light, was startled before asking "How do you know he's giving us the weekend off if Lord Potter forgot to mention it?"

Luna giggled, then replied "Oh the Nargles told me."

Shaking her head to clear the surrealism of the moment, Marietta decided to accept Luna's reply. "Very well milady. I'm assuming from last night's discussion, that you'll need my help with the wrackspurt?"

Luna smiled a bit then replied "Yes, I will. You'll not need to do much, just help a bit with drawing something, and then trusting me."

After saying this, Luna began to make her way out of the Ravenclaw tower with Marietta following closely, wondering just what the curious little 'Claw had planned. The two made their way out of the castle, and in the pre-dawn darkness, entered the Forbidden Forest. Marietta was nervous about this, especially as it was the _Forbidden_ Forest, not the _"You-Really-Shouldn't-Go-There"_ Forest, but remembering Hermione's directive, continued to follow along.

After a few minutes' walk, Luna led them into a clearing in the forest. After measuring the clearing, Luna had Marietta help her clear away some of the detritus on the ground, then started inscribing a symbol in the ground.

Starting by carving an eye with a tongue of flame rising from the pupil at the center of the clearing, followed by surrounding the eye with a broken five pointed star. Seeing this symbol finally inscribed on the ground, taking up most of the clearing, Marietta asked "If I could ask milady, why did we carve the Lovegood crest into the ground?"

Luna's eyes focused for the first time that Marietta had seen, before replying "This sigil is older than my family by centuries. We adopted it as our crest when we found that it would both help us to call the beings we train, and to protect us from the ones that first arrive. Cousin Howard called it an 'Elder sign' in his stories, though its properties are as he wrote. Now, we both need to stand at the center of the sign, so I can begin. Above all things Marietta, do not panic when you see the wrackspurt. If you run before I can apply the bindings, it will kill you most painfully."

The matter of fact way that Luna spoke of a painful death chilled Marietta to the core, but she listened to the young woman and joined her standing in the pupil of the eye, where the flame touched it.

Luna watched the movements of the stars and the moon for a few moments longer, until they reached the proper positions, then threw her hands to the sky and began to chant. _"Ia, Ia Shoggoth. Tekeli-li, Tekeli-li. By the ancient names and the ancient calls thou art summoned. Ia, Ia Shoggoth!"_

As Luna's voice trailed off, all noise in the area ceased. Suddenly the wind began to whip in front of them, and with a shimmering burst of light, a large amorphous blob appeared. Luna's voice quickly shifted an odd atonal clicking language, as the being in front of them began to struggle, almost as though it were trying to both attack and escape. After a few more moments of the being's struggles, the whole while Luna's voice became firmer and firmer, there was another, smaller, flash of light, and the strange sigil appeared with the Potter crest next to it as though they were branded into the creatures flesh.

Luna finally lowered her arms, and breathing deeply said "There, it's been bound. It's safe for us now." Marietta let go a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, then looked over and saw that Luna was wavering a bit. Wrapping an arm around the young girl, she said "That looks to have taken quite a bit out of you, milady. Let me take you back to the dorms so you can rest."

Luna looked up and gave Marietta a wan smile, before replying "Okay. You're right, I'm a bit tired. If you see Lord Potter before lunch please let him know where Shoggy here is." pointing to the still slightly quivering being as she said the last.

Marietta gave Luna a smile in return, then leading her out of the Forest and back to the castle, "Of course, but let's get you in bed first."

(|)(|)

After they ate a late breakfast, a still very relaxed Hermione and a smirking Harry made their way to the DADA office. Knocking on the door, and hearing the professor's call of "Enter" the two went in. Lupin was sitting behind his desk, still grading some essays that had be turned in the prior day. Looking up, he saw the two 3rd year Gryffindors he had invited to his office.

Looking at the young man, he had a flash of memory from when James was the same age. James had had that exact same smirk on his face any number of times. Usually when the cheeky bugger had figured something out before Evans had. Shaking his head to clear it of the bittersweet memory, he waved his hands towards the small couch and table, saying "Ah Harry, Hermione, please have a seat," and moving to join them.

Seeing a pot of tea gently steaming on a table between the couch and a comfortable looking wing-back, the two settled and watched the professor with a look of expectation. Remus settled into the wing-back, and offered the tea to the teens. After the niceties had been observed, Harry said "Professor, you said that you were friends with my father in school?"

"_Just like James, charge ahead danger be damned." _Remus thought to himself with a chuckle, then replied "Yes, Harry. I knew both of your parents, as a matter of fact, we were in the same year and house. Your father was one of my best friends, truthfully he was probably one of my first friends." Shaking his head for a moment, he continued "As a matter of fact, you look just like him at your age. Except for your eyes. You've Lily's eyes."

"You mean Mum had snake eyes too?" Harry asked humorously.

Lupin was stunned by the question "Wait, what? Snake eyes?" he asked confused

Harry chuckled then with a wink at Hermione they both leant down for a moment, and removed the contacts they had put in, for the first time since returning to school, that morning. As they looked back at the DADA teacher with twin slit pupiled eyes, one set emerald green, and one chocolate brown, Remus gasped.

"What...What happened to you two?" he asked in a worried voice. Looking at each other the two began to explain.

"Well last year, something was attacking students. The attacks started on Halloween, with a message. "Enemies of the Heir, Beware" painted in blood near one of the attack sites. After some research, we found that it was Slytherin's 'monster' from his Chamber of Secrets. As we thought that Malfoy might know something, we made polyjuice potion to sneak into the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, there was a contaminant introduced to one of the doses, and Hermione here was temporarily turned into a half-cat, half-girl. The eyes are the only side effect that we've noticed," Harry said calmly, holding Hermione's hand, squeezing it occasionally to provide support, and neglecting to mention the purring or taste for cream.

Hermione gave Harry a kiss on his cheek, then took over. "After I was attacked and petrified, Harry found the answer I was bringing to him, that the monster was a Basilisk, and that it was moving around the pipes. He found the Chamber, and with a former friend of ours, whose sister had been taken, went down to the Chamber to confront the person that had been unleashing the Basilisk. During the confrontation, Harry was bitten by the Basilisk. Thankfully the Headmaster's phoenix was there, and cured Harry. A few days later, his eyes started changing, becoming what you see now."

During Hermione's recital, Remus's stomach had tightened at what Harry had gone through. It was a miracle he had survived, and now the person that was responsible for his being an orphan was trying to complete his master's last task.

"Harry, Sweet Maeve, I don't even know what to say. To have gone through all of that. Merlin! You are definitely your father's son. James never faced off against a millennial Basilisk, but the number of times he survived something nobody else could is unreal. I swear everything your father tried that he really wanted, he succeeded at. Including wooing your mum." Remus chuckled a bit at that, before continuing. "Your father had been a bit of a berk growing up. He was a great friend, give you the shirt off his back without a second thought, but he had a passion about stopping the Dark Arts. James lost his aunt and uncle because of Grindlewald's followers, the Knights of Walpurgis, and he had a true hatred of the Dark Arts because of that. So by extension he hated those who used the Dark Arts. As students, we couldn't really fight against users of the Dark Arts, but James did in an interesting way."

Remus took another sip of his tea, glancing at the two sitting spellbound in front of him, hanging on his every word. "James was of the opinion that people that practiced the Dark Arts did so for two reasons. The first being a desire for Power, power over others especially. The second reason was in some ways worse, they practiced the Dark Arts to cause fear. He thought that they likely were addicted to knowing that they could make people fear them. James realized that if you could laugh at those people, you couldn't be afraid of them, so he started pranking them. Your father, two of our friends, and myself started pranking the ever-loving hell out of the students that we knew practiced the Dark Arts. After all it's nearly impossible to be afraid of someone when you've just been laughing yourself sick at them in pink tutus and pretty blonde curls." Lupin chuckled, remembering James causing that very transformation on Snape on Halloween in their third year.

"The problem," Remus continued "was that one of those practitioners of the Dark Arts had been a friend of Lily's when they were children. Oh she never was interested in the Dark Arts, but this boy was. So of course your father's constant pranks on him didn't sit well with Lily. Finally one day after our OWLs Lily confronted James about it. Especially since James had been trying to court Lily from third year. James explained about his history, and his hatred of the Dark Arts. Lily was blown away, once she heard James's side, she understood why he acted the way he had. She still didn't approve, but she did understand. James respected her views on the subject as well, especially since at times, his pranks had verged on outright bullying. Something changed in James over that summer. When we returned in September, James acted a lot differently. He wasn't as much of a berk, and Lily noticed. The two started dating, when James asked her to the winter ball that year, and well, things went from there."

As Remus finished his tale, an alarm charm went off. Looking at his watch, the professor said, "Well it's lunchtime now it seems. You two might want to go eat, as I happen to know Gryffindor's booked the Pitch for after lunch, and if your captain is as bad as James was once he made captain, you'll need all the energy you can get."

As they made their way to the door, Harry said "You said you and my father part of a group of four friends right?"

Remus nodded wondering where Harry was going with his question.

Harry paused at the door, and asked "Who were you then? Moony, Padfoot, or Wormtail?"

Hearing the names he hadn't in years, Remus paled then asked in a faint voice, "Where did you hear those names?"

Harry smiled, then replied "Maybe we can talk about that next week professor. Oh by the way, my friend Neville was hoping he could talk with you as well. He's hoping you might have some stories about his parents."

Remus, still somewhat in shock, just nodded before Harry strolled out of his office, arm in arm with Hermione. _"Where in Merlin's name did Harry hear those names?"_ Remus thought to himself as he returned to his desk to finish grading the pile of essays.

(|)(|)

After lunch where Harry had had an interesting conversation with Luna about the wrackspurt she had called, trying to decide what they wanted to do with it, the group headed down to the Gryffindor Quidditch pitch. Lavender was following behind her lady and already planning on how she would get Hermione's measurements for Harry, while another part of her mind was on trying to decide how to present Hermione for dinner tonight. Marietta was lost in thought following along, already reviewing the recipe for the first stage blood replenishing potion the 4th years would be brewing on Monday. Dean and Hermione were discussing one of the rune sets they had found that helped to animate portraits when inscribed on the canvas. Harry, Luna, and Neville were discussing if they should try to talk with Cedric about reaffirming his family oaths or if they should wait until later in the year. While discussing the pros and cons of each side, they arrived at the pitch.

Harry entered the locker rooms and got changed, while the rest of the group found seats in the Gryffindor section of the stands, and got comfortable. After about 15 or 20 minutes, enough time for the team to get changed and listen to Wood's plan for the practice session, the team rocketed out of the tunnel on their brooms.

Almost immediately Harry set up a search pattern, and started watching for the practice snitch that had been released. While Harry was watching, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia started practicing some of the patterns in the Gryffindor playbook, including shifting between the Hawkshead attack formation, and the Porskoff ploy, and back again.

Keeping a close eye on Harry, Hermione nearly screamed when she saw the Twins use the Dopplebeater attack against a seemingly distracted Harry, thankfully he had been reading up on a copy of Quidditch through the Ages that he had found in the library the night before, and he successfully performed the Slothgrip Roll to everyone's approval.

Watching Fred unleash a Beater back-beat against Katie was a little more worrisome, as she didn't have a lot of room to dodge being at the head of the hawkshead formation on this attack on the goals, thankfully she wasn't hurt, though she did drop the quaffle.

While Hermione was distracted worrying about Katie catching the bludger in the ribs, she heard Lavender scream in fear. Looking towards where Lavender's arm was pointing, Hermione screamed as well. Harry had climbed higher than she had expected, and was now plummeting straight down, almost like a rock. Mere seconds before he would have been splattered across the pitch, Harry pulled up, his feet dragging in the short grass, and blazed past the stands, still bleeding off speed. As Harry rocketed past where they were sitting, Hermione could hear Harry's laughter. Feeling her heart climb back down from her throat, Hermione vowed to have words with her young man, about scaring her nearly to death and not warning her about his semi-suicidal plans

The practice session ended about an hour before dinner time. As soon as the team re-entered the locker room, Hermione made her way to the exit, to wait for Harry, her chocolate eyes blazing. As soon as Harry stepped out of the locker room, making as though to embrace Hermione, she unleashed her anger "HARRY JAMES POTTER! JUST WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Hearing his full name, Harry knew he was in trouble, especially with Hermione's voice loud enough to be heard nearly to the castle. Looking closely at Hermione he saw the anger on the surface, but he also saw the fear that was fueling her rage. Knowing that Hermione was angry because she was afraid, caused Harry to change what he had been about to say. "Hermione, I'm sorry I scared you. In the pre-practice meeting Wood told me about a move he wanted me to try. I didn't think about how seeing me speeding towards the ground like that might make you feel. I'm very sorry, my love. Please forgive me for scaring you like that."

Seeing Harry actually sorry that he had scared her, and realizing that he truly hadn't meant to scare a decade off her life, Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Harry, it's just, one moment, I saw Katie take a bludger to the ribs, and the next, Lavender is screaming in my ears and I see you plummeting from so high up, I thought something horrid had happened to you." she near whispered, tears now beginning to flow.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and replied softly "It's alright, love. It's my fault really, I should have warned you what Ollie had planned, so you'd at least be aware that I might do something like that. I'll try to warn you next time he comes up with a plan like that okay love?"

Hermione gave a watery chuckle, then, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, took Harry's arm again and the group again made their way back up to the castle to get ready for dinner.

(|)(|)

After dinner, the group headed to the Library, where they ran into Tracy and Daphne studying ahead in Runes, to gain an idea of what they might want to try for the class project. Studying some of the different rune forms had Harry and Hermione wondering what could be achieved by mixing some of the rune sets, perhaps even creating their own rune forms. This especially intrigued Daphne as she had been taught from a young age that mixing runic languages could go very badly if the enchanter wasn't extremely careful.

Neville and Lavender were rapidly lost as they were taking Muggle Studies instead. After a short discussion between the budding enchanters and warders, regarding the usages of memory runes and their interactions with other runes, Harry, Hermione and Dean turned to help Neville and Lavender with an extra credit essay on shopping in the muggle world.

Lavender nearly went catatonic with joy when she heard that the muggle world was so advanced in fashion styles and cosmetics. Hermione promised she'd try to get Lavender a book on current fashions. Harry chuckled and suggested getting her a subscription to some fashion magazines and catalogs instead. Lavender was so pleased she actually kissed Harry on the cheek before blushing furiously and quickly apologizing to Harry and Hermione. Hermione far from being upset, was laughing so hard at Harry's expression, that Madam Pince had to shush her twice, before Hermione calmed down.

(|)(|)

After returning to the dorms, Lavender gave Parvati an interesting look and dragged Hermione up to their dorm room with Parvati just a few steps behind. When they got there, Lavender sat Hermione down, and said "Okay, we're having a measuring party tonight."

Parvati squealed with joy, "Oh goodie, you know, I saw this really lovely copper blouse that would have gone really well with your hair, Lav."

Hermione looked a bit confused. "A measuring party? What in Morgana's name is that?"

Lavender and Parvati shared a look, a girl didn't know what a measuring party was?

Lavender plopped down on the bed next to Hermione, with Parvati sitting on Hermione's other side, and began to explain "It's pretty simple, milady. As we all live in different areas we have a wider range of access to clothes and fashions, so every couple of months we measure each other, making a party out of it, and when we see something that would look good on one of the girls, we can get it for them. We have their measurements so it's not hard to find something that'll fit. Remember that really cute buff skirt I wore on the train home last year, that was something Parvati found for me over Christmas hols."

Parvati picked up the conversation "And that really pretty saffron sari I wore on the ride back up, this year, Lavender found it over the summer hols."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, here were her two roommates trying to include her, plus one was now her maid, and so finding nice things for her to wear was practically part of her job anyway. "Okay, it makes sense I guess, How do we do this? I've never been to one of these parties before." Hermione asked.

The other two shared a smile over Hermione's head, this would be so much fun. "It's pretty simple, I've got a measuring tape in my vanity, just skin down, and we can start with you if you want." Lavender said with a bright smile.

Hermione blushed for a second, remembering an event over the summer, before asking carefully, "Just how skinned down?"

Lavender looked up "Hmm, oh, down to your knickers really, bra off though. If we find a nice set it'd be good to make sure it's a good fit."

Hermione's brow rose, "Bra?"

Lavender chuckled as she started towards her vanity, "Sure, you know that really nice teal demi I've got?"

Hermione shook her head, "Let me guess, you got that for her, Parvati?"

The pretty Indian girl just grinned and nodded.

Hermione sighed, then said "Okay, just give me a second, I've got to go talk with Harry for a second." before starting downstairs.

While Hermione was out of the room, Parvati asked with a raised brow "Another measuring party? We just had one a couple weeks before term, Lav. What's going on?"

Lavender glanced out the door, before replying "Well now that I'm Hermione's maid, I'll need to know her sizes. I could have waited a bit until our usual one, but Harry wants Hermione's sizes for something. He's getting her a birthday gift I can't talk about."

Parvati nodded, and replied "That makes sense. And you're right, this ought to be interesting. Especially since she's got better access to muggle fashions. I bet she can find lots of nice stuff."

Lavender just smiled enigmatically.

While the two teens were discussing the reasons for the measuring party, Hermione had found Harry down in the common room, reading the fencing book that Neville had loaned him.

"MiLord, can I speak with you?" Hermione asked somewhat formally.

Harry looked up, and seeing the hopeful look on Hermione's face, marked his place with a scrap of parchment, and patted his lap. Hermione sat down, and said in a near whisper "MiLord, do you remember your command in the changing room when we were shopping?"

Harry had a flashback to the event in the changing room, even the memory was enough to cause a noticeable reaction. Hermione's sudden grin was enough to inform him that she noticed that he did remember. "Yes minx, I remember. Why do you ask?" Harry said in a teasing growl.

Hermione's breath caught for a moment at the power in Harry's voice before she recovered enough to reply "Well, Lavender and Parvati are wanting to hold what they call a measuring party, and they told me that to get the best styles and fits, I'd need to be, well, I'd need to take off my bra," Hermione said, whispering the last bit in Harry's ear.

Harry grinned at the thought for a second, then replied "And you, being a good kitten, remembered my instructions regarding to whom they belonged, and who could see them?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened for a moment, then just nodded, remembering again the forcefulness that Harry had projected when issuing that order.

Harry gently kissed Hermione's temple, and ran his hand through her hair, "Well as Lav is your maid now, I'll grant permission for her and an 'assistant' to see them for measuring and fitting purposes. Does that work, love?"

Hermione nodded in happiness, then gave Harry a loving kiss on the lips before darting back upstairs to join her dorm mates.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

You should all go read DZ2's latest, "Who am I" Very interesting storyline and plot.


	19. Politics and Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. I am however in negotiations for Hermione, wish me luck people :D

Thanks to Alix for being a wonderful beta.

(|)(|)

The next morning, Lavender made her way down and slipped the parchment with Hermione's measurements to Harry. While he was waiting for Hermione, Harry quickly filled out some order forms, and signed the ones that Lavender had brought down with her as well. "After breakfast, could you give these to Hedwig to deliver, Lav?" Harry asked, handing her the envelopes, as Hermione began to make her way down the stairs.

At breakfast, Luna delivered a letter from Penelope, inviting Harry, Hermione, and Neville to meet with her and some others in one of the unused classrooms near the Ravenclaw dorms.

After breakfast, while Lavender, was sending off the order forms, Harry led Hermione and Neville to the indicated classroom. The small group was the last to arrive. Inside was Penelope Clearwater, Roger Davies, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott.

Looking around, Harry recognized all of the others by face if not by name. Looking at Penelope, Harry said "Lady Clearwater, my apologies for being late."

Penny just smiled at Harry before replying, "That's perfectly alright, Lord Potter, we were just getting better acquainted. Please, sit, and allow me to introduce everyone."

Harry and his entourage took seats, and Penelope began. Gesturing to Susan and Hannah, Penny said "We have the future Lady Bones, Countess of the North, and the Honourable Hannah Abbott, her future Baroness. Her aunt currently holds her proxies, and is Regent. I'm the future Countess of the East, Penelope Clearwater, and with me is the Honourable Roger Davies. Roger will be Baron in a few months. We also have Earl Potter, his betrothed, Hermione Granger, and the Honourable Neville Longbottom, future Baron Longbottom."

Each of the 3rd years looked around at the others in the room. It seemed that three of the Four Lords, or their heirs were present. Penelope continued "In this room is the true power of Magical Britain, each of us had an ancestor that served with King Arthur, and they each provided a service of major proportions. The Lord Potter of the time stopped one of Mordred's invasions from France butt cold on the shores of Torquay. Lady Bones's ancestor stopped one of Mordred's assassins from killing Guinevere, and my ancestor stopped one of Morgana's insurrections."

Harry's eyebrows rose at what each of the other's families had done. He had known what his own had, they had recorded it in the House Potter book, but the other's actions hadn't been recorded. This was helpful information to have.

Looking at Harry, Penelope continued, "Lord Potter, I'm assuming you know where your Castle is, and how to get there?"

Harry nodded, then replied "Yes, we were planning on visiting over the Christmas Holiday. We didn't over summer as plans had already been made, and for other reasons."

Penny nodded in understanding. "Very good, Lord Potter. Might I also suggest that you take the time to peruse your family Grimoire. All of the Ancient and Noble families have them, but ours, the ones for the Four Families are more in-depth and contain far more knowledge. The family Grimoires also detail our family specialties."

Hermione's eyes lit up at this. A book that held ancient and possibly powerful spells, this was something she couldn't wait to get her hands on. Harry glanced over at his beloved, and chuckled, Hermione's face held its "Give me knowledge" look that he loved seeing on her.

Turning back to Penelope, Harry asked "Family specialties? How do you mean?"

Penelope sighed, before responding "Well, each of our families has certain gifts that Merlin himself imbued our lines with. We all have some affinity for the element associated with the lands we guard. For example, the Clearwater family is of the East, and our element is Air. Bones is of the North and Earth. Potter is of the West and water. The Black family, are of the South and fire."

At the revelation of the Lord of the South, Harry's entire entourage gasped in shock. As soon as he had recovered a bit to himself, Harry asked "Wait, Black is the Lord of the South?"

Penny nodded, sadness in her eyes, "Yes Harry he is. The worst part is, that until next Summer, we can't even give him a trial. He was believed to have betrayed your family to Voldemort, and nearly as bad, killed a street full of Muggles trying to escape justice. The problem is that as one of the Four, the Ministry and the Wizengamot can't try him. The Four are above their laws. Only with three standing in judgment can one of the Four be judged. Technically Lord Black should have been released, and monitored, but as he was suspected of killing your parents and attempting to kill you, he was placed in Azkaban. He should have received a cell in the low security wing, unfortunately for him and for us, the Warden at the time, had lost all of his family to an attack by the Dark Lord and so placed him in the Maximum security wing, with heavy exposure to the Dementors."

Harry frowned, something seemed more than a bit off about this. He wasn't sure what, but something didn't make sense.

Penelope noticed Harry's frown but continued "Now what's worse, is that the Ministry is attempting to arrogate more authority to itself by issuing a Kiss on sight order for Lord Black. Like yourself, Sirius Black is the last male line member of the Black family. If he dies, the succession is called into question. If he can survive until Summer, we'll be able to hold a trial for him, as I'll be the Countess at that time, and you, Harry, are already Lord. With Amelia Bones acting as Regent for Susan, that will be three, and thus we able to hold a trial for Lord Black, finally granting justice to your family."

Harry nodded at this in understanding. Over the next few hours, the group discussed a number of things, involving politics, and the Laws that Merlin and Arthur had set up regarding the Four Lords, and their places in Magical Britain. Susan, surprisingly, was the one that revealed that the Four Lords were in actuality the source of the Ministry's authority, as it was derived from the Lords, acting as a kind of cabinet. The Ministry could make laws that would apply to the common witches and wizards, but it required at least three of the Four to apply a law that affected them within Britain. The Merlin Accords, on the other hand, applied to all magical people throughout the world, and so the Four had agreed in centuries past, to be bound by those laws.

Penelope was the one who revealed that no member of their families could rise higher than a Department Head if they chose to work for the Ministry, as there would be a clear conflict of interest. It was explained that this was the reason that Susan's aunt Amelia Bones was Head of the DMLE. The Bones and Potter families tended to work in that department, whilst the Clearwater and Black families tended to work for the Department of Mysteries, when a member joined the Ministry. When working on their own, or for the family, the Blacks tended towards Potions, the Boneses towards Herbology, the Clearwaters towards pure research, and the Potters towards warding or spell development.

(|)(|)

After lunch, Harry and his entourage started towards the dueling room that Professor McGonagall had set aside for their use. On their way, they ran into Cedric and Cho walking arm in arm from the library. Seeing Marietta, Cho looked sad for a moment. Cedric looked at Harry, and nodded, before saying "Lord Potter".

"Cedric," Harry said, returning the nod.

Cedric sighed, then said "Lord Potter, I know that Lord Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood have renewed their family's vows, but I will need to speak with my father before I can honestly do so."

Harry nodded, and said "I understand perfectly, Cedric, and I thank you for your honesty. I'll admit having an administrator would make things easier for me, but I'll not push you into making a decision without speaking with your father first."

"Thank you, my Lord. Once I've spoken with him though, I will be more than willing to give you an oath." Cedric replied. "As a matter of fact, there's a Hogsmeade trip in three weeks, I'll send an owl to father, and ask him to meet me then." the Hufflepuff continued.

"That would be wonderful, Cedric." Harry said offering his hand.

Cedric took Harry's hand and the two shook.

After taking their leave, Harry and his entourage continued to the dueling room, where they practiced the martial arts training that Harry and Hermione had been taught. After an hour or so of the martial arts practice, Neville ran Harry through some more sword practice. Neville won their spar again, though this was a much closer match.

After the spar, Hermione could see that Harry was favoring his left side. "MiLord, are you okay? Do we need to get you to Madam Pomphrey?" she asked.

Harry looked up, then smiled at Hermione, "I'll be fine, kitten, just a pulled muscle in my back, nothing a long hot shower won't fix."

Hermione shook her head, then said "Lavender, do you still have that oil I saw the other day in your bag?"

Lavender opened her bag, and looked around, then pulling out a largish vial, replied "Yes my Lady, right here."

Hermione smiled, and said "Wonderful, do you mind if I borrow that for a while? I'll replace it once we go to Hogsmeade."

"Oh that's fine, my Lady, and it's fairly easy to get. It's just almond oil is all."

Hermione smiled and said, "Wonderful, thank you, Lavender. If the rest of you will get ready for dinner, MiLord and I will be along in a while."

Harry cocked his brow, and decided to see where Hermione was going with this. After the rest of their group had left the room, Hermione cast a locking charm on the door, and turning to Harry said "Alright, MiLord, out of that shirt if you please."

Deciding that letting Hermione have her head might be interesting, and with his back still sore, unwilling to argue with the young woman, Harry gingerly peeled off his shirt.

Seeing Harry wince as he took off the shirt just proved to Hermione that she was doing the right thing. Quickly transfiguring a pile of rubble into a padded table, she gently led Harry to it, and laid him down, face first. Straddling his bum, Hermione poured a bit of the oil into her hands and rubbed them to warm it up, and then began to gently but firmly give Harry a deep massage, starting at his shoulders and working her way down his back.

Harry sighed in relief as Hermione's very talented hands began to work the stress and knots from his muscles. As her strong and gentle fingers eased the tension that had been growing, Harry gradually relaxed and enjoyed the sensations of Hermione's hands and fingers working and moving across his back, working out the strain. Feeling her hands and fingers working, Harry was almost startled when he felt a warm breath of air ghost across his neck, before Hermione kissed his neck. Hermione slowly kissed her way down his spine, before climbing off him and saying "I hope that helps you. MiLord." with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Harry rolled over and sat up. Stretching and twisting a bit, Harry smiled, "That felt wonderful, love. And it feels a lot better, the pain's gone, thank you." Standing, Harry embraced Hermione and gently kissed her.

"That was very nice, 'Mione, I don't know where you learned how to do that, but I'm grateful that you did." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and replied "It's something I read up on, the books said that massage was really great for sore muscles, especially if the person is under a lot of stress."

"Well the books were right, love, thank you again." Harry said before pulling his shirt back on and walking back to the dorms with Hermione.

(|)(|)

The next two weeks went similarly with Harry and Hermione tying at the tops of their classes, Harry just barely out stripping Hermione in Arithmancy, where they had started studying the breakdown of a number of common spells. As an extra credit assignment, Harry was also working on breaking down and understanding the formula of one of the more common compulsion charms. Hermione, on the other hand, was grasping the fundamentals of the Norse and Celtic Runes, though Harry was a bit ahead on the Egyptian and Aramaic Runes. Neville, Luna, and Marietta were all reaching the point where they could jog two laps around the Lake now instead of just the one. The second Sunday at school they had had another meeting with Penny and the group of Heirs to discuss more in the way of politics and the direction that everyone wished to see the world move once they had each reached their majorities and taken their responsibilities.

The meetings with Remus had also continued, with Remus sharing more stories of their pranks. One of the funnier stories had involved them attempting to transfigure Snape's robes to be transparent. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall had caught them in the act and given them a month's detention.

During the weeks, Lavender had received a letter from her Mum, expressing her pride in Lavender. Harry had also received a few packages, one of which he had refused to open, just running it up to his dorm, and locking it into his trunk. The other package contained the sparing armour Harry had ordered for himself and Neville. The armour let the two fence to a higher degree and with more speed and aggression.

Both Saturdays Harry had spent an hour just brushing Hermione's hair in the common room, the two relaxing together and bonding closer. Hermione had taken to giving Harry a nice massage after their martial arts and fencing lessons. Harry had grown to enjoy having Hermione's strong, warm fingers working the knots of stress from his back.

(|)(|)

Saturday the 18th Harry stayed down in the common room once everyone else had headed up for bed. Once the common room had emptied, Harry called Dobby. Once the little house elf had calmed down, Harry whispered a few instructions for the morning, before heading up to bed himself.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a lovely scent filling the dorm room. Opening the curtains on her four-poster, she saw that nearly all of the flat surfaces in the dorm room was filled with flowers. Roses of all the colours of the rainbow, including a dozen actual flame-roses, were scatter through the room. Seeing roses that looked as though they were made of living fire, Hermione said "Oh my, what in Maeve's name are these?"

Lavender looked up from laying out Hermione's outfit for the day, which Harry had given specific suggestions for, and replied "Those are Heartflame Roses Milady, according to Magical florists, they'll burn so long as the couple that exchanged them love each other. It's a good way to know your man is true, though they're very rare and expensive. Last time I was down the Alley, they were about 10 galleons per rose. Oh and Happy Birthday, Milady."

Hermione saw a card laying against the vase that held the Heartflame roses. Reaching out, she grabbed the envelope, and opening it, read the card.

"_Happy birthday to the woman who means the most to me in the world. I find that I love you more and more each day. From what the florist and Neville's book said, you'll always have a dozen roses no matter the time of year my love. _

_I love you, Kitten,_

_Harry"_

Once she had gotten dressed, Hermione headed downstairs to meet up with Harry. Seeing Harry waiting at the foot of the stairs for her, Hermione threw herself at him like a boyfriend-seeking hug-missile.

Harry caught Hermione and laughing, swung her around to keep from toppling over. "I take it you liked the flowers?" he asked with one of his trademarked half smiles.

Hermione's only answer was to kiss him as deeply as she could. Once the two had recovered a bit, both from the oxygen deprivation and the intensity of the kiss, Harry offered Hermione his arm, and escorted her to breakfast.

Shortly after entering the Great Hall, Hedwig swooped in, and, surprisingly to Hermione, offered a small package to her. Once Hermione had retrieved the package, Hedwig hopped to Harry's shoulder where he offered her a rasher of bacon. After eating the bacon, and sipping from his goblet, Hedwig took off again.

Looking over to Hermione, Harry raised an eyebrow in question. Hermione looked up from the now open package. Inside was a wrapped present. Looking up, Hermione said "It's from Mum and Dad."

Carefully opening the wrapping, Hermione saw a jewelry box and a small letter. Opening the box, they saw a charm bracelet with a number of charms that looked like books. Quickly reading through the letter, Hermione looked back up and said "They got this in Diagon. According to the shopkeeper, if I tap one of the charms with my wand, it will expand into a case that I can put a book into, and then shrink it back down again."

Harry looked up and smiled "That's wonderful, now you won't have to worry about spraining you back with all those books you insist on carrying." he said jokingly.

Hermione very maturely stuck her tongue out at Harry in response, causing him to burst into laughter before hugging her tightly, "I'm kidding, love, but honestly, that's an excellent gift. I'm glad they found something like that for you."

Hermione hugged Harry back before continuing with breakfast. After they finished eating, Harry gathered up House Potter with his eyes, and led the way to their dueling room.

Luna, Neville, and Marietta had been busy, as when Harry opened the door, the room was filled with floating streamers and a huge sign proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE"

Looking around, Hermione saw the entire House currently at school had been quietly following them from the Great Hall. Waiting until everyone had entered the room, Hermione threw herself at the group and hugged everyone. "Thank you all so very much. This is the first party I've had since coming here, and the first one that I had friends attending."

Hearing this, and realizing that his lovely girlfriend had had as lonely a life as his, even though she had loving parents, Harry drew Hermione into a loving hug. "You're more than welcome, my dear. You deserve it."

Hermione wiped her eyes, dashing away the tears that were building, then smiled happily. She smiled even more when she saw the cake Dobby delivered. The cake was shaped like a bookcase, with the letters on the book spines spelling out, "Happy 14th Birthday Hermione"

Hermione knelt down and said "Thank you very much, Dobby, that's a wonderful cake."

Dobby replied "Master Harry's Grangy thanking Dobby. Master Harry's Grangy being a great witch!" before popping away.

Marietta, of the entire group, chuckled and said "Merlin, he's like a krup, but with more piddle accidents." causing the entire room to burst into laughter. Even Snuffles sounded like he was choking on something, causing Harry to slap his back until he stopped.

Handing Hermione into a seat around the table that was new to the room, Harry took a seat next to her, as their friends started handing her their presents before taking their own seats.

Hermione opened Luna's gift first, inside was a familiar looking bluish whistle. When Hermione raised an eyebrow, Luna replied "The Nargles told me you might need it."

Hermione smiled and said "Thank you, Luna, it's very thoughtful." before slipping the whistle into a pocket of her robes.

Opening Neville's gift, Hermione found a wand holster, and a book on basic enchanting. Looking up Hermione said "Thank you very much, Neville. This should prove very helpful. I really appreciate it."

Neville blushed a little then said "The holster has anti-summoning charms on it, which will help keep someone from stealing your wand. And I know you're really interested in enchanting. Luna helped me pick out the book for you."

Hermione turned to Luna and said "Thank you again then, Luna. I appreciate that very much."

Luna bounced up and hugged Hermione before again taking her seat next to Neville.

Hermione opened the rather large box from Lavender, inside was a number of cosmetics as well as a large amount of Sleek-eazys hair potion. Hermione looked up with a bit of a question in her eyes.

Lavender quickly said "I didn't have all the best colours for you, Milady, so with Milord's help I was able to buy these for you. There's enough for a main kit either here or at home, as well as a touch-up kit you can carry with you. I'll even show you how to put them on for when I'm not able to be there."

Hermione carefully set the box down and launched herself at the blonde Gryffindor and hugging her, said "Thank you very much, Lavender."

Lavender gave a bit of a watery giggle and said "It's no problem, Milady. You only thought Milord was in shock when he saw you before. Once I get a chance to do some work with these, he won't know what hit him."

Hermione giggled a bit then returned to sit next to Harry. Seeing the last present on the table was from Marietta, she gave Harry a questioning look. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "I'm saving mine for when we're alone. I think you'll like them."

Hermione nodded then opened the present from Marietta. Inside was a book on common healing spells and potions. When she looked up, Marietta quickly said "I know you're always going to be at Master's side, Mistress, those spells should help keep him alive until you or we can get him to a healer if something happens."

Hermione arched a brow at Harry, who had the good grace to blush. Then she turned back to Marietta, and said "Thank you very much Marietta. I'm certain I'll be putting this to good use knowing MiLord."

Everyone, including Harry, chuckled at this, knowing how true it likely was, given how often Harry had gotten injured. It was a miracle that Madam Pomphrey didn't try to charge Harry rent as often as he was in the Hospital Wing.

The group sat and enjoyed the cake and punch that Dobby had delivered, while they sat around talking about a number of things. Hermione, Harry and Neville were surprised to learn that Marietta was studying to be a Healer when she graduated. Knowing the life Harry was likely to live, this was welcome news, as having a personal healer could very well save Harry's life.

When the Bell Charm announced lunch, the rest of the group headed off to the Great Hall for lunch, while Harry held Hermione back. When the last of the group left, Harry called Dobby, and said "Dobby, first of all, thank you very much for the cake, you did a great job with it." Dobby bounced around ecstatically with the praise. "Second Dobby, would you please put these gifts in Hermione's dorm room?"

Dobby replied "Dobby would be happy to, Master Harry Potter sir." and snapping his fingers, caused the gifts to disappear from the room.

"Lastly Dobby, would you please bring us the box sitting in my trunk." Harry asked with a sly grin to Hermione.

"Dobby would be happy to, Master Harry Potter sir." the excitable house elf said, before popping away for a moment then returning holding a wrapped box nearly as large he as he was.

"Thank you very much, Dobby. I appreciate your help. You can feel free to return to whatever you were doing before I interrupted you," Harry said with a smile.

Dobby sketched a little bow and popped away.

Turning to Hermione, Harry offered her the large box, and said "Happy Birthday, my love. I hope you like them."

Hermione gently set the box on the table, and carefully unwrapped the paper. Opening the box, she saw 5 very beautiful corsets with matching thigh high boots and pulled out the first one, to take a closer look. "Is this, this isn't leather, is it Harry?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Nope, none of them are. They're all dragon hide. Lined with silk to help prevent chafing, but still dragon hide. They're charmed to stretch while you're growing."

Taking a closer look, Harry said "Oh yeah, that one's Horntail hide. Vicious beasts from what I've heard (viscous means "sticky" and applies to substances such as grease for tractors and machinery). That blue one is Swedish Short-Snout, that red one's Chinese Fireball, those are really nasty from what I've heard. Then there's Opal-eye, that one will match your collar nicely, and finally that really pretty copper one is Peruvian Vipertooth."

As Harry named each one, he gently pulled it out, and laid it flat so that Hermione could get a better look at them. "I also got matching boots for each one." Harry said with a bit of a naughty smirk.

Hermione ran her hands across the dragon hide outfits, feeling how butter soft the hide was. Taking a closer look at the boots, she realized that while they were low healed, they'd reach to mid thigh on her. When she arched an eyebrow at Harry, he just gave her another one of those Morgana damned half smiles that effected her so.

"So, want to see how they feel?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione blushed a bit then nodded as she nibbled her lower lip.

Harry chucked a bit and transfigured some of the chairs into a privacy screen. Handing her the Vipertooth outfit, Harry gently pushed Hermione behind the screen. "You'll need to take your bra off for it to fit right, but you'll want to leave your knickers on. Let me know when it's fitted and I'll help you do up the back."

After a few minutes of rustling cloth, Hermione called out "Okay, MiLord, I've got it fitted. Harry peeked around the screen to see Hermione's back to him. He moved forward and gently laced up the back of the corset, and tied it just firmly enough to be comfortable and fit properly, but not so tightly that it could hurt her.

Hermione was grateful that this wasn't one of the Victorian era corsets that could seriously hurt a woman, but was closer to a comfortable full torso leather bustier.

Once the corset had been tied, and Hermione had adjusted herself in it properly, she turned around to see Harry's reaction.

Seeing Hermione in that softly burnished copper outfit Harry was amazed, Lavender had been right. With that tan Hermione sported, he really couldn't tell where her skin left off and the corset picked up, especially the way that it fit like a second skin.

Shaking his head and letting out a low whistle Harry said "Sweet Maeve, love, that's dangerous it is. Knowing that you're wearing one of those under your uniform every day. I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off you.

Hearing the love and desire in Harry's voice, Hermione gave him a smoky smile and slowly sauntered towards him. "Really MiLord, is that so? You like the way I look in this?" she asked with a low purr in her husky voice. "I'm so glad, and just think. You're the only one that knows what I'll be wearing. Why, who knows, we might have to find time to see which ones look best." Hermione continued, before spinning in front of Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulling her close said "Yes. I like, very much, you minx. Now finish getting dressed, love." before giving her a light slap on her bum, causing Hermione to give a squeal of mixed pleasure and outrage. "That's for being such a tease, love." he said with a grin.

Hermione flashed him a grin of her own as she had enjoyed the back and forth, even Harry's mild punishment had been pleasurable. Quickly drawing on the rest of her uniform, Hermione joined Harry on the other side of the privacy screen before settling down to a private lunch for just the two of them.

When they finally returned to the dorms, Hermione set the box on her bed, and before she could open her wardrobe, Lavender appeared as though by magic saying "Oh did Harry give them to you?" in a happily curious tone.

When Hermione gave her maid a questioning look Lavender said "The corsets, Milady. Harry asked me for some ideas with them. I just want to see them if he did."

Hermione smiled and opened the box. Lavender squealed happily when she saw the outfits and matching boots. "Oh they do do good work, don't they, Milady." the fashion obsessed blonde said as she ran her hands across the smooth and soft dragon hide. Taking a closer look, Lavender looked up at Hermione with a bit of a smirk and asked "So are you wearing one now?"

Hermione blushed a bit, especially given the way the silk felt against her skin as the hide flexed. Seeing the blush Lavender giggled and said "Oh you are. Is the Vipertooth hide? I told him that would look really good on you. It does, doesn't it?"

Hermione's blush deepened as she replied "Harry seemed to like it quite a bit. Thank you for giving him the suggestions. I know he enjoyed seeing them, and it really is quite a bit more comfortable than I expected."

Lavender giggled a bit then said "I'll have to see about saving up for one myself. They're dreadfully expensive, especially with the matching boots, but they just look so sexy." Now you go get ready for bed, I'll put these away, Milady." as she started gently hanging the lovely outfits up in Hermione's wardrobe.

(|)(|)

I want to thank Paladeus's oneshot "When I grow up" for the idea of Hermione in a silk lined Corset. I think that dragon hide would be a little more appropriate for the magical world than simple leather. Fortunately Harry agreed with me.

And for those of you curious as to where Harry ordered them from. Cissia's of Knockturn

You guys should go read "Stormy Waters" by DZ2 it's a great response to this challenge. Also honestly all of their stuff is good, well the Harmony stuff is at least :D 


	20. Permissions and discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.

Thanks to Alyx for being an awesome beta, and to Derlacroix for some excellent advice. Please excuse the tardiness on the update as well as it's shortness I've recently had surgery.

(|)(|)

That night as Snuffles was wandering the Castle, looking for a certain rodent, he was also thinking. "_Harry may be moving too fast. Yeah he got Snape and Malfoy to back down, but it's a miracle that no one's called him on the Marietta issue. I mean yes it's legal, but no one's actually used that law since the late 1800's. Plus she's a minor; I'm surprised her parents aren't raising Holy Hell about things. Harry needs to wait until he's built up some political capital before he can hope to avoid a backlash if he's going to keep on this way." _ The Grim pondered as he moved through the halls and stairwells of Hogwarts.

"_I just wish I could talk to him about this. But until I can find that bloody traitor, there's no way he'll trust me. He'd probably turn me in the moment I revealed myself, and given what he's been told, I'd not blame him."_ Snuffles thought to himself. "_I just wish that McGonagall hadn't had Crooks confined to the Gryffindor Tower. I could use his help trying to trace down that darned rat. Of course, he's able to keep his eyes on things there so if Wormtail does reappear, we'll know"_

(|)(|)

Monday morning after their usual morning exercises and breakfast, Harry's Gryffindor delegation entered Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall covered the intricacies of Gamp's 2nd Universal law, covering animate transfiguration, and its effects on invertebrate to vertebrate transfiguration, as well as the reverse. As this was a Double Period, they were also allowed to start practicing transfiguring an earthworm to a mouse. Harry and Hermione were the closest by the time the class had ended, though the tail on Harry's mouse seemed a little 'whippy'.

Several times during the class, Hermione had noticed Daphne and Tracy shooting glances her way. Harry saw these, plus the glances Blaise Zabini was also shooting his way on occasion. Harry considered arranging a conversation between classes, but the Transfiguration professor appeared to have a different plan.

15 minutes before class would normally be dismissed; Professor McGonagall dismissed the Slytherins, keeping the Gryffindors behind. Standing calmly in front of the class, the professor said "This weekend is the first weekend many of you will have the opportunity to visit the village of Hogsmeade. However, you do need a signed permission slip to attend. If you would please turn in your permission slips, we can ensure that you are allowed."

The third years made their way to the front of the class to turn in their slips. Harry nodded to Hermione to indicate she should hand hers in as Neville was doing, but hung back himself.

After everyone else had turned in their slips, and excepting Hermione, Neville, and Lavender, left Herbology, Harry approached the professor. Looking up from her desk, where she was comparing the turned in slips against the roster of Third year Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall asked "And do you have a permission slip Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged and grimaced a bit, before replying "Well, given what happened with my Uncle, I pretty much wasn't able to ask my Aunt to sign my slip, but I'm not entirely sure if I need one Professor. I do have a question though. What is the policy on 'Of age' students visiting Hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagall gave a bit of a sad frown before replying, "It's actually fairly clear, Mr. Potter. The rules for visiting Hogsmeade are as follows 'Any student in Third year or above may visit the village of Hogsmeade with permission, provided they are not assigned a detention.' The part that answers your question is the next line 'All students below the age of 17 require the permission of their parent, guardian, or Head of House' end quote."

Harry though for a few moments, then asked "So despite being legally of age, I would still need permission to visit the village?"

McGonagall nodded in reply. Harry though quickly for a moment, then asked "Who is authorized to grant permission again, professor?"

Professor McGonagall leant back in her chair, and closing her eyes to recall the precise wording of the school rules for visiting Hogsmeade said "The rules state, that a student under 17 requires the permission of either their parent, guardian, or the Head of their House."

Harry gave a nearly evil smile then said "Thank you, professor" before reaching into his book bag, and removing a scrap of parchment, and his writing case.

Pulling out a self inking quill Harry quickly wrote something on the parchment, then handed the scrap to the somewhat confused looking professor.

Glancing down at the slip of parchment in her hand, McGonagall's eyebrows rapidly rose to her hairline and she started chuckling, before saying "Well, that may actually be enough, Mr. Potter. I had forgotten that. This is something that would be worthy of your father and his friends. Now I believe you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Brown have a Herbology class to attend. "

Re-reading the parchment that one of her favorite students had handed her, she again chuckled

"_I, Lord Potter, as Head of House Potter, do grant Harry James Potter my Permission to visit the village of Hogsmeade on school approved weekends._

_Lord Harry James Potter, 27__th__ Earl Potter"_

Still chuckling somewhat, the usually stern Transfiguration professor, marked Harry Potter's name as having permission to visit the village of Hogsmeade.

(|)(|)

Later that evening Professor McGonagall was turning in the roster of Gryffindor students with approval to visit Hogsmeade to the Headmaster. Looking over the list, Professor Dumbledore said "I see Harry received permission to visit Hogsmeade. I'm a bit surprised that Petunia signed his slip given what happened with Vernon."

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at the headmaster's statement. It was almost like he expected Harry to be declined permission to visit the village, however she replied "Well in actuality, it was Mr. Potter's Head of House that granted permission for him to visit the village, Albus."

Dumbledore looked up at Professor McGonagall with surprise etched on his face. "Mr. Potter's Head of House, Minerva? You mean he granted himself permission? No, no that won't do at all. I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that."

The Deputy Headmistress's eyebrows rose in shock "On what possible grounds, Albus? LORD Potter has every right to visit Hogsmeade, and as the Head of one of the four Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, he also has the right to grant himself that permission."

Hearing his deputy question this decision was a shock to Dumbledore. "I have my reasons, Minerva. For one, Black still has not been caught. If he were to find Harry alone in Hogsmeade away from the staff, who knows might happen. It really is for young Harry's own safety."

McGonagall shook her head, rubbing her face in frustration. "Albus, let me explain a few things to you, Harry knows his rights. If you try to confine him to the castle against his will, I can promise you, that the headline for the next morning's Daily Prophet will show you illegally imprisoning the young man. You know Rita's been looking for reasons to attack you. And Lucius will take advantage of that to attack your position both as Headmaster and as Chief Warlock."

Looking Dumbledore in the eyes, McGonagall continued "Lord Potter has also been training himself and his vassals to fight. He's been studying and practicing muggle martial arts and has been working with Longbottom to learn the use of that sword he carries everywhere. If Black were to try attacking him, Black is the one that would be in trouble. That's not to mention Snuffles and the rest of his little entourage. What I suggest, is that you talk with Harry, and explain your concerns. If he agrees to stay in the castle, then fine. But if he declines and insists on visiting Hogsmeade, you will need to accept his choice. And Albus, I'll be at that meeting. I told you leaving him with the Dursleys was a mistake, and you didn't listen. Try listening now."

Dumbledore rubbed his face tiredly, before replying "Very well, Minerva. Please bring Lord Potter here at the earliest opportunity. I just hope he'll listen."

Looking at one of the timepieces scattered through the Headmaster's office, McGonagall saw that it was still early enough that Harry should be awake. "I'll go see if he's available, Albus. Remember, you will accept his decision in this matter."

Twenty minutes later, a knock on his office door caused the Headmaster to look up from reports he had been reading. Glancing to the mirror set over the door, he saw that Professor McGonagall had indeed brought Harry. Unsurprisingly Ms Granger had accompanied them. Raising his voice slightly he said "Please come in, Lord Potter, Ms. Granger."

As the two students and their Head of House entered the office, he waved them to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk "Lemon drop?" he asked calmly.

When both students had demurred, Dumbledore began "Lord Potter, if I might ask; do you know the reason I have asked you here?"

Harry looked at the headmaster and replied "Do I know? No, but I suspect that it has to do with the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend."

The headmaster smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Quite a good guess, Harry. I do actually wish to speak with you about that."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. After a short nod from Hermione, Harry turned back and said "What would you like to talk about sir. My permission slip was signed by my Head of House. Admittedly that was myself, but given the rules regarding Hogsmeade visits, it is valid."

Albus chuckled a bit at that. "Harry, that was actually somewhat clever, but no. There are no irregularities with your permission slip." Adopting a more serious tone, he continued "Actually the reason that I've called you here, is to hopefully talk you out of visiting Hogsmeade. At least until Sirius Black has been apprehended."

Harry's eyebrow rose in question "Um, Professor. Given that Black has not even been tried yet, I think I'll have to decline." Raising his hand to hold off the interruption, Harry continued "I understand that you believe him guilty, but he has not yet been tried. I also know that the Warden of Azkaban exceeded his authority by having Black housed in the Maximum Security section, and now the Ministry is exceeding theirs by ordering a Kiss on Sight order for, potentially, an innocent person."

Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head then replied "Harry, please understand I am trying to keep you safe. I know Black was the one that betrayed your family as I am the one that cast the Fidelius charm to hide your family. Black was the Keeper of that Secret."

Harry glanced at Hermione and they both shared a grin, before Harry asked "You're certain that the person was Sirius Black. There's not a chance that it was someone else under Polyjuice, for example?"

Shock showed plain and sudden on the Headmaster's face. "I, I hadn't even considered that, Harry. Given that, then no I can't say for certain that it was Sirius Black that was the Secret Keeper. That however doesn't mean that it wasn't Black that attacked and murdered thirteen innocent muggles and Peter Pettigrew the day after your parents murder. I am simply concerned for your safety Harry."

Harry sighed then responded. "Headmaster, I appreciate that concern. Truly I do. However I believe a quote from Benjamin Franklin applies here. 'Those who would give up essential Liberty, to purchase a little temporary Safety, deserve neither Liberty nor Safety.' I refuse to allow fear to rule my life or my actions Headmaster. I have my friends, and I have Snuffles. This to me would be one of the reasons you agreed to allow me to bring him."

The headmaster's brows rose with each statement. "You have made some very valid points, Harry. I had not considered it quite that light, but you are right. Please though, if for only the sake of an old man's peace of mind, please be careful."

Harry chuckled. "Headmaster, just because I refuse to allow fear to rule my life, doesn't mean I'll take foolish risks."

At this both Hermione and Professor McGonagall burst into laughter. Harry just glared at the two women, then sighed, as even the Headmaster proved he was not immune to laughter as he chuckled a few times.

Harry huffed a bit then said "Well it's true, I don't go looking for trouble."

"No, it's more like you take a full page ad in the Prophet asking for trouble to be delivered to your doorstep." McGonagall said though her chuckles.

Hermione laid her hand on Harry's arm as she calmed down from her laughter. "We know you don't do it on purpose, Harry, but you have to admit; Going after the Basilisk last year with only _Weasley_ and _Lockhart_ as company. I mean yes love, massive Gryffindor points, but it kind of proves the point. We just need to think things through before doing anything rash." the bushy-haired young lady said with a loving smile.

Harry sighed and shook his head before replying "Hermione, love, usually by the time it's reached that point, trying to think things through would just get me killed. At that stage, acting on instinct is the only thing that's kept me alive. I'll agree that I should think more before we get to that point. Honestly that's why we've been doing all this training. It strengthens our instincts and gives us more combat and survival options."

Hermione took Harry's hand, and said "I know love, that's why we've all joined you in the training." Looking at their Head of House, and the Headmaster, Hermione asked "So is that everything?"

McGonagall smiled at her two favorite students, "Yes, Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Potter are free to return to Gryffindor tower, and given the time, here is a pass in case you're stopped by a prefect or one of the other professors." she said as she handed them a slip of parchment.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she started to haul Harry out of the office, to both adults chuckles

On the way back to the dorms Hermione said "I'm glad you were able to keep your temper in there, MiLord. I know it upsets you when someone tries to control your life, and I'm very glad you stayed calm."

Harry looked at her, and with one of his little half-smiles replied "Well I have been trying to stay calm for the most part. After all I'm supposed to eventually help run this country. I can't do that properly or well if I'm consistently losing my temper when someone tries to manipulate me now can I? Besides I have a great influence walking beside me."


	21. Arithmantic Magic

Disclaimer: Riddle me this, Riddle me that, Terry Topher is whom?

Chapter 20 has been beta'd and reposted. Thanks again to Alix the most awesome beta to ever beta :D

(|)(|)

The next day, in Arithmancy, Harry asked to speak with Professor Vector after class about the extra credit assignment he had volunteered for. "Professor, I was looking through the formulae that you gave me about those mind magic spells. From what I can see, it looks like this formula is common amongst them all." Harry said pointing at a circled set of equations.

Professor Vector examined the parchment and read through some of the supporting theory Harry had written out, before turning to the young lord and saying "Well, Mr. Potter, this looks very good. I'd say an O+ on this. I've actually not seen this theory before. I'd like a chance to look through some of this myself. If it matches what you've found, I'd love to submit this to Arithmancy Quarterly under your name."

Harry thought about that for a few moments then replied "Of course I don't object to you double-checking my work. As a matter of fact, please do. I'd prefer to wait on the submission though if you don't mind."

Professor Vector looked shocked. It was amazing that here was work that was nearly of Mastery caliber, and from a Third year at that; but to turn down the chance of being published? Why that was nearly unthinkable. "I can respect that I guess Mr. Potter, but if you don't mind me asking, why?" The professor asked.

Harry shrugged, then replied "Well I've got some ideas I want to work on, and if I'm right, then this would be supporting work, and I don't want too many people to get an idea of where I'm going. I'm not saying that we won't publish. I just want to hold off on it for a while."

Professor Vector understood now; Harry was working on something. Possibly involving a new spell he wanted to create, something that involved mind magics, and didn't want others to try to beat him to its creation. "Alright, Mr. Potter, I understand now, and that makes perfect sense. I imagine you've an idea for a new spell, am I right?"

Harry flashed his infamous half smile, before replying "Perfectly correct, Ma'am, and thank you for being so understanding. Speaking of that, do you by any chance have the formulae for spells regarding memory? I'd like to check through some of those if possible. Preferably spells involving integrating memory."

The Arithmancy professor had to think for a few moments, before replying. "I think that there are a few books with those formulae in the restricted section. Let me give you a pass for those books, you should be able to find what you're looking for in there."

"Thank you very much, professor. I really appreciate your help with this project." Harry said with a happy grin.

"It's truly my pleasure, Mr. Potter. I see great things coming from you. You have the potential to advance Arithmancy by leaps and bounds. You don't see this level of work until the Mastery level usually." the professor said with a smile of her own.

Harry thought for a few moments as Professor Vector moved to start working with some of the Ravenclaw students that made up the majority of the Arithmancy class. When the professor made her way back to Harry, he asked "Is it possible to embed a memory, or sensation into a spell? What I mean

is if I have a memory of a sensation, is it possible to make that sensation a part of a spell so that every

time that spell is cast, the specific sensation is included, even if the caster hasn't experienced it?"

The pretty Arithmancy professor thought for a few moments then replied "Well if we can derive the specific arithmantic formulae for the memory or sensation, and include them as part of the overall spell equation, then I would think it should be possible."

Harry thought for a few moments then asked "But how would we get the formulae? I know you've shown us spell analyzers, but I thought those only worked for cast spells."

Professor Vector chuckled a bit then replied, "Normally yes, but if you can extract a copy of a memory; as though you were going to use a Pensieve, you can run the strand through the analyzer, and it will give the formulae."

Harry's face brightened with a grin as he replied "That's cool!"

Vector chuckled then replied "Yes, it is pretty cool, Mr. Potter. Come see me during office hours and we

can run the memory through the analyzer for you."

Harry smiled back to the professor and agreed to do that when he had the opportunity.

(|)(|)

After lunch, Harry and Hermione turned back, and attended Care. Hagrid led the students to a grove just inside the Forbidden Forest. On the way into the forest, Hagrid explained that they would be viewing and studying Bowtruckles for this lesson. Hagrid also explained that Bowtruckles usually inhabited trees whose wood was of wand quality.

As the class gathered around Hagrid's large form, he pointed out a number of trees with large colonies of Bowtruckles. Explaining that the larger the colony, the better quality the wood, Hagrid also explained that wandsmiths would usually bring a gift of woodlice for the Bowtruckles so they could harvest the wood in safety.

Hagrid had each group of students bribe a Bowtruckle down from their tree, and sketch them, labeling each of the parts. During this part of the lesson, Hagrid casually mentioned that a lot of wandsmiths liked collecting the shed claws of Bowtruckles as they were very useful in the carving of wand blanks, since the use of steel or iron could and would drain the magic from the wood, rendering it useless.

After the lesson, Hagrid asked Harry and Hermione to stay behind to help groom and care for Buckbeak. As this would perfectly take care of their second lunch period, Harry and Hermione agreed. After grooming the proud Hippogriff, Harry again tried to talk Hermione into taking Bucky for a ride. It was during this discussion, that Harry learnt why Hermione tended to baulk at riding a broom, or any other magical method of flight. It seemed that Hermione had a mild fear of heights, coupled with the magical world's lack of safety restraints; well it was obvious that unless she had to, Hermione wouldn't be flying anywhere using magic.

As they still had half of their second lunch period remaining after grooming Buckbeak, Harry and Hermione decided to swing by the library to see if he could check out the books Professor Vector had recommended.

When Harry approached the severe looking Librarian, Madam Pince, and asked about checking out some of the books on his list, the Librarian informed him calmly that while he was certainly permitted to look at and take notes from the books, he was not allowed to remove books from the restricted section. Harry was somewhat disappointed by this, but did understand, as anyone could potentially see the books if he had borrowed them. Realizing that he wouldn't have time to copy down the equations before DADA started, Harry asked Madam Pince if he could gather the books, and just have her hold them for him so he'd be able to look for and copy the formulae he was looking for. Madam Pince gave a slight frown at leaving books unshelved, but finally agreed to Harry's request.

Quickly grabbing the books Professor Vector had recommended, and finding that three of them were not restricted, he handed the Restricted books to the Librarian to hold, and borrowed the three that were not Restricted, before dashing off to DADA.

With the help of the Map, they were able to reach the class just before the bell rang. As they were red-faced, slightly out of breath, with their robes slightly rumpled from running, the rest of the class simply assumed that they had been caught up in a heated snog, explaining their near tardiness.

When they got to class, they noticed that Professor Lupin appeared to be somewhat under the weather, but he still collected their essays on the effects of boggarts and the method for banishing them. The part of the essays that had had most of the third years filling the Gryffindor dorms with laughter was the form the boggart took, as well as the image used in the Riddikulus spell.

The fact that Harry's boggart was a Dementor had surprised most of the dorm, his banishing image; that of the Dementor with a fist full of 20 quid notes and a Playwizard magazine had the boys laughing, and most of the younger girls scowling. Harry's "What? Dementors are creepy, this is a funnier kind of creepy is all." got the 6th and 7th year girls laughing as well. Neville's 'Snape in drag' anti-boggart image was still the current winner in causing the dorm to laugh though.

This class's lecture covered Kappas and the safest methods to avoid and neutralize them. After class, Remus held Harry and Hermione back. Harry signaled for Neville and Lavender to go ahead to History of Magic. Once the rest of the class had left, Remus said "Harry, Hermione, I'm actually glad that this weekend is going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. You see, I've got a bit of a viral disorder, and it's flaring up. I'll not be able to attend our usual Saturday chat this weekend."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I hope you're back to feeling yourself soon, professor."

Lupin laid a hand on Harry's shoulder "Thank you Harry. That means a lot. Now I know you have a History class. You two might want to head to it before you're late."

Harry nodded, and taking Hermione's hand, headed off to the last class of the day.

(|)(|)

Sorry that this one was so short as well, but it is coming right on the heels of last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into my usual writing and update schedule.


	22. That's Slytherin, Mathmatics of Memory

Disclaimer: Gublak turash JKR. Nek-rethoth kek turga Harry Potter. Vos turga Hermione Granger. (Goblin: I'm not JKR. I do not own/possess any part of Harry Potter. I'd love to own/possess Hermione Granger)

Thanks as always to Alyx for being a most excellent Beta.

And I want to wish a very happy 32nd birthday to Hermione Jane Potter.

(|)(|)

After the perennial nap-time that was History of Magic. Harry and his entourage headed for the Library. Once they got there, the Gryffindor contingent was surprised to see Harry and Hermione heading for the Restricted section. Seeing Neville's raised eyebrow Hermione said "MiLord is working on a project for Professor Vector, and we can't take the books out of the Restricted section."

Harry turned and continued "It shouldn't take too long; I just need to copy out some formulae. If ya want, I'm sure that Dean would be happy to help you with that essay on the differences between Muggle and Magical plumbing."

Neville and Lavender nodded at that, while Dean just grinned. He knew the two magicals would never believe some of those differences. Luckily the magicals had never had to call out Dyno-Rod, and with vanishing runes they pretty much never would. Dean pondered enchanting the toilets in his family's flat. That would help a lot the morning after they had a curry. Dean loved his step-father, but the man's love of curry pretty much single-handedly supported their local plumbers.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the counter of the Librarian's desk in the Restricted section where Madam Pince handed them the bundle of books she had held for them since lunch. Quickly making their way to a table, Hermione pulled out a long roll of parchment and some quills whilst Harry started hunting through the table of contents for memory spells and their formulae in the first book.

An hour and four rolls of parchment later, Harry and Hermione had worked their way through the books, recording each of the spell formulae they had found that related to memories, including the O_blivate_ spell, and, oddly, the Patronus charm that Professor Lupin had mentioned.

Gathering their rolls of equations Harry and Hermione turned in the books to Madam Pince, and rejoined their friends at the usual table. To Harry and Hermione's surprise, Blaise Zabini had joined Daphne and Tracy with the group. Sharing a glance between themselves, the two sat down in the open chairs waiting for them.

Nodding politely at the Slytherins, Harry said "Greengrass, Davis, Zabini. How can I help you this afternoon?"

Tracy and Daphne shared a look of their own before laughing. Blaise raised a single eyebrow, before replying in a drawl, "Why would you think we need your help, Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled, then replied "Well, given the way you three were staring at Hermione and I in Transfiguration, the looks Davis and Greengrass gave us in Runes, and curiously enough the stares again in Care. Either you want something from House Potter, or you've all three developed a crush."

Hermione and Lavender giggled, while the Slytherins blushed, Tracy and Daphne because they did find Harry attractive. Blaise because he did not seek for that team. Whilst the three Slytherins worked to regain a semblance of their normal sangfroid, Harry turned to Luna. "Speaking of Care. Luna, Hagrid asked if he could either borrow 'Shoggy' or have you give a class about it. I'm sure he'd be willing to let you work with the Thestrals if you asked."

About this time, the three Slytherins had recovered from Harry's salvo. Daphne shook her head, then said "Well, Lord Potter, our families" she said gesturing to herself and the other two Slytherins sitting with her "have received communiqués from our Lord, Sirius Black."

Harry's brow furrowed at this, while the rest of the non-Slytherins at the table gasped. "And what did Lord Black wish?" Harry asked, a questioning look on his face.

Tracy replied calmly, "Lord Black asked that we talk with you and try to befriend you. He states that he was not, in fact, the one that betrayed your family; and asked that we pass this information on to you. No, we don't know where he's hiding out either." the raven-haired witch said.

Hermione looked suspicious, then asked "You said Black was your Lord, what did you mean by that?"

Blaise took point on this one after a glance shared between the Slytherins. "He is our Lord as Potter is yours. Tracy's father is Baron Davis, whilst Sir Adrian Greengrass is an enchanter for House Black, and my own family are Beast-masters."

At these revelations, Neville's, Hermione's, and Luna's jaws dropped, whilst Harry, Lavender, and Marietta grinned, and Dean looked confused. Hermione recovered first. "But if Tracy's the future Baroness, then why is Daphne the one out front all the time?" the confused brunette asked

Tracy laughed then replied "Well it's not very subtle for the one in charge to expose themselves, now is it? That's something a Gryff might do. Daphne's my friend, and I have her back, but let's be honest, me being who I am; if it was widely known, I'd be a target. This way, not so much."

Oddly, Lavender continued. "Besides, Milady, to the Slytherin mindset, it's better to be the one pulling the strings, than the 'obvious' person of power. That's why you'll never see a Slytherin Minister, but a lot of the Undersecretaries are Slytherins."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Neville asked "But then how do you explain Draco?"

Everyone at the table burst into laughter, prompting Madam Pince to shush them. Harry grinned and replied "Nev, this is Draco, his idea of subtlety is to not squeak "When my father hears about this". At this rejoinder, the three Slytherins burst into a quieter laughter.

Tracy squeaked out through her laughter "That's...true." Once she had regained control of herself, Tracy continued "Malfoy doesn't know the first thing about subtlety. Or common sense apparently. The only thing that's kept him from trying to get revenge on you for that incident at the train station was Snape's warning that attacking you could prove fatal."

Turning back to the Slytherins, Harry told Tracy "I've already heard a few things that had me concerned about Sirius's supposed guilt, and the fact that the Ministry has been pretty much violating quite a few laws. I do appreciate your honesty as well. We usually have a meeting with the others of this level, though it's generally the Heir and their future Baron or Baroness in the case of Ms. Abbott, on Sundays. I'll check with Penny about things, but I'll extend an invitation to you Ms. Davis for our meetings. Not sure if there will be one this Sunday as it's a Hogsmeade weekend, but we'll see. Please, the three of you, extend my thanks and consideration to your parents for passing along Lord Black's message."

(|)(|)

After being treated to a display of Ron's abysmal table manners, Harry and Hermione wandered down to Professor Vector's office. After knocking on the door granted them permission, they entered the office of one of their favorite professors.

Looking up from the mass of parchment that she was grading, Professor Vector smiled at her two favorite students. She'd never admit to having favorites, but Lord Potter and Ms. Granger's near instinctive understanding of the underlying theorems of Arithmancy coupled with their skills at manipulating numbers and formulae, well it made it difficult to not favor them.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you're here to run that memory through the analyzer?" Vector asked with a smile.

Harry replied with his own smile "Yes professor. Oh I also got those formulae copied down from the books you recommended, thank you."

Professor Vector looked a bit surprised, "How on earth did you manage to convince Madam Pince to let you take those copies out of the Restricted section?"

Harry just grinned mischievously "That would be telling, ma'am. Would you like a copy of the formulae?" he asked pulling a bundle of scrolls from his bag.

With a quick _Gemino_, there was a copy of each of the rolls of parchment. "That will give me time to copy them down before the conjuration fades." Vector said after casting the duplication spell. "Now are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry concentrated on the memory of the sensations he wanted to include in the spell. Once he had the memory and was fully focused on it, he pushed a little bit of magic into that memory and let a copy of it float out to attach to the tip of his wand. Drawing the strand of memory out, he looked at the professor with a questioning glance. Professor Vector pulled out a small vial for Harry to place the memory strand into.

Once the strand was safe, the trio made their way over to the Spell Analyzer in the corner, and removing the cover, adjusted the configuration so that the impact and analysis plate was facing upwards. With a hopeful smile, the Arithmancy Professor had Harry gently pour the memory strand onto the plate.

After about five minutes of absorption and being analyzed, a surprisingly small, but amazing complex equation began to hover over the analyzer. The three quickly copied the equation down, before triple-checking not only their own copies but each others' as well.

After confirming that all three copies matched not only each others', but more importantly, the displayed equation, Professor Vector cleared the display. Turning to Harry, Vector said "I look forward to seeing what develops from this, Mr. Potter. I've a feeling it will prove interesting and revolutionary."

Harry smiled somewhat mischievously and refused to answer. Seeing the look on his face, Professor Vector just chuckled and said "Fine, keep it a secret for now, you little scamp." Turning serious for a moment she continued "Just come to me before you actually try anything with those equations. If you actually develop a new spell, we'll need to test it in a controlled fashion."

Harry nodded "Of course, Professor. I have no intentions of taking any unnecessary risks."

(|)(|)

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Hermione's curious nature started to get the better of her. "So what are you working on, MiLord?" the bushy-haired young woman asked

Harry grinned a bit then replied "Ah ah, that would be telling. It's a surprise, besides, I'm not even sure if it will work out yet."

Looking a little put out, Hermione continued "You can tell me, Harry. I might be able to help you with some of the formulae or equations."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, you definitely could help, and I hope you do so. Even though I'm not going to tell you yet. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you, besides if it doesn't work out, I don't want you to have gotten worked up over nothing."

Unused to being denied knowledge, Hermione tried again "But if I know what you're trying I can help you better."

Harry sighed a bit, then replied in a semi-stern tone "Kitten, you know just as much about what I'm working on as the Professor. You noticed she wasn't pushing yes?"

Hermione looked a bit shocked at Harry's tone, before replying somewhat uncertainly "Yes, MiLord, I'm sorry I was pushing you, I just wanted to be helpful."

Harry sighed, "I know, 'Mione, and you will be helping me. But what I'm trying to do is a secret. You don't need to know what I'm hoping to do, to help me out. You know _that_ too. You were starting to be a bit pushy. Normally not a problem, but when I tell you it's a surprise, you need to accept that."

Looking around to ensure they were unobserved, Harry continued. "Now as a punishment, there are two things. The first, when we get back to the Dorms, you will turn over your copy of Hogwarts: A History to me for one week."

Hermione gulped at that, she'd hate losing access to her favorite book for that long, but Harry was right, she had been backsliding to the 'Bossy Bookworm' she had been in first year. "Yes, MiLord, and the second?" she asked just before Harry's hand swatted her arse with more force than she had expected.

"Just that, 'Mione. Please don't make me have to punish you again. I really don't like it." Harry said a bit sadly.

Hermione dropped her bag, then wrapped her arms around Harry as tightly as she could "I'm sorry, MiLord. I was just so curious, I didn't think. Please forgive me."

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around his betrothed, his voice muffled in her hair "Of course I forgive you love. I just hope that this doesn't happen again. I don't mind you pushing when it's me being broody or something. But if I tell you that something's to be a surprise, you need to respect that and stop asking."

Squeezing tighter, Hermione replied "I will, and thank you, MiLord."

Harry patted Hermione's back, then picked up their bags. "Come on love, we still need to get back to the tower. When you turn the book over, you can say that I wanted to borrow it."

Hermione sighed in relief, she hadn't been able to think of a way to pass over the book without uncomfortable questions being asked. This would allow them to maintain their privacy about their personal life and yet submit to her punishment with no hesitation.

Once they reached their dorms, Hermione darted upstairs, and after dropping off her rolls of parchment and book bag, she opened her library trunk and pulled out her prized copy of Hogwarts; A History. Taking it down stairs, she handed the entirely too thick book to Harry. "Here you go, MiLord, as you asked."

Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, love. I hope it's got the information on wards I'm looking for as well." Harry said before carrying the overlarge book upstairs to his dorm room and securing it in his trunk with his book back. Grabbing a few more rolls of parchment, Harry went back downstairs.

Gesturing for Hermione to join him at one of the tables, Harry handed over some of the filled rolls. "What I'd like for you to help me with, if you would, is to see if you can find any equations that seem to be common between the formulae. When I was working on the one for general mind magics, I found that most of the spell equations was telling the spell what to do, but there was one equation that was common among the rest. I'm looking for something similar here."

Hermione thought about what Harry had said for a few moments, then, with a flash of inspiration said "So that common equation was the one that related to the Mind. The rest just told the magic how it was to effect it. What we're looking for here is to see if there's a common equation for memory as well right?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, then replied in an equally low tone of voice "That's exactly correct." before gesturing towards the rolls of equations. Together the two began hunting their way through the math of memory magics until late in the evening when a prefect, on his way to bed, suggested that the two try to get some rest for the next day. Gathering their notes Harry and Hermione shared a kiss good night before heading to bed.

(|)(|)

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly, though Runes had been interesting, as now that they had the Runic alphabets, they were beginning to cover control runes. The functions of control runes had Hermione and Dean quite excited. Harry was pondering the possibilities that control runes would give to runic arrays, whilst Daphne and Tracy already had some knowledge of their existence.

Friday however was a huge surprise for the DADA class. When Harry and the Gryffindor delegation arrived, they found the classroom empty. Usually Professor Lupin was waiting for them, often with either a diagram or example of that lessons Dark Creature. As the Slytherins began filtering in, Harry caught a significant glance from the Black vassals. Harry quickly whispered to his own vassals "Keep your eyes open. Tracy and her group seem worried."

Once the entire class had filtered in and taken their seats, the one person everyone least expected burst through the doors. As he stalked down the center of the class, the door slammed shut and the window shades slammed closed, each seemingly of their own accords. As the professor reached the front of the classroom, robes billowing, he stopped and twirled to face the class.

"Good morning Class." the bat-like Professor Snape drawled menacingly. Taking a seat behind Professor Lupin's desk, he quickly flipped through the lesson plans, occasionally murmuring an insulting comment "Kappas, I'd expect second years to be able to deal with those...Red caps. No, no, a stinging hex and stunner would be more effective."

Looking back up at the class, Professor Snape stood, and leaned forward. "I want you all to turn to chapter 28 in your books, and began reading."

Surprisingly it was it Padma who raised her hand first, "Professor Snape, we were supposed to be covering Hinky-Punks today."

Snape sneered at the Indian 3rd year. "First years should be able to handle Hinky-Punks, young lady. I fully expect you, as third years, to be able to identify werewolves. Now read the chapter. You all have 30 minutes." the greasy Potions Master said before taking a seat again.

After the 30 minutes had passed, Professor Snape again stood and asked "Now who can tell me the five differences between an Animagus and a Werewolf?"

Both Harry and Hermione's arms shot up. Seeing no one else raise a hand, Snape sneered then said "Very well, Lord Potter, Ms. Granger. If you would?"

Harry started off, "An Animagus chooses to become what they are, whilst a werewolf is infected."

Hermione continued, "A werewolf can only change at the time of a full moon, an Animagus can change at any time."

Harry picked up the thread again "An Animagus retains full capacity for human thought and reasoning. Short of the Wolfsbane potion, a werewolf does not."

Hermione continued again "Anyone infected can become a werewolf, Muggle or Magical. Only Witches or Wizards can become Animagii, and not every witch or wizard can."

Harry finished off with "And finally, an Animagus transforms completely into their animal form, the werewolf becomes a mix of the two."

Snape again sneered, and then with a look of near pain said "Quite correct. Two points to Gryffindor."

Snape then started lecturing on the more common methods of detecting a Werewolf, and how to protect oneself against them. Oddly, or perhaps not so oddly, if one could disregard his horrible attitude against anything Gryffindor, Snape was actually a remarkable DADA instructor.

After showing the class the wand movements, and teaching them the incantation to the Rain of Silver spell, a spell designed to fire a short burst of small silver spikes, he proceeded to actually help some of the students that were having difficulty learning the spell. Harry and Hermione picked the spell up on their first and second attempts respectively, and proceeded to help their fellow Gryffindor, starting with Neville, Lavender and Dean.

Given his attitude, no one was willing to help Ron, nor were they surprised when Snape gave the loudmouthed ginger detention. The loss of five points when he argued the detention, just ensured that the other Gryffindors would be upset with him.

Before dismissing the class, Snape ordered two feet on the methods of detecting a werewolf, and proper methods of protection. As the rest of the class trooped out, Snape called out "Lord Potter, Ms. Granger, a word."

Once the rest of the class had left, Snape said "Lord Potter, this is somewhat difficult for me given my history with your father, but I believe that Lily would be proud of how you're progressing. I do not like you, nor do I think I ever will, you've too much of your father in you for me to do so. However you are also your mother's child and for the friendship she and I had I will try to meliorate my actions towards you. That does not mean I will go easy on you, nor will I grant you the concessions the rest of the faculty does, but I will be careful not to allow my feelings for your father to influence my interactions with you. Now, I believe you two have somewhere to be." before sweeping out of the classroom and back to his dungeons.

Harry and Hermione shared a look of shock, before slipping off to Arithmancy, discussing Snape's apparent change of attitude. After an interesting lecture on how the structure of a spell's formula determines both the wand movements and the incantation, the two turned back an hour and rejoined their classmates for the lesson with Hagrid.

On the way down to the class, Neville asked them what Snape had wanted. When Harry told the group, all of the Gryffindors gasped, and nearly went into shock. Even the Black vassals were surprised at Snape's admission and comments. Tracy and Daphne both had a thoughtful look and wondered just what had caused the animosity between the two, as it was obviously more than just the usual Gryffindor/Slytherin conflict. Harry's casual "I imagine Snape was to my father as Malfoy is to me." got everyone thinking.

After their Care Lesson they made their way to Divination, where they were to turn in their first month's dream journals. Harry didn't see the point in the class, so had made up a number of dreams, including seeing his dog changing into Sirius Black, Dementors attacking the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match, Professor McGonnagall having actual kittens, and the Grangers having a son within the next year. Hermione had laughed uproariously at these, especially the last one, as she knew her parents didn't have plans for another child.

(|)(|)

After lunch, Harry's entourage met again in the House Potter dueling room. Thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been able to ship them padding and equipment for the room. After working on their katas together, the group practiced sparring with each other; all of them working to improve their performance with the Martial Arts that Dan had started teaching Harry and Hermione. Neville and Luna were nearly to Harry and Hermione's level, though Marietta wasn't too far behind. Lavender worked on some of her homework and finishing everything except Snape's essay, started sketching some designs.

Once the Martial Arts practice finished, Harry and Neville started working on the sword again. Harry was showing massive improvement, and had nearly beaten Neville a few times. The only thing that kept Neville still winning was that he was constantly pulling new tricks and surprises that Harry didn't expect. This wasn't to say that the spars weren't close, but as long as Neville could do something that Harry didn't expect or know how to counter he would keep winning. The only problem was that a trick would only work on Harry once, before he figured out how to counter it. This kept Neville improving as well, which was part of the reason for the two to continue.

The group finally left to get cleaned up for dinner, before returning to the common room and preparing themselves for their first Hogsmeade weekend, the very next day.

(|)(|)

A/N See Hermione does get a spanking on her birthday :D

Thank you so much to everyone who's read this so far, and even more thanks to those who have deigned to review my offerings. Especially thanks go out to Paladeus, Witowsmp, and DZ2 some favorite authors of mine, who are kind enough to occasionally review.

A Recommended fic is one I've recently run across. "One Wizard too many" It's a fourth year AU fic where Harry says frack all of ya'll and Hermione finds him a get out of jail free card to do it. If you've a twisted sense of humour you need to read this. I will warn you to make sure you've got plenty of brain bleach when you read it though.

I'd also like to thank DerLaCroix for his kind words and suggestions. His words are behind some scenes you've recently seen, and things you may be seeing in the future. Seriously go read "Rocking the Boat" and "Cold Blooded" by him. Then review to tell him to update faster :D


	23. Hogsmeade reposted

Disclaimer: Is it a bad thing that the sorting hat tried to put me in House Arrest (beta note:you must have insulted its mother or called it a mudblood, then, hehehe). I mean it Sorted Draco and Ron to House Elf, but that can't be too bad, right?

Thanks as always to Alix the best beta ever.

This is reposted due to FFN devouring the editing of the original

(|)(|)

Saturday morning, Lavender woke Hermione somewhat earlier than expected. Grumbling about the lack of sleep, and inconsiderate maids, Hermione suffered herself to be led over to her vanity. Once she was seated and comfortable, she promptly fell back asleep whilst Lavender started to work.

After Dutch braiding Hermione's hair into a lovely coronet, and applying her makeup, Lavender laid out the Swedish Shortsnout outfit. Lavender knew that her mistress didn't usually wear the dragon hide outfits on the weekends, but this being the first Hogsmeade weekend, she knew that Hermione would want to look her best. Lavender also laid out a nice semi-formal dress and robes. Knowing her mistress and Lord Potter would want to complement each other; Lavender called Dobby, and suggested that he lay out the complementary outfit for Harry.

Half an hour later, when Harry had woken up and finished his shower, he re-entered the dorm room to find that an outfit had been laid out for him on the bed. Seeing the nice semi-formal robes of scarlet and gold, trimmed in ice blue Harry raised an eyebrow. Pitching his voice low enough to keep from waking the still sleeping Ron and Seamus Harry called "Dobby?"

The excitable little elf popped into the room "Master Harry be calling for Dobby?" he asked.

Harry smiled at his little friend "Yes I did, Dobby. Did you lay out these robes for me?" he asked.

Dobby nodded happily and replied "Yes, Master Harry. Mistress Mione's flower did be suggesting this outfit for today."

Harry had to parse that for a moment, then thought to himself _"Ah, Lavender. She must have picked something that would match for whatever she's got picked for Hermione."_ Smiling again at Dobby Harry said "Thank you then, Dobby, I appreciate your help."

Dobby shuddered with the pleasure of pleasing his master, and then popped away again. Harry smiled at the little elf's antics, and then quickly dressed in the outfit that had been chosen for him.

Making his way downstairs, Harry sat in one of the comfortable wing-back chairs by the fireplace, and started reading his Runes book whilst waiting for Hermione. After finishing the chapter on control rune structures 20 minutes later. Harry looked up and saw Hermione making her way down the stairs with Lavender just behind. Harry's eyes bulged just a bit _"I don't remember that ice-blue and silver number looking _that_ good when she tried it on"_ ran through Harry's head.

Quickly shrinking the text book, Harry slipped it into a pocket of his robes and moved to wait at the foot of the stairs for his betrothed. As she took Harry's arm, he noticed a flash of silvery blue dragon hide at her décolletage. Seeing Harry's eyes, Hermione grinned then winked and whispered "Lavender decided the Shortsnout would work well with this outfit, MiLord."

Harry blushed for a second then replied in an equally low tone "She was right as always. That girl's got perfect taste."

Neville came down the stairs as Harry and Hermione reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Taking up station behind Harry, matched by Lavender behind Hermione, the four Gryffindors left for breakfast.

As they neared the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione saw Luna skipping down the stairs from Ravenclaw tower, with Marietta following at a more sedate pace. Sharing a glance with each other, Harry and Hermione waited at the landing for the two 'Claws to join them.

As Luna reached the group, she casually took Neville's hand and smiled brightly at the rest of the group. Harry turned to Marietta, and said casually. "Marietta, since it's a Hogsmeade weekend, you have the whole weekend to yourself, to do as you choose. Just make sure you don't do anything to shame the House."

Marietta squealed happily and hugged both her Master and Mistress, before darting down to the Great Hall and joining Cho and Cedric who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table this morning, planning their visit to Hogsmeade. When Cedric mentioned that he had to meet his father at noon in the Three Broomsticks about family business, Marietta offered to spend the time with Cho, keeping her company while the Diggorys had their discussions.

As the rest of the Potter contingent settled at the Gryffindor table, Harry asked Luna "So what are you planning on doing while we're in Hogsmeade?"

Luna thought for a bit, then replied "Well I'm caught up on my homework, and ahead in the reading, so I'll probably stop by Hagrid's hut and we can talk about Shoggy and possibly letting me try to work with the Thestrals."

Most of the group nodded, and then Neville asked "Is there anything you need from town? We can pick it up for you if you'd like."

Luna thought for a moment, then asked for some quills, and some candy from Honeydukes, as she'd not had any Fizzing Wizbees in a while, and quite missed them. Neville nodded and promised to pick up her requests.

When Ron raced into the Great Hall, the four Gryffindors shared a glance then started chuckling. Luna looked a little confused then asked "Why are you guys laughing?"

Lavender replied "Well the ginger prat over there got a detention from Snape in DADA yesterday, that he's to serve whilst the rest of us are in Hogsmeade." Hearing this, Luna burst into peals of laughter, as she knew all of the third years had been eagerly anticipating the visit to the village; but especially Ron as he wanted to visit all of the places his elder brothers had told him about.

(|)(|)

After eating breakfast, the group of third year Gryffindors made their way to the Entrance Hall, and shared a carriage down to Hogsmeade. On the way, Harry said "As I told Marietta, this is a free day for all of us, being the weekend, so feel free to do whatever you guys want. That said, I will need your presence for a bit when we get into town, Lavender."

With a curious look on her face, Lavender asked "If you don't mind my asking, Milord, why? I'm just curious is all."

Harry smiled and replied "That's easy enough. Marietta said that there is a Gringotts branch in town so I need to set you up on the House accounts."

Lavender smiled as she replied "That's right, you mentioned something about that earlier."

Harry just nodded, then wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they rode the rest of the way in peaceable silence.

Once their carriage reached the village, they dismounted, and Harry led the group down to the Gringotts branch. Neville followed along as he had promised to pick up a few things for Luna, and hadn't brought much money to school this year as he knew he'd be able to visit the village branch of the goblin run bank.

As the three entered the bank, Neville split off to find his own teller, whilst the other three headed for the first open teller.

Stepping up to the teller, Harry said "May your gold flow, and your enemies' blood stain your weapons."

The goblin looked up and seeing who had addressed him, replied "May your vaults bulge, and your foes flee."

Harry nodded, and replied "Thank you, teller Hookhorn, I have need of Gringotts services."

The goblin smiled toothily, and replied "Gringotts is always happy to be of service, Lord Potter. How can we assist you?"

Harry replied "I'd like to add my Betrothed, Hermione Jane Granger, to my accounts, with full access." waving a hand at Hermione.

The goblin nodded, and said "That shouldn't be a problem, Lord Potter. All we'll need is a bit of her blood to tie her into the accounts."

Hermione stepped forward, and held out a hand. The goblin pulled a small bowl out from under his desk, and gestured for Harry's vault key. Placing the key into the bottom of the bowl, the goblin held Hermione's hand over the bowl, and made a small cut across her palm, before turning her hand over, and letting the blood pool into the bottom of the bowl.

Once the blood had reached a mark in the bowl, Hookhorn waved his hand over the cut in Hermione's hand, healing it with no scar or pain. The goblin incanted something in the guttural goblin language, waving his clawed hands over the bowl. After a few moments, the blood started to seep into the key. Once all the blood had been absorbed, a second key rose out of the first, falling to the side.

The goblin handed the two keys to Harry and Hermione. Looking at the keys, they were indistinguishable. Both placed their keys into a pocket in their robes. Harry looked to the goblin again, saying "I also need to allow Ms. Lavender Brown to the House Potter accounts, granting access for purchases arising out of her position as Lady's Maid to Hermione."

The goblin nodded. This required far less work, as it was a standard procedure for the nobility. Looking to the pretty blonde, Hookhorn said "Ms. Brown, if you would place the tip of your wand to this seal, and recite your name we'll be set."

Lavender placed her wand tip to the seal at the bottom of the parchment that the goblin teller had pulled from a drawer, and said "Lavender Nocturnus Brown." As she gave her name, the seal flashed, registering her magical signature, so that she would be able to place orders on the House Potter accounts.

Harry looked to Hookhorn again and said "Just two final things. I'd like to set a weekly transfer of five galleons from the House Potter staff accounts to Ms. Brown's vault or accounts as her wages."

Lavender looked surprised at this and tried to refuse, but Harry and Hermione insisted. "Lavender, while it's true that originally the House didn't pay wages, it was because everything was provided. In this day and age, that's not possible. Besides, you need to be able to buy your own things. Just like every other job, you deserve to be paid." the dark-haired Lord said.

Lavender replied "But Milord, Mum told me how you're already paying for my schooling and supplies. Including a wage is really too much."

Hermione chuckled a bit, before saying "Lavender, House Potter is obligated to provide room and board for all employees, as well as covering any expenses needed for an employee to be able to do their job. Paying for school and supplies falls under that remit. The fact that you do such a wonderful job, well that set your beginning wage, but you will be making more. Soon probably, and Harry has a point. In this day and age, the House can't provide everything you'll need or desire in life. We live in a society where everyone has to shop for at least some things. This way we're still 'providing' for them in a way."

Lavender finally accepted, and gave both Harry and Hermione a grateful hug. "Thank you, milord and milady. Just...thank you."

Harry smiled at Hermione over the blonde's embrace. Releasing Lavender, Harry turned back to Hookhorn and said "Finally, as Ms. Brown has been employed by House Potter for a bit over a month now, I'd appreciate if you could transfer 20 galleons to her accounts to get her caught up.

The goblin smiled a closed mouth smile, and made a few notations in his ledger. After recovering her composure, Lavender withdrew half of the amount Harry had paid her, and the group met up with Neville who was waiting for them by the door to the bank.

After agreeing to meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, the group split up and went their own ways.

Neville made his first stop, a very crowded Honeydukes where he picked up a number of sweets that Luna had asked for, as well as a few of his own favorites. Neville then made his way to the book and quill store, where he spotted Harry and Hermione browsing through the Runes and Arithmancy sections. Waving to his Lord and Lady, Neville picked up a few new books on Herbology, and seeing an interesting book on unique animals, picked up a copy for Luna. Taking his books to the counter, he paid for his purchases and continued his wanderings.

As soon as she left the bank, Lavender saw Parvati looking around. Seeing her friend, Lavender made a beeline to her. After a quick hug the two giggly Gryffindor girls decided to have a look around Gladrags, and Mystica's Magical Makeup, the cosmetics and skincare store that was off the main street.

Harry and Hermione of course made their way to the bookstore first. Upon entering the two split up. Harry heading to the Arithmancy section to see if they had any books on spell creation and modification that he hadn't seen in Diagon. Hermione meanwhile headed to the Runes section, to see about finding anything on deciphering emplaced runes and translating runic keys for enchantments.

Seeing Neville wandering through the store, the two waved at him. Harry having found two books that he hadn't seen at Flourish and Blott's, and Hermione finding an intriguing book on enchanting and deciphering enchantments, switched sections. Hermione looked for a few more advanced books on Arithmancy. Though not quite at Harry's level, it was her favorite class.

Harry looked through the Runes section, searching for books on control runes, runic arrays and matrices, as well as an introductory book on curse breaking and warding he had heard a 5th year Runes student raving about. Once the two had found the books they were looking for, they paid and arranging to have all but a single book each delivered to their dorms, walked out arm in arm deciding to see why everyone seemed to rave about Honeydukes.

Finding the store rather crowded, they were still able to browse in relative peace, Harry was interested in the sugar quills and some of the stranger Wizarding treats, like Drooble's Best Bubblegum, and oddly blood-pops. Hermione on the other hand was amazed at the Tooth-flossing String-mints, and less surprisingly Ice Mice, and picked up quite a supply of them both. Seeing the questioning look from Harry when Hermione gathered most of the stock displayed she replied "What? Mum and Dad would love these String-Mints. They'd probably hand them out to their patients. Besides this is a candy they could get behind as dentists, as it helps good oral hygiene."

Harry chuckled at his betrothed's words, before replying "Yeah, you're right as always, love. I can see Dan and Emma being over the moon about these. Want to stop by the post office to send off some before we head to the pub?"

Hermione nodded as they fought their way against the crowd to the counter to pay for their purchases, before making their way to the post office to ship the lion's share of candies off to the Grangers. On the way to the post office, they saw Draco speaking with someone in an alleyway, but were past the area before they could see with whom Draco was talking. Once they had shipped off the Tooth-flossing String-mints, they started to make their way to the Three Broomsticks.

As they made their way to the pub, the two were stopped by Lucius Malfoy and someone dressed in an Auror's red robes. The Auror stepped forward calmly and held out a scroll. As Harry took the scroll with a look of question, the Auror said "I'm sorry to interrupt you on the weekend, Lord Potter. Unfortunately I am required to issue you this summons to appear before a court next weekend. Apparently property of yours injured the scion of Lord Malfoy's family, and he is demanding that the property be destroyed and reparations be paid."

At hearing this, Harry and Hermione both burst into laughter. Seeing the questioning look in the Auror's eyes, and the rage in Malfoy's, Harry took pity on the Auror. "Look, Auror?" Harry said

"Dawlish, Dale Dawlish, Lord Potter." The Auror replied.

Harry nodded and continued, "Right. Look, Auror Dawlish. I'm not laughing at you. But there are quite a few things that you might not be aware of. I do, by the way, accept receipt of this summons. That said, MR. Malfoy is not a lord, nor does he have any right to demand the destruction of my property. That can be addressed at court though."

Hearing Harry's statement about the Malfoy family's lack of nobility, and in public no less, caused the elder Malfoy to respond with a large helping of vitriol. "You will show me the proper respect, LORD Potter. I am the Marquis Malfoy, and my family has held this title since the time of the Hapsburgs."

Harry and Hermione snorted in derision, before Harry replied calmly but with an amused undertone. "MR. Malfoy, your family fled France an apparition jump ahead of the guillotine. From what I've heard from my friends in the French Ministry du Magique, all titles of nobility, magical and mundane were stripped in the Revolution. So while your ancestors were Marquis', you are not, nor has your family been since that time. You are naught but a commoner. Moneyed; certainly, inbred; indubitably, but a commoner none the less."

Malfoy was enraged that Potter was spreading the true history and the honest facts about both his titles and his family history in public like this, but knew that there was nothing that he could do about it, without risking retaliation. And from what both his son and his good friend Severus had said, the retaliation would likely be extremely sudden and very violent. The little half-blood mongrel was a menace to purebloods. Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, Lucius simply said "Just make sure you're at the hearing, Lord Potter" before apparating away with a loud *crack* .

Auror Dawlish looked at the young Lord with a touch of regret. "My apologies, Lord Potter." the man said.

Harry just waved the apology off "It's not your fault, Auror Dawlish. You were simply doing your job. I hold no malice towards you."

The Auror nodded in thanks and apparated back to the Ministry. Once he reported that he had completed the job he had been dispatched to perform, he shared the results of his visit with some of his co-workers, among who could be counted a young metamorphmagus who had recently completed Auror training.

(|)(|)

Once the Auror had departed, the two teens shared a look, and after stuffing the scroll into Hermione's purse, the two continued on to the Three Broomsticks for their lunch meeting.

Walking into the crowded pub, the two teens looked around and saw Cedric, Lavender, and Neville sitting in a private corner with an older gentleman. Seeing Cedric waving them over, they began to make their way through the crowd to the table.

As they reached the table, the other occupants stood. As Amos Diggory turned to face them, they saw that he shared a number of features with his son, though a life of stress had appeared to age the man prematurely, he still held himself straight and proud.

Nodding to his liege lord, Amos held out a hand saying "Lord Potter. A pleasure to meet you. Cedric and I have been speaking a bit. I've no problems with him resuming our family's traditional role." Amos sighed a little then continued. "I'd offer myself as Senchesal until Cedric gets up to speed, but sadly with the oaths I've sworn to the Ministry as department head, I'm unable to."

As the group took their seats Amos continued "I had joined the Ministry to get some experience as an administrator while waiting for your father to take his Lordship. Now this took place during the Blood war, so experience was rapidly gained. As soon as your father graduated, he took a position with the DMLE along with Lords Longbottom and Black. Shortly after their third major raid in two years against the Death Eaters, your grandparents were killed in an attack. Your father took his Lordship at that time, but asked me to remain where I was as my own father still held his position. Lord Potter also said that with my position in the Department of International Co-Operation, I was well-placed to help provide information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attempts to find support on the continent."

Amos took a sip of his butterbeer. During the lull in the conversation, Madam Rosmerta delivered a round of butterbeers to the table. At Hermione's questioning look Cedric said "Well I have been here before. I figured this would be easy enough and we wouldn't have to wait as long for service."

Harry smiled and said "Relax Cedric. Good initiative though, I approve."

The Hufflepuff seeker smiled and nodded as his father continued. "Shortly after your father took his place as Lord Potter, he and your mother seemed to disappear from the face of the planet, with the Longbottoms following not long after. Six months after they vanished, something happened. That Halloween, Lord Voldemort attacked your family, and was banished. Dumbledore took custody of you, saying that Lord Black, who had been named your Godfather, was to blame for the betrayal of your family, and placed you in hiding. I offered, at that time, to take my position as House administrator. Dumbledore said that it wouldn't be necessary as everything had been placed in stasis, and the Goblins had placed the financials in a Trust to be held until you were ready to take your place in society."

Taking another sip to wet his throat, Amos continued "As you had been hidden away, and the rest of the House had been effectively locked down, I continued on at the Ministry. Now I've got a fairly good job as Department Head of the Accidental Magical Reversal department. However, Cedric here is actually pretty good at dealing with Administrivia, As the 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect, and the Captain of the Quidditch team, he's gotten quite good at dealing with parchmentwork of all sorts, and I'd be happy and willing to help him out in any way my oaths allow." the elder Diggory finished.

Harry nodded and said "Mr. Diggory, I can completely understand, and don't blame you in the least. Those were chaotic times, and you had a family to support. From your offers, I'll assume both you and Cedric have agreed for Cedric to renew the family oaths?"

At this Cedric replied "Yes Milord, I will freely give oath. I figured that you would want to accept in private, which is why I've not yet offered."

Harry chuckled then replied "Very good at anticipating, Ced, very good. And yes I would prefer privacy for that. Oaths of vassalage are private and should remain that way. Oh as an aside, the House meets at the entrance hall Monday through Friday for exercises, and we've been training in a Muggle form of hand to hand combat two to three times a week. As a vassal and thus member of the House, you'll be expected to participate. House Potter is a Warrior House, all members are expected to be able to defend themselves for long enough for support to arrive. If you wish to invite Ms. Chang, she's welcome to join us on the morning work outs. Unfortunately the martial arts training is held in a room accessible only to those affiliated with the House."

Cedric nodded and replied that he would invite Cho.

As they had finished the necessary business, Cedric waved Cho and Marietta over from where they were waiting for a booth, and when Madam Rosmerta approached to take their drink orders, the group also ordered a bowl of the hearty stew that was on the day's menu for lunch. When the food arrived, the group enjoyed their lunch while Amos shared some of the stories he had heard about James and his band of friends, as well as some of the experiences he had had in the various Ministry departments he had been in over his career.


	24. Runes and Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.

Thanks to Alix for being an awesome beta

Sorry for the delay, lots of stress going on, updates may be a bit irregular for a while, and I am sorry about that.

(|)(|)

That Monday in Runes, Professor Babbling continued her lecture on the various styles of control runes, and how they affected runic arrays; especially in warding and enchantment. The professor also described some of the main differences between enchantment seals and ward seals. The revelation that an enchantment's seal was linear, continuing to rectangular for the larger ones, whilst a ward's seal was constructed in an outward spiral fascinated Harry's group immensely. This was something even Daphne hadn't been aware of, as her father had merely stated that their rune-sets were constructed that way for a reason and she would learn those reasons at Hogwarts.

"Class, now that we've covered the types of control runes and the basic designs for runic arrays and runic seals, can anyone speculate as to _why_ there is a difference between enchanting and warding seals and arrays?" Professor Babbling asked as she walked amongst the class.

The class thought for a moment, and then both Harry and Hermione's arms shot up. Professor Babbling saw this and chuckled. "Very well, Mr. Potter, since you're interested in warding, why don't you take that one. Ms. Granger, you can answer the one for enchanting."

Harry nodded to Hermione who started "Well, Professor, I would speculate that an enchantment's runic array would be linear and if needed rectangular because most enchanted objects are linear or rectangular by nature. An example would be a broom, or the ever burning candles most magical homes have. In addition, on an enchanted object, energy is meant to flow in lines or blocks."

Professor Babbling nodded in approval. "Very good, Ms. Granger, that's correct. Mr. Potter, if you please?"

Harry replied carefully "Well, while an enchantment's runic array is usually laid on a linear or rectangular item for the most part, a primary ward seal is usually laid on a wardstone which is usually spherical, or at least hemispherical. In cases where a wardstone isn't available, I've read that the runic seals are written on hexagonal stones and fitted into a spiral array. From some of what I've read as well, it's both to cover the most area on the spherical stones, and it helps direct incoming and outgoing energies."

Professor Babbling smiled at the two students. "Very well said as well, Mr. Potter; I'd say two points to Gryffindor for your answer, and another two points for Ms. Granger."

Professor Babbling walked back to the front of the class and casually leaned back against her desk. "Now, class, what most people don't understand is that Runes are not simply letters from ancient languages. They are instead representative of concepts. They are in fact closer to words, though you can build other words from them; somewhat like compound words in English as a matter of fact."

Looking around the class, the professor noticed that all of her students seemed entranced by her lecture. Snorting to herself, she saw that everyone at Lord Potter's table were using dicta-quills to take their notes, and were paying closer attention to what she said. With a small smile, she continued. "Now there are five major runic languages in use: The Nordic rune sets that tend to be the most common; Aramaic which is the second most commonly used, as it seems specialized for cleansing and protection; Egyptian which our future Gringotts employees will need to study up on, especially since it appears to be geared towards offense; the various Asian rune sets; and finally the AmerInd runes, which are geared solely towards banishment and purification."

Nodding to herself as most of the students seemed to understand what she had said, Professor Babbling asked "Now, Ms. Greengrass, perhaps you can tell us _why_ we don't mix the various runic languages in a seal?"

Daphne pondered for a bit, both over what the professor had said, as well as what her father had mentioned. As some of her father's comments meshed with the recent lectures, Daphne had a flash of understanding. "It's because they're concepts isn't it? Each language uses different concepts for what they're trying to do or say, and mixing concepts can be dangerous. It'd be like explaining how to care for Devil's Snare in English, then switching to French or Russian when you are told how to subdue it."

"Very good, Ms. Greengrass!" The professor exclaimed. "That's exactly right. The magic flows differently through the different rune sets, because the concepts are different, and becomes unstable when trying to change the flow pattern, to take into account the changes. Take two points for Slytherin, Ms Greengrass."

Harry raised his hand, and when invited to speak by the professor asked "I can get the energies becoming unstable if you use different runes in the same seal, but what if you're using different rune sets for individual seals in the same array. For example, if I'm using a spherical wardstone, could I use an Aramaic set on the north polar side, and an Egyptian set on the south polar side? It's the same overall array, but since they're not in the same seal, would it matter?"

Professor Babbling thought for a few moments, and then replied "That's actually a pretty good question, Mr. Potter. For that example, I'm not entirely sure to be honest. If you made sure that you powered the poles separately, then I would think you could do that; but honestly, I'd recommend checking with a licensed and experienced warder or one of Gringotts curse-breakers first. There's a very real chance something like that would blow up nastily. Now, if on an enchantment, you had the first seal as the Nordic group and a different seal in the sequence as, let's say Egyptian, then potentially; yes you could. You'd need to include buffering control runes at the interface sections, but generally that works. As a matter of fact, that's how most brooms work. The handles are enchanted with the Nordic groups for stability, the breaking charm is usually done with an Egyptian seal, whilst the twigs use an Aramaic or Asian set for fine control, depending on the makers."

Harry and Hermione were amazed by the amount of skill that would need to take to enchant. "Guess that's why the good brooms cost so much." Harry whispered to Hermione who chuckled lowly.

Dean raised his hand, and when invited to speak asked "I'm sure we'll get to this at some point in the year, but I was just wondering what runic sets covered plumbing and art?"

Professor Babbling chuckled, and then asked "Muggle born?" At Dean's nod, she continued "Well, while every runic language has waste banishing runes, in modern times Aramaic covers the plumbing, it actually falls under the 'cleansing' aspect which Aramaic is remarkably good at. Some plumbing enchanters use Nordic runes for a bit of fine control on the water conjuration for temperature, but it's mostly Aramaic. As to art, it mostly depends on the style of the artist and the enchanter. There's not a significant difference between any of the runic languages for enchanting art supplies."

Casting a _T__empus_ and seeing that the double period was nearly over, Professor Babbling said "Now for homework, I would like a total of three feet on why the direction of the spiral matters in a ward array, and another foot discussing the reasons for why one might use a rectangular seal instead of a line seal in enchanting (Question: What happens to the grade for this home work assignment if, in their attempts to answer those homework questions, students use illustrations and diagrams liberally together with their writing and thus go far over the specified length?). This will be due next week."

Harry and his delegation agreed to meet back up with the Black vassals in the library to start on the professor's assignment, after everyone dropped their bags off in their dorms.

When Harry's group arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they saw Lavender running up the stairwell to the girls' dorms, and Weasley looking somewhat angry. Seeing Parvati heading up after Lavender, Hermione nodded towards Ron, then the direction that Lavender had rushed off in. Harry understood that his betrothed suspected that the ginger idiot had done something to upset Lavender and was going to check up on her. As his eyes followed Hermione up the stairs, Harry gestured for the now entering Neville and Seamus to join him.

Turning to look at his fellow year mates, at least the ones that weren't a certain Weasley, Harry said "Seamus, could you and Dean take Neville and my bags up to the room? I've a feeling that things are going to get unpleasant in a moment, if he's done as I suspect, and I'd rather you gentlemen not have to see what may be about to happen."

The two shared a look and, in eerie reminiscence of the Twins, simultaneously said "Sure, Harry, we can do that."

As the two picked up Harry and Neville's book bags and headed upstairs, Harry saw Hermione coming back downstairs. Ron meanwhile had thrown himself down in front of one of the Chess tables, and was playing a match against himself. Hermione glared at Ron as she reached the common room. Stalking over to Harry, Hermione whispered to Harry "The idiot didn't hurt her, or even touch her, but he did say some unkind words. You can't kill him, or even maim him for that, Harry. You can, and probably should, remind him that Lav's under House Potter protection, because I think he's working his way up to crossing a line."

Harry nodded in thought. "I'll have a little chat with him, 'Mione. Though I doubt it'll do much good. I've seen a concussed spider monkey that had more mental acuity than him."

Hermione and Neville snickered at Harry's sally. "'Mione, why don't you go get Lavender, Nev and I'll go get Dean and we can head down to the Library to work on the essay Professor Babbling assigned." Turning to Neville Harry continued, "Got anything from Muggle Studies, Nev?"

Neville shook his head and replied "No, Professor Burbage just had a discussion period about moving pictures. The essays Lavender and I turned in seemed to interest her quite a bit. We both got five points for them as well. She said that if we give a report about actually seeing a movie over the Holidays she'll give us extra credit for it."

Both Harry and Hermione smiled at the news.

(|)(|)

When the group got to the library, they found that the Slytherin contingent of their group of friends had already gathered a fair portion of the books on third year runes at their usual table. Harry and Hermione chuckled a bit at the way Daphne was glaring at the book in front of her, whilst Tracy smiled at her friend.

"What's wrong, Daph?" Hermione asked as Harry pulled out a chair for her before sitting down next to her, and across from Tracy.

Daphne looked up with a snarl, then visibly taking a breath to calm herself, she replied "This doesn't make any sense, Hermione. I've looked in both of these books" Daphne said, waving her hand at _Wards and their construction_ and _Wards for Hearth and Home_, which were the only two books on wards available for third years in the library. "They both say that a protective ward must be constructed in a clockwise spiral, but they don't say why. _Wards and their construction_ also says that an offensive ward must be done anti-clockwise, but it doesn't say why. And _Wards for Hearth and Home_ doesn't even mention them at all."

Hearing Daphne's frustrated statement, Hermione and Dean both got a curious look on their faces, whilst Tracy and Harry both started chuckling. Hearing the other chuckling both Tracy and Harry looked at each other in shock, with a raised brow, before bursting into a quiet laughter. At somewhat cross looks from Daphne, Hermione, and oddly Dean the two calmed down a bit. Surprisingly it was Tracy that said "Morgana, Daphne, is that what you were upset about? Merlin, girl, you should have asked."

Seeing the shocked looks on their table-mates' faces Harry and Tracy chuckled again, before Tracy said "It's all about directing energy, you guys. A protective ward spirals clockwise to draw in offensive energies and to either redirect them or if constructed a certain way, uses them to power itself."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow when Harry continued "And an offensive ward spirals anti-clockwise because it's, well expelling energy, is the best way to phrase it. Specifically it's sending out energy in the form of something like a notice-me-not charm, a repelling ward, or more 'active' attacks."

"Wait, how did you know that, Harry?" Dean asked in a confused tone.

Harry looked up the table to where Dean was sitting at the head and replied "Hmm, oh some of it's on page 229 of the textbook. Most of the rest of it's logical extrapolation."

Harry thought for a moment then continued "That's actually why I asked Professor Babbling about that in class really. A really good combo ward with a spherical stone, well, you'd have a protection ward on one polar face that could power the offensive ward on the other polar face. Something attacks the warded location, and their hostile intent and attacks are drawn and absorbed by the protection pole which then uses their own energy to power the return fire. And the best thing is it'd be automatic. Your defenses would be up and attacking the attackers nearly as soon as they attacked. Throw in an intent ward on both the defense and offense seals and you'd be able to set levels of reaction."

The stunned looks the rest of the table gave him when he lowered his eyes from the ceiling was a surprise. "Um why are you guys looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

Tracy, Daphne, Blaise, and Dean all said in unison "How in Merlin's name are you NOT in Ravenclaw?"

Harry and Hermione shared a glance and a chuckle, remembering Hermione asking that same question. Harry shrugged then replied "Um, let's see. Going after a mountain troll to rescue Hermione here with only Weasel as backup, and having only been here a month. Taking on a Voldemort-possessed teacher at the end of the first year. Going after a thousand year old basilisk with only the Weasel and Flophart as backup? Not exactly the actions of a 'Claw."

Everyone shared a glance, before Daphne said "We thought they were just rumours or exaggerations. At least that's what Malfoy and Snape said. Usually followed by a statement that you were just trying to get attention."

Dean shook his head and replied "No, they weren't rumours or exaggerations, Daphne. Though I guess it was worse than what we had heard in the tower. But yeah, Harry's a true Gryffindor there."

Harry smiled then said calmly "You know the Sorting Hat said I'd fit in well in all the houses. If I remember correctly he said something about 'The founders would all have been fighting to have you in their Houses, Harry. You're Smart enough to impress Rowena, Loyal enough for Helga, and Brave enough to impress Godric, Salazar would have been impressed by your Cunning as well. But for you, knowledge isn't the be all and end all. For you there must be a reason for the knowledge, and your loyalty while impressive is to your friends not to a concept I can see it all in here you know. You have it in you to be great. Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness.' I didn't know anything about the houses, just that I didn't want to be in any house with Malfoy, so I begged it not to put me there. The rest you know is history."

Everyone shared a look, then turned back to discussing the homework assignment, knowing Harry wasn't comfortable talking about some things.

(|)(|)

The next day in Arithmancy, Professor Vector was covering the basic details of Arithmantic formulae. "Now class, something we must all remember when working on the equations, is how each equation effects both the incantation for a spell, as well as its specific wand movements. For those of you wondering about spells in languages other than Latin, yes the formula is slightly different. Not significantly, and not enough that we couldn't use it. But there is a difference."

Looking around at the enraptured class, Professor Vector was happy that all of her students appeared so eager to learn, and she hoped that more than a few would become spellcrafters of note. "_Young Lord Potter seems to be well on his way from what I've seen"_ she thought to herself.

Continuing Professor Vector said "Now, another important thing to remember is that the formulae will also show what it affects. Remember there are Three Areas, Seven Aspects, and Thirteen Attributes that a spell can and will effect. The formula will tell you which of each it effects. Ms. Granger, can you tell me what the Three areas are?"

Hermione looked up from taking her notes and after a moment's thought replied "The three aspects are Mind, Body and Magic, if I remember correctly, professor."

Professor Vector smiled and said "Quite right, Ms. Granger, two points for Gryffindor. That is exactly what the books says. However, in my experience, it would be better to say Soul instead of Magic. I say this, because Magic is an aspect of the soul. One of the reason I prefer to say soul instead of magic as the third area, is actually because of the Unforgivable curses. Each of them effects one of the different areas."

Walking back to the blackboard, the professor quickly wrote out three formulae. Turning back to the class, she said "These are part of the equations for the Unforgivable Curses. We have the Imperius Curse, which affects Mind, granting total control over its victim." as she pointed to the first equation, pointing to the next, she continued "This one is the Cruciatus Curse, which affects the body causing unimaginable pain." Gesturing to the final equation she finished "And finally we have the Killing Curse. This one is perhaps the most vile in its way. This one effects the soul, expelling it from the body, and thus killing the victim."

Waving her wand, and clearing the blackboard of the equations, Vector continued. "Now we've seen examples of the three areas of effect. I'd like you all to pick a spell from the first four chapters of the book, and determine what area, aspect, and attribute it affects from the equations."

As the students opened their text books and started poring over the spells to make their choices, Professor Vector walked between the desks, stopping occasionally to offer suggestions or advice. When she reached where Harry and Hermione were sitting, she lowered her voice a bit. "Mr. Potter, may I assume Ms. Granger is assisting you on your project?"

Harry looked up at the pretty professor and replied equally low, "Yes ma'am she is. As a matter of fact, I think we've gotten about a third of the way through the equations. I figure about another week or two and we'll be ready to have you check things over."

The professor said "Well since Ms. Granger is assisting you on the project, you're both excused from today's assignment. I'll expect you to use the time to work on your project instead." before continuing around the classroom.

Harry and Hermione dug out the cluster of equations that they were examining, and continued to work through them for the rest of the double period, whilst the other students were attempting to decipher the equations.

Near the end of the period, Padma Patil noticed that the only two Gryffindor in the class were not working on something from the book, but instead had clusters of parchment they were examining and taking notes on a different parchment. Deciding she had gotten far enough for the period, she packed her books and parchment away, and made her way over to the desk Harry and Hermione shared. Sitting down at an adjoining desk she asked quietly "What are you guys working on? Why aren't you working on the Professor's assignment?"

Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance, and Hermione replied "We are, kind of. Professor Vector assigned us a different project."

Before Hermione could explain farther, and before Padma could ask the question on her tongue Harry exclaimed. "That's it. That's the little bugger right there. Oh you tricky little thing," as he started rapidly scribbling a massively complex equation on a largish piece of parchment.

Hearing Harry's statement, both girls' and the professor's heads whipped towards Harry. Rapidly making her way over to where Harry was sitting, Professor Vector heard Hermione asking "You found it, Harry? The common equation?"

Harry just nodded as his quill continued to fly across the page. Finally Harry lay down the quill and sat back in his seat. Looking around he saw Professor Vector, Hermione and Padma all staring at him with a questioning look. Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly before starting to rub the cramps out of his hand. "I found it, Hermione, Professor. The common equation. The buggering thing was hidden though. Almost like it didn't want to be remembered." he said with a smile at his own joke.

Seeing the look on everyone's face Harry said "Padma, Professor Vector's had me working on finding the common equations in certain types of magic, as I seem to have a bit of a gift with Maths. Well I found the common equation for a type of magic that none of us thought had one."

Turning back to the Professor and Hermione he continued "The reason it was so difficult to find, is that it's a two part equation, or rather it's a matrix. The common equation is here," Harry said pointing to a section of the parchment that appeared to be surrounding a large blank section. "That blank section is where the equation of the memory goes. For example with a Patronus spell, the happy memory would go into that matrix. With an Obliviate, the type of memory to be removed goes there. And finally with a memory implantation, the new memory goes there."

Hermione wrapped Harry in a tight hug and whispered "I knew you could do it, Harry!" before letting him go with a bit of blush. Professor Vector cleared her throat a bit then asked "So you should be able to finish the project soon then yeah?"

Harry chuckled, and replied "I wish. Still have to figure out how to incorporate the first equation, the memory aspect thankfully won't be too difficult however."

Shaking his head, Harry noticed that the rest of the class was empty. Turning to the cluster of women, Harry asked "Where'd everyone go? And what time is it?"

Professor Vector chuckled then Padma replied "They all went to lunch, the lunch period's nearly half way over."

Harry shook his head then said "Well, Hermione, Padma, what say we save a bit of time and stop in to the kitchens. The elves will hopefully be willing to help us out with a bit of food which might save some time." Padma nodded and helped the two Gryffindors to gather up their parchments. With Harry's permission, Professor Vector cast a quick _Gemino_ on the parchment Harry had written out the memory equation on. She'd copy it later, so that there would be a spare in case something happened to the one Harry had in his bag.


	25. Messing with lions can get one mauled

Disclaimer: Can't think of something funny, so I'll just say I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe or franchise.

A/N I want to dedicate this chapter to some of the Greats of Harmony fiction: Robst, Chemprof, Radaslab, and DZ2.

Thanks as always to Alix

(|)(|)

That Friday afternoon, Harry and Hermione spoke with Professor McGonagall, to let her know that Harry had been summoned before the Wizengamot by Lucius Malfoy due to the incident during Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures class. While they were in the meeting, Professor Snape knocked on the door, and was allowed entrance.

"Minerva, I'd like to reschedule the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match, as our Seeker is still suffering from injuries received in class." the greasy potions professor said with only a mild sneer.

As Harry and Hermione were still in the room, Professor McGonagall had to be more polite than she liked with the potions master, especially when he was obviously trying to play games. With a quick glance at the young lord, Minerva had an idea. "Severus, are you offering to forfeit the match to Gryffindor then?" the Transfiguration Mistress said with a small smile.

The look of surprise on Snape's face was worth its weight in galleons. "No Minerva, I simply wish to reschedule our House game. Perhaps even swap places with Hufflepuff in the rotation. Draco's arm is still not fully healed from when he was injured in that oaf's class. It wouldn't be safe for him on a broom, especially not at the speeds seekers fly."

Hearing the by-play between the two, both Harry and Hermione perked up, but kept quiet wanting to watch their Head of House, and get an idea of how she played the Great Game. Walking over to her office fireplace, Minerva pulled out a pinch of floo powder, and throwing it into the fire, called out "Madam Hooch" as the flames turned green. Sticking her head into the eldritch flame, Professor McGonagall spoke for a moment to the Quidditch referee, though what was discussed was not audible. After withdrawing her head, Minerva waited for the flames to return to their normal colours, before throwing another pinch of floo powder into the flames, and calling for the Hospital Wing. Again the Head of Gryffindor House spoke for a few moments before withdrawing her head.

When Professor McGonagall turned back to the room, Snape had cocked a single eyebrow in question, before saying "I was unaware we would need others here to arrange for rescheduling the match, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall's face took on a rather smug smile, before saying "We can discuss this in a few moments when our guests join us, Severus. Would you care for some tea while we wait for them?" she asked politely, gesturing at the comfortable sitting area where a pot of tea waited and where Harry and Hermione were sitting quietly.

Snape merely shook his head and took a seat waiting for the others to join them. After a few moments, there was a knock at the office door. Professor McGonagall opened the door to show both Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch stood in the hall. When the two ladies entered the room, she escorted them to the sitting area of the office, and again offered tea. Once everyone had been settled, Minerva began "Poppy, I need to ask you a quite important question regarding a student's health."

Looking towards the two students sitting near her in the sitting area, Madam Pomfrey asked "Is this in regards to Lord Potter or Ms. Granger then?"

McGonagall looked shocked, then realized that given her two prize students' presence, that the Matron had assumed that she had been asked here about either Harry or Hermione's health. With a small chuckle, Minerva replied, "Neither actually. Lord Potter is here for another reason. However this meeting does affect him, and he will need an answer for something he needs to deal with tomorrow."

Poppy thought for a moment, then replied "Well it would have to depend then on the question. My Oath as a Healer won't allow me to discuss private matters about a patient."

Everyone gathered nodded in understanding, with this acceptance of the Healer's requirement, she asked "What student then are we here about?"

Minerva gathered her thoughts for a moment, then asked as carefully as possible "Shortly after the start of Term, Draco Malfoy was brought to you suffering an injury to his arm. I need to know if you were able to heal this injury, or if not, if it would affect his ability to sit on a broom or play Quidditch."

The Matron smiled gently then replied also very carefully "Mr. Malfoy was brought to me with a small scratch on his arm, which was easily healed. Given the extremely small amount of damage he received, even if he had not come to the Wing, the injury would have healed itself within a few weeks at the most. This far into the Term, and with the healing he received, the injury would not in any way affect his ability to sit a broom or play Quidditch."

Nodding in understanding Minerva shot a quick glance towards the greasy Potions professor. The man's normally sallow face showed a hint of colour as the only hint to his emotions. Turning to Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall said "Xiomara, Severus asked if we could reschedule the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, hoping to swap with the Hufflepuffs, claiming that his Seeker was too injured to play currently. As we've heard from Madam Pomfrey, the student is in fact physically capable of playing, what would you say?"

Madam Hooch thought for a few moments, then replied carefully "Well if you and Pomona agreed, then switching the schedule around wouldn't be an issue. However, if either you, Minerva, or Pomona disagreed, Severus would need to either play his team, or forfeit the match, conceding the win to Gryffindor, at an assumed two hundred and fifty points." Turning to the Slytherin Head, she continued "I'm sorry, Severus, but the rules are the rules. Truthfully I'm granting you a concession by allowing the substitution if the Heads of the three effected Houses agree. Normally, I'd say play your team, or forfeit."

With a bit of a wicked grin, Minerva said "I'm sorry, Severus, but if my cubs have to play in that weather, so do your snakes. I'm not going to agree to the substitution."

His normally sallow skin still darkened in frustration, Snape stood, and as politely as possible given his emotions, replied "Very well, Minerva. Thank you for seeing me and listening to my request." Nodding to the two other staff members he said "Xiomara, Poppy, good day." before stalking out of Professor McGonagall's office.

Seeing Madam Pomfrey about to head back to the hospital wing, Hermione had an idea. "Madam Pomfrey, can I ask you something?"

The Healer turned back and said "Yes child? How can I help?"

With a quick glance to Harry, Hermione said "I was hoping that you could accompany Harry and myself to the Ministry tomorrow afternoon. I need to ask Hagrid as well."

With a look of confusion, Poppy asked "It would depend on the reason I suppose, Ms. Granger."

Harry - seeing Hermione's plan - said quickly "It's related to why I was still here, Ma'am. I've received a summons to the Wizengamot tomorrow afternoon. Lucius Malfoy is claiming that property of mine has done Draco a permanent injury and wants to have that property destroyed. We were hoping that you'd be willing or able to give the same testimony there that you have here. It would really help me out, and House Potter would owe you a debt."

After thinking for a few moments about how her Healer's Oath would affect the testimony she could offer, Poppy said "I suppose I should be able to do that as long as the questions are solely about the issue we've discussed here." After a quick glance around, she continued in a lower voice "I never did like that little arrogant toerag anyway. Just glad I can help you spike his wheel. His father's not much better." the normally reserved matron said.

(|)(|)

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey gathered in Professor McGonagall's office after breakfast, to use her fireplace to floo to the Ministry for the Wizengamot meeting. Before they stepped through, the Deputy Headmistress said to the two students "Remember, step into the flame after the colour changes, and when you see the grate, take a step forward, otherwise you'll be thrown out."

Calling out "Ministry of Magic" Harry stepped through first, quickly followed by Hermione, the Matron, and Hagrid. Thanks to the directions given by Professor McGonagall, which were far better than the suggestions Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him the summer before second year, Harry was able to easily step out of the public fireplace at the Ministry.

Once the group had arrived and sorted themselves out, they made their way to the Security desk. Being the Head of House Potter, Harry wasn't required to surrender his wand for inspection, however Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were. Hagrid, not having a wand, also passed through the inspection. After receiving their wands back, the group made their way to the court room that their case would be heard.

Entering the courtroom, the group made their way to the seats assigned for them. Once they had taken their seats, they began discussing their plan to keep Buckbeak safe, and to royally spike Malfoys' plans.

A few minutes later, the elder Malfoy entered with the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Finishing their discussion, Fudge made his way to the podium where two other judges were sat, whilst Lucius made his way to the seat for the accuser.

Taking his seat, Fudge looked around, and seeing the pen that had been arranged for the Hippogriff was empty, directed a glare at Harry and his party. Raising his voice, Fudge asked "Excuse me, Lord Potter, but the summons explicitly required that you bring the property in question for destruction."

Harry snorted then replied "Well Minister, given that there are certain circumstances that you're either unaware of or ignoring, we decided to not do that. Buckbeak will not be at risk of destruction thank you."

His face purpling in anger at being disobeyed, Fudge angrily asked "And just what circumstances are those, Lord Potter?"

Harry merely smiled and replied calmly "I shall explain once this hearing has begun."

His face darkening farther at the insolence he believed he was being shown, but knowing he was being watched by the other judges, Fudge replied "Very well, I declare this hearing open. Lucius Malfoy lays claim that property of Lord Potter's has permanently injured his heir, and demands that the property be destroyed and reparations of thirty thousand galleons be paid. How do you plead, Lord Potter?"

Harry nearly laughed when the charges were read. Standing to address the court, and looking around at the nearly filled courtroom, Harry said loudly enough to be heard "I plead not guilty in accordance with Section 32 of the Merlin Accords of 1822. In addition, in accordance with subsection B and D of said section, I deny Lucius Malfoy any right to request destruction of said Hippogriff, and any compensation for his progeny's own actions."

As Harry sat back down, grateful that Hermione had him memorize that section of the Accords; the chamber was filled with the buzz of whispers. All seemed to be wondering just what Harry had meant, including the triumvirate of judges on the podium. One of the judges, who had a familial resemblance to Susan Bones, banged her gavel to silence the court, and asked "I'm sorry, Lord Potter, but for those who might not be quite aware of the law that you're quoting could you please explain?"

Harry stood and at a gesture, Hermione joined him. "If you'll allow me the liberty, I'd like to have my betrothed explain things in farther detail. I do also have supporting witnesses for her points." Taking his seat again, Harry leaned back and prepared to enjoy watching Hermione completely destroy Malfoy.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Hermione said calmly, but in a voice that carried "The Merlin Accords, as I'm sure that everyone one here is aware, are the international laws for the Wizarding World, as determined by the ICW. According to the Merlin Accords of 1822, section 32, and I quote 'If the property of any recognized Noble House deals damage, in any physical form to another witch or wizard, their families not currently being in a state of feud or war, the injured Party is to be awarded the cost of healing, or one galleon, which-so-ever is greater'. Now according to subsection B of that same section, the property is to be held blameless in itself, and thus no action may be taken against

it."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued "Subsection D states; If the received damage of the injured party is caused by their own willful action, or refusal to attend to proper safety instructions about the property in question, no charges may be pressed, and no payment may be awarded to the injured party, as it will be considered a willful self injury."

After finishing her statements, Hermione took her seat again. Harry in turn stood, and looking around the courtroom, before saying "I have brought with me Madam Pomfrey, the Matron of Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and Professor Rubeus Hagrid, professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Madam Pomfrey can attest to the miniscule injury received by Malfoy the younger, and Professor Hagrid can attest that he had not only covered proper behavior towards and around Hippogriffs, as well as the fact that Malfoy the younger had ignored the lesson, and intentionally insulted said Hippogriff."

Madam Bones called Madam Pomfrey to the stand, and after taking a small dose of VeritaSerum, confirmed the very limited extent of Draco's injury, and that it could even have been successfully healed by a 4th year's _Episky._ This rather negated Lucius's claims that his heir had received a permanent injury. After the counteragent had been administered, and Madam Pomfrey stepped down, Hagrid was called forward. Taking the provided dosage of the truth serum, Hagrid detailed the beginning of his class, explaining that he had taken care to strongly emphasize the need to show the utmost respect to Hippogriffs, who are known to be very proud animals. Hagrid also explained that he had twice mentioned that if the Hippogriff showed antipathy or aggression, that it would be wise to back away quickly to avoid an injury.

After hearing from both witnesses, and deliberating on possibly interpretations of the mentioned section of the Merlin Accords, the triumvirate of judges voted two to one, in favor of Harry and Buckbeak. Harry was tempted to press charges against Lucius for fraud, as he knew that the elder Malfoy's family had abused the very same law in France when they were nobles. In fact, it had been one of the causes of the Revolution, but Hermione talked him out of that, as it was obvious from the voting, that Fudge at least was firmly

in the Death Eater's pocket, and so things might not go as well as they should.

(|)(|)

By the time the group returned to Hogwarts, it was nearly time for dinner, as they had made a quick stop in Diagon Alley for a few purchases, though Harry had through some miracle kept Hermione from storming the bookstore again. As Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they saw the Weasley twins sitting with Lee and their sister Ginny. Making their way to the small group, Harry and Hermione took a seat to the side of the twins. Leaning forward Harry said quietly, "You guys might want to have a word with your dumber brother. He's getting very close to crossing a line I'm not going to be able to ignore".

The twins looked a bit confused, but Ginny seemed to understand what Harry was talking about. "You mean that rumour about what Ron tried to pull with Lavender is the truth?" the ginger witch asked, her eyes like chips of stone.

Harry sighed, and Hermione replied "Yeah he's been getting worse too. I'm afraid that if someone doesn't have a talk with him, Harry will be forced into doing something fairly major. The worst part is that if he does cross that line, Harry won't have a choice, but to retaliate."

The twins shared a glance, then replied in stereo, "Don't worry, Harry, we'll have a talk with him, and explain the facts of life to him. "

Harry looked the twins, and replied "Thank you both. I don't want to break with the Weasleys, but the way Ron's going I'm going to have to do something fairly serious, and well, I'm fairly sure it'll turn your family against me. I'd rather avoid that if I can. Your family was there for me when I needed them, and I'd rather not lose that."

George, or was it Fred, said "We'll let Mum and Dad know as well, that way if something does happen, well they'll know it's coming and likely was deserved."

"Again, thank you guys, it's appreciated." Harry said as he started eating. The six continued talking over their dinner, the conversation moving to a more light-hearted discussion, including Harry's plans for pranking the upcoming Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. As Lee was the announcer and the twins were on the team, Harry figured a heads up would be appropriate. When Harry finished explaining his plan, the twins promised to warn the rest of the team, so that they'd be aware of what Harry intended, and wouldn't panic.

As they headed back towards the dorms after dinner, Hermione looked at Harry with a cocked eyebrow. Harry seeing the look, and knowing what Hermione meant, said "Oh come on, 'Mione, you have to admit, me doing that will throw all the Slytherins off their game, but especially Malfoy." Chuckling a bit at the image he continued "Besides can you imagine the look on his face when that happens. He'll likely wet himself. "

Hermione chuckled at the thought, but said "Very true love, but pranking? Really? Especially as a Lord?"

Harry smiled then replied "Kitten, you remember Professor Lupin's stories, Dad pranked a lot, and he was in line for the lordship. It's like the professor said, if people can laugh at someone, they're less likely to fear them. Besides, other than Ron can you imagine anyone who needs to be put in their place more than that albino ferret?"

Hermione sighed but replied "No, you've a good point there, MiLord. Just do be careful. I don't want to see this backfire on you somehow."

Harry stopped and pulled Hermione into a hug, whispering "It'll be fine, love. I've already talked with Hagrid and Luna about it. Hagrid will be at his hut, and Luna will be waiting at the pitch for me to show up."

Hermione just hugged Harry back and smiled into his neck.

(|)(|)

Later that week in Arithmancy, Harry turned in the completed formulae for the spell he had been developing. When Professor Vector asked about it Harry said "Well I was looking at the equations last night and it just seemed to fall into place. The memory's equation was pretty simple, that just fit into the matrix I found, it was the mind Area that was fighting me. Hermione mentioned something about Heisenburg's Uncertainty Principle that just triggered a brainstorm, and well, that lead to this." as he handed the professor a rather large scroll on which a copy of his equations rested.

Professor Vector unrolled the scroll and started to look through the equations. Unable to find any discrepancies, she looked up at Harry in near awe "If this works, you'll be the youngest spell-crafter ever. I'll run this through the analyser tonight, and let you know how it comes out. But from what I can see, it looks like you've done it. Congratulations, Lord Potter."

Harry blushed a little, still a bit embarrassed at praise, but he was aware that if this spell worked, he would have done something to be proud of. Not something he couldn't remember, but something that he had earned by the sweat of his own brow. Literally by the sweat of his own brow, as fitting the equations together had taken quite a bit of effort. Smiling at the pretty professor, Harry said "If this does work, I'll be happy to publish. But I want you and Hermione to get some of the credit. You've both helped me immensely. And please, Professor, you have definitely earned the right to call me Harry, or even just Mr. Potter."


	26. Quidditch and Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. Wouldn't mind Hermione, but thems the breaks.

A/N: This chapter is in Memory of James and Lily Potter; they died so that their son could live. The last enemy to be defeated is Death.

As always, thanks to Alix for being the best beta, to ever beta

(|)(|)

As Harry rose slowly to consciousness, he could hear Hermione and Neville's voices whispering to one side. Harry could tell without opening his eyes that he was again in the hospital wing. Groaning softly at the lingering sense of tension and stiffness in his shoulders and neck, he drew the attention of his betrothed and his liegeman. Hermione's hand started brushing through Harry's hair, as he heard Neville's voice calling "Madam Pomfrey, Harry's waking up."

As his eyes opened, Harry could see the concern and worry on Hermione's face. "What happened 'Mione?" he asked.

As the matron bustled up, Hermione asked "What do you remember from the game Harry?"

Harry waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish her scan, before he spoke.

(|)(|)

_As soon as he finished eating a quick breakfast, Harry headed down to Hagrid's hut to prepare for his prank before heading to the Quidditch stadium. Circling the stadium as the Gryffindor team was announced; Harry made his move when he heard Lee announcing his name._

_As Lee called Harry's name, the crowd looked back towards the tunnel leading from the Gryffindor locker room, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the sound of beating wings grew louder, and Harry, riding Buckbeak, swooped in from over the Slytherin stands. The sound of beating wings overwhelming the far off thunder and the nearness of the hippogriff caused most of the Slytherins to dive under their benches in panic, while the rest of the school stared in a mixture of awe and surprise._

_Harry made a loop of the stadium as the rest of the team had, before landing to thunderous applause. As soon as Buckbeak touched down, Madam Hooch made her way over to Harry. "Lord Potter, you are aware that you must play on a broom, not a mount, yes?" the eagle-eyed woman said calmly._

_Harry chuckled as he dismounted, and pulled his broom from Buckbeak's saddlebag and let the hippogriff fly off. Buckbeak landed on the rim of the stadium in the Gryffindor section. Harry mounted his broom, and took position across from Draco, who appeared to have wet himself in fear._

_Shortly after the match started, the nearing storm broke, causing everyone who was watching the game to be greatful that there were weatherproofing charms on the bleachers. Unfortunately, the players still had to suffer through the poor weather. _

_Harry was still circling the pitch an hour into the storm, hunting for any sign of the blasted Snitch through the torrential downpour. Harry was for once greatful that the bite of the Basilisk had healed his eyes, as trying to see through water covered glasses would have been nearly impossible. Suddenly in a flash of lightening, Harry saw the Snitch a few feet below him, beginning to dive, he suddenly realized that the cold he had been feeling for the last few minutes wasn't due to the weather, but rather the coterie of Dementors that had gathered around the pitch, a large number of which were rapidly approaching him. Again hearing the sounds of his mother's death and McGonagall informing him of Hermione's petrifaction, Harry began to black out. Losing his grip on the broom, Harry fell from the sky. As he passed the Snitch, he grabbed it out of instinct before feeling a sudden jerk in his shoulders and everything went dark._

(|)(|)

Hermione nodded, and rubbed Harry's hand, then said "Well sounds like you remembered most of it Harry. By the way, you did catch the Snitch" as she handed him the winged golden ball, before continuing. "That sudden jerk you felt was Buckbeak. I don't know how he was able to see you through the rain, but he must have sensed you falling, I remember, his wings thundering for an instant as he threw himself into flight, and caught you by the shoulders of your robes as you fell."

Hermione looked down at the hands she had clasped with Harry's, and finished "Unfortunately the wind caught your Nimbus Harry. It was blown into the Whomping Willow, and destroyed."

Harry shook his head then sighed sadly. The first broom he could remember, gone; now no more than kindling. Looking on the bright side, Harry replied "Well at least I'm still alive and well. It's all thanks to Buckbeak. Thank you, Hermione, thank you for convincing me to buy him. If he hadn't been there today, who knows what might have happened." Before gathering the bushy-haired witch into as tight a hug as his injuries would allow.

(|)(|)

The next morning, Sunday, Madam Pomfrey released Harry from the Hospital Wing shortly after breakfast. As Harry and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry let his mind wander, after a few moments of random thought, Harry started chuckling. At Hermione's questioning glance, Harry said "Just remembering our homework for Divination."

When Hermione cocked an eyebrow in farther question, Harry continued "You remember, our Dream Journals? Well I couldn't really remember my dreams, so I just made some stuff up. One of the things I came up with was being attacked by Dementors during the Quidditch match."

Hermione's jaw slowly dropped in surprise. "So you…" the bushy-haired witch started to ask. Harry quickly interrupted, "I just made some stuff up, 'Mione. I got lucky, but honestly, it wouldn't be that hard to 'predict'. I mean seriously, Dementors feed on emotion, you know that. Where is the most emotion going to come from, a Quidditch match, well okay a broom closet too, but the match has more people at one time. Take that, and add in the fact that I seem to attract trouble like a Kneezle to cream, and there you go."

Hermione shook her head, before replying "You have a point Harry. I just hope that no one thinks you're able to foretell the future." With a cute snort, she continued "Merlin, could you imagine Professor McGonagall's reaction to finding out you foretold the Dementor attack?"

Harry chuckled again, as the Transfiguration Professor's opinion of Divination was quite well known. "Yeah she'd have kittens if she found out wouldn't she."

The two chuckled at the thought of their Professor, whom they now knew to be a feline Animagus, actually having kittens. The thought was both disturbing and amusing in equal parts.

(|)(|)

A few days later, on Halloween, Snuffles finally found the trail of the rat he and Crooks had been hunting. With a small 'whuff' he attracted the attention of the Kneezle and the two started following the trail.

The rat had obviously been trying to keep from being seen as the trail wound around the edges of the Common room, and led towards the stairs to the boys dorms. With Crookshanks hot on his tail, Snuffles followed the trail at a near run. The scent left the stairs at the landing for the third-years dorms. Quietly nosing the door open, the Grim eased into the room near silently. With a glance back to Crooks, Snuffles nodded towards the left side of the small room, indicating that he wanted the Kneezle to come at their prey from behind.

Coming completely into the room Snuffles saw a smallish overweight, rat-faced man rummaging through Weasley's trunk. Slipping closer, Snuffles heard the man muttering "It's got to be in here somewhere. I know I saw that waste of space put it in here before he went to dinner."

Moving behind Harry's bed, for the first time in months, Snuffles transformed. No longer in his Animagus form, Sirius Black, Lord of House Black, stepped forth. "Well, well, well. Peter Pettigrew, You're looking surprisingly lively for a dead man Peter." Sirius said.

The rat-faced man leapt into the air in shock, and spun around. "Sirius? How? How did you find me?" Peter asked fearfully

Sirius shook his head, "Peter, Peter, Peter. How could you do it? Why? Why did you betray us? Surely you must have known that if the Death Eaters didn't find you, we would, and we would kill you."

Pettigrew whimpered in fear "You can't understand how powerful he is Sirius. You and James, Lords of ancient Houses. Houses whose first protections where laid down by Merlin himself. Powerful beyond mortal man, and even then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nearly ended House Potter, and did breach their wards. I was never a great wizard Sirius, what was I to do? He would have killed me."

Sirius sighed in sadness, his brother in all but blood betrayed by a coward. "Then you should have died with dignity and honour Peter. We would have done the same for you. I'm sorry that it's come to this Peter, but I can't let you leave." Sirius said, reaching for the wand he had acquired.

Quick as a rat down a drain, Peter transformed into his Animagus form, and attempted to run. However, the second his body had completed the transformation, his world faded to black.

Unbeknownst to the traitor, Crookshanks had stealthily slipped up behind him, waiting for just this occurrence. The second Wormtail had transformed, the kneezle had knocked him unconscious, keeping the rat from escaping yet again.

Sirius looked at Crookshanks and said "Thank you Crooks. You've been a big help."

Sirius quickly forced the concussed Animagus back into his human form, and re stunning him, quickly bound Wormtail with an _Incarcerius_ and a _Petrificus _ before levitating the traitor onto the weasels bed and binding his arms and legs to the bed posts. Sirius wrote a quick note and attached it to Peter with a sticking charm before transforming back to his dog form and taking up a guard position watching the traitor.

(|)(|)

That night after the Feast, Harry and Hermione were headed back to the Common Room, with Lavender and Dean. Neville was escorting Luna back to Ravenclaw Tower, whilst Dean and Lavender were discussing Lavender's Muggle Studies class, as she had been asked to write 3 feet of parchment on cosmetics in the muggle world vs magical cosmetics. Dean, having a couple of sisters, was able to answer quite a few of Lavender's questions. As they approached the Dorm, Harry chuckled and whispered to Hermione, "Looks like I'll be taking a miss on the usual Halloween excitement this year."

No sooner where the words out of his mouth, than a loud scream was heard from Gryffindor Tower. The four Gryffindor's rushed forward, Harry drawing Durendal. As he got to the door to the common room, Harry saw a crowd, gathering near the stairwell leading to the boys dorms.

Before Harry could make his way to the stairs, McGonagall, swept into the Tower, and following Percy Weasley headed up the stairs. Figuring that it had to be something important, Harry slipped behind McGonagall, and followed her up the stairs. When they reached the third year dorms, they entered. Harry was shocked to see a short, fat, balding, rat-faced man bound to the posters of Ron's bed. Pushing through the crowd, Harry saw the note that had been stuck to the bound and stunned man. Reading the contents, Harry first paled, then reddened in anger. Turning to the Head of House Gryffindor, Harry asked "What does this mean that this is Peter Pettigrew, the traitor to House Potter, and a rat Animagus?" he asked in a tone of surpressed rage.

McGonagall's face had paled when she saw the person bound and stunned, but hearing that name again, the name of someone she had thought had died a Hero's death her hand flew to her breast, as though to hold in a heart ready to leap from her chest in shock. With a near whispered quavering voice, she replied "We all thought Sirius Black had killed Peter, after betraying the Potters, but if this letter is true, and that is Peter...Perhaps Sirius is innocent after all. We will need to take him to the Headmaster Lord Potter."

McGonagall cut Pettigrew free from his bindings, and to be safe, restunned him, before levitating him to the headmaster's office.


	27. Shoggoth and Mathimagic

Disclaimer me this, disclaimer me that, who's afraid of the Sorting Hat? I am, it can read your _mind_

(|)(|)

That Tuesday, the Gyffindor's and Slytherins tromped down to the area around Hagrid's hut, wondering what new Creature they'd be learning about today. In last Friday's class Hagrid had mentioned that they would be having a special instructor covering a previously unknown creature.

As they walked, Harry and Hermione were discussing the events of Halloween past. "It's a good thing you followed McGonnagall to the Headmaster's office Harry" Hermione said in a low voice "I can't believe the nerve of him."

Harry shook his head "That's the truth, trying to get me to _forgive_ that traitor for betraying my parents to their deaths. ' You have to learn to forgive Harry'" he said making air quotes with his fingers. "The bastard rat's lucky I need him alive for now, otherwise he wouldn't have made it out of the dorm."

Hermione gave Harry a side hug before saying "Well I'm just glad McGonnagall called Madam Bones while you had the headmaster occupied. I've a feeling that there would have been blood pouring down the stairs if she hadn't arrived."

Harry sighed, then replied "If he had tried to get me to let that Rat go and have him spy for him one more time, there likely would have been. Thankfully Madam Bones wasn't too happy to hear Dumbledore trying those games either. The only person I've heard with that command of language was your dad. I don't think she used a single obscenity, and didn't repeat herself once in the ten minutes she was berating him."

Hermione just hugged Harry tighter and purred gently to him as they continued walking. Finally the group of students arrived at the enclosure between Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. After all the students had arrived, Hagrid let out an odd whistle. A few moments later, the class heard something obviously large moving through the forest. As they turned towards where the noise was coming from, they saw a large amorphous blob undulating out of the forest. Mounted atop the mass was a very familiar blonde. Harry turned to Hermione and Neville and whispered, "Looks like Hagrid talked her into it."

The two just chuckled at Harry's comments, while Luna rode closer. Once the being made it's way into the enclosure, Luna tapped it's side in an odd four beat pattern, causing the being to form a slide along it's flank which allowed Luna to dismount with little difficulty.

As Luna dismounted, Hagrid turned back to the class and said "Le's all thank Luna 'ere for being kind enough to show us one of her interesting beasties."

Most of the class applauded Luna, led by the Potter and Black vassals. Malfoy and Parkinson, and oddly Ron were the only ones that didn't join in. As Luna exited the enclosure, she tapped her wand on a rune that she had inscribed earlier that day, causing a large nearly transparent dome to form over the enclosure. Turning to the class she began. "Hello all. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Luna Lovegood. What you may not be aware of, is that my family have been spell crafters and Beastmasters to House Potter for centuries. During that time, we've encountered, and for the most part domesticated a number of unusual creatures, often learning their history along the way."

Gesturing to the large mass behind her, she continued "This species is just one of the ones we've encountered. My family calls them Wrackspurts, which is really more of a descriptive name than anything; though in some legends, they are also called Shoggoths. A distant relative of mine discovered them in an underground city under the Antarctic about a century and a half ago. They were created as a servitor race, somewhat like house elves, millennium ago by a race of beings from beyond the stars."

Luna continued on describing the history of the species, and what her family had discovered about their abilities and life cycle. One of the more interesting facts came to light when Luna was discussing the diet of the wrackspurts. "While these fascinating beings can and will eat anything, they tend to favor the larger rodents, especially ferrets and weasels. We're not entirely sure why, but those two species tend to suffer a massive population drop whenever a Wrackspurt is around." Both Ron and Draco had flinched when Luna gave this information, the moreso because she had glanced at Draco when she mentioned ferrets, and Ron when she mentioned weasels.

Luna covered a number of interesting facts during the two hour class, including how the creatures reproduced (cellular fission similar to an amoeba) and that since they were amorphous, how they were able to grow the proper appendage for their tasks, which could be anything from cleaning to construction or excavation. After class when everyone was headed back up to the castle for lunch, it seemed the only topic of discussion was about the wrackspurts, and just what other interesting creatures Luna might be able to teach them about.

(|)(|)

As this was one of their time turned days, Harry and Hermione rushed through lunch and then slipped out of the Great Hall and telling Neville that they would be in the library, made their way near to the Arithmancy classroom before turning back the needed three hours. This time, during the turning, Harry and Hermione both saw an odd bluish-silver dog shaped something sniffing around, however they reached the end of the turning before it noticed them.

Sharing a look, Hermione was the first to voice the question "Do you think that was one of Luna's Nargles?"

Harry just nodded, and the two sat in quite contemplation for a moment. After thinking for a bit, the two decided, that they would need to be a bit more observant when turning, and be careful where they turned.

The two quickly made their way to class, and pulled out their textbooks as well as a copy of the formulae that they had finally completed. Hermione had had a flash of inspiration the night before, and had figured out where the last of the equations should slot in for the spell Harry was working on. With the level of frustration Harry had been feeling working on it, when Hermione figured out the last of the issues, well, he felt she had earned a reward, and brushed her hair for hours before teasing her near to frustration with a carefully hidden blend of whistling and Parsel against her skin.

That days lecture covered the beginnings of spell creation, and the two recognized methods. That of working out an arithmanic formula, and determining the incantation and wand movements from that, and codifying the formulae from a burst of accidental or wandless magic, and determining the needed incantation and wand movements.

Professor Vector explained that each method had their own pros and cons. The Accidental/wandless method proved that the spell worked, by its very casting, and it was just down to needing to find the supporting wand movements and incantation to make it available to everyone with the power and training to cast. On the other hand, starting with an arithmantic formulae meant that the spell should work on parchment, but there might not be wand movements or an incantation to use.

The professor also mentioned that a third method was rapidly gaining in popularity, which was to develop a spell effect with runes, and run that through an analyzer to determine if it was wand castable. Curse breakers and warders were developing this method for the times when a permanent version of a spell was not needed but speed was. Unfortunately the more established spell crafters were leery of this method and were debating its usefulness, and so it wasn't officially recognized, though by the time they completed their NEWTs it might be.

During the discussion of the methods, Hermione seemed to be a strong advocate of both the runic method and the formulaic method. Harry oddly enough was more in support of the accidental/wandless method. When Hermione questioned him about this given he was creating a spell using the arithmantic method, Harry shrugged and replied "Yeah I'm creating this one through this method, because I know exactly what I want the spell to do, so this is the right way to develop this one. But consider this Hermione. Before wands were imported by the Romans, magic was all either wandless, and largely accidental or ritual. Commanding your magic to do something was all they could do for the most part. Codifying the spell through wand motions and incantations allowed anyone to learn a spell, making it easier for everyone." Hermione was stunned by Harry's explanation.

"As children we instinctively cast, that's accidental magic, we _will_ something to happen. If we can codify those spell effects, soon we'd have spells for almost everything, and developing more regularly. That's why I like the Accidental/Wandless method, though I think I'd prefer to call it the Instinctual method, as that's what it is. Someone casts a spell instinctively, if it's examined and codified, then pretty soon everyone could learn it and cast it." Harry finished. To his surprise the entire class had stopped their own discussions to listen to him and Hermione's discussion. Professor Vector smiled and said "Very good Mr. Potter, I'd say 10 points to Gryffindor for that wonderful explanation."

Once the class was dismissed for lunch, Harry and Hermione stayed behind. Seeing her two favorite students, Professor Vector invited them to her office. When they got there, Harry simply handed the professor the scroll of parchment. The actual equation was surprisingly small, though it's complexity was astounding. The rest of the parchment showed the supporting work in detail. The professor summoned an elf and asked for three lunches to be delivered. As they settled down to their meal, Professor Vector read through the equation, and supporting work. Looking up, she said, softly as though in shock, "Lord Potter, if this does what I think it will, it will be amazing."

Harry smiled, then said "Well I hope so, Hermione was a great help too. I'm not sure how to derive the wand movements or incantation from the formulae though. I'd be quite grateful if you could help me with that."

Professor Vector smiled back at the two Gryffindor students and said "I'd be happy to help. I should have those worked out by Friday I think. We should be ready for a controlled test this weekend." The three shared a smile at that.

(|)(|)

The week passed fairly quickly, and with the exercises, the group was becoming more fit, and had more stamina. Harry was rapidly approaching Neville's skill level with the sword, and would soon be able to include a dagger with his fighting style.

That Friday in DADA, Harry and Hermione asked about Dementors and how to protect one's self, both from them, and their effects. Remembering the recent match against Slytherin, and the Dementor's attack on the pitch, and Harry in particular, Professor Lupin asked Harry and Hermione to stay after class for a more in depth discussion of the defenses.

To the professor's surprise, not only did Harry and Hermione remain, but so did Neville and Lavender. Seeing the looks on their faces, and realizing that the two that remained behind with Harry and Hermione were either Potter vassals, or in the case of Lavender, a bonds-woman, Lupin spoke "As I mentioned earlier in the year, there is just one defense against Dementors, that is the the Patronus charm. Knowing you Harry, and you Hermione, I'm quite sure you've both looked it up. Given your extremely strong reaction to the effects of the Dementors, I am willing to attempt to train you in it's use. The biggest difficulty is that the spell is very complex, and rather difficult for even adult witches and wizards to cast. That being said, I can start training you after the Hols if you're interested. It will take me that long to get the needed supplies."

Harry nodded and thanked the professor, before the foursome left the classroom for their next class. Again halfway through lunch Harry and Hermione made their excuses and turned back to attend Arithmancy. The class passed fairly quickly as most of this class was a continuation of the double from Tuesday.

Again, Harry and Hermione were asked to stay after class, and they were again invited to the Professor's office over lunch. When they entered the room, Septima, turned to Harry and said "Congratulations Lord Potter. You are officially the youngest spell crafter in known history."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at the professor in surprise, before Hermione realized what the professor was saying "You mean it works?" the brunette asked happily.

Professor Vector smiled and replied "Well it certainly looks as though it should. There's certainly a supporting wand movement, and incantation. Amazingly for all of it's complexity, it should be fairly easy to cast, and low powered too. If it does what I think it does, it could be taught in first year charms if Lord Potter here releases it."

Harry grinned his broken grin at the professor, and asked "So have you had a chance to test it yet?"

Professor Vector smiled back and replied "Unfortunately no, because it's a mind targeted spell, I'd need to cast it on a living creature, and from what I've managed to work out, I think something intelligent would need to be the target."

Harry leaned back in his chair, sipping on his tea, then said "Very well, I'd like to be the first person that this is test on."

Hearing Harry volunteer, startled Hermione "MiLord, are you sure about this? If something goes wrong there could be trouble. Wouldn't it be better to test it on some one else first."

Harry turned to Hermione and said gently "Kitten, I'm the only one that knows exactly what this spell should do and how it should feel. I have to be the test subject. I'm the only one that would know if there were something wrong with it."

Hermione nodded, worry evident in her eyes. "I can understand that MiLord, but I'm still worried."

Harry smiled gently and took Hermione's hand in his, "I know 'Mione, but this is something that we have to do. I promise that if this works the way I think it will you and I can try it tomorrow." Hermione nodded in acceptance.

After asking Hermione to step out of the room for a moment, as he wanted the spell to be a surprise, Harry turned to Professor Vector and said "Alright, lets see if I did it right."

A few moments after the professor cast the spell, Harry shuddered, then opened his eyes saying "That's it alright. That's exactly what I was going for."

The professor's eyebrow rose, and she asked "So it definitely works then?"

Harry nodded, then opened the door for Hermione to re enter the office. Looking at his beautiful bethrothed, Harry grabbed the pretty bookworm around the waist and lifted her into a spinning hug. "It worked, It absolutely worked perfectly. Oh you're going to love it 'Mione."

Turning back to the professor, Harry asked "Is there anything special I need to keep in mind about the spell?"

Professor Vector just smiled as she replied "No Lord Potter, just remember the incantation and wand movements and you'll do just fine."

Harry said "Well Professor, if you'd like to see what the spell does, you can join Hermione, Neville, after lunch tomorrow. That's when I plan on testing it."

Professor Vector nodded and replied "That sounds exciting Lord Potter, I'll be happy to join you and your group."

With a nod, the two Gryffindors left the professor's office, and made their way down to the library to wait for Neville.

(|)(|)

A/N

sorry about the slowed updates, due to the holiday season that is approaching work is getting a little hectic, add in the rush of new games that are being released shortly and well, my time is being stretched. I promise you that I have no intentions of abandoning this story at any time, but updates will be a bit less frequent. I've not had this chapter beta'd as yet, because I wanted to post it for you all. As soon as it gets back from the beta, I'll remove this part of the note and reupload.


	28. It's a Special Kind of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe; all I own are my contributions to the collection of fan fiction.

(|)(|)

That Saturday Harry asked the Weasley twins, Professors Vector and Lupin, as well as Penny and the other students in the newly named Nobles Council to meet with him down at the Quidditch pitch, where he would demonstrate a the spell he had been working on since mid-September.

After breakfast, the Potter entourage, the Black vassals, the new Nobles Council, as well as the two professors, and the masters of disasters made their way down to the pitch for Harry's demonstration. When they got there, Harry sent the twins to get their brooms from the Gryffindor locker room. While Fred and George were getting their brooms, Harry had the others stand off to one side, while looking at Hermione. Once the twins returned with their brooms, Harry drew his wand.

Harry gently swooped his holly and phoenix feather wand in two gentle arcs like the movement of a bird's wings, and incanted "_Aeria Gloris". _ As the pale blue spell-light hit Hermione, she felt something truly amazing. The sense of complete and utter freedom; freedom of movement in all directions. The crisp feel of wind whipping through her hair, the feel of gravity attempting to pull her back to earth, and of centripetal forces gently tugging her first one way and then another. After a few moments, Hermione re opened her eyes, and looked at Harry in awe, "Sweet Morgana, Harry, is that what flying feels like for you?" she asked breathlessly. Harry smiled gently and nodded.

Hermione grinned wildly, and then grabbed one of the twins' brooms, and quickly reinforcing the cushioning charm on the seating area, launched herself into the air fearlessly. The crowd stared at the now soaring brunette in shock. Hermione's fear of heights and flying was legendary at Hogwarts, to see her now flying around; imitating Harry's carefree flight style was a shock to the system.

As Hermione brought the broom back in for a landing, her eyes were lit with joy. Once she landed, Hermione launched herself at Harry like a boyfriend seeking missile, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Morgana, Harry, that was amazing. You totally have to teach Madam Hooch that spell. If she had had that spell when we were learning, Neville wouldn't have fallen, and I would have enjoyed flying lessons ever so much more."

After a few more moments, everyone at the pitch gathered around Harry and started asking questions. Harry explained "Well, I knew Hermione was a bit afraid of heights, as are a lot of people, that or they're just nervous about riding a broom their first times. I figured that there had to be a way to help them get over their fear or anxiety. Then I remembered how it felt the first time I was on a broom, how freeing and wonderful, and exciting it was. I thought that if I could let people experience those feelings before they learnt to fly, it would help them get past whatever their block was. I kind of worked back from there, to create the spell, with my wonderful Hermione's help and the help of Professor Vector here. She's the one that helped determine the wand movements and incantation, and helped me to find the equations."

Remus spoke before anyone had a chance, "Harry I have to say, both of your parents would be very proud of you. Lily for the amazing work on creating that spell, and James for the spell effect."

Neville looked at Hermione, and asked "How did it feel, Hermione? I mean, what was it like?"

Hermione grinned hugely and replied "It was amazing. I could feel the glory and joy Harry felt on his first flight, the sheer glory in flight. I think that's actually one translation of the incantation as well, 'Aeria Gloris', flying in glory."

Fred and George shared a look, and one of them ran off to get Madam Hooch from her office near the locker rooms, this being a non Quidditch weekend, the pitch was usually free to anyone who wanted to practice their flying. Soon the twin was back, with Madam Hooch trailing behind. Harry again explained his spell and the reasons he had created it. After hearing about it from Ms. Granger, Madam Hooch insisted on Harry casting the spell on her, so she could experience it. With another double swoop, and the incantation "_Aeria Gloris"_ Madam Hooch was convinced, she would be using this spell before all of her flying lessons from then on.

Soon the rest of the largish group were insisting on feeling the spell. Hermione, being the quick study she was, helped Harry casting the spell. Soon everyone at the pitch had experienced Harry's first created spell, all were in awe of how he felt during flight. Penny was amazed that Potter, who traditionally should have been a Runes master, had done so well with Arithmancy. She hadn't created her first spell until near the end of fifth year, and that hadn't been nearly as useful or effective as this. Hers had been a more personalized library organization charm for the House Clearwater library.

(|)(|)

As the weeks passed, Harry and his friends settled into their schedules more easily, especially now that Harry wasn't pushing himself on the Arithmancy formula. There was a bit of a stir on the second Hogsmeade weekend when a columnist from Arithmancy Quarterly requested an interview from Harry about the spell Professor Vector had submitted to the journal for him. The fact that it passed the peer review was a surprise to the editor, especially when she ran the equations herself, and insisted that her best columnist get the interview.

Seeing Harry holding court in the Three Broomsticks giving his interview, turned both Snape and Malfoy's stomachs. Harry, seeing the two sneer in disgust before turning and storming out of the pub, laughed. When the columnist asked about Harry's laughing, he simply waved it off as having seen something amusing.

(|)(|)

During their regular weekend chats with Remus, he liked to talk about some of the pranks they had pulled, or had gotten caught pulling. One of Harry's favorite stories was the time the Marauders had gotten caught by Professor Slughorn attempting to put the Slytherin bathrooms under a _Fidelius_. "Of course what we didn't realize at the time was that the more people that know about what's being put under the charm, the more power it takes to cast it. With all of the people that knew and know where those were, there is no chance we'd have been able to do that. Heh, we sure learned that when Slughorn gave us a month's detention with Flitwick. I think Sluggy approved of our ambition in trying, but well, he couldn't admit that." Remus said still lost in memory.

"Of course my personal favorite prank was the one James and Sirius pulled on both Snape and Malfoy." Remus said with a wolfish grin. "I don't know how they managed it, but they managed to make it so that the two of them had to use some odd kind of hair product that had opposing effects. Snape had to keep his hair coated in a lithium solution that keeps air and water from coming into contact with it. Malfoy the elder on the other hand, ended up having to use some odd kind of gel to keep it moist, otherwise their hair would combust." Remus finished, chuckling to himself.

(|)(|)

A week into December, Harry looked out the window on their way to lunch after their weekly meeting with Professor Lupin. What he saw surprised him: Luna was standing out in the falling snow, bundled up, and petting something that was slowly being outlined by the falling snow. Without the snow, Harry would have thought the little Ravenclaw was alone, except for Neville.

Seeing the winged horse shape being outline by the snow, Harry realized that Hagrid must have given Luna permission to work with the Thestrals, and he hoped that she would be able to get the breeding she was trying for. From what she had said, the Black Unicorn that she was trying for was quite difficult, even if the Thestrals would mate with a Unicorn, which wasn't assured in the first place. Harry just wished her luck, and continued on to the Great Hall.

(|)(|)

That Sunday during the bi-monthly Nobles council that Penny was hosting, Harry again brought up the issue of Wormtail and Sirius. "Now that we've had a chance to discuss the evidence, I hope we can come to a conclusion" Harry said.

Susan said, "Well according to Aunt Amelia, once they finally got Pettigrew under VeritaSerum, he confessed to betraying the Potters and framing Lord Black for his supposed murder. Unfortunately the Minister hasn't rescinded the Kiss on Sight order for Lord Black. I don't know why."

Penny took over, "Once I can take over Headship of House Clearwater, we'll have a Quorum, and can unilaterally issue the proclamation of Lord Black's innocence. I think we'll also have to have a very long discussion with Minister Fudge regarding what actual authority he does and does not have. The way he's going we'll likely need to remove him from his post. I just hope he doesn't try to stage a rebellion."

Harry nodded, and then said "I agree with you on that, Penny. But if he does, well it'll be summer by then, and we'll all have access to our House grimoires, and House Magics. I really hope it doesn't come to that though. I so don't want to have to return to Manorial times. Not to mention that I don't think the Queen would appreciate that either. And she would find out, we all know that."

Susan and Penny shared a glance, before Tracey replied "That's true, Harry, she would. However, I think Her Highness would prefer that, rather than having a portion of Her government going rogue."

Harry looked shocked for a moment, then replied, "You're right, Tracey, I hadn't considered that."

After about another half an hour of discussion, Penelope said "Given that the Christmas Hols will be starting before our next meeting, I think we should consider meeting up some time over the holiday. I would suggest New Year's Day."

The rest nodded, and Susan said "That should be fine. I'll talk to Auntie Amelia, we should be able to hold it at the Ossuary. If not for some reason I'll let everyone know beforehand so we can make alternate arrangements." Susan turned to the future Baroness Davis and said "Oh and Tracey, if you could inform your Lord of the meeting and extend an invitation to him. Aunt Amelia would like to speak with him, especially about his method of escape. I think she wants to prevent something like that from happening again."

Tracey nodded and replied "I'll see what I can do, Lady Bones, and I'll certainly include the topic of discussion your aunt wishes to hold."

The group broke up shortly after that, each going their own ways, with Tracey and Daphne heading towards the Owlery to send the invitation to Lord Black.


	29. Christmas Holidays Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any other character in the Harry potter universe.

A/N sorry about the slower smaller updates, things are kind of hectic right now, but I haven't forgotten you guys or this story. I may take a small hiatus to draw my muse back and chain her down so she doesn't run off again (Beta Note: IMO that is cruelty to muses and I will have to report you to the ASPCM, if only I had an email address or mobile number for them). I also hope everyone had Happy holidays.

Thanks as always to Alix for being a wonderful beta

(|)(|)

The night before the Christmas Holidays were due to start, Harry and Hermione were relaxing in the Common Room, Hermione cuddled at Harry's feet, Harry slowly and gently running a brush through Hermione's luxurious hair. Harry looked down at Hermione and in a voice low enough that it wouldn't carry through the nearly empty common room, said "You know, I've missed this, Kitten. All the chaos with the Dementors, and Pettigrew being captured, it's taken away from our personal time. I'm looking forward to getting away to the Castle for the Hols."

Hermione, whilst enjoying being brushed into a puddle of goo, still had the presence of mind to reply "I have too, MiLord. It'll be nice to see Mum and Dad again, as well. And I'm very much looking forward to exploring the Library if you'll allow me that."

Harry chuckled, stopped brushing long enough to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead before saying "We'll see, Kitten, we'll see. You've been a very good girl since the Arithmancy incident, so we'll see."

Hermione flushed gently at the reminder of the one punishment she had earned. She had enjoyed the actual spanking more than she expected, but the loss of her beloved Hogwarts: A History had been painful, as it should be.

As the two continued their bonding and relaxing in the shadowed corner of the common room, they noticed the entrance opening and Lavender stalking in, with a thunderous look on her face. The reason for her anger was shortly apparent. Ron followed her in, continuing what he had been saying "…der, I asked you to be my girlfriend. You should at least consider it."

Whirling around Lavender replied somewhat coldly "Ronald Weasley, I did consider it. For all of two seconds. You're far too immature and childish for me to be willing to go out with you, and your table manners and eating habits would shame pigs."

Hearing the scorn in Lavender's voice to match the cruel truth of the words, Ron, yet again, let his sense of inferiority and entitlement overwhelm his common sense and without thought, drew back his hand as though to strike the pretty blonde. As his hand started to move forward, Ron was surprised to feel it caught in an unmoving grip. Turning to look at what had hold of his hand, Ron's already pale skin whitened farther, as he saw death in the snake-like emerald green eyes blazing before him.

Lavender gasped in shock; one instant, Ron had been about to slap her, the next, her Lord Harry had appeared as though from nowhere, and had hold of the ginger prat's hand keeping her safe.

Harry's normally warm eyes, were cold as the emeralds they resembled, as he spoke, near hissing his words in rage. "Ronald Weasley, I have warned you and warned you. If you so much as approach Lavender, or any other member or vassal of House Potter again, or if I so much as hear that you've raised your hand to a lady, I will call a Debt of Honour against you, and rid the world of your stain. If you are wise, you will keep away from any of My House, and learn to act as a gentleman. Am I understood?"

Ronald's natural jealously and inferiority fueled his rage and humiliation causing his reply "I don't have to listen to you, you jumped up half-blood. You're not even human anyway!"

Harry's grip tightened on Ronald's wrist bringing the 3rd year to his knees "Weasley, it is only due to the respect I have for the rest of your family that I'm letting you live after that insult. You will leave My House alone, and you have exactly one chance to see tomorrow, that's by answering 'Yes My Lord', Am I understood?" Harry replied tightening his grip with each word.

Ronald, though not the sharpest claw on the dragon, knew his former friend wouldn't hesitate to kill him now after all the provocation, ground out "Yes My Lord" between teeth clenched from pain. Harry released Ron who stomped up the stairs to the dorm.

Harry turned around, to see Hermione comforting her maid. Walking over to the two young women, Harry pulled the distraught girl into a hug. "It's alright Lav, Harry's here. You know he'll never allow something to happen to you if he can. And if anything does happen, the full force of House Potter will descend upon them." Hermione said in a low soft tone, also embracing the blonde maid protectively.

The next morning, Harry was grateful that he had packed his trunk the night before. Harry quickly dressed in the clothes he had left out the night before, before heading downstairs with Neville to wait for Hermione and Lavender.

Together the four Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they were joined by Luna, Marietta, Cho, and Cedric. After a relaxing breakfast talking about their plans for the Holidays, Harry invited everyone to Castle Tintagel for Boxing Day, and the rest of the Holiday. Neville and Luna accepted for themselves and their families. Cedric, Cho, and Marietta promised to pass the invitation to their families, but did promise to come themselves for Boxing Day at the least. Harry explained to Marietta and Cho how to reach the Castle, as their families hadn't been involved with House Potter prior to the first Blood war.

The group made their way out of the Great Hall and to the library to relax and get in some last minute studying as the carriages weren't due to start carrying students down until 9. Harry and Hermione discussed the Runes project that they were going to be assigned after Christmas, but knew they'd need to discuss things with the rest of their Runes group.

At 9 o'clock, the group made their way to the Entrance Hall, and boarded the carriage down to Hogsmeade. A short while later, they were sharing a compartment on the Express.

Harry turned to Luna, where she was snuggled up with Neville. "So, Luna, I thought I saw you out with some Thestrals a while back, did Hagrid finally give you permission to work on your project?" he asked

Luna's face brightened as she replied "Oh yes, after introducing him to Shoggy, Hagrid was happy to let me help him with the Thestrals, and we had the good luck to be able to breed the Thestrals and Unicorns. Hagrid said that the school has a special breeding stable that will ensure that the colts are born over the Holiday. Apparently it's under some kind of compression ward or something. I'm not really sure, and didn't want to question too closely."

Over the course of the trip back to London, the group discussed their plans for the holidays in a bit more detail, with occasional stops in by the Black Vassals, as well as Penny and Susan. Draco had glared at the window as he passed by, but his sense of self-preservation prevented him from saying anything.

Luna also spent some time talking about her plans to get the Daymares her father had bred up to Hogwarts, so they could to cross with the Black Unicorns that were due to be foaled. Harry suggested arranging for a portkey, and gave permission for Luna to do so, in case she needed it for the Dept of Magical Transportation.

A few hours later, the Express ground into Kings Cross Station. Harry quickly pulled the trunks down, handing them to Neville who stacked them by the compartment door, while the girls went to get trolleys for them. When Hermione and Luna reappeared with three trolleys Harry and Neville loaded up the trunks, and the group made their way to the portal to the muggle side of the station. Shaking hands and agreeing again to meet up on Boxing Day at Castle Tintagel, the group separated, Luna and Xeno apparating to Ottery St. Catchpole, Neville and Madam Longbottom Flooing to Longbottom Manor.

Harry called for Dobby and Winky to pop Hermione and him to the village of Tintagel, where the Grangers would be waiting for them. Due to the strength of the Muggle repelling wards and other defenses, Harry would need to lead them to the castle and allow it to recognize him before anyone else could enter. Not even the house elves could enter yet, as it had been so long since a Lord Potter had been in residence.

As the car pulled up to the gatehouse, Harry got out and walked in. Looking around, Harry saw the ward markers to allow entrance. Remembering the instructions in the House Potter book, Harry lightly cut his hand and lay it on each of the four stones in turn, channeling a bit of magic into each. The wards, recognizing the Potter bloodline and feeling the magic of the latest Lord of House Potter, accepted Harry's mastery over them.

Walking back out to the Range Rover Dan was driving, Harry directed him to start driving along the causeway that had just appeared. As the vehicle passed the ward boundaries, both the vehicle and the causeway seemed to disappear to the rest of the world.

Inside the Range Rover, both Hermione and Harry let out a light gasp as they passed through the wards; feeling the sheer power of the ancestral defenses probing their magic and minds. It was almost like it was examining their very souls to ensure there was no risk for the House.

As they drew closer to the Castle, Dan noticed that there was a gap between the causeway and the Castle proper. As they stopped at the edge, Harry stepped out and pressed his hand against one of the railings. As the defenses felt their new Lord and Master, the rest of the causeway rose from the sea with a sound of rushing water, allowing passage into the castle itself. Harry climbed back into the Range Rover, and they drove forward. As Dan drove through the gates, he noticed a number of murder holesand what looked like positions to set up dog legs, to slow down invading troops or attackers.

As the family pulled in to the courtyard, they looked around in amazement. The castle was in nearly new condition, and looked to have been recently updated, within the last two decades, so that there was a car park.

Dan pulled into the roundabout near the entrance to the castle proper, and turned off the auto. Harry debarked and handed Hermione out, as Dan did for Emma. Together the four walked to the door. The enchantments on the door sensed their Lord approaching and opened of their own power showing the entrance hall.


	30. Chritmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hermione Potter, nor any other part of the Harry Potter universe.

A/N sorry about the delays in the chapter. Life has been a bit overfull lately, especially with Valentine's Day and the new Mass Effect game, plus the demo. I will try to keep updating at least semi-regularly though.

(|)(|)

As they walked through the entrance to the castle, both Harry and Hermione felt the static sensation of a low powered ward dropping. Looking around the foursome saw that the large entry hall was completely spotless, and free of any dust or debris. Emma said "How long has this place been empty Harry? I don't see any dirt or dust anywhere."

Harry replied "I'm not really sure Emma. I'd assume since I was one at least; so, perhaps twelve years at a guess." Sharing a look with Hermione, at her nod, he continued "Hermione and I both felt a ward drop when we entered. I'd guess that had something to do with it. I'll have to look at the ward stone when I get the chance. I'll be able to see what wards are set up."

Hermione's eyes brightened at Harry's mentioning this, as with her interest in Rune's, she wanted to see the ward configurations as well. Seeing the excitement in Hermione's eyes, Harry knew what his betrothed wanted, and he hated to disappoint her. "I'm sorry love, but from what the Book said only Potters, by blood or marriage, are allowed to enter the room the Wardstone is installed in. Before you ask, no a betrothal isn't enough sadly." Harry said, knowing how disappointed the brilliant young woman would be. Harry continued, "However, I can and will note down the ward clusters so we can examine them together."

Hermione, who had started to sag in disappointment at Harry's first statement, was once again smiling brightly at her Lord by the time he finished.

(|)(|)

An hour later, the four human occupants of the castle gathered in the small dining room just off of the Lord's Suite in the north tower. Dobby had quickly unpacked Harry and Hermione's trunks, amusingly in the Lord's and Lady's suites, then prepared dinner for everyone, before unpacking Dan and Emma's luggage whilst everyone ate. Harry being more tired than usual from resetting the castle wards, went to bed shortly after dinner.

(|)(|)

The next morning Harry awoke to Dobby delivering breakfast on a tray. After quickly eating this meal, Harry donned his clothes for the day and met Hermione and her parents in the nearby sitting room. After a quick discussion Dan and Emma offered to continue exploring the castle, with Dobby as a guide, whilst Hermione would explore the library and Harry would copy the ward clusters for himself and Hermione to examine in detail.

Hermione was amazed at the size of the Potter Library, it far outstripped even the library at Hogwarts. While it would have taken ages to explore the farthest reaches of the main library, she was saved the need by virtue of an index book sitting on a pedestal just inside the door.

Opening the book, Hermione saw that the first page contained instructions on how to use the index. All one needed to do, was turn to the section of interest, and locate the title for a book they were looking for. What was even more amazing was if one didn't know the name of a book, but had general ideas of subject matter, they could search the appendix which was surprisingly detailed; even down to specific types of subjects like human to animal transfiguration, or specific types of runic studies, or Arithmantic styles.

Whilst Hermione was captivated in the library, Harry was meticulously recording each of the runic clusters on the main wardstone, each on their own separate piece of parchment, so that the clusters wouldn't interact with each other. After noting each cluster's position on the blueprint he was also making, Harry headed to the library to show Hermione.

(|)(|)

Over the course of the Holiday, Harry and Hermione spent many hours researching the different runes that made up the various clusters protecting the home of House Potter, and its environs. While more than a few clusters were beyond Mastery level, they were able to determine that short of a flight of dragons or a Muggle nuke, nothing with harmful intent would be able to breach the wards while they were powered up. As a matter of fact, the offensive portion of the wards appeared to be nearly capable of taking out said flight of dragons with enough time. The quality of the offensive wards went beyond lethal and well into apocalyptic. Both of the teens were impressed by the severity of the wards.

Of course neither Dan nor Emma was willing to allow the teens to spend all of their time researching, and so they spent quite a bit of time shopping for gifts for each other, as well as decorating the castle for Christmas. Dobby especially seemed to get into the spirit of the holiday and could often be seen hanging garlands or baking biscuits and other holiday treats. Dobby's pumpkin spice scones were an especial favorite of the group.

(|)(|)

Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Hermione launching herself onto his bed. "Wake up MiLord, it's Christmas!" Hermione said happily before hugging him tightly. Snuffles yelped in surprise from his position at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry found himself wrapped in a happily purring girlfriend. Smiling gently, he quickly rose and threw on the dressing robe Dobby had left at his bedside.

As the two teens left Harry's room, they met the adult Grangers in the hallway. Emma had an amused smile, whilst Dan had an odd look on his face. On the one hand, he knew Harry and Hermione's relationship, on the other hand, this was still his 14 year old daughter. Emma leaned over and whispered something in Dan's ear, bringing a smile to his face.

As the four humans and two pets made their way to the family parlor at the head of the stairs, Harry was surprised at the amount of presents under the tree. The two teens quickly made a pile for everyone, before tearing into their own gifts.

Emma received a gift certificate to Cissia's Secret, at her questioning look, Harry explained that it was where he had ordered Hermione's dragonhide outfits from. Dan got a gift certificate from Harry as well, this one from Parkinson's Playbox, a magical "adult entertainment emporium" the clerk from Cissia's Secret had told him about. Hermione had gotten her parents a magical snowglobe that enlarged to the size of a beachball and showed Hogwarts castle in very good detail. Hermione and Harry were able to point out where Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers were as well as where a number of their classes where.

Hermione got Harry a very nice set of bracers and a very high quality suit of fencing armour. Harry had found a journal purported to have been written by one of Merlin's apprentices.

Harry and Hermione also received gifts from their Vassals. Neville had sent the pair matching dueling robes, and Luna had sent another book on more of her families creatures. Lavender sent them a book on cosmetic charms and potions, while Marietta sent a book on various healing spells.

Finally there was one present left. A long, thin gift, with just Harry's name on it. Opening the package, they found the very top of the range broom Harry had drooled over for a few minutes in Diagon Alley while they were shopping for gifts. "Sweet Baby Maeve Harry, is that a Firebolt?" Hermione asked in shock. After experienceing the wonders of flight that Harry's spell induced, Hermione was far more interested in the different types of brooms. Whilst she might never be interested enough to play or even try out for Quidditch, she was certainly far more interested in watching the game and flying as well. Harry just nodded in shock and awe.

"Who sent it Harry?" the bushy haired young woman asked in equal shock. Harry shook his head for a moment, then replied "I'm not really sure, but I could hazard a guess:" Hermione arched an eyebrow in confusion, when Harry turned to Snuffles and said "Isn't that right Sirius?"


	31. Christmas continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe, otherwise, Harry would be married to Hermione, and prolly be the father of most of the pure-blood girls' children on the sly, and with Hermione's active assistance, you know, because Harry's just a pimp like that :D

A/N, I've been watching Sherlock with the lady friend lately, this may influence Harry's revelation just a touch.

(|)(|)

"_Isn't that right Sirius?"_

The sheer shock of being caught out, caused the canine Animagus to lose control of his form, and revert to his human form. The sight of a large black dog changing into a human startled both Dan and Emma as well. Harry was profoundly grateful that they were already seated, as the shock would surely have caused them to fall. Hermione was only moderately surprised, as she knew just how much the gods of chaos liked to toy with her Master.

With a bit of confusion in his voice, Sirius said "How did you know, and when?"

Harry smiled and replied "How did I know what; who you were?"

Sirius nodded, and Harry replied "Well I suspected a day or two after we found you. About the time Dumbledore showed up actually. I knew for certain though, just now."

"But how?" Hermione asked now. Harry grinned, knowing she was dying to know how he had figured it out, when she had had all the same clues he had had.

"Elementary my dear Hermione." Harry said with a grin. " You showed me the Daily Prophet that reported Sirius's escape, shortly after that, we find a stray dog that is highly intelligent. Interestingly the time-frame matches for a very tired wizard to Apparate from the northern coast of Scotland to Surrey, taking time to rest and recover between each hop. Then there was the surprising intelligence he showed. Almost as though he could understand what he was being told. Now, I know that a magical dog can understand some human speech; but a stray magical dog in Little Whinging, statistically unlikely." Harry paused to take a breath, and grinned at the looks of surprise on every ones faces.

"I had already started to suspect when Dumbledore came to visit, that's why I emphasized the 'Harmless or non-magical' aspect of the wards that allowed 'Snuffles' to not only enter Privet Drive, but to also sleep in my room. Crookshanks' initial reaction to him was another clue, as Kneezles know when someone is being dishonest or sneaky. 'Snuffles' behavior around the dorms and the revelation of Scabbers as Pettigrew, a rat Animagus, was simply more fuel for speculation, though hiding from Professor Lupin was a very strong clue as to the whom. The final proof was appropriately enough the Firebolt.

At this declaration, Hermione and Sirius replied almost simultaneously, "Wait, what?". Each hearing the other, turned to face each other before chuckling.

Harry simply pointed to the box, and replied "Well there's a trace of damp at the middle point of the box, as well as some slight indentations about the size of 'Snuffles' teeth on the edge of the box, indicating a dog carried the package in. According to the House Potter book, Sirius and my father were close friends. If a friend close enough to escape prison, risk having their soul sucked out, and remain in the form of a dog found out that their best friend's son had their broom accidentally destroyed, well I can imagine that he would replace said broom. If he was also still in hiding, well he'd carry it in his hidden form, so that if he were caught with the package, it would simply appear as though he were carrying a package that had been delivered."

Sirius chuckled then said "If the eyes weren't a dead giveaway those excellent bits of deduction prove it. You're definitely Lily's son. Though the fact that until Crooks and I caught Pettigrew, you couldn't be sure of my innocence and you still kept me with you shows you're certainly James's son."

Hermione chuckled at that, and replied "Well it wasn't as much of a risk as you think Sirius. Remember what Harry said about the wards around Privet drive. If you had intended him any harm, they would have caused you some serious problems. Pun not intended."

Sirius nodded, acknowledging Hermione's point.

Harry and Hermione then shared a grin and handed Sirius a gift addressed to 'Snuffles'. "I wasn't sure if you'd have revealed yourself by now Sirius, so we got you this, with 'Snuffles' in mind." Harry said.

Sirius tore open the wrapping like a child and saw a red and gold collar with the name Snuffles picked out in rhinestones. Sirius arched an eyebrow at the teens. Hermione was nearly red from holding in her laughter. "Really, rhinestones?" Sirius asked in a nearly offended tone "I'd like to think I've got some standards, even as a dog."

At this comment from Sirius, Hermione lost her battle, and burst out laughing. Sirius gave Hermione a hurt look, which just spurred greater laughter from the brunette. Harry just chuckled and replied "You must have changed since 7th year then. According to Mooney, your standards were 'Willing, female, and breathing."

At Dan's raised eyebrow, Harry elucidated, "Apparently after a Hogsmeade visit in their 7th year, Dad and Sirius were truly trashed on fire whiskey, and Sirius thought he'd try to hit on one of the Centaur girls. Needless to say, that didn't go over very well."

Sirius blushed and said "Mooney swore he'd never tell that story. And I know James wouldn't have been able to remember it, he passed out shortly after. Lily proved the stereotype of redheaded tempers when she found out what we had done." the Animagus shook his head in memory. My shoulders still hurt when the weather gets damp."

For the rest of the day, the three adults, and two teens chatted, and shared stories. Sirius finally talked Harry into reading the Potter Grimore as it had a number of family spells and rites that Harry would need to know to properly perform his duties as Head of House Potter, including the rites of justice and vengeance.

(|)(|)

On Boxing Day the Potter vassals arrived at Castle Tintagel, to meet their Liege Lord. With Harry's permission Sirius invited the vassals of House Black as well. With the families of the other two Lords arriving through the rest of the holiday, much was discussed for the future of Wizarding Britain, including contingency plans for a revolt by the Ministry.

With Sirius and Amelia present, and help from Penny, Harry was able to learn the specialized spell forms and language that the Ancient House rites were not only written in, but which was needed to perform them. Susan joined in these lessons as the future Lady Bones as well.

Marietta's parents were initially upset with her status, but when things were explained, including Harry's intention to offer her freedom upon his graduation from Hogwarts, they settled considerably, especially when they saw the size of the Potter Library. Hermione suspected that this was a large factor for the Edgecombe's acceptance as they had both been Ravenclaws themselves when they attended Hogwarts.

One project that had caught the attention of the younger generation, was when Sirius explained how he, James, and Remus had developed the Marauder's Map, and specifically how it worked. They had found that one could enchant an item with runes that would monitor the ward structure of the location it was initially activated in. Though there needed to be either permission from someone keyed into the wards to do so, or access to the main Ward-stone. So by activating the Map in Hogwarts for the first time, it tied into the School's monitoring wards, as all students were keyed into the wards at a certain level, and allowed it to track anyone they chose.

Another use for something like this, was linking it to a Manor's ward structure, so that it could monitor the functioning of the House wards; including running test cycles, or even remotely activating the wards, while the owner was away, either on business, at School, or on Holidays.

The number of positive uses this could have intrigued the Black Vassals as well. Even Amelia was impressed by the concept, as the DMLE could use something similar to monitor both the ward integrity of the Ministry, as well as that of the Great Houses, provided they had permission; or anywhere with a coherent ward system. Unfortunately this excluded Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade as each store owner or home owner had their own individual wards set up.

(|)(|)

All too soon, the Christmas Holiday was over, and the students found themselves heading back to Hogwarts. Harry had with Hermione and Sirius's help already created a wardmap for the Castle. Dan and Emma had offered to stay to keep an eye on the Castle whilst Harry and Hermione were at Hogwarts, but Harry declined, saying that it was unfair of him to take them from their business and home, especially now that he had the ability to monitor the Castle and it's wards remotely.

Harry and Hermione boarded the Express, and found that Luna and Neville had already gotten a compartment for their group. Snuffles quickly curled up under a bench, while Harry and Hermione took seats. The ride back to school was fairly uneventful. Tracey and Daphne stopped in for a short visit as did Susan and Hannah. Harry had already told Marietta that she was free to visit with her friends on the ride home. Cedric and Lavender stopped in independently each for a few minutes as well, before returning to their own compartments.

Quicker than they had expected the Express arrived at Hogwarts for the start of the new Term. The Return Feast went by smoothly with only one reminder to be careful whilst out of doors so as to not attract nor provoke the Dementors still haunting the school.

After the feast, Neville as was becoming routine walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw dorm, before rejoining his liege and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room to relax before bed. As they relaxed in the common room, they again discussed some of the things they had done and found out over the Holiday.

\/\/\/\/\/

A/N:

I'm very sorry for the delay since my last update, things at work and IRL have been somewhat stressful so I've not had the time or inclination to write as much or as often as I have in the past. I'm not abandoning this fic, but for a while, updates will likely be intermittent, and possibly short as well.


	32. Vengeance is Mine

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it, Otherwise there'd be a patch for books 6 and 7.

(|)(|)

The rest of the Christmas Holiday seemed to fly by. Harry and Hermione spent the time either working out with Dan and the Vassals, researching more of the Potter family magic, which involved learning Enochian, the ancient language that allowed humans and angels to communicate, or talking politics with the Bones, Clearwater, and Black families and vassals, especially planning on how to ensure **Sirius, Lord Black,** was exonerated come spring when Penny would be able to take her place as Lady Clearwater.

Harry especially enjoyed the evenings when he and Sirius could relax and Sirius would tell Harry more about growing up with James and Remus. Sirius admitted that he and James had not been the best examples of gentlemen prior to their 6th year, when James had actually started to grow up a bit more.

The return to Hogwarts at the end of the Holiday was bittersweet. For the first time Harry knew what it was truly like to be leaving his home, and could more easily relate to how his friends felt each time they boarded the Express.

A week later, Harry and crew were on their way back from their morning exercises, when they spotted Moaning Myrtle flying towards them at speed. As she approached the group, she exclaimed "Lavender's in trouble! My bathroom, quickly! I think he's going to kill her!"

Seeing the look of genuine fear and worry on the ghost's pale face, Harry and Neville burst into a sprint, with Hermione and Marietta following closely. Cedric not yet being in the same shape as the rest brought up the rear at a still respectable pace.

As they drew near Myrtle's restroom, Harry and Neville drew their wands. Bursting through the door, they saw Ron, holding a limp, bloodied form in one hand with the other drawn back as though to strike again. As one, Harry and Neville cast stunners the obviously enraged ginger.

The spells, overpowered as they were, blasted Ron across the length of the bathroom to slam into the far wall.

Rushing over to the bloody form, they found Lavender was unconscious, with bruises already springing up, and her face looking oddly distorted. As Cedric and Marietta caught up, a snarl ripped out of Harry's throat, and his eyes began to glow killing curse green. Marietta quickly cast a diagnostic charm on Lavender.

"**Oh shite, Milord!"** exclaimed Marietta with fear and worry battling on her face. "We need to get Lavender to Madam Pomphrey now!"

Neville quickly scooped the blonde up and headed to the Hospital Wing at speed. Hermione darted ahead to clear the path and Marietta followed closely to monitor Lavender until they reached the Hospital Wing. Cedric looked torn between following, and helping Harry with whatever he was planning.

Seeing Cedric's indecision Harry nodded towards the others, and said in a low voice filled with rage, "**Go with them, Ced,** keep her safe. I'll join you all shortly."

Cedric nodded and followed the others at a jog. Harry turned to Ron, still unconscious against the wall. Harry cast "_Enervate"_ on Ron, then knelt down, and glaring said "I've warned you and warned you Ron, but you just wouldn't listen. Now you've gone too far. Attacking a retainer of House Potter, you had to know I'd have no choices."

Harry grabbed Ron by the hair, and started dragging the still slightly stunned ginger towards the Great Hall. Ron started struggling, trying to get away. Harry pulled the ginger up, punched him in the gut twice, dropping him to his knees, before dragging again.

As Harry approached the Great Hall, he raised his free hand and thrust forth, causing the doors to slam open, startling every one inside, and causing them to stare at the entrance.

Harry stormed into the Great Hall, dragging Ronald's screaming form by his hair**. Lord Potter's** rage was palpable, his magic flaring around him like a visible aura, eyes literally glowing green, like the Killing Curse, robes swirling in the wash of his magic. As he entered the Hall, Harry threw Ron the length of the hall, his rage and magic fueling his strength.

Ron impacted the wall above the **teachers' table,** and was held there by Harry's magic. All noise ceased at this display as everyone's full attention was captured.

"**What is the meaning of this, Lord Potter!?"** Dumbledore bellowed as he started to rise.

Harry turned his attention to the Headmaster, glowing green eyes turning to look into flashing blue "If you value your life, **you will sit down, Headmaster.** This no longer concerns you." Harry hissed in a voice barely above absolute zero.

Stalking forward, Harry stopped just in front of the **teachers' table**, and turned to face the assembled students of Hogwarts. Speaking loudly enough to be heard by everyone, Harry said "**Ronald Bilius Weasley,** I find thee guilty of the brutal assault of a client to My House under My Aegis. Due to the warnings thou hast received, and the severity of the assault, I sentence thee to death! Hast thou any last words before the sentence is carried out?" before turning to face Ronald.

The redhead only cried harder. Dumbledore stood, and said "Lord Potter, is this really necessary? Is it not better to forgive?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, before replying in a flat tone, "He beat one of my retainers so badly that she was carried to the hospital wing by my Betrothed and by my Head Warrior. Forgiveness is not an option. This calls for punishment, blood cries out for blood. By the Laws laid down by Arturus and Myyrdin themselves; you have no standing, nor place in this."

Harry's glowing green eyes turned back to Ronald's form, and he began to speak, his voice echoing through the Great Hall, "There is a reason that the Dark fears the Light; that reason is exemplified by House Potter! Those that fear the Dark have forgotten what the Light can do. You shall all be reminded of this."

Harry began to incant in a strange language that most people didn't recognize. It was sibilant, guttural and yet very melodic. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and unsurprisingly, both Susan Bones and Penelope Clearwater all paled as they recognized the language if not the exact words or spell.

"_Dear Merlin!" _thought Dumbledore "_That's Enochian, the language designed to allow Man to speak with the Angels, both Fallen and Elect. This, this is not good."_

Suddenly the Great Hall was filled with a floral scent, accompanied by a crackling sound like a blazing fire. Ronald Weasley started screaming in fear as two oddly coloured lights approached, and then entered him. Seconds after the lights melded with the hateful youth's soul to judge it, two voices; one melodic, and one sibilant echoed, "_**HE IS GUILTY"**_ before Ronald began to scream once more. Suddenly the scream cut off, as with a muffled '_thump_', his body exploded, showering the entire Great Hall with his remains**.**

Though not one person had been splattered, gore coated the Great Hall as Harry turned, "Justice is MINE" said the Lord Potter, before exiting the room to join his vassals and family in the Hospital Wing in vigil for Lavender.

(|)(|)

When Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing, he spotted his Betrothed, and his friends and retainers clustered around one of the beds. Approaching it, he saw Madam Pomphrey at Lavender's bedside, her wand moving like a ballet, weaving through the air, in a dance of diagnosis and healing. A few minutes later, **the Hospital Matron slumped down onto the chair at the side of the bed,** and turned to Harry.

"**She should be alright now, Lord Potter."** With a sigh and a shake of her head, she continued, "Whoever did this needs to be in Azkaban. Her left eye socket was shattered, both cheekbones nearly powdered, and she was missing five teeth. The bleeding was from her skin being ripped against the broken bones themselves. She won't scar, and she should make a full recovery."

Harry turned slightly and faced what appeared to be an empty patient area, before saying "**Now do you think I went too far, Headmaster?"** The look of shock from the other students as the Headmaster faded into view, was almost overwhelmed by the look of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. "**No, Harry;** hearing this, and knowing the Potter family as I do, I do not. Whilst I might have preferred a less public setting for execution than the Great Hall, I also understand that there was a reason for it. Public trial and Public justice. I'll explain to Molly and Arthur if you like."

Harry pinched his nose, and softly said "No, I'll tell them. **I owe them that much, sir,** especially since Ron was a friend once. But I wouldn't turn down your company. I know Mrs. Weasley is likely to be 'upset'**, and your presence should help calm her, I think."**

_A/n: I'm sorry about the delays in getting this chapter out. As you can all see I haven't abandoned the story. Life has been getting in the way, but that's kind of what it does._

_I want to dedicate this chapter to "girlwhowishesshehadadragonta ttoo" she knows why._

_Also RIP Amy and Rory Williams. The Whovians amongst you know why. _


End file.
